No Day But Today
by Gleeauthor11
Summary: completed! Formally titled Lost in the Darkness! What if Galinda and Elphaba were really best freinds before Shiz but forced to pretend to be enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Elphaba Thropp would've spotted those blonde curls anywhere but as she stood in the large room with a hundred other girls at Shiz, she watched as Galinda sat on top of her many suitcases, looking poised and proud. If this had been any other time, any other place, Elphaba would've gone up to her. She would've stayed by the blonde's side as a best friend was supposed to. But as it was, she couldn't even make eye contact with her friend, much less go up to her. The thought that this was how it had to be from now on made Elphaba's eyes burn with tears and she couldn't rid her mind of the conversation she and Galinda had shared the night before.

"Elphie if we tell anyone we're friends both our families could be in danger," Galinda had said as the two friends spoken through the magical mirror, the only way of communication.

The two hadn't seen each other face to face in four years, since the war had started and Frex had forbidden Elphaba to have any contact with Galinda, which was why she'd talked to her friend from under her bed, keeping her voice low as possible. "I don't care," Elphaba had said, resisting the urge to scream. "You're my best friend. My only friend. You're like a sister to me, Glin."

Elphaba felt tears pool in her eyes as she remembered Galinda's response. She had been so reassuring that they'd see each other again. And that one conversation was making it nearly impossible to go running into her friend's arms. So much so that she had to lean against the back wall and close her eyes. She was so lost in thought, however, that she didn't hear Madam Morrible announce room assignments until she heard her sister's name. Her eyes popped open and she found herself staring at the ugliest woman she had ever seen in her life. And that was saying a lot.

"And you must be the governor's daughter, Miss Nessarose, " Madam Morrible said simply. "What a tragically beautiful face you have."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Who was this woman? Queen of Oz? "Madam what room are my sister and I to occupy?"

"Oh you're not together," Madam Morrible said simply as she glanced down at her clipboard.

"WHAT?" Elphaba asked, pretending to be outraged. Inside, however, she was screaming with joy. Maybe Madam Morrible would place her with Galinda. "But Madam I promised my father…" She was cut off when Madam Morrible raised her hand.

"Your father made it his concern for Nessarose's wellbeing so I thought it best that she share my quarters where I can assist her as needed."

Elphaba didn't know what to do. On the one hand she was furious her father had done this and had wanted to care for her sister herself but at the same time she was elated. She would be free to do her own thing, to study as much as she wanted without Nessa in the way. "I see," Elphaba said and she ignored the look of shock her sister was giving her. Nessa had expected her to lose her temper, to get mad. Well she would show her. "Well where am I to go, Madam?" She scanned the room, looking for Galinda and finally spotted her friend standing by her suitcase surrounded by a group of girls.

"Don't fret," Madam said reassuringly, "We'll find some place to put you." She turned to the rest of the students. "Would anyone volunteer to share with Miss Elphaba?"

No one said a word, until Galinda spoke up, obviously oblivious to the question Madam Morrible had asked. "Madam I'd like to talk to you about becoming a soc…"

"Why thank you dear," Madam Morrible said brightly. She grabbed Elphaba's wrist. "Elphaba, you can room with Miss Galinda."

A collective gasp echoed throughout the room as Elphaba glared at her best friend. Inside, however, she was bouncing with joy. In just a few short minutes she would finally be reunited with her best friend. But she quickly composed herself. "WHAT?" Elphaba shrieked, trying her best to look disgusted. "No Madam I can't…" she was cut off.

"I'm sorry, Miss Elphaba there are no other rooms available and Miss Galinda has a private suite." Madam Morrible clapped her hands. "To your rooms young ladies. First days can be so exhaustifying."

The crowd dispersed, shooting glares in Elphaba's direction. Even Nessa looked at her sister in shock.

"Elphaba, what is father going to say about this? You aren't allowed to have contact with anyone from Galinda's side," Nessa hissed, trying not to be overheard.

Elphaba was doing her best not to scream at her sister and she kept her right hand locked in a tight fist. "I can't do anything about that now. Please, Nessie, please don't tell father. Galinda is my best friend and I haven't been able to see her since this stupid war started. It's not our fault there's a war going on." And with that, she hurried off in search of Galinda. She finally found her in the last room on the third floor and when she entered the room, she found Galinda's suitcases had already been delivered. "I can see your wardrobe hasn't changed any." She closed the door and locked it, putting her tattered old suitcase on the empty bed.

At the sound of the familiar voice, Galinda glanced up and let out a tiny squeal. She then leaped up and ran to Elphaba, nearly knocking her over as she hugged her. "I can't believe you're here," she said, her voice thick with unshed tears.

Elphaba hugged her friend furiously; grateful she'd remembered to shut the door. "I know," she said softly as she continued to hug her friend. Tears came to her eyes but she quickly blinked them back, not wanting to feel the pain they caused. "I missed you so much." She pulled free from the tight hug but didn't let go of Galinda's hand. "You have no idea how much."

"Probably not as much as I missed you." Galinda hugged her green friend again, mumbling into her shirt. "I hate this, Elphie. I hate it so much. Why is this stupid war going on anyway?"

Elphaba sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know, Galinda," she said ruefully. She let go of her friend's hand and sat down on her bed. "I hated giving you all those glares back there. I hate pretending."

Galinda sat down on the bed beside Elphaba, intertwining her hand with Elphaba's long green fingers. "I know. Me too. But it's safe this way. You know that."

Elphaba shook her head. "Not if Nessa writes to father. Galinda, everyone knows my father is the Governor and everyone knows your family and where you're from. They know both sides are at war. And with us rooming together…well….get ready for a fight."

A look of fear shone in the blonde's eyes. "You think something bad will happen because we're rooming together?" her voice was soft, timid and she gave Elphaba's hand a squeeze.

Elphaba sighed. "I don't know, Glin." She felt her stomach lurch. Surely there were others who were in the same situation. At least that's what Elphaba told herself as she rose to unpack. She was beyond thrilled that she was rooming with her best friend but also scared for what it would mean for her future here at Shiz. If her father found out she was bound to be kicked out and dragged home. She had seen the looks Galinda's friends had been giving her and the other people from Munchkin Land. But she wasn't concerned just for her safety and future but for Galinda's as well. She could just as easily be taken out of Shiz too.

This was definitely not just a war on the front lines, Elphaba finally decided, but a war here at Shiz. It seemed as though everyone was at odds with each other. Everyone was staying with their own kind, it seemed. And the question was: how long would this war go on?

Yes. It was definitely a bad situation indeed.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and catching up while trying to pretend to hate each other. Every time someone would knock at the door, Elphaba would immediately hop on her bed and bury her nose in a book, pretending to ignore her roommate. Twice in one day Galinda's so called friends came by, urging her to go out with them. Galinda declined of course, telling them she had to unpack. Elphaba couldn't help but snicker from behind her book, which drew the attention of Galinda's friends.

"Galinda I'm so sorry you had to get stuck with green bean over there," one of the girls, who's name Galinda couldn't remember, said. "I can't believe Madam Morrible would be so thoughtless. Your roommate's father is the governor of Munchkin Land. What would your parents say if they found out you were rooming with the enemy?"

Galinda shot a glare in her roommate's direction and then turned back to her friends, plastering a smile on her face. "Well what can I do? I'll just have to hope no one finds out I'm rooming with one of them." She spit the last word out like a cannon. "Momsie and Popcicle would take me out of Shiz for sure." She flashed another one of her smiles and then said, "Well I shall see you later. I must finish unpacking."

"Want to come to dinner with this evening?" the girl with the short brown hair asked.

Galinda chewed on her bottom lip. She had been planning to get dinner and bring it back for her and Elphaba. The thought of leaving her friend alone made her stomach churn and she just couldn't do that. "Well I would love to but I can't. I'm suddenly not feeling very well."

The faces of the two girls fell and they nodded in understanding. Waving goodbye, they headed on down the hall.

Galinda shut the door with a bang and leaned against it, groaning loudly. She then looked over at Elphaba, who was slowly bringing the book down from her face. "You almost ruined it," she screeched, running over to her roommate's bed. "And no that wasn't a pretend glare I was giving you just then."

Elphaba laughed, putting her book on her lap. "I'm sorry, Glin. It's just you come up with some of the most lame excuses sometimes."

Galinda folded her arms across her chest, trying to look stern. The look, however, did not last long as a smile made it's way across her pale face. "I know," she said and let out a sigh. Climbing up on the bed beside her friend, she rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder. "I wish I didn't have to lie. I hate lying. I felt like I was going to puke when they were calling you all those names."

Elphaba suppressed a laugh and embraced Galinda in a hug. The blonde wasn't used to hearing the names people called Elphaba spoken out loud. "I know. I know you hate it but you get used to it. I just ignore them and soon you'll be able to too."

Galinda pulled free from her friend's grip on her, her face now contorted into anger. "I don't want to just ignore them. I shouldn't. It's wrong Elphie. You're a person just like everyone else and should be treated as such." Her bottom lip trembled and she blinked back a set of tears. "I just want things to go back to how they used to be, when you'd come and spend the summer with me."

Elphaba sighed and leaned back against the headboard. She had been thinking a lot about their summers together too and it angered her to no end how this war had stopped even the simplest of things, such as spending a summer with a friend or even being allowed to speak at all. "Galinda?" she asked softly, her words meant for the blonde's ears only.

"Yes?" Galinda asked just as softly, scooting closer to her friend to hear her better. "What is it Elphie?"

"Do you remember when we first met?" The question was simple yet it held so much meaning. That day had changed Elphaba's life forever. It was the day she'd gained her first and only friend. "My father was doing a speaking engagement in Gilakin and I was sitting off by myself watching the other kids play while tending to my sister."

"And then I came over and asked if you wanted to play," Galinda chimed in, "I was so sad that you were sitting there all by yourself."

"But I said I couldn't play because I had to keep watch over my sister," Elphaba continued. Tears blurred her vision but she blinked them back. "And you stayed with me for the rest of the time. You taught me how to write my name in the dirt…" She let her voice trail off as the memories began to surface, strong and clear as if they had happened yesterday. Closing her eyes, she let herself being transported back to that eventful day. She had been four years old…..

_The sound of people cheering caused four year old Elphaba to glance up. She could barely make out her father standing on the stage and she longed to be in that crowd, to be cheering with the rest of the people. But her father had made her stay here, away from all the people. She had been instructed to watch Nessa. Elphaba, however, knew the real reason her father didn't want her around. She was ugly. Her green skin made her look like a pile of green beans and Elphaba had heard several kids yell names at her, though she'd done her best to ignore them. No one wanted to be friends with someone who looked like green beans. _

_The sound of footsteps startled Elphaba from her trance and she looked over to see a girl with normal skin peering down at her. The girl's skin was white, almost like snow and her hair was very shiny. Elphaba slowly peered up at the girl, shielding her eyes from the sun. The girl was smiling at her. _

_"Can you play?" the girl asked softly and grinned again. _

_Elphaba glanced down at her lap. "I'm not allowed," she said softly. "Father said I have to stay here."_

_The girl frowned and then sat down beside Elphaba, smoothing her dress over her legs. "Can I sit here with you?" _

_Elphaba glanced up. "Yeah," she answered. She studied the girl. Wow she was so pretty. "I like your dress."_

_The girl grinned and glanced down at her dress. "Thank you. Mommy bought it for me. What's your name?"_

_"Elphaba."_

_The girl giggled. "OOH I like that name. My name is Galinda. My Mommy taught me how to spell my name. Want to see?" _

_"Sure," Elphaba said softly. She watched with wide eyes as Galinda grabbed a stick and began moving it around in the dirt. "Wow," she said once Galinda was finished. "I like that."_

_Galinda grinned and held out the stick. "You want to do it?"_

_Elphaba's smile faded and she looked down at her lap again. "I can't. I don't know how."_

Galinda frowned. "Oh that's okay." She took the stick and began making letters in the dirt. "Elfaba….."

Elphaba let a laugh escape her throat as the memory faded. "You were so smart," she whispered as she slowly came back to reality. "I never forgot that day. Ever."

Galinda took Elphaba's hand in her own. "Neither did I. I couldn't believe how quiet you were. You hardly spoke. At first anyway. Then you wouldn't stop talking. It was like you had been holding stuff in for a long time."

"I probably had been. My father didn't like it when I talked. You were the first person that actually cared what I had to say." Elphaba's voice cracked and she blinked back fresh tears. "And now because of this stupid war I have to pretend to hate the one person who gives a crap about me."

Galinda sighed. "I know exactly how you feel. I hate it too. How long do we have to keep this up Elphie?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Until this war is over I guess." She shuddered at the thought. "My father would kill me if he knew I was rooming with you. He almost wouldn't let me attend because of it."

Galinda didn't respond. She simply let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. "Elphie, I've decided something."

Elphaba didn't look up from her book as she answered. "What's that?" she asked, clearly not paying much attention to what her friend was saying.

"Elphie!" Galinda called, exasperated, "are you listening to me?" she took the book from her friend, holding it out of reach. "You know I hate it when you do that. You can read later."

Elphaba sighed guiltily. "Sorry. You know how I get. I get totally into a book and forget the rest of the world exists." She folded her hands in her lap and looked at her friend with interest. "Now, what were you trying to tell me?"

"I said that I've decided that I'm not going to let this stupid war come between us. We shouldn't have to hide our friendship. It's not like we're doing anything wrong."

Elphaba sighed and took her friend's hand. "I know but like you said before, it'd be dangerous. We would be putting both of our families in danger. And my father is the governor. Personally I don't care if he's put in danger but I do care for my sister."

Glinda sighed, a look of dejection present on her pale, smooth face. "I guess you're right." She let go of Elphaba's hand and stood up, peering at the clock on the bedside table. "I guess I should go meet my new 'friend's' for dinner." She spit the word friends out like a cannon. "But I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine, Galinda. You go. You need to be social To get out. It would look suspicious if you stayed cooped up in here all the time. We have to make this 'hating each other' thing as believable as possible."

"Which means I can't ever be in here during the day," Galinda said. "And that means we would never see each other."

"Not necessarily." Elphaba thought for a moment. "Do you have your mirror with you?"

"Yes. Why?" Galinda groaned as she tried to process what her friend was saying. "Elphie, no. I don't want to communicate with that stupid thing anymore."

"We're not going to communicate with it. You can use it to see where I am during the day and if I'm in the room, you can go be with your friends, to make it look like you're avoiding being in your room." Elphaba grabbed her mirror off the bedside table. "And I can do the same thing. If you're in the room I can go to the library. I'm going to be spending most of my time there anyway."

Galinda let out a tiny squeal as she let Elphaba's plan sink in. "Elphie, you're brilliant. That's perfect." Running over to one of her many suitcase, she rummaged through it until she came up with a cloth bag. Opening it, she let the mirror fall into her hands. "And I can keep it in my purse. I'm always checking my hair and makeup so it won't look suspicious if I'm looking at it." Galinda shot a grin at her friend but then suddenly her smile faded. "We're back to square one," she whined, "never seeing each other."

"We can see each other at night," Elphaba reassured her. She leaned back against the baseboard. "It's not like we'd spend every waking moment if we didn't have to hide our friendship. We're going to be busy with our majors. History and sociology are very intense majors."

Galinda sighed and let out a laugh. "I can't believe I'm majoring in sociology. It's so not me."

"Not true. It is you. You care about people, Galinda. If you didn't we wouldn't be friends. You were able to look past my hideous green skin and see the real me. That's not something a lot of people can do."

Galinda grinned again and came over to her friend. "Thanks, Elphie. And same to you, with the history. Not everyone can remember useless facts like you can and write ten page papers in an hour."

Elphaba shot her friend a seething look. "They are not useless facts. I happen to enjoy learning about past Wizards."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Please, Elphie I don't want to fight."

Elphaba didn't lose her scowl as she answered. "Then you shouldn't have said it like that," she scuffed and without another word, returned to her book.

Galinda let a heavy sigh escape her lips and she went over to grab her cloak. "I'm going to go explore the campus and get the lay of the land. I would ask you to come but…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

"We don't want to arouse suspicions." Elphaba waved her hand in the air, as if she were swatting away an annoying fly. "Go. I'll be fine. I want to read more of this book. I can see the campus later." At Galinda's hesitant look, Elphaba gave her a reassuring smile. "Go. I'll be fine," she said again and was relieved when she saw Galinda's expression soften.

Galinda sighed but finally gave in. "Okay. I'll bring you back something for dinner. What do you want?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'm not picky. You should know that." She turned back to her book, not even noticing as Galinda left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Elphaba watched as the door closed and then returned to her reading. Her mind, however, kept wondering and she finally closed the book, to preoccupied to read any longer. Glancing around the room, she let out a sigh as the silence pressed in on her. She'd wanted to go with Galinda but something had stopped her. She knew that if she had been seen with her best friend, it would've only caused problems. She had to stay as far away from her blonde friend as she could possibly get. Still though, the thought that she had to treat her best friend like dirt while in public made her physically ill and Elphaba had to swallow several times to keep from throwing up.

Turning toward the bedside table, she put down the book and was about to lay down for a quick nap when something caught her attention. Her mirror, lying there on the table, was glowing. Chuckling to herself, Elphaba picked up the mirror and found herself staring into her friend's face. "What are you doing?" she said into the mirror. "You're going to get caught you know."

"There's no one around," Galinda said but kept her voice low anyway. "Listen, don't say anything. I'm going to hide the mirror in my cloak and face it toward the campus. You'll be able to see where I go."

"Galinda I can see the campus tomorrow," Elphaba protested. She didn't want Galinda to get caught but the thought of watching where her friend was going thrilled her more than she wanted to admit. "Fine," she said in response to Galinda's pout. "Show me."

Galinda grinned. "Okay just keep watching."

Elphaba sighed and leaned back against the baseboard, propping the mirror up against her knees. She chuckled to herself as she studied the places Galinda was going. The images were blurry but Elphaba could still make out some of the landscapes and buildings. Galinda walked for over an hour and several times Elphaba thought she saw the word library.

"Elphie, I need to turn this off. I have to meet my friends Shen-Shen and Pfhene. I'll be back soon."

Elphaba felt a wave of disappointment wash over her and she put the mirror on the bedside table. Maybe now would be a good time to really see the campus. Plus, she hadn't eaten anything since this morning. Getting off the bed, Elphaba grabbed her black cloak and put it on. She then grabbed her key off the desk and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. The hallway was quiet, which made getting out of the building a whole lot easier. She wouldn't have to put up with the stares and comments until she was halfway across campus. Smiling to herself, Elphaba pushed open the heavy wooden doors that led out into the courtyard. The sun was bright and Elphaba had to squint as she made her way down the brick sidewalks, taking in everything around her. The grass was as green as her skin and the buildings were made of stone, with vines growing on the outside. The buildings formed a square with a large courtyard in the middle. Elphaba couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she continued down the paths that led to the dining hall. She could already tell that the library was going to be her favorite building.

The dining hall was crowded with students when Elphaba walked through the wooden double doors a few minutes later. Ducking her head, she hurried to the food line and grabbed a to-go box, then began going through the line. The noise level was deafening and several times Elphaba caught snippiest of conversation, mainly about school and homework. But one conversation, coming from a pair of girls standing behind her, caught her interest.

"I can't believe Galinda is stuck rooming with that freak. Doesn't Madam Morrible know her father is the Govoner of Munckinland. Both Galinda and that green bean could be in so much trouble. Muchkinlanders aren't allowed to associate with people from Gillikin. I would demand to change rooms if I had to room with a person from Munchkinland."

Elphaba felt her anger level rising and she gripped the to-go box so hard it nearly flew out of her hand. She hurried through the line, grabbing anything and everything she could and then hurried out of the dining hall. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked briskly down the sidewalk back to the dorm. Her cheeks burned and she could hear people laughing behind her.

"Hey did you get some green beans, green bean," a boy called out.

Elphaba ignored him and continued to walk, relieved when she was finally in the safety of her dorm. She put her to-go box on the desk and hung up her cloak. Her stomach rumbled and the smell of the food was making it even worse. Taking the box, Elphaba walked over to her bed and sat down. She ate in silence, letting her mind wonder to classes. She'd signed up for two history classes, an English class and a science class. The classes were going to be challenging but Elphaba couldn't wait to get started. Especially in the history classes. There was just something about history that had always fascinated her. She loved learning about the Wizard and what Oz had been like before he had come.

Elphaba finished off her food fairly quickly and was just about to throw the box in the trash when the door opened and Galinda came into the room. "You didn't eat?" Elphaba asked as she got off her bed, holding the to-go box in her right hand.

"I did. I wasn't very hungry." Galinda eyed the to-go box and a guilty look passed over her face. "Oh Elphie I'm so sorry you had to eat alone. I didn't see you enter the dining hall."

"It's okay Galinda. You wouldn't have been able to talk to me if you had." Elphaba threw away the box then dusted off her hands. She then walked back over to her bed and climbed up on it. "I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

"Are you saying I talk too much?" Galinda teased. She sat down on Elphaba's bed. "I don't talk as much as you do."

Elphaba grinned. "I was kidding, glin." She leaned back against the baseboard. "So was dinner fun?"

Galinda shrugged. "Yeah. Those girls I went with though, the ones that came by earlier, are such snobs. I can't tell you how many times I came to spilling the beans. They kept going on and on about how it was wrong that I was rooming with you and all that mess. I finally had to change the subject to shopping and clothes. Not really my most favorite subject to discuss but it's up there." Galinda was silent for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face and suddenly she snapped her fingers, jumping off the bed. "Oh shoot. I totally forgot to go get my books. Do you think the bookstore is still open this late?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Probably not. Just get them tomorrow. That's what I'm going to do." Elphaba sat up, letting out a sigh. "We should probably organize this room and get your suitcases put away."

Galinda groaned. "Yeah probably. Oh I saw your sister in the dining hall. She was very upset about the rooming arrangement as well."

A look of alarm passed over Elphaba's face. "She didn't tell you she was going to write to our father did she?"

Galinda shook her head. "No. Not that I know of anyway." At Elphaba's look of panic, Galinda said, "Listen, don't worry about it. Nessa knows we're best friends. She's not going to rat you out to your father over something you couldn't control."

Elphaba sighed. She should've taken comfort in Galinda's words but she couldn't erase the prickle of anxiety that flew up her arms. Her father was the governor of Munchkin land. He could get anything he wanted, including his daughter removed from school. Elphaba felt a shiver pass through her as she let that thought consume her mind. What if that happened? What if she really did get removed from school because of rooming with Galinda? Elphaba pushed the thought out of her mind and looked at her roommate, who was looking at her expectantly. "Sorry. My mind was wondering."

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Elphaba nodded, trying to clear her head. "Yes. Fine." She looked at the stack of suitcases that were still stacked up in the middle of the floor. "Want me to help you unpack?"

Galinda smiled and got off the bed. "That'd be great!"

Elphaba got off the bed and followed her friend to the other side of the room. "Hey Glin?" she asked as she took the top suitcase from the stack and placed it on the floor.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen the newspaper lately? It's awful Glin. My father is out of control. He's not letting anyone leave or enter Munchkinland. And the Wizard is supporting him. If anyone is caught leaving they will be arrested and vice versa."

Galinda shook her head. It was all too horrible. "My father says that the reason the war started was because the Gilikin people were trying to help the people of Munchkin land and they got scared. The Gilikin people did and so they backed out."

Elphaba shook her head. "That's a lie. The Munchkin land people wanted help but my father stopped them and your governor got angry and set up an army." Elphaba shook her head sadly and Galinda thought she saw a hint of guilt in her friend's eye. "This war is all because of my father." Elphaba cringed as memories of that day she'd discovered her father's plot entered her mind. She had been packing for Shiz when she'd heard his voice echoing throughout the house. She had only heard a tiny bit of what her father had said but it had been enough to know he was the reason for the war.

"We have guards posted at all the boarders and a fence is being built around the parameter," Elphaba had heard her father say, "We're not going to let thm in. We're prepared to attack if necessary. They can't undermine my authority. I don't care how many military personnel they have. I will run this land the way I see fit."

Galinda gasped. "How do you know all this?" she asked, breaking into Elphaba's reverie. She covered her mouth with her hand, unable to hide her shock.

"My father doesn't realize that when he yells the sound carries. I heard a lot of things that have been kept behind closed doors." She looked at her friend. "Please don't tell anyone what I just told you."

"I won't." Galinda was thoughtful as she opened her suitcase and began placing clothes in the wardrobe. "Can't you reason with your father, Elphie? Can't you tell him that what he's doing is wrong?"

Elphaba shook her head sadly. "I've tried. He thinks what he's doing is the right thing." She took a breath, willing herself to remain calm. "He doesn't think Munchkins are worthy of living any sort of decent life and what makes me even angrier is that the Wizard agrees with him."

Galinda let out a gasp as her eyes widened in shock. "But Elphie the Wizard wouldn't do that. He's wonderful."

Elphaba shook her head. "No. He's not wonderful. I've met him. He's been to my house several times over the last four years. He's just like my father, a two-timing spineless jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself and those that are in his rank. Those below him he could care less about." She spit the words out like cannons.

"So what do we do? How do we stop your father and the Wizard from doing this?" Galinda's voice shook with fear and anger and she dropped her clothes into the drawer, not even bothering to fold them properly.

Elphaba took down another suitcase, shaking her head dejectedly. "No. All we can do is hope my father comes to his senses soon. Until then we'll just have to keep on surviving until he does."

Galinda didn't say anything as she continued to unpack. She was still trying to process what Elphaba had told her. How could anyone be so cruel? How could one person single out a group of people for no reason at all? "Well I can't just sit here and let your people and my people be destroyed. I can't let your father keep tearing us apart. We have to do something Elphie. Maybe if my father talk with him…" she was cut off when she felt Elphaba grab her arm.

"Galinda listen to me," Elphaba said sternly, "Do not go to your father about this. Don't tell anyone what I just told you. Not even your father. It would be very bad for me." She felt a shiver pass through her. "If my father found out that I told you there's no telling what he'd do. He'd probably pull me out of Shiz. Or worse."

Galinda wrapped her arms around her friend's waist. "I'm not going to let that happen. I won't say anything. You have my word."

Elphaba released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Good. At least there's one person I can count on."

Galinda looked at her friend in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Nessa. She hasn't taken me rooming with you very well. She's probably going to write to father. We just have to hope that doesn't happen." Elphaba tightened her grip around her friend, praying that no one would find out their secret, because if they did, things could get ugly very fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning Elphaba was up early, too excited and anxious to sleep. She fumbled around the room as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her sleeping roommate. The girls had stayed up late talking the night before and Elphaba knew Galinda would not appreciate being woken up at this hour. The blonde had never been an early riser as Elphaba was. Elphaba dressed quickly in a long black skirt, white blouse and did her hair in its usual braid. She grabbed her glasses, slipped on her boots and grabbed her bag, already filled with books. She slipped quietly out the door into the silent hallway. A shiver ran down Elphaba's spine as she headed down the hall and pushed open the heavy oak wooden doors. The sun was still not up yet and Elphaba was grateful for the lights that ran along the paths. She walked freely, letting a smile graze her lips. This was her favorite time of day, where she could walk and enjoy her surroundings without being teased or stared at. It was a relief to just be like any other student.

Only I'm the only one heading to the library at six in the morning on the first day of classes, Elphaba thought warily. She let a sigh escape her lips and continued down the dimly lit path. The sky was still as black as she had ever seen it and the wind had picked up, leaving Elphaba's hair standing on end. She picked up her pace and was relieved when she finally reached the library. Blinking in the sudden light, Elphaba scanned the unfamiliar room full of books. She smiled in satisfaction and headed over to one of the many empty tables. Removing her bag from around her shoulder, she sat it beside her and then took a seat, bringing out the novel she'd started yesterday. She thought about browsing the shelves but was in no mood to have a conversation with a chatty librarian.

Elphaba read for nearly two hours and then headed to the dining hall to get some breakfast. Surprisingly though, she wasn't the only person awake at this hour. Several students were sitting at a table in the back, talking extremely loud. Elphaba did her best to ignore them as she gathered food for her and Galinda, who she suspected would be awake by now and wondering where she was. She hoisted her bag over her shoulder, grabbed the to-go box and hurried out of the dining hall. The sidewalks were still quiet as she made her way back to the dorm and she entered the room just in time to see Galinda sitting up in bed.

"Elphie, where were you?" Galinda asked as Elphaba shut the door. She leaped out of bed and came over to her friend, grabbing the drinks and to-go boxes from her. "I woke up about an hour ago and you were gone. I tried contacting you on the mirror but you left it here. I was starting to panic." Galinda put the to-go boxes down on Elphaba's desk.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said as she put her bag down on her desk. "I went to the library to read. I couldn't sleep. Too excited about today. Then I went to the dining hall and got us breakfast. I figured you wouldn't want to venture out this early."

Galinda smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you. You know me so well." She indicated toward the boxes still sitting on the desk. "Does it matter which one?"

"Hush." Elphaba opened each box and pointed to the one on the right. "That's yours. It has grape jam instead of strawberry and I got us both apple juice. Hope that's okay."

Galinda smiled again and picked up her box and drink. "Perfect. Thanks." Galinda went over to her bed and sat down, putting the box in front of her and her drink on the nightstand. She took a bite of her toast and after swallowing, turned to her roommate, who was sitting on her own bed, eating. "Why did you get up so early? Everything okay?"

Elphaba sighed. "Yeah." Her tone was hesitant. "I'm just still tense about us rooming together. I just keep hoping my father doesn't find out."

A look of fear passed over the blonde's face. "Do you not want to room with me Elphie? I'm sure we can…."

"No, Galinda that's not it," Elphaba interjected firmly. She came over to Galinda's bed and sat down beside her. "I love rooming with you. I haven't spent this much time with you in four years. I just wish we didn't have this stupid war hanging over our heads." She curled her right hand into a fist, her dark eyes flashing angrily. "But I keep telling myself that Nessa wouldn't be so cruel as to write to our father."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Elphie. It'll be fine. You'll see. Now, go eat your breakfast and then I can help you pick out a first-day-of-college outfit." She took another bite of her toast.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Elphaba looked down at her outfit and looked at her friend with a look of confusion.

Galinda stared at her friend, trying to come up with the best way to tell Elphaba her outfit sucked. "Well…it's a little….drab."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Oh please Galinda, don't sugar coat it. We're best friends. Tell me how you really feel."

"Okay. It sucks." Galinda threw up her hands at Elphaba's hurt expression. "I'm sorry but it does. You need some color in your wardrobe."

Elphaba pointed to her face. "Is my hideous green skin not colorful enough for you? I clash with everything, Glin. You know that."

Galinda sighed, looking rueful. "I know. I'm sorry Elphie. I'm just excited. You get up and read at all hours of the morning and I spend hours in front of the mirror."

Elphaba chuckled as she sat back down on her bed and popped a grape into her mouth. "I can't argue with that." She grinned in her friend's direction and continued eating. "What class do you have first?"

"History with Professor Babcock," Galinda said and rolled her eyes. "No offense Elphie," she said quickly.

Elphaba took a sip of her juice and swallowed. "None taken. I have him too at nine. We'll be in the same class."

Galinda groaned. "Wonderful. I'll have to sit far away from you and pretend to hate you." She plopped down on her bed, nearly knocking her food to the ground. "But at least we can do our homework together."

"Exactly. And don't worry it won't be that bad. I'll be so into the lecture I won't be fun to sit with anyway." Elphaba finished off her toast and then placed the box in the trash, along with her empty cup. "You need to get dressed. Class is in an hour."

Galinda groaned again. "Ah man." She sighed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "And I still don't have my books yet. Drats."

"I can get them if you want. Just give me your list and money," Elphaba offered. "The bookstore just opened so I can get them pretty quickly while you get ready." Elphaba picked up bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Oh Elphie thank you." Galinda ran over to her purse and rummaged through it until she came up with her wallet and her class schedule. "Here you go. And bring back my wallet."

"Oh I'm going to hide it in the bushes," Elphaba muttered sarcastically then laughed. "Just kidding." She opened the door and then turned back to her friend. "I'll be back and if not I'll just meet you in class. I think we're in room 109 in the history building."

"Okay," Galinda called, not turning around from where she was rummaging through her closet trying to decide what to wear. Ten minutes later she emerged from her wardrobe holding a knee-length pink skirt and a short sleeved green top. She changed quickly, pulled her hair back into a bun, grabbed her bag and hurried out the door. She literally sprinted toward the history building and was out of breath by the time she reached the classroom. She kept her eyes downcast, not wanting to seem like she was looking for her roommate and finally chose a seat in the back. She could see Elphaba up front, her nose buried n a book. Galinda turned her gaze quickly away and looked down at her hands, pretending to be very interested in her nails. She was so keen on trying to appear disgusted with her roommate that she didn't hear anyone sit down next to her until a voice rang in her ear. She jumped and spun around to find the cutest boy she had ever seen smiling at her.

"Is this seat taken?" the boy asked.

Galinda could only nod as her heart rate sped up just a tiny bit faster. She felt her hands start to shake and she curled them into fists. Sweet Oz he was gorgeous, with dark brown hair and dark skin. He looked as though he had spent his life sun bathing. "Uh no," she said, trying to keep her voice even but she could feel her voice wavering.

The boy grinned again and Galinda felt her stomach drop. "Good," he said. He looked to the front of the class, squinting. "Class hasn't even begun yet and that girl up there is already hunched over a book." He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "School is not all about studying. We gotta have fun sometimes."

Galinda tried to smile but inside she was growing angry and very restless. She'd been preparing herself for exactly this moment, when she would have to pretend to badmouth her best friend. "Yes well she's my roommate. She's not like any of us. She's very…odd. She hasn't said a word to me since we arrived yesterday and her fashion sense leaves little to be desired. She's a freak. A total freak. I'm not going to be spending much time in my room. I'm going to do my best to avoid her at all costs." Galinda forced herself not to wince and curled her right hand into a tight fist. Plastering on another smile, she said, "I'm Galinda. Galinda Upland."

The boy stuck out his hand. "Fiyero. Fiyero Tiggular."

Galinda couldn't help but gasp. "You're the Winkie Prince," she said and her statement caused all eyes to turn toward her, even Elphaba, who had been so engrossed in her book only moments before.

Fiyero chuckled nervously. "Yeah. That's me." He cleared his throat and looked down at a piece of paper that was sitting on the desk in front of him. "So when does this class usually start?"

Galinda let her gaze shift to the clock on the wall. "Five minutes ago," she answered and let out a sigh. "We can leave if the teacher isn't here in ten minutes."

Fiyero grinned. "Great! Wow what a great way to start the first day! No teacher." He leaned back in his seat. "So what does one do for fun around here?"

"Not really sure. I've heard there's a great place called the Ozdust that's pretty neat. I've never been there though."

"Well maybe we can go sometime. Maybe tonight," Fiyero suggested and flashed a grin.

Galinda stared at him. "Tonight? On a school night?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Why not? Good a time as any. They don't usually give homework on the first day anyway."

Galinda pondered this for several moments. She wasn't about to leave her friend alone in their room on their first night. "I'll have to let you know," she whispered as the door opened and a skinny bald-headed man walked into the room, carrying a large file folder under his arm. Galinda sighed and got out her notebook. She could see Elphaba sitting up ahead, unmoving, like she was hanging on every word. Galinda then stole a glance at Fiyero. He was staring off into space, looking as though he were a million miles away. Galinda sighed. She had her roommate who was too into the lecture and her potential date for tonight looking as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Galinda stared down at her notebook. Suddenly she couldn't wait for class to be over.

Elphaba was so into the lecture she hardly noticed when class ended and students began to file out of the classroom. Gathering her books, Elphaba stuffed them in her bag and hurried out of the classroom. She kept her hand down but not before stealing a glance in Galinda's direction. Galinda was talking to a boy Elphaba had never seen before and though Elphaba was too far away to hear the conversation, she did catch the word date. Elphaba felt her heart sink. Galinda had a date tonight, which meant Elphaba was going to be stuck in the dorm all by herself on their first night. Elphaba was so lost in thought she didn't notice she'd been staring until she saw the boy make eye contact with her. She blushed and hurried away, hoping he wouldn't follow her. But before she could get to the door and escape the building, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around, nearly dropping her books in the process. The boy Galinda had been talking to was staring at her, grinning.

"Are you Elphaba?" he asked finally.

Elphaba swallowed. "Yes," she said, barely able to get the words out. She forced herself to make eye contact with him and suddenly wished she hadn't. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. "If you're asking to borrow notes the answer is no. I don't let anyone borrow my notes." And with that Elphaba hurried out the door. She walked briskly down the sidewalk, hoping Galinda hadn't told this boy that they were friends. She wouldn't, Elphaba told herself as she continued to walk down the sidewalk. She kept her gaze straight forward, ignoring the looks and stares people were throwing at her and was relieved when she finally reached the dorm. Unlocking the door, she walked into the room and threw down her bag. It landed on her desk with a loud thump and she collapsed onto her bed, suddenly too exhausted to stand any longer. But she hadn't been lying there five minutes when the door opened and Galinda came into the room, breathless. Elphaba sat up, studying her roommate out of concern-filled eyes. "Are you okay? What did you do? Run here?"

Galinda took a deep breath and after she had calmed down, said, "Yes. I was trying to catch up to you without calling your name." She came over and sat down beside her friend. "Why were you so rude to Fiyero? He was trying to ask you to the Ozdust tonight and you just took off."

"You didn't tell him we were friends did you?" Elphaba asked, panic making its way across her face.

"No. I didn't. I wouldn't do that Elphie. I did tell him we were roommates and he insisted that you come along." Galinda looked at her friend with supplication. "Please Elphie. Please come."

Elphaba sighed and collapsed backward on her bed. "Thanks Glin but what would be the point? We wouldn't be able to talk to each other and besides, I have an early class tomorrow." She sat up again. "Tell Fiyero I apologize for being rude and please, Glin, if you talk about me at all tonight try to sound a least a little bit disgusted with me."

Galinda laughed. "Oh trust me Elphie Fiyero thinks I hate your guts. It was why he was so insistent on you coming tonight. He thinks that we'll bond or whatever." She laughed again and stood up. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. You did get up really early this morning." Galinda walked over to her own bed and plopped down onto it. "Ugh I don't want to do homework but it's going to be really late tonight by the time I get back."

"What time will you be back?" Elphaba asked, turning to face her friend. "Just so I know what item to expect you," she cut in quickly but the look on her face gave her dead away.

'That's not why you want to know and you know it," Galinda said. She sat up. "You don't want to be alone in this room all night. Admit it, Elphie. You can't stand it that I'm going out tonight and you're not."

Elphaba sighed. "It's not that. I love that you're going. I just wanted to spend our first night in our dorm together that's all. I was hoping we could do our history reading together." She tried to hide her disappointment but knew she didn't succeed when she felt Galinda's small arm around her shoulders. She looked at her friend, forcing a smile. "Look it doesn't matter. You go. Have fun. I can get started on that essay for that class."

Galinda sighed. "Elphie come on. Stop it. You know you want to go. You'll have fun. At least you'll be around people. Plus I think your sister might be going."

Elphaba raised a brow. "Nessa's going? How do you know this?"

"Well the whole school is invited," Galinda explained. "Plus Fiyero and I saw her after class after you darted off. Fiyero is paying for the entire thing. He is a Prince you know."

Elphaba bit her lip. She hadn't planned on going anywhere tonight but the thought of staying alone in her dorm while Galinda was having fun didn't sound appealing either. "Okay," she finally agreed, "I'll go. But make me wear something pink and I will personally throw all your clothes out the window."

Galinda let out a tiny squeal and hugged her friend. "I promise. No pink. And I'm glad you're going. And who knows maybe you'll meet some people."

Elphaba forced a smile. "I highly doubt it but thanks for the vote of confidence." She sighed and let her gaze shift to where she'd thrown her bag. "If I'm going tonight I better do my homework now. I have another class in an hour."

"I do too. Intro to Sociology." Galinda jumped off the bed and walked over to Elphaba's desk. "Hey Elphie do you have my books?"

"Yes." Elphaba said. She got up off the bed and joined Galinda at her desk. Opening her bag, she pulled out three paperback books. "There you go. Those are the only ones they had in. They're getting the rest of them in this week."

Galinda took the books into her arms. "Thanks Elphie. I owe you." She walked over to her own desk and put down the books. She then picked one up and began flipping through it. "Oh perfect I have the one I need for tonight's homework," she said after a moment of silence."

"Good." Elphaba carried her bag over to her bed and dumped the books onto it. "I have like fifty pages to read for just one class and I have three more classes to go." She checked her watch. "Hey Glin I'm going to head to the library to get some of this done and then head to class. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay. See you. I have class until three and then I'm going to come back here," Galinda called as Elphaba opened the door.

"Okay." Elphaba hurried out the door and closed it behind her, leaving Galinda alone in the silent room.

Galinda sighed and picked up one of her books. She then walked over to her bed and leaned against the headboard. Opening the book, Galinda turned the pages until she reached chapter one. Suppressing a sigh, she leaned back against the pillows and began to read….

***

The classroom was empty when Elphaba arrived ten minutes after leaving the dorm. She'd walked slowly, taking in the scenery and trying her best to once again ignore the snickers and stares. It was going to be a losing battle, she knew but she wasn't going to let some immature college students ruin her time here. She was here to learn and to get an education, not go to lame parties and fuss over boys. Okay maybe one party, Elphaba thought as she sat down at a desk in the front row. The thought of spending the night all alone, even if she was busy writing an essay that wasn't due for weeks, wasn't appealing and she was glad she'd told Galinda she'd go. It would take her mind off the ever-present fear that her father was going to find out Galinda was her roommate and drag her out of Shiz.

Opening her bag, Elphaba took out her textbook and opened it to the first chapter. She slowly began to read, absorbing each and every word as if it were her last and was so caught up in her reading that she didn't hear someone enter nor did she realize that the someone was sitting beside her until she heard them cough in her ear. Glancing up, she found the boy Galinda had been talking to sitting beside her. "No you can't borrow my notes," she said flatly and turned back to her reading.

"Wow no wonder Galinda hates you," the boy answered. "My name is Fiyero by the way. Fiyero Tiggular."

Elphaba glanced up at him, narrowing her eyes. "And that's supposed to impress me how? What are you doing talking to me? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Galinda?"

"The party isn't until tonight and for the record I don't want to borrow your notes. I was trying to ask you if you were coming tonight, since you are Galinda's roommate and all."

Elphaba wanted to tell him no, to not give him the satisfaction that he'd won. But she just couldn't do that. She'd promised Galinda. "As a matter of fact I am coming. Not that you had anything to do with that. As much as I loathe my roommate and the thought of spending the evening alone doing homework sounded so appealing I decided to mix it up a little. One party won't kill me, right?" Elphaba smirked and turned back to her reading, only to be interrupted again.

"Do you and Galinda really hate each other?"

Elphaba froze, not glancing up right away for fear her eyes would give her away. She swallowed and once she knew that she was composed, turned to look at him. "Why do you ask that?" she tried to keep her voice even but she could hear it wavering. "Galinda and I hate each other, hence why I am here twenty minutes before class starts. As for why you are here twenty minutes before class starts one can only guess. You don't seem the type that is excited about school. You slept through our last class."

"And you were so focused on the lecture you hardly noticed when class was dismissed," Fiyero shot back. He shook his head. "Wow. Galinda was right. You are a freak."

Elphaba found herself cringing at that last statement. She should've been used to it by now but it still hit a nerve. "And you're a shallow, selfish little brat who only cares about partying and girls," she shot back.

Fiyero chuckled. "Oh really? You've known me for two seconds. How can you tell that I'm a…oh what did you call it….oh yes….a shallow selfish brat?"

"I just do. Honestly I don't know what my roommate sees in you." Elphaba turned back to her reading, hoping he wouldn't say another word and she made a mental note to complain to Galinda later tonight. She loved Galinda like a sister but Galinda's choice in guys left little to be desired. Luckily though Fiyero remained silent and Elphaba breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She scanned the first chapter quickly and was shocked when the class ended fifty minutes later.

"I've never seen anyone concentrate as hard as you," Fiyero commented as he followed her out the door.

Elphaba spun on her heel, her eyes wild with annoyance. "Do you enjoy pestering people like this?" she said curtly, "Because personally it isn't very flattering. I shall see you tonight Mr. Fiyero. I will be the one in the green." And with that, she stalked off, walking briskly out of the building, hoping that this time she wasn't being followed. She made it back to the dorm in five minutes, a lot less time then it had taken her to get to class and was disappointed to find the room empty. Galinda should be back soon, she told herself as she took out her books she'd need for tonight's homework. But just as she was about to remove the first book from her bag, the door opened and Galinda walked into the room. Not giving her roommate a chance to speak, she said, "How badly do you want me to go to this party tonight?"

Galinda quickly shut the door and locked it then turned to face her friend. "Elphie, we talked about this. I'm not the only one who needs to be social you know."

"Yes but I am not known as the social butterfly queen," Elphaba reminded her friend. She sighed and sat down at her desk chair. "I had a very not so pleasant chat with your date Fiyero. He's…" she was cut off by Galinda's hand in her face.

"I know. Childish and self-absorbed and completely brainless. He slept through history," Galinda said as if she couldn't believe that someone would ever do that.

"Then why go out with him?" Elphaba asked, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her hands around her legs.

Galinda sighed and sat down on Elphaba's bed. "Because I'm not only here to get an education I'm here to find a suitable husband."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." She put her legs down and came over to her friend. "Glin, you don't have to find a husband in college. Heck you don't have to get married. Screw family tradition. I am. No one in their right mind would want to marry someone like me."

Galinda smiled sadly. "I wish it were that simple Elphie." She sighed again and stood up. "Sometimes I wonder if it's worth getting a degree. I'm never going to be able to use what I learn here."

Elphaba sprang up from the bed and came over to her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yes you will, Glin. Don't say that. Your education is the most important thing you can do for yourself. Your knowledge is yours and yours alone. No one can take that away from you."

Galinda looked at her friend, a look of admiration in her eyes. "How did you become so smart, Elphie?"

"Years of reading," was Elphaba's smart reply and she smiled. "Now, let's get our homework out of the way so you have time to get ready for tonight."

"What about you?" Galinda asked. "You need time to get ready too." She looked at her friend as if she were reading her mind. "Elphie you can't wear that awful blue frock you wore to the Christmas party last year. It's hideous."

"It is not," Elphaba protested, "And besides I don't have anything else to wear."

Galinda pulled her friend by the arm and over to her wardrobe. 'Then we'll find you something."

Elphaba wiggled free from her friend's grip on her. "Later Glin. Homework first then you can make me pretty."

"Makeup too?" Galinda asked hopefully. "Just a little bit. I promise."

Elphaba sighed. "Not if you don't start on your homework," she scolded and pointed to Galinda's desk. "Study."

Galinda sighed and padded slowly over to her desk. "I suppose you're right. Study first makeover later."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and walked over to her own desk. Galinda was in her makeover mood and as much as Elphaba loved her best friend, she was not looking forward to being told what to wear and how to look. But she'd promised Galinda. And as Elphaba opened her book to begin her homework, she could already tell that the night ahead was going to be an interesting one at that.

The rest of the afternoon flew by quickly. For Elphaba anyway. For Galinda it dragged on and on, because as much as she didn't want to admit it she was rather looking forward to this party. Fiyero was shallow and didn't care about school the way she and Elphaba did but that didn't mean he was totally selfish. He had invited Elphaba, hadn't he? Galinda kept telling herself this as she tried to concentrate on her reading for history but she suddenly found her mind wondering back to Fiyero. She didn't know what to think about him. On the one hand he had seemed interested in her and had asked her out after only five minutes of knowing her. But then again, he was probably like that with every girl he met. He probably hadn't treated her any differently then he would've any other girl. And as much as Galinda didn't want to admit it, she felt a little hurt by that. What if he got to know her and didn't like what he saw? What if he didn't like that she liked school? Galinda pushed the thought aside. If he only liked her because of her looks then he wasn't worth it.

I'll find out tonight, she told herself and with a sigh, slammed her book shut. She looked over at Elphaba, who was still hunched over her book, oblivious to what was going on around her. "Elphie?"

Elphaba glanced up. "Yeah?" she asked, her mind still a million miles away. "What? I'm almost done then we can talk."

"What do you think about Fiyero?" Galinda blurted out.

Elphaba turned around in her seat, raising a brow. "You know what I think of him. He's a spoiled selfish brat who doesn't care about school or anything of the sort. And I don't know much about flirting but I think he was trying to do that with me too." She looked at her friend seriously. "Be careful, Glin. Fiyero may not be as nice as he seems."

Galinda sighed. "I know. I was just thinking that. I was also thinking about tonight. He only talked to me for two seconds before he asked me out. What if he doesn't like me once he gets to know me?"

"Then he isn't worth it, Glin." Elphaba closed her book, knowing she wasn't going to get any more studying done today. "Don't worry. You'll find someone that loves you for who you are."

Galinda smiled and came over to her friend, giving her a hug. "Thanks Elphie." She looked over at the clock and gasped. "Oh we have to get ready. Fiyero will be here to pick me up in two hours."

"Oh boy alert the media," Elphaba muttered, standing up. She sighed heavily and looked at Galinda. "Well miss fashion queen help me get ready."

Galinda laughed. "I'm hardly a fashion queen but let's see what I can do." She walked over to her closet and began fumbling around, finally pulling out a long black sleeveless dress. "How about this?"

Even though she was trying her best to hide it, Elphaba couldn't help but become excited. "Glin, are you sure? That dress looks expensive."

Galinda waved her hand in the air. "Elphie, it's fine. Now go put it on and then I'll do your hair."

Elphaba sighed but didn't comment as she walked into the bathroom to change, returning a moment later wearing the dress? "Well?" she asked flatly.

Galinda let out a tiny squeal. "Oh Elphie you look great! That dress totally suits you."

Elphaba couldn't help but feel shocked. "Really?"

"Really. Come see." Galinda grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her over to the mirror. "See?"

Elphaba stared at herself in shock. It was as if another girl was looking back at her. She'd never felt this beautiful…well she'd never felt this beautiful. "Thank you," she whispered and found her voice shaking with unexpressed sobs.

Galinda gave her friend a backward hug. "Any time. Now for the hair." Going over to her desk, she picked up her brush and pointed to her bed. "Sit."

Not saying a word, Elphaba went over and sat down on Galinda's pink bedspread. She then waited patiently as Galinda carefully took down her braid and began slowly brushing out her hair. "Ow," she said when she felt Galinda pull at her hair. "The hair is attached to the head, Galinda."

"Sorry. The braid made it tangly." Galinda finished brushing out Elphaba's long black hair and then sat down the brush. "Elphie you need to wear your hair down more often. You're so pretty."

Elphaba managed a self-conscious grin. "Thanks for that, Glin," she stood up and turned to her roommate. "Now it's your turn. I'm going to finish reading that chapter for history." As soon the words were out of her mouth, however, a knock sounded at the door. "Who could that be?"

"If it's Fiyero tell him he's an hour early," Galinda said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Elphaba sighed and threw open the door. "Well it is you," she retorted. "Galinda isn't ready yet. You're an hour early."

Fiyero glanced at his watch. "Oh shoot I forgot to set my watch back."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Nice going genius," she muttered dryly. She stared at him. "You don't have to just stand there you know. You can leave and come back."

Fiyero chuckled. "You really think I'm some sort of idiot, don't you?"

"Well you haven't exactly shown me otherwise," Elphaba shot back, folding her arms across her chest, her expression stern. "You don't care about classes or anything that has to do with learning so I would say you're either lazy or have a hard time in school."

Fiyero leaned against the doorframe. "Are you sure you're a history major? You'd be so much better as a doctor of the mind."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'm just going by what I see in front of me and what I see in front of me is a boy who thinks he can just breeze through life. I bet you didn't hear one word the teacher said in class."

"Actually I did," Fiyero said and began rattling off points about the lecture. When he finished, he smirked and said, "See? I'm not as lazy as you think I am." He stared at her. "And I'm still finding it hard to believe that you and Galinda hate each other."

"Why? Because I'm wearing this?" she pointed to her dress. "You still see me as a freak, right? That is what I will always be to you?"

"It's only fair. I think you a freak like you think me a shallow, self absorbed lazy bum," Fiyero said hotly.

"I don't think you're self-absorbed," Elphaba finally admitted and felt her cheeks flush. She had to force herself to keep eye contact with him. "If you were you wouldn't have invited me to this party tonight."

A smile made it's way across Fiyero's face. "Wow. Progress already."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes, pointing a finger at him. "Don't push it. That is your only redeeming quality as of yet."

"Hey at least it's something."

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba blinked rapidly as if she were coming out of a trance. "Nessa? Excuse me that's my sister." Elphaba pushed past Fiyero and went over to her sister. The expression on Nessa's face was one Elphaba had not seen in quite some time. Happiness. "Nessa, what is it?"

Nessa's smile grew larger and she gripped her sister's hand. "Elphaba, something wonderful has happened. I have a date to the party tonight."

Elphaba did her best to hide her shock. "Really? Who is it?"

"We know him. It's Boq. We grew up together. You have to remember Elphaba," Nessa said, almost pleading with her sister.

"Of course I do," Elphaba lied and hoped her sister would leave it at that. "What time is he picking you up?"

"In an hour." Nessa looked over to where Fiyero was still standing. "Elphaba do you have a date too?"

Elphaba almost laughed out loud and saw Fiyero raise a brow. "Uh no," she said quickly, "He's here for my roommate."

Nessa nodded and wheeled herself into the room just in time to see Galinda emerge from the bathroom. "Your date is here," she said, her tone somewhat cold.

Galinda didn't seem to notice Nessa's distain toward her. "Hi Nessa." She looked toward Fiyero. "Just need to get my shoes." Going over to her wardrobe, she fumbled for a moment and finally found her shoes. Slipping them on, she grabbed her shawl and purse. "Okay ready. " Turning to Nessa and Elphaba, she said, "See you there." She cast a pretend glare at her roommate and then hurried out the door with Fiyero, closing it behind her.

Nessa watched the door close and then turned to her sister, a reproving look set on her pale face. "You do know you won't be able to keep this charade up for very long don't you? Father is bound to find out."

"Not if you don't tell him he won't," Elphaba retorted. She sighed and looked at her sister pleadingly. "Please Nessa. Please don't tell Father."

"I told you I wouldn't didn't I?"

"Yes but you're not exactly the best person to stay true to her word," Elphaba said and could feel her frustration level flaring. "Don't you have a date to get ready for?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here. I was hoping you could help me. Please Elphaba," Nessa begged before Elphaba could get a word in.

Elphaba sighed heavily. "Fine. Let's see what we can do…" she sighed again and went over to her wardrobe. The party hadn't even started yet and already she was exhausted. This was going to be one long night….

***

It took nearly an hour for Nessa to get ready and just as Elphaba was about to push her sister out the door, Boq arrived, holding a bundle of red roses.

"Boq," Elphaba said, not hiding her surprise. "It's been a long time." She tried to smile. "The last time I saw you, you had run off with my favorite doll."

Boq grinned sheepishly. "Yeah I did feel rather guilty about that. So sorry."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Sure you are, Boq. Sure you are." She held out her hand. "Give it back shorty." She said, pretending to be stern.

"Elphaba," Nessa hissed. "Let it go."

Elphaba laughed. "Just kidding, Boq. Go. Have fun. Take care of my sister. If you lose her too I'll come and kick your butt." She glared at him, letting him know she was totally serious.

Boq held up his hands in surrender. "I promise I will take good care of her." He eyed her outfit. "Aren't you going? You definitely look the part."

"Yes I am going. I'll be there soon. Now go." She pointed toward the door and watched as Boq slowly pushed Nessa out of the room and down the hall. Letting out a soft groan, Elphaba grabbed her shawl, slipped on her shoes and headed out the door. A feeling of dread began making its way into her veins as she walked down the hall. Not only had she agreed to go, she was now going to have to walk in alone. She couldn't even make eye contact with her best friend. She would have to stand in the corner the entire night with no one but her sister and Boq to converse with.

Elphaba could hear the music blaring before she even reached the door. Suppressing another groan, she pulled open the heavy wooden door and walked inside. The music was louder now and Elphaba resisted the urge to run out the door and never looked black. She walked slowly through the large room, gazing at the lights that had been strung from the ceiling. They looked like icicles and with the white tablecloths and fake snow everywhere; it really did look like a winter wonderland.

"Hey look everyone," Elphaba heard a boy shout, "The green bean finally takes her nose out of a book."

Elphaba shot a glare in the boy's direction, hoping her embarrassment wasn't too evident on her face. She kept her arms tightly around her stomach as she meandered through the room and finally made her way over to Boq and Nessa, who were sitting off to the side, away from the crowd on the dance floor.

"There you are," Nessa said, "We were getting worried." Nessa held out her drink. "Taste this. It's good."

Elphaba took the drink from her sister, surprised at how nice and kind she was being. "What's in it?" Elphaba took a small sip. "Not bad. I can get you some more if you want."

"That's okay. Boq can do it." Nessa took the cup from her sister and handed it to Boq, who disappeared into the crowd.

Elphaba watched Boq leave and then turn to her sister. "Nessa what's going on?" she bent down to her sister's level. "Why are you being so nice to me? Just a few minutes ago you wanted to bite my head off."

Nessa sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm still angry about the situation with you and Galinda but Boq made me see that there's nothing I can do. So I just decided to let it go. Just please Elphaba, be careful, for all our sakes."

Elphaba took her sister's hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling gratefully. "I will. I promise. And thank you." She gave her sister's hand one last squeeze and then stood up, just in time to see Boq returning with the drinks. Elphaba took hers gratefully and took a sip, then turned to face the crowd, doing her best to look uninterested and bored but also trying to discreetly search for Galinda. She finally spotted her over in the far corner on the other side of the room, locked in an embrace with Fiyero. Elphaba quickly turned away, not wanting to be tempted to go over to them.

For nearly four hours Elphaba stayed in the corner, watching the dancing on the dance floor. She even watched as Boq spun Nessa around and felt her heart swell at the look of happiness on her sister's face. It wasn't until she saw Fiyero and Galinda heading over here that she felt her heart skip a beat. She hadn't noticed until now just how gorgeous Fiyero really was, especially in that tux he was wearing. Elphaba held her breath, watching as they grew closer and resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands.

"Elphaba," Fiyero said as he came up her, "Are you having fun?"

"I was," Elphaba said curtly, "Until you showed up." She eyed Galinda, trying her best to look annoyed and she could see that Galinda was doing her best to do the same, though it was proving difficult. She could see the hurt in her friend's eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to go back to the dorm. Galinda I shall see you when you return. I will probably be asleep so please be so kind as to not make a lot of noise when you return." And with that, Elphaba disappeared into the crowd.

Galinda stared after her friend. If she hadn't been holding onto Fiyero's arm she would've gone running after her. Elphaba had looked so lost and so bored. "I should've never made her come," she said, looking up at Fiyero. "She hates stuff like this."

Fiyero cocked a brow. "And you know this how? You've known her what? A day?"

Great, Galinda thought, I just ruined our secret. "Yes. A day," she said quickly, "but she told me. Yesterday." Galinda looked up at her date, her expression suddenly serious. "Fiyero, do you really like me?"

"What? Of course I do. You're a cool girl."

Galinda pulled free from her grip on Fiyero's arm. "I bet you say that to all the girls, huh? I'm not like all the other girls here, Fiyero. My looks aren't everything. I do also happen to have a brain and I do like to use it, regardless of what you may think. I love school. I always have."

Fiyero stared at her, stunned. "Whoa, Galinda where is this coming from." He took her arm and led her over to a corner away from the prying eyes of the rest of the student body. "I don't care if you like school or not. I think it's great. Hey you have both. Brains and beauty."

Galinda felt her expression soften. "So you're not just using me? This wasn't just a one-time thing?"

Fiyero shook his head, taking her small delicate hand in his own. "No of course not. And to prove it, how about a picnic tomorrow by the lake after classes?"

Galinda wanted to say no. She wanted to tell him that she didn't have time for a relationship. But there was just something about him that she couldn't let go of. He was mysterious and unpredictable. "Sure," she said, offering him a smile, "that sounds great!" Galinda allowed Fiyero to wrap his arms around her and she leaned in to his embrace. Her mind, however, was solely on her roommate and she couldn't wait to get back to the dorm. Luckily though, it wasn't long before she and Fiyero were walking hand in hand back toward the campus. The night was cool and the sky was clear and full of stars. Galinda kept her eyes on the sky as they walked, letting a small smile tug at her lips. "I've always loved stars. When I was little I would sit out on my roof and try to count them all." She didn't add that she'd sat out there with Elphaba, that looking at the stars had been one of their traditions every summer. It saddened her to know that she would never be able to share those memories with anyone here. Not that anyone would care. Everyone thought her best friend was a freak and called her awful names. The thought nearly sent Galinda into tears but somehow she managed to hold it together as Fiyero walked her up to her dorm. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Fiyero."

"You're welcome. I just wish Elphaba would've had a better time. It's a pity you two can't get along." He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "Goodnight."

Galinda couldn't help but grin as she answered, "Goodnight. And thanks again." She watched him go and when she was sure he was out of the building, she hurriedly unlocked the door and went inside. "Elphie?" she whispered into the darkened room. She walked across the room, the only light coming from the room as it shone across the floor. "Elphie, are you asleep?"

Elphaba groaned and rolled over. "I was trying to be." She sighed and sat up, fumbling for the lamp. Switching it on, she squinted into the sudden light that filled the room. "I just want to forget this whole night ever happened. I was stupid to think I'd have a good time."

Galinda quickly put on her pink nightgown and came over to her friend. "Oh Elphie I'm so sorry. I should've just canceled." She saw a smile spread across Elphaba's face. "What?"

"I saw you with Fiyero, Galinda Admit it, you like him. And don't worry about me. I actually had a very pleasant conversation with my sister this evening. She's no longer angry about our rooming situation and she's not going to write to father."

Galinda smiled and gave her friend a hug. "That's great, Elphie. See, the night wasn't a total waste." She stood up and walked over to her own bed, crawling under the covers. "Goodnight Elphie."

Elphaba climbed back into bed and turned off the light. "Night Glin. Love you like a sister."

"Love you like a sister too…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning came quicker then both girls wanted it to. As soon as the alarm went off, Elphaba was up and getting ready for the day. Galinda, however, lingered in bed, too tired to move.

"Come on sleepy head get up," Elphaba said, shaking her friend gently. "Breakfast is in an hour and then we have class."

Galinda rolled over to face her friend. "You may have class. I don't have class till eleven. Now please Elphie let me sleep." Galinda rolled over and buried her head under her pillow.

"Lucky you," Elphaba muttered. She yawned and picked up her bag. "I'm leaving Glin. I have class until noon and then I'm grabbing lunch. Have fun with Fiyero."

"I will," Galinda muttered from underneath the pillow.

Chuckling softly, Elphaba walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked briskly down the quiet hall and out into the early morning sun. At least the sun was actually up when I awoke this morning, Elphaba thought and couldn't help but smile. She still felt tired and sluggish and as much as she loved learning, the thought of sitting through an hour and fifteen minutes science lecture was not appealing. Suppressing a groan, Elphaba walked slowly to the dining hall and was relieved when she walked inside and found it nearly empty. Only two tables were occupied and Elphaba walked quickly over to a table near the back. She threw down her bag and then walked up to the food line. Only one other person was getting food and Elphaba didn't have to guess to know who it was. "I didn't know you saw this time of day," she said, "Shouldn't you be warm in your bed like my roommate is right now?"

Fiyero turned toward her, grinning. "What can I say? I like this time of day." He held up a large cup of coffee. "Keeps me going."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I suppose you're going to sleep through class again today?" she asked as she moved her tray down the line and dipped out some eggs and bacon. "Galinda isn't like that, you know," she found herself blurting out, "Not that I can tell anyway. She actually did homework yesterday which is probably more than I can say for you." Elphaba quickly ran her ID through the scanner and walked over to her table, leaving a dumb folded Fiyero in her wake. Pushing her bag to the other side of the table, she sat down her tray and then sat down, opening her carton of apple juice.

"Your assumption happens to be….quite right," Fiyero said as he put his tray down next to Elphaba's. "And as for the record, I think it's cool that Galinda likes school." He stared at Elphaba curiously. "You and Galinda must be getting along now. There isn't so much hate and distain in your tone when you talk about her."

Elphaba gritted her teeth. She'd almost blown their cover. "Yeah well I'm going to have to live with her for the next nine months, might as well make it somewhat pleasant, right?" She took a bite of eggs and then looked at him. "You never answered my question. What is the real reason you're up this early?"

"I just told you," Fiyero said as he put down his cup of juice. "I like getting up this early. Caffeine is my best friend." He grinned and picked up his cup of coffee then took a sip.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "That is the most lame excuse I have ever heard."

Fiyero sighed. "Okay fine. You want the real reason? The real reason is that I'm awful at school and from what I have seen; you're great at it. And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tutoring me. I'd pay you of course."

Elphaba stared at him, her dark eyes growing wider by the second. "You want me to tutor you?" she asked, unable to hide her shock. "The semester hasn't even started yet and you're already failing?"

"Well no. That's what I'm trying to avoid. My parents said they aren't going to pay for school if I don't keep up my grades." Fiyero leaned up in his seat and looked at her with supplication. "So will you help me?"

Elphaba sighed. "Fine. But I don't want to be wasting my time Fiyero Tiggular." She glared at him, hoping he'd get the message.

"Fine. No time shall be wasted then." As if on impulse, he took her hand and kissed it. "My way of saying thank you." He stood up and walked away, tray in hand.

Elphaba stared after him, shocked. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever imagined someone like Fiyero Tiggular would want her help. She continued to stare off into space, not realizing that Galinda's friends had seen the entire thing and were now secretly planning a plot against Elphaba, a plot that could possibly destroy her time here as well as her friendship with Galinda.

***

Galinda was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she put down her brush and walked over to the door, wondering who could possibly be coming by at this hour. Opening the door, she found the two girls who had befriended her at orientation standing in front of her.

"Hi Galinda," the brown haired girl said. "We just thought we'd come by and see if you wanted to walk to class with us."

"Uh sure. Let me just grab my shoes." Galinda ran over and slipped on her shoes, grabbed her bag and key and followed the girls out the door, locking it behind her. "So what classes do you have now?"

"English and Gym," the one with the blonde hair said and Galinda thought her name was Shen-Shen. "But that isn't important. Phfene and I were at breakfast today and we saw something we think you should know about."

"What?" Galinda asked curiously as she pushed open the door that led outside.

"Apparently your roommate has the hots for your boyfriend," Shen-Shen said. "She was kissing him in the dining hall this morning. They were totally making out. We both saw it. Right there in the dining hall. Fiyero didn't try to stop her either."

Galinda felt her whole body go numb as she tried to process what the girls had just told her. Surely Elphaba wouldn't do that to her. Go behind her back like that. She had supported Galinda's decision to go out with Fiyero. But then again, maybe all that hating Fiyero was just a way to go behind her back. The thought made Galinda seethe and she was so angry by the time class started she could hardly concentrate. Surely these girls hadn't lied to her. Granted, she hadn't known them long but surely they had been telling her the truth. This thought also penetrated Galinda's mind as she headed back to the dorm after her first class. When she walked into the room, however and found Elphaba there, the conversation from this morning came back to her and all thoughts of giving her friend the benefit of the doubt went out the window. "HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed, slamming the door so hard a picture fell off the wall. "HOW COULD YOU DECEIVE ME LIKE THAT? YOU KNEW I LIKED FIYERO AND YET YOU WENT BEHID MY BACK AND KISSED HIM?"

Elphaba stared at her friend in shock. "Galinda I didn't kiss him," she said, standing up, "Whoever told you that is very wrong. He kissed me on the hand, as a way of saying thank you for tutoring him. That's it." Elphaba's eyes shone with hurt. "Don't you believe me? I would never do that to you. Ever. I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing." Elphaba grabbed her books and after giving Galinda another look of hurt, she said, "Maybe you really do hate me and think me a freak. Fine then. We don't have to pretend anymore." And with that, Elphaba stormed out of the room and down the hall.

Galinda was so flabbergasted she couldn't move for nearly a minute. She just stood there, letting the tears fall. How could she have been so quick to jump to conclusions? Why had she let herself trust those girls who claimed to be her friends? And why hadn't she spoken to Elphaba and gotten the real story before blowing up at her. Dropping her bag to the ground, Galinda curled up on her bed and began to sob. Not only for what had happened with Elphaba but everything leading up to now with the war and having to pretend to hate her best friend. It was all too much and she wanted it to all go away. She was sick of hiding the fact that she was best friends with the freak of the school. She was sick of pretending to be someone she wasn't.

Galinda stayed in bed for the remainder of the morning and was still lying there when Elphaba returned from her classes. She sat up slowly, her head pounding from crying so hard. "Elphie, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean what I said. I just let those stupid girls get in my head." Climbing out of bed, Galinda walked over to her friend, keeping her from taking another step. "Hear me out. I never meant to say those things. They just came out. I was using my head instead of my heart. I let those girls convince me that you kissed Fiyero."

"Why Galinda?" Elphaba asked softly, her tone still full of hurt, "Why would you do that? I'm your best friend. Why would you believe them instead of me?"

"Because I had a blonde moment. I don't think sometimes, Elphie. I can't think rationally sometimes. You know that. I've made plenty of mistakes because I let what others say influence me. Even you."

"How have I influenced you?" Elphaba asked, raising a brow.

Galinda sighed. "Remember when we were seniors in high school and we were in the same history class and I didn't want to study and you forced me. You locked me in my room and wouldn't let me leave until I had memorized all of the Kings of Oz. And because you made me study I got an A on my test." Galinda's smile faded as the memory switched. "And then that same day I believed these stupid girls in our class about how you were a freak and had some disease that was contagious and I didn't speak to you for a week. But never again. I promise Elphie. I'm not going to let anyone influence me ever again. I'm going to start thinking for myself." She took her friend's hands in her own and looked up into Elphaba's face with supplication in her eyes. "I will never trust those girls again. I swear to you Elphie."

Elphaba didn't need to hear another word to know her friend was telling the truth. She knew what Galinda looked like when she lied. Galinda was speaking the total honest truth now. "I forgive you," she said. She pointed a finger at the blonde. "Never again Galinda."

Galinda shook her head. "No. I will never be that stupid again." She hugged her friend and then allowed Elphaba to go to her desk. Galinda sat down on Elphaba's bed, pulling her knees up against her chest. "I think I need to tell Fiyero that you and I are best friends. I think he suspects anyway. My acting skills aren't very good."

Elphaba sighed and turned to face the blonde. "I know. I was thinking about that today after I agreed to tutor him. We're both going to be spending a lot of time with him and will probably end up being together when that happens. What if I needed to tutor you and him or what if he wanted to hang out here? I can't very well stay locked in the library all the time and there isn't really anywhere else to go that I'd want to go."

Galinda nodded in understanding. "I know. It wouldn't be fair to you." She looked at Elphaba with a serious expression on her face. "Do you think we can trust him?"

Elphaba shrugged. "You've spent more time with him then I have. Is he trustworthy?"

"I don't know. My two 'friends' weren't. I guess I can find out this afternoon when he takes me to the lake for a picnic." Galinda turned around to glance at the clock. "Crap I have an hour before he gets here."

"Well you should be well-rested considering you spent the day in bed," Elphaba retorted and then turned back to the task of getting out her books for homework.

"No I spent all day crying in bed. Big difference." Galinda groaned as she glanced at herself in the mirror. "Ugh I look horrible."

"You do not. You look fine." Elphaba returned to her reading and was barely through the first line in the text when Galinda started talking again.

"Elphie why are you always so mean to Fiyero?"

Elphaba looked up, slightly startled by the question. "I'm not mean to him. I just…think he could use his head more that's all."

"Well could you try to be a little nicer to him? After all, we are dating and having my best friend being mean to my boyfriend would just be awkward."

Elphaba nodded, managing a small smile. "Yes I will try Galinda. I promise. Maybe on this picnic of yours today you can train him to be less annoying."

Galinda grabbed a pillow and threw it at her friend's head, laughing. "You think everyone is annoying," she said teasingly. She sighed heavily and turned to stare at her reflection in the mirror. "Well what I'm wearing will have to do," she muttered with another long sigh.

"You look fine," Elphaba said, turning around in her chair again. It was obvious she wasn't going to get any studying done now. She didn't say anything as she watched Galinda fuss with her hair and after about ten minutes of staring at her friend, said, "Galinda it looks great. Now will you please leave so I can study? I have a lot of reading to do."

Galinda sighed. "I'm going I'm going." She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse. "I'll probably be back around dinnertime." She gave her friend a hug. "Get so me studying done. I'll have my mirror if you need me for any reason."

"Okay. Have fun and be careful."

"I will." Galinda walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Elphaba sighed with relief as the door closed and she returned to her homework. Ah. Peace at last….

***

Galinda met Fiyero in the courtyard and then they headed down to the lake. The walk itself was the most beautiful thing Galinda had ever seen, with tall trees acting like a canopy and flowers running along the path. Birds chirped from high up in the trees and the sun filtered in through the leaves that hung low over the walkway.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Fiyero asked after they'd been walking for some time. He held a picnic basket in his right hand and Galinda could smell something sweet though she wasn't sure what it was. "You okay? You haven't said much since we left."

Galinda sighed and looked at him, wondering if this would be the right moment to tell him. "I'm okay. Just distracted." She tried to smile but her expression became serious again. "Fiyero can I trust you? I mean really trust you?"

"Yeah. I guess. Why?"

Galinda looked at him irritably. "I have to really trust you Fiyero. I have a great secret to tell you and if you tell anyone this secret it could mean danger for me and a person I'm fixing to tell you about."

"It's about Elphaba, isn't it?" Fiyero asked. He stopped walking and looked at Galinda, his expression now serious. "Are you two in some sort of trouble?"

"How did you know it was going to be about Elphaba?" Galinda asked, keeping her voice soft.

"I saw you two making eye contact last night at the party. I thought that was sort of weird since you two claim to hate each other but I didn't want to say anything that might upset you or her."

"Well it's not true. We don't hate each other. We're actually best friends. We've been best friends since we were four."

Fiyero started walking again. "So I don't understand. Why all the secrecy?"

Galinda sighed, a look of fury coming into her eyes. "Because of this stupid war between Munchkin Land and Gillikin. Her father forbids her to see me and it's all his fault. Elphaba told me that her father, the Governor of Munchkin Land has basically stripped that whole region of their rights and my people are trying to stop him. And get this. The Wizard is in cahoots with Elphaba's father. He supports what he's doing."

Fiyero raised a brow, shock flitting across his dark face. "Wow. That's awful. So that's why you and Elphaba have to hide your friendship?"

Galinda nodded. "Yes." She gripped Fiyero's shoulder, looking at him pleadingly. "Please don't tell anyone, Fiyero. If Elphaba's father finds out she's rooming with me he'll pull her out of Shiz. It's her worst fear."

Fiyero leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I promise I won't breathe a word. Now that I know do you think Elphaba will be nice to me now?"

Galinda laughed. "Yes. Sorry about that. She doesn't play well with others sometimes." She grinned and continued down the path, watching as the lake suddenly came into view. "Wow it's really beautiful out here."

"Yeah." Fiyero stopped walking and led Galinda through a patch of grass. He then stopped walking and put down the basket. Spreading out the blanket, he sat down on it and pulled the basket toward him. "Well aren't you going to sit down?"

Galinda giggled and sat down beside him. "Wow. Elphaba would love it here. Every summer she comes to my house and we spend hours sitting by our pond. It's Elphaba's favorite reading spot."

"You two sound like you're pretty close," Fiyero commented as he took out the food from the basket.

"We are. She's like my unbiological sister. We just understand each other." Galinda blinked back a set of unexpected tears. "It's not fair what's happening. Before we came to Shiz we hadn't seen each other in four years."

Fiiyero shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. That's insane." He glanced at Galinda and out of the corner of his eye, noticed her purse. "Hey your purse is turning green."

Galinda looked down at her purse. "It's Elphaba. We have a special two way mirror that we use to communicate with each other." Taking the mirror out of her purse, Galinda peered into it. "Elphie, are you okay? Fiyero's here too."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be in the library for a while and I didn't want you to come back and worry where I was. Sorry to interrupt your date. Tell Fiyero hi for me.":

"She says hi," Galinda told Fiyero. She turned back to the mirror and said, "I'll see you soon Elphie."

"See you soon."

Galinda watched as the mirror faded to normal and then put it back in her purse. "So what's to eat?"

Fiyero chuckled and pointed to the food he'd spread out on the blanket. "So are you really going to major in sociology?"

Galinda nodded as she unwrapped a sandwich Fiyero had brought. "Yes. I just want to do something more in my life than shop and host parties."

"Well good for you. Elphaba has taught you well." Fiyero chuckled and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Elphaba is the reason I'm here. I wouldn't have gotten through school if she hadn't of helped me. I wouldn't be the person I am today if I hadn't of met her." Galinda laughed slightly, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling. Tell me about yourself."

Fiyero thought for a moment and then said. "My life isn't really exciting. Between getting kicked out of five different schools and not wanting to be in line for king of the Winkie tribe I don't have too much to say about me."

"And here Elphaba thought you were shallow and self absorbed," Galinda said with a laugh. She looked at him, her expression serious. "You know if you try and apply yourself you can do so much."

Fiyero shook his head. "Nah. I'm not smart like you or Elphaba. School isn't my thing."

"It's not really my thing either. I just know that my degree will get me a good job someday. I just want to make a difference. Me and Elphaba both do. She wants to be a history professor. She's perfect for that job. She knows how to explain stuff to where someone like me would understand." Galinda looked at Fiyero. "Let Elphaba tutor you. School can be fun Fiyero. It doesn't have to be this awful thing."

"You only say that cause Elphaba makes it fun," Fiyero said. He leaned back on his hands, crossing his legs. "But I'll try. Who knows. I may like it. Anything to be away from my parents for four years."

Galinda looked at him, confused. "You don't get along with your parents?" She popped a grape into her mouth. "Don't you want to be king someday?"

"Not really. No. I want to live my own life, marry who I want, make my own way."

Galinda took a sip of her juice and said, "There's more to life than parties Fiyero. You need to earn a living. Do you know what you want to major in?"

Fiyero shook his head. "Not really. Nothing really interests me." Fiyero checked his watch. "We've been out here for an hour. Want to take a walk or something?"

Galinda nodded, wiped her hands on a napkin and stood up. Grabbing her purse, she followed Fiyero away from the blanket and down the path. The water was so clear, sparkling in the bright sun. A slight breeze was blowing, blowing Galinda's hair into her face. She shivered slightly when she felt Fiyero take her hand. "Where are we going?" she asked as she let him lead her down the path.

Fiyero grinned at her. "You'll see." He didn't say much as he led Galinda down the path and finally into the woods. The trees thickened and then sun disappeared. The sound of the birds and other animals grew louder as they walked through the woods. "I found this yesterday after class." He pointed to what appeared to be a cave. "Want to see?"

"Yes." Galinda stared in awe at the scenery before her. "Wow it's like your own secret hide out."

"It can be yours too. Yours and Elphaba's." He led Galinda carefully inside and helped her sit down. "Great, isn't it?"

"Yes." Galinda scooted close to Fiyero, feeling a chill pass through her. "Sort of cold." She smiled up at him, her eyes shining with happiness. "Thank you. This is great."

They stared at each other for the longest moment and suddenly Galinda felt Fiyero's lips on hers. She leaned into his embrace and when they broke the kiss, Galinda leaned into him.

"So on a scale of one to ten how was the date?" Fiyero asked, allowing Galinda to lay her head on his chest.

Galinda laughed. "I'm not going to answer that." She was about to say something else when a green light illuminated the cave. Looking down at her purse, she took out her mirror. But instead of seeing and hearing her friend, she saw a blur of commotion, followed by her friend's voice and people laughing. It sounded as though Elphaba was screaming the word stop. "Something's wrong," she said. "Elphie's in trouble." Galinda leaped to her feet, holding the mirror out in front of her. "Elphie," she called as Fiyero led her out of the cave. No response came from her friend. Only the taunting voices and the screaming.

"Can you tell where she is?" Fiyero asked as he led her out of the cave and back to the lake.

"It looks…" Galinda angled the mirror to try to see where Elphaba was. "Probably near the library." Galinda felt tears of fear and worry come to her eyes and she broke off into a run, ignoring Fiyero's voice behind her. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, not stopping until she reached the library. She scanned the area near the building frantically and then looked into the mirror. The screaming and the commotion had stopped and the mirror had gone back to normal.

"Galinda?" Fiyero asked, running up to her. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. I lost the signal." Galinda's voice shook and she searched around, finally spotting her friend sitting against the building. "Sweet Oz." Galinda ran to her friend, kneeling down beside her. Elphaba was curled into a ball, her arms around her knees. "Elphie." Galinda carefully pushed a strand of her friend's hair away from her face and gasped at what she saw. Elphaba's face was sticky with blood and her eye was purple." Elphie what happened?"

It was a moment before Elphaba could speak but finally she said in a soft, strained voice, "I was coming out of the library and some guys I'd never seen before blocked my path. They wouldn't let me pass. They started calling me all these names and started pushing on me and wouldn't let me go. They made me trip. I fell face first on the concrete." Elphaba blinked back tears. "My knees are bleeding. I couldn't get to the dorm by myself." Her voice shook and she kept her gaze fixed on the ground. "Please just get me out of here."

"Oh Elphie. Shh. It's okay now." Galinda stood up and with Fiyero's help, got Elphaba to her feet. Galinda's whole body burned with rage as she looked at the pain in Elphaba's eyes and she felt tears come to her own eyes. How could anyone do this to someone as kind and gentle and sweet as Elphaba? Galinda didn't have to guess to know why someone had done something so cruel. Everyone it seemed hated Elphaba because of her skin. "Elphie, can you describe who did this to you?"

Elphaba could only nod as her bottom lip trembled, threatening to release a sob. She held it back though and focused only on her feet, allowing Galinda and Fiyero to lead her back to the dorm. She could feel the skin breaking in her knees and could feel the blood still trickling down her legs.

"We're going to find them Elphie. We're going to make sure they pay for what they did." Galinda's voice shook but not with sobs, with anger. "I can't believe this. Fiyero, take her. I need to unlock the door. " Galinda fished for her key and unlocked the door then stepped aside, allowing Fiyero to practically carry her friend into the room. "On the bed," she instructed. She watched as Fiyero placed Elphaba onto the bed.

"Galinda, no," Elphaba said, sitting up. She looked at Fiyero, glaring. "Please leave," she said through gritted teeth.

Fiyero took a step back. "I'll see you later Galinda. Let me know if you need anything."

"We will. Thank you for a lovely time today," Galinda said, "and thanks for helping me with Elphaba."

Elphaba looked at the Winkie prince. "Yes. Thank you, And I'm sorry about before."

"Hey it's okay. It's our thing." Fiyero grinned and hurried out the door, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Glin," Elphaba said, her voice still filled with pain, "I didn't mean to ruin your date."

"Shh. You didn't ruin my date. I'm just glad you weren't hurt any worse." She looked at her friend seriously. "You weren't hurt worse were you?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I wasn't raped or anything like that." She slowly lifted up her dress, wincing at the nasty cuts that stared back at her. "Oh walking is going to be fun tomorrow," she said sarcastically.

"You won't be going anywhere tomorrow. You are staying here and resting." Galinda's voice was firm and she ran into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with a warm rag and the first aid kit. "This is going to hurt a bit Elphie but I need to clean the cuts."

Elphaba nodded and leaned back against the pillow, closing her eyes. She gritted her teeth as Galinda began to clean the cuts on her knees and gripped the side of the bed when she felt a cooling sensation against her skin, followed by a stinging sensation. 'Oh Sweet Oz. Galinda what did you do?"

"Elphie I know it hurts but we don't want them getting infected."

Elphaba smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Galinda. I feel like s such a fool. I am so weak." She shook her head, disgusted with herself. "I shouldn't have let those boys push me around like that." She winced as the burning sensation began. "Maybe the rag wasn't a good idea."

"Oh Elphie I'm sorry. I forgot. Here let me get your oils." Galinda got off the bed but was stopped when Elphaba pulled her arm.

"No. Just leave it. I'll be fine." She tried to smile though couldn't quite manage it. "I didn't do anything wrong Glin. I was just minding my own business. Why do people have to hate me because of my skin?" Elphaba's voice wavered and she gritted her teeth. "I should've been able to stop them."  
Galinda pulled her friend into a gentle embrace, careful not to hurt her. "I know. But Elphie it's okay to feel weak. You don't have to be strong all the time. You couldn't have stopped those boys. What did they did was wrong. It's okay to be upset. It's okay to cry."

As if Galinda's words and reassurance was all Elphaba needed, she let the tears flow, her body trembling with sobs. Galinda held her close, letting her cry and express whatever emotion she needed. "Oh Sweet Oz," she said as the burning sensation started on her cheeks. "See this is why I don't cry."

"Shh. Here let me get your oil." Slipping out of her friend's embrace, Galinda ran over to Elphaba's desk and grabbed the oil. She came back over to the bed and after dabbing a bit on her finger, carefully put it on the burns that were now visible on Elphaba's face. "There. Better?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes." She exhaled deeply. "I feel….better somehow. I think I needed to cry, even if it did hurt." She smiled at her friend. "Thank you for letting me cry all over you, for giving me the strength to do so."

Galinda gave her friend another hug. "You're welcome. That's what friends are for." She laid her head back against the baseboard. "Do you need anything? Have you eaten?"

"No. I just want to lie here if that's okay with you. I'm too upset to eat." Elphaba toyed with a strand of her long raven black hair. "How was your date? Tell me about it. I need something to distract me."

Galinda couldn't help but grin as she recalled the events of the afternoon. "It was amazing. Fiyero is an amazing guy Elphie. He just…. He just doesn't think he can do stuff like school. And he's not at all self-absorbed. He asked about me the entire time."

Elphaba couldn't help but show her surprise. "Really? Wow. Guess I was wrong about him." She looked at her friend apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Elphie. No need to apologize." She shifted positions and turned to face her friend. "We talked about school and about how I couldn't have gotten through without your help. I mean it Elphie. You are the reason I am at this school right now and why I graduated high school. I told him how smart you were and how you would help him like school and make it fun."

Elphaba wrinkled her nose in confusion. "So does Fiyero want to date me or you?"

Galinda laughed. "Me, silly. I was just telling him about our friendship. He was curious." She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm going to go get you some food from the dining hall. What do you want?"

"Whatever. I don't really care. Not really hungry." Elphaba turned her heed to face her friend. "Thank you. For saying all that about me, I mean. I didn't know I was that great of a help."

"You were Elphie." She reached over the bed and gave her friend a hug. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

"I'm not planning on it." Elphaba watched as her friend rushed out the door and a smile tugged at her lips as she thought back to what Galinda had said. She had helped Galinda graduate high school and would continue to help her through college. But Galinda had given Elphaba something as well. She had given Elphaba her friendship, and as Elphaba lay staring at the ceiling, she was reminded once again that however badly she was treated, however many names people called her or however many times they pushed her down, she wouldn't let that stop her from experiencing the world, from living a normal life. She didn't need any of those other people. They didn't matter. She already had the one person who mattered most and that was the most important thing.

Elphaba was still pondering over this when Galinda returned with her dinner. The smell of soup filled the room and Elphaba felt her stomach growl. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now. "Wow smells great."

"I figured you would be in the mood for soup," Galinda said s she carefully placed the cup of soup on Elphaba's desk, located right by the door. "Chicken noodle. Your favorite."

"Thanks. You know me so well." She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Even that motion caused pain. "Oh sweet Oz how am I going to walk around tomorrow? I can't even move without feeling like the skin is going to break."

"That's why you aren't going to classes tomorrow," Galinda said, coming over to the bed. "And no buts Elphie. You need to rest and let your knees and face start to heal. I can bring you the notes from the classes we have together."

Elphaba sighed, scowling at nothing in particular. "It's the third day of classes. What will my teachers think? I can't skip. I just can't." She looked at Galinda pleadingly. "Please stop telling me what to do. I already have that from my father. I don't need it from my best friend too."

Galinda sighed and patted her friend's hand. "I'm sorry Elphie. I just worry. I know I shouldn't but I do. I get scared sometimes." Galinda bit her lip wondering if she should tell Elphaba what she was feeling. "It's stupid."

"It's not stupid, Glin. What are you afraid of? You can tell me anything. You know that. Maybe I can fix it. Or I can try." Elphaba could see the tears forming in her friend's eyes and she allowed Galinda to compose herself. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Galinda let a sob escape her throat as she answered. "I'm just so afraid of losing you. It's my worst fear. For the first few months after we were forbidden to see each other I cried myself to sleep. I was so afraid your father was going to hurt you or something. He was always so mean to you."

"He will never stop being mean to me Galinda and don't worry. I'm not planning on going anywhere." Elphaba tried to smile but she too was feeling the feelings Galinda had expressed. She too was scared of being separated from Galinda again and couldn't shake the thought that something bad was going to happen. "If it makes you feel better," she said, breaking the silence that had settled between them, "I've been thinking about that too. Not losing you exactly but worried that my father will find out. I know I shouldn't because as I said before, Nessa she wouldn't write to him but you never know with her. She could just as easily turn around and write to him."

Galinda felt her chest tighten with fear. "I won't let that happen. I'm not going to let him take you away from here." She wiped at her eyes and hurried over to Elphaba's desk where she'd put down the soup. "Here. Sorry if it's cold."

Elphaba took the cup from her friend, feeling its warmth on her skin. "No. It's still warm." She took the spoon Galinda offered her and allowed Galinda to open the lid. The aroma filled the room, and Elphaba breathed it in longingly. "Did you get you anything?"

"I wasn't hungry." Galinda walked over to her bed and laid down on it. "I don't have the energy to do homework. I'm still keyed up from earlier." Galinda shook her head as if to clear her mind. "When I heard those boys and I heard you screaming I thought something awful had happened to you."

Elphaba looked over at her friend, pausing mid-bite. "You heard that?"

"Yes. That's how I knew where to find you. Your mirror came on." Galinda sat up."

Elphaba shook her head in disbelief. "Wow. I had no idea it was on. Then again when it glows it sorta blends in with my skin." She grinned but then her face turned serious. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I understand you're anxiety now." She took another bite of soup and smiled. "I think I found my new favorite food." She pointed to the desk. "Can you hand me my juice?"

Galinda didn't respond for a moment and then she looked over at Elphaba, confused. "What? Did you say something?"

"My juice. Could you hand me my juice?"

"Oh right. Sorry." Galinda hopped off her bed and hurried over to the desk. Grabbing the cup of juice, she walked over to Elphaba and handed the cup to her. "I'm going to study."

"Okay. I need to do too." Elphaba looked over at her friend, noticing Galinda's sudden change in mood. "Glin, are you okay? Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. We'll both be fine." But little did Elphaba know that those words would be far from true in the months to come….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The morning dawned much to early for both girls the following day. Elphaba was the first to notice the bright sunshine pouring into the room. She groaned and rolled over, trying not to let her sore knees touch the sheets. She'd slept on her back the entire night, in too much pain to try to turn over on her stomach. Her back was stiff from lying in one position all night and she felt light headed as she sat up. Blinking sleep from her eyes, she glanced wearily at the clock. The numbers blurred together but after a few minutes Elphaba could make out the time. "Galinda," she hissed frantically. "We slept through our first class."

Galinda groaned and rolled over. "Ugh. Who cares? I'm so tired." She sat up slowly, groaning again. "How are you feeling?"

"The pain is still there and my face feels like I pulled the skin off of it." Trying to be careful as to not cause her knees any more pain, she pulled down the covers as gently as she could and then proceeded to stand, immediately falling back down onto the bed. "Oh Sweet Oz it feels like my skin is being ripped in two."

Galinda sat up and slowly got out of bed. But just as she was about to walk over to Elphaba's bed, a knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?" she quickly grabbed her fluffy white robe and threw it on.

"Fiyero," came the reply. "I was just making sure everything was okay. You two weren't in class this morning."

"And he was?" Elphaba asked, feigning shock.

Galinda shot her a look and went to open the door. "She's in some pain but doing better then when you saw her last." She tightened her robe around her, wrapping her arms tightly around her stomach. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were going to go to class today and if we could have lunch." Fiyero managed to peek over Galinda's head. "Morning Elphaba."

Elphaba sat up, covering herself up with her bedspread. "You do know you're not allowed to be in this dorm for another two hours, don't you?"

Fiyero shrugged. "So? Who's going to stop me? You?"

Elphaba scowled at him. "Go away, Fiyero. Can't you let me suffer n peace?"

"Elphie!" Galinda said, shooting her friend a sideways glare. "Be nice. Fiyero was the one who helped me get you back here after the incident."

Elphaba felt her cheeks flush and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't realize. Thank you Fiyero. Now will you kindly leave before we all get in trouble? I already have to worry about my father pulling me out of school. I don't need to worry about being kicked out because I had a boy in my room before it was allowed."

Fiyero sighed and looked to Galinda, shaking his head. "Work your magic. Put her n a better mood. I have to spend an hour with her today."

"Oh I can hear the excitement from here," Elphaba muttered dryly. At Galinda's death glare, she laughed. "Just kidding. I'm sorry. I don't mean to pick on you Fiyero. I really don't hate you. Honest and if I could move I would be glad to start tutoring today."

"Well I can come here," Fiyero offered. "We all three can do our homework together."

Galinda brightened. "Yes. That's perfect." She looked over at Elphaba. "Is that okay with you, Elphie?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Fine by me. I'll see you here after your last class." She watched as Fiyero gave Galinda a soft peck on the cheek and then headed out the door.

"Elphie," Galinda said as she closed the door and locked it again. "Your attitude was totally uncalled for. I thought you were going to be nice to him."

Elphaba groaned. "I know I'm sorry. I'm cranky right now. Not being able to go to class is bugging the heck out of me."

Galinda came over and sat down on the edge of Elphaba's bed. "I know. I know you're miserable. Can I see if your wounds are doing any better?"

Elphaba sighed and pushed down the blanket, exposing her banged up knees. She winced as Galinda pressed gently on the wounds. "Ow," she hissed.

"Sorry Elphie. Here. I should spray more of that stuff on it." Going over to Elphaba's desk, she grabbed the can of the medicine and sprayed it on both knees. She saw Elphaba's face twist into pain. "I know it stings but it'll keep infection from setting in and make it heal faster."

Elphaba sighed, breathing deeply and once the stinging had stopped, she said, "Could you help me get dressed?"

"Of course Elphie." Galinda got up off the bed and walked over to Elphaba's closet. She threw open the doors and started shifting through the dresses. "Honestly Elphie," she said, "Can't you wear anything besides black? It's so depressing."

"So? Black is the only color that doesn't clash with my skin. Okay that and my navy blue outfit I wore here."

Galinda sighed and pulled out a simple short-sleeved dress. "Here. This'll cover up your knees." She brought it over to the bed and tossed it at the foot then helped Elphaba sit up, wincing at the pain on her friend's face. "Elphie, is there anything I can do for you? You just look so….broken." She gently touched the bruise on Elphaba's face. "Well at least you don't clash with purple."

Elphaba managed a laugh. "Haha. Very funny." She stood up slowly and quickly changed into the dress Galinda had picked out. "Perfect choice, Galinda. This is my most comfortable dress." She ran her hand along the soft fabric and then limped over to her desk where her brush was residing. "Can you do my hair? Braid please." She could see that Galinda was about to object and held up a hand, her expression stern. "It keeps my hair out of my face."

Galinda sighed. "Fine. Go set down." She waited until Elphaba was seated on her unmade bed and then began carefully brushing out the long black hair. "You have such pretty hair, Elphie. You should leave it down more often."

"I left it down the other night at that stupid party," Elphaba mumbled, cringing as Galinda brushed through a tangle. She was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. "Oh goody. Your boyfriend decided to start tutoring hours early."

"Elphie," Galinda scolded, "Be nice." She looked toward the door. "It's open," she called.

The door opened and Nessa appeared into the room. "Elphaba, are you all right? I just saw Fiyero. He told me what happened." Nessa wheeled into the room and up to her sister, careful not to bump her. "How bad are you hurt?"

"Close the door," Elphaba instructed. She watched as Nessa wheeled over to the door, shut it and turned back to face her. She then lifted up her dress, exposing her knees. "I have a nasty bruise on the side of my face to accompany these."

Nessa winced and wheeled back over to her sister. "I'm sorry, Elphaba. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." She placed a hand on her sister's arm. "You're okay though, right?"

"I will be. Still in a lot of pain right now." She looked at her sister pleadingly. "Please don't tell father, Nessa. If he thinks I can't handle it here he'll pull me out for sure."

Nessa stared down at her lap, twisting her hands together nervously. "Elphaba, I got a letter from father this morning. He asked me who you were rooming with. I haven't written him back yet. I can't lie to him, Elphaba."

Elphaba's face contorted into anger. "Nessa, no. Please. Don't tell father. He'll take me out of Shiz for sure. He almost wouldn't let us come here because of the stupid war." She could feel her stomach tense and she took several deep breaths. "Please Nessa. Tell him whatever you have to just don't tell him that Galinda is my roommate."

"Okay. Okay. But Elphie you can't keep this a secret for long. Father is going to find out." Nessa stared sternly at her sister. "Just don't blame me when he does." And with that, Nessa wheeled out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Elphaba buried her head in her hands. "What am I going to do, Galinda?" she moaned. She looked up at her friend, her face full of dejection. "Nessa's right. I can't keep this a secret for much longer. Nessa has to lie for me. She hates lying. Hates it with a passion."

Galinda wrapped her arms around her friend, allowing Elphaba to lean her head on her shoulder. "We'll figure something out. For now, let's just concentrate on enjoying college together."

Elphaba nodded and pulled free from Galinda's grip. "Okay," she whispered and vowed to do just that. After all, no one could predict the future. Things could work out okay. At least that's what Elphaba was thinking as she limped over to her desk and grabbed her books. She carried them back over to the bed and sat down. Going through her folders, she found her syllabus and scrolled down until she reached today's date. "We need to read chapters one and two for this morning's class and for Friday we have to read chapter three."

Galinda groaned. "Elphie can't we do this later?" Galinda glanced at the clock. "Well I officially have missed all of my classes today."

Elphaba looked at her friend apologetically. "I'm sorry, Glin. It's my fault." She stretched out her legs, wincing slightly and propped her pillow up against the baseboard, setting the book on her lap.

"No. It's mine. I should've set the alarm." Galinda sighed and walked over to her wardrobe. "Elphie I'm going to shower really quick."

"Okay. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to read this." But as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she felt her stomach rumble with hunger. "Maybe some food wouldn't hurt."

"Okay let me shower and then I'll run and get you something," Galinda said. She grabbed her bucket with her toiletries and disappeared into the bathroom.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile as she glanced down at her history book. "Thank you…whoever you are that is responsible or bringing Galinda into my life. I don't know what I would do without her." Elphaba blinked back fresh tears and tried to concentrate on her reading. She could hear the shower running and hear Galinda's soft, sweet voice coming from the bathroom. Galinda had such a beautiful voice. A true talent she didn't share with anyone but Elphaba and even then, it was rare. She only sang in the shower or when she was cleaning up her room, which wasn't often. Still, it was a lovely sound and Elphaba smiled up at the blonde as she emerged from the bathroom, her hair hanging in a tangled mess down her back. "You know, you should let the world hear that voice of yours."

Galinda felt her face flush and she shook her head. "Nah. I'm not as good of a singer as you, Elphie. You should let the world hear your voice." Galinda dressed and then brushed out her hair, putting it into a wet ponytail. "Ugh I look awful."

"You look fine. You aren't trying to impress anyone. You've already snagged your guy. Me on the other hand I may never have a guy."

Galinda turned to face her friend. "Don't say that Elphie. You'll find you a prince one day. Now, I am going to go get us some food. I will be back." Galinda grabbed her key, ID card, slipped on her black flats and hurried out the door. She headed down the empty hallway and out the door. The sun was bright and Galinda could hardly look up as she made her way toward the dining hall. It was early afternoon and the students of Shiz were out and about, going to lunch, classes or studying. Galinda ignored people as they said hi to her and continued on her way. She was not in a chatty mood and hoped she wouldn't run into Phene and Shen-Shen for she didn't know if she could hold back her anger for what they'd done. Galinda picked up her pace, hoping her anger wasn't present on her face. She reached the dining hall in record time and was out of breath as she pulled open the door, running smack into the two people she'd been trying so hard to avoid.

"Galinda there you are," Phene said cheerfully, "we were going to head and eat out on the lawn since it's such a beautiful day outside. Do you want to join us?"

Galinda didn't bother hiding her anger any longer. "No I would not," she said, her tone as cold as ice, "And I don't appreciate being lied to either. Nothing happened between Elphaba and Fiyero. He was asking her to tutor him. That's all. Elphaba told me so herself."

Shen-Shen laughed. "She told you? What? Did she hold you down and tell you so that you'd listen?" She laughed again which made Galinda's anger intensify.

"NO she didn't hold me down. She's my friend. MY BEST FRIEND." Galinda curled her hands into fists as she glared at the girls before her. "And I would appreciate if you would leave her and me alone. She's a person just like you and me. She may look a little different but she still deserves to be treated with dignity and respect. That little stunt you pulled was uncalled for and I don't ever want to hear of anything like that happening ever again. Understand?" Galinda was so furious her head was spinning and she could barely talk in clear sentences.

The girls looked at each other, shock present on their rosy faces. "Yes," Shen-Shen said, "But Galinda….about yesterday."

Galinda spun around to face the girl. "What about yesterday? What are you talking about? Elphaba and I have been in our room since yesterday. She got hurt. Some boys pushed her down and she scraped her knees so badly she can hardly walk."

The girls exchanged nervous glances and then Pfhene spoke up. "We didn't know they'd hurt her. We just thought they were playing with her. You know. Just joking around."

Galinda's face became red with anger. "YOU SAW THEM?" she screeched, taking a step toward her former friends, "You know who hurt Elphaba?"

"We don't know their names we just saw them doing it," Shen-Shen protested, "Honest Galinda we didn't think they'd actually hurt her."

That was the last straw. Galinda gave the girls one last glare and walked into the dining hall. She hurried through the line in a blind angry rage not even noticing what she put into the to-go boxes and then hurried out the door, nearly tripping in the process. She walked down the sidewalk as fast as she could, tears blurring her vision and when she finally reached the room, tears were streaming down her face.

"Galinda?" Elphaba looked up as the door slammed and she saw her friend leaning against the back of the door, tears running down her cheeks. "Galinda, what's wrong? What happened?" She closed her book and put it on the bedside table then proceeded to stand.

Galinda sat down the boxes on the bed and wiped at her eyes. Her throat was so thick with tears she could only let out a cry as Elphaba embraced her. She clung to her friend, her whole body shaking with pent up anger and emotion. "I hate them. I hate everyone here," she sobbed into Elphaba's chest. "They're all a bunch of stupid spineless jerks."

Elphaba bit her. Galinda never hardly got upset and when she did it took a while for her to calm down, which was why Elphaba didn't say anything for a long moment but just continued to let her friend cry. "Galinda, what happened?"

Galinda pulled free from Elphaba's grip, wiping at her eyes. Her face and eyes were red from crying. "Phene and Shen-Shen saw what happened to you yesterday and they didn't do a thing to stop it." She stomped her foot against the floor angrily. "I can't believe I was ever friends with them." She looked at her friend as more tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Elphie. I should've realized they were up to no good the moment I met them."

"It's not your fault, Glin. You didn't know." Elphaba let her gaze travel to the boxes sitting on the desk. "Are one of those for me?" she walked over to the boxes and opened the lids. "Glin what did you get?"

"I don't know. I was so angry I wasn't paying any attention." Galinda sighed and flopped down on her bed. "Why can't this war all be over? Why can't everyone just accept each other for who they are? Why is your father so stupid and taking away the rights of the people he's supposed to be protecting and taking care of?"

Food in hand, Elphaba came over and sat down on Galinda's bed, wincing as she did so. "I don't know, Glin. I don't understand it either. It's like my Dad will do anything to be noticed and to have a lot of power." She shook her head, anger now present on her face. "I just wish he could see that what he's doing is wrong. He won't listen to me or anyone. And the Wizard is no help. He agrees with what's happening."

Galinda didn't answer. She didn't know what else to say. They'd had this discussion on the first day here and hadn't come up with a solution. What solution would they come up with three days later? "Just eat, Elphie. I'm just being over emotional." She sat up and went to get her food then rejoined Elphaba on the bed. "How are the knees?"

"Still hurt." Elphaba stuck another forkful of food into her mouth and after swallowing, said, "I want to thank you for standing up for me, Glin. I could've told them off myself."

"I know you could've Elphie but I didn't want to have to deal with them on top of being in pain." Galinda put down her box of food and stood up. She grabbed their drinks from the desk and brought them back over to the bed. Handing one to Elphaba, she sat back down on the bed, watching as Elphaba took a long sip and then proceeded to cough. "Hey slow down."

Elphaba continued to cough and when she was able to speak, she said, "Sorry. I shouldn't do that. I just get so thirsty." She put the juice carefully on the floor and took another bite of food. "When is Fiyero coming?"

Galinda was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. "That's probably him now." Putting down her food, she walked over to the door and opened it, finding Fiyero on the other side. "Hi! Come on in!"

Fiyero pretended to look frightened. "You sure it's safe?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and called from Galinda's bed. "Oh no Fiyero. I am a big bad green monster."

Galinda giggled. "Elphie!" she said in between her giggles. She stepped aside, allowing Fiyero to enter the room. "We were just eating. How were classes?"

"Boring as usual." Fiyero put his books down on the desk and sat down on Elphaba's bed. He then realized where he was sitting and stood up quickly, his face red with embarrassment. He then went and grabbed the chair from Galinda's desk and dragged it over to where Galinda and Elphaba were still sitting on Galinda's bed. "How are the knees?" he reached out and placed a hand on Elphaba's right knee.

"Still hurt," Elphaba cried, pushing his hand away, "don't touch," she hissed.

Fiyero put his hands in the air, palms facing out. "Sorry. I won't do it again." He cleared his throat and looked at Galinda. "So do you know who did it?"

"Phene and Shen-Shen do," Galinda said, a hint of anger returning to her voice. "Well they saw what happened. Needless to say I'm not friends with them anymore."

An uncomfortable silence settled over the room, until Elphaba began speaking. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

Both Fiyero and Galinda groaned though Galinda was the first to recover. "Elphaba's already read the homework."

"I haven't finished yet." Elphaba stood up, trying to hide the pain it caused and grabbed her book from her bed. "I read the first chapter. It's pretty interesting. It's about who ruled Oz before the Wizard came."

Fiyero looked at Galinda, rolling his eyes. "Like we care," he muttered.

Galinda shot a glare at him. "Fiyero, grow up. Elphaba doesn't have to tutor you, you know. You could fail all your classes. But Elphie and I actually want to get good grades and graduate with a degree. I'm sorry if that doesn't appeal to you." Galinda turned back to her friend. "Continue Elphie…."

Elphaba cleared throat and glanced down at her book. 'Okay…."

***

The three spent all afternoon doing homework and talking. Elphaba even read the class assignment to both Galinda and Fiyero and preceded to explain the parts they didn't understand. At around five, however, even Elphaba was growing restless.

"Can't we go somewhere where there aren't many people around?" Elphaba asked as she closed her book and put it beside her on the bed. "I really don't need any more people to tease me right now."

Galinda and Fiyero looked at each other, grinning. "I know where we can go," Galinda said. "If you think you can walk, Elphie."

Elphaba stood up though the process was slow. "I'll be okay." She looked at her friend, raising a brow. "What are you up to?"

Galinda grinned mischievously and grabbed her friend's hand. "You'll see. Just follow us."

"You know I hate secrets," Elphaba muttered as she grabbed her cloak and slipped on her shoes. Just lifting her leg to stick her foot into her shoes was painful but she ignored it and followed Galinda and Fiyero out the door, closing it behind her. "Galinda wait up. I can't walk that fast," she called as she did her best to keep up with her two friends, who were already half way down the hall.

Galinda ran back to Elphaba's side, linking her arm through Elphaba's. "Sorry Elphie." She helped her friend down the hall and out into the bright sunshine. "See isn't it a gorgeous day!"

"It would be if I wasn't in so much pain." Elphaba winced as she began walking down the sidewalk. Each step felt like a knife was being jabbed into her knees. "How much further?" she asked. The statement came out in what sounded like a whine and when she realized what she'd done, she felt her face flush. "Galinda I love you dearly but you have corrupted me."

Galinda laughed and gave her friend a sidewalks hug. "Here. Do you want Fiyero to carry you?"

Elphaba's expression darkened and she looked at her friend as if she had gone insane. "No. I'm fine," she said, trying to sound braver than she actually felt.

"You're not fine," Fiyero said, stepping in front of her. "I can see it in your eyes." And without another word, he scooped Elphaba into his arms, ignoring her protests to be let down.

"Fiyero put me down right now," Elphaba said angrily. "I'm fine. Really."

"Elphie it's a bit of a walk to where we're going. Just let him carry you. I promise we'll let you walk on the way back," Galinda said and had to break into a run to keep up with her boyfriend and best friend.

"Tell me when it's over," Elphaba muttered and kept her eyes focused straight forward. She could feel her heart pounding and her knees throbbing. "Galinda I am going to kill you," she hissed, turning her head in her friend's direction.

"Elphie can't you just enjoy being pampered for once in your life?" Galinda pointed straight. "Down that path and we walk a little ways and we reach paradise. Trust me, Elphie you'll love it."

Elphaba just scowled, still angry over the fact of being carried and hardly noticed the flowers that ran along the road. It wasn't until the sun started to fade as the trees grew thicker that she realized what was going on. "Where are we going?"

"Almost there Elphie." Galinda pointed up ahead as the clearing came into view. "See?"

Elphaba followed her friend's gaze and nearly gasped at what she saw. Staring back at her was the most beautiful lake she had ever seen. It was as if the water was transparent. "Oh Galinda," she breathed, unable to find the words to express her feelings. She allowed Fiyero to put her down and felt Galinda grab her arm, steadying her. "It's absolutely gorgeous."

Galinda beamed. "I told you you'd like it." She helped Elphaba walk toward the water. "You can come and study out here when it's a nice day like today and we can have picnics out here."

Elphaba grinned and turned toward her friend. 'Thank you. Thank you so much." Pulling free from Galinda's grip on her arm, she embraced her friend in a tight hug. "This is the best surprise ever. I love it here."

Galinda's smile grew even larger and she hugged her friend back. "I knew you'd like it. Do you want to sit down on the grass?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I just want to stand here and watch the water." She linked arms with Galinda again, unable to wipe the smile off her face. Finally, she turned to Fiyero. "Thank you. For….carrying me."

Fiyero chuckled upon seeing her blush. "You're welcome. Any time."

Elphaba smiled at him and then turned to face the water. Hours ago she had been lying in her bed bruised and bleeding. Now, she was standing in one of the most beautiful places in all of Oz with her two best friends. One old and one very new. And as she stood there watching the water and holding into Galinda's arm, she couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness and peace wash over her. Things had been so tense for a long time, Elphaba couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this happy. It was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Even if her father did take her from here, at least she would have these memories with her best friend and her new friend. And nothing could ever take that away from her.

***

They stayed out there until the sun began to set behind the trees. Elphaba didn't say much as she watched it sink lower and lower. She could hear Galinda and Fiyero talking behind her but she couldn't focus on what they were saying. She was too preoccupied with the sun and the fact that she'd just spent an incredible afternoon not thinking about her father or studying or Nessa or anything. It had just been her and Fiyero and Galinda. They'd talked about everything under the sun, from books to plays and even discussed the war a little bit. Elphaba was shocked at how much knowledge Fiyero had on the war and didn't hesitate telling him so.

"My father keeps up with what's going on in other parts and he tells me stuff," Fiyero explained. He looked to Elphaba. "Does your father realize what he's doing is wrong?"

Elphaba sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know," she said, her tone almost sad, "but I don't think he cares." She paused for a moment and then said. "If I were governor of Munchkin Land I would make sure everyone was treated equally."

Fiyero grinned at her and Elphaba found herself blushing. "That's…noble of you," he said and quickly turned away.

'Thanks." She said the word so softly that Fiyero hardly heard her. "We should probably get back," Elphaba said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them.

"Yeah." Galinda looked at Fiyero then at Elphaba. Both were blushing furiously. Galinda's mind raced. Could Fiyero like Elphaba and did Elphaba like Fiyero? No. It wasn't possible. Was it? Galinda was still pondering this as she followed Elphaba and Fiyero back down the path. It was growing dark now and Galinda could barely see Fiyero's face in the dark of the woods. She was so caught in her own thoughts she didn't even notice that they were back in the center of campus and that Elphaba and Fiyero were still talking. And for once they weren't arguing.

"I'll have to check that book out sometime," Fiyero was saying. He smiled in Galinda's direction, pecking her on the cheek. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Feel better Elphaba. Hopefully the walk wasn't too painful."

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm fine." She turned and walked into the building, a smile on her face. "Glin thanks for an amazing afternoon. Fiyero isn't as lazy and brainless as I thought he was. He's actually going to read a book that I told him about."

"So you don't like him?" the question was out of Galinda's mouth before she could stop it. "I mean. Back there….it just seemed like…." She trailed off, feeling her face growing redder by the moment. "Never mind. I'm just letting my imagination run away with me."

"Galinda I don't like Fiyero. Not in the way you're talking about. Up until a few minutes ago we couldn't stand each other." She gave her friend a reassuring smile. "So don't worry. I'm not going to be stealing your boyfriend." Still smiling, she walked over nod gently sat down on the bed.

"I know." Galinda let out a tense laugh and sat down on her own bed. "Today was fun wasn't it?"

Elphaba nodded, the smile still present on her face. "Yeah. It was. Thank you. I needed that." She leaned back on her bed; her arms folded above her head and stared up at the ceiling. Today had been perfect and she hoped that she would have many more moments like this…for life was not measured in how much studying a person did or how much money they made…but how many moments they shared with the people they loved.

***

The following day Elphaba was back attending classes. With Galinda's help, she got from class to class with no problem and was even able to eat in the dining hall at lunch. Fiyero was also a big help, escorting her to the classes Galinda wasn't able to and though she would never admit it, she was grateful for his company. Having him there helped her ignore the looks and whispers around her. Elphaba knew that she must look even more hideous than usual and kept a low profile, hardly speaking up in class and being the first one to enter and leave each classroom. She kept her head down and walked as quickly as her injured knees would allow. It wasn't until Galinda's so-called friends confronted her after her last class that she realized that the secret was out. Everyone in school knew that she and Galinda were friends and that only made Elphaba's ever-present fear even more potent.

"I can't believe I was so stupid," Elphaba said to Galinda as they sat outside by the lake. "My father is bound to find out. Someone is bound to get word to him."

"Elphie I don't think he'll pull you out of Shiz just for rooming with me," Galinda said, "He couldn't ethnically do that."

"He's the Governor of Munchkin Land. He can do whatever he wants." Elphaba sighed heavily and then looked at her friend. "You haven't told anyone about what I told you, have you?"

"No. Of course not Elphie. Hey do you think your sister knows?" Galinda pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her hands around her legs.

Elphaba shook her head and gazed out over the water. "I don't know. She's not one to go around telling people stuff she doesn't think should be told."

Galinda shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe your father would do something so cruel. Why does he feel the need to strip the munchkins of their rights?"

"Power hungry. I told you that." Elphaba stood up slowly and grabbed her books. "We should go before it gets dark."

Galinda stood up and grabbed the blanket, folding it up. "Yeah." She grabbed her own books, following Elphaba down the path and away from the lake. "How long is your father going to do this for?"

"Until he has sabotaged everyone in Munchkin Land. But please, Glin don't tell. My father would pull me out for sure if he found out I'd told you his secret. His precious reputation would be ruined for sure." The girls continued down the path, not realizing that a certain girl in a wheelchair had heard the entire thing.

***

Nessa couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her sister would spread rumors about their father and their family. How could she be so cruel? Looking up at Boq, who was standing beside her, Nessa said, "Boq I need to go back please. I need to speak with my sister."

Boq looked at her out of concerned-filled eyes. "Everything okay? I just saw your sister and Galinda walk past us."

"I know. I need to speak with her." Nessa turned her chair around and sat back as Boq began pushing her down the bumpy path back toward campus. He took her straight to her sister's dorm and after riding the elevator up to the third floor, said, "I'll see you later, Boq. I need to speak with my sister alone."

"Sure." Boq kissed her cheek. "See you at dinner?"

Nessa nodded and proceed down the hall. She rolled her chair up to her sister's door and knocked. Galinda appeared on the other side. "Galinda is my sister here?"

"Yes. Come on in Nessa. I thought you were with Boq at the lake." Galinda held open the door, allowing Nessa to wheel into the room. "You two are inseperatable."

Nessa ignored Galinda's attempt at small talk. She looked past the blonde and over to her sister, who was sitting on her bed. "Elphaba I need to speak with you." Nessa's tone was less than friendly and she looked at Galinda. "Alone if you wouldn't mind."

"No," Elphaba said, standing up, "Whatever you came to say you can say in front of Galinda."

"Apparently," Nessa said, her tone as cold as ice, "since you've been telling her lies about our family. How could you, Elphaba? How could you go and spread rumors that aren't true? Are you trying to hurt father? Are you trying to ruin his reputation?"

Elphaba felt her stomach tense as she realized what Ness was referring to. She'd overheard the conversation at the lake. "Nessa, it's not a lie. Father is the reason for this war. He has stripped the munchkins of their rights. He's not letting anyone help them, which is why Galinda's people is fighting." She bent down to her sister. "I wouldn't lie about something like that."

Nessa stared coldly at her sister for a long moment and then she proceeded to slap Elphaba across the cheek. "Don't you dare. Father would never do that. He's trying to help the people of Munchkin Land. He would never do something so cruel."

Elphaba kept her hand on her sore cheek as she stood up. "Yes he would Nessa. Just because he treats you like his little angel does not mean he's as kind to everyone else." She bent down to her sister, looking at her with supplication. "Please Nessa. You have to believe me."

Nessa kept her jaw set in a straight line as she answered. "How? How do I believe you, Elphaba? You go around and keep secrets. You haven't told father you're rooming with Galinda. How do I know you're telling the truth about all of this?"

Elphaba was getting frustrated. "Because I'm your sister, Nessa!" she cried, near tears. "Please do not tell father that I told you. Please."

"Why? So he won't come and take you out of your precious school?" Nessa's tone was bitter. "Maybe you don't deserve to be here." And with that, Nessa wheeled out of the room, leaving the door standing wide open.

Elphaba looked over at her roommate, glowering. "Thanks for all the help, Glin," she muttered. She walked over to her bed and sank down onto it. "She's going to tell father. She doesn't believe me. How can she not believe me?"

"Because she's been pampered for her entire life and has believed everything your father has ever told her," Galinda said. She went over and sat down beside her friend, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Elphie. Nessa wouldn't do something so cruel. She's just angry that you told me, that's all."

"You don't know my sister. She'll say anything to stay on my father's good side, including accusing me of something I didn't do. She's done it before." Elphaba sighed and buried her head in her hands. "What am I going to do, Galinda? My worst fear might be coming true."

Galinda embraced her friend in a hug, allowing Elphaba to rest her head on her shoulder. "We don't know that. Nessa was just angry. She probably won't tell him."

Elphaba sniffed, keeping the tears at bay. "I really hope you're right."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

October

The weeks passed. Classes continued. Afternoons by the lake ceased and the ever-present fear that she was going to be pulled from Shiz lingered in the back of Elphaba's mind. She tried to push it back by concentrating on her studies but every so often she'd find herself paralyzed with fear and would literally have to stop whatever she was doing. The fear was so strong that sometimes she would allow herself to cry. Galinda was a constant support system, however and was always there when Elphaba needed her. She rarely spent time with anyone but Fiyero and it seemed as if the three of them were always together. Only on the weekends did Galinda and Fiyero go out on dates and they always asked Elphaba if she wanted to join them. Elphaba always declined of course but nevertheless appreciated the thought.

A month passed since the conversation with her sister that fateful day and Elphaba was still holding out hope that Nessa hadn't written to their father. The sisters had only spoken in passing and in class and judging by Nessa's attitude toward Elphaba, it wasn't a wrong assumption to guess that the younger Thropp sister was still furious with her green sister.

"I haven't told him yet Elphaba," Nessa said on the last day before fall break. Nessa was in Elphaba's room, watching as she packed for her four-day trip to Galinda's house. "But father is going wonder why you're not coming home for fall break."

Elphaba whirled on her heel, shooting her sister a death glare. "Because I wouldn't be welcome there, Nessa. Father doesn't consider me his angel remember? He doesn't dote on me all the time. Galinda's parents treat me like a human being, like their own daughter. My not coming home has nothing to do with what I told Galinda and what you refuse to believe. Keep your ears open this weekend, Nessa and one day you'll see that I'm right." Elphaba looked at her sister, her expression softening only slightly. "Thank you for not telling. I didn't think you'd last this long without telling him."

"I'm not that cruel, Elphaba. I was just angry that day. Still am. I just can't believe father would do something so unbelievably cruel and I can't believe you would go around telling people so. . I know Galinda wouldn't tell but I'm not so sure about that boyfriend of hers.'

"You leave Fiyero out of this," Elphaba scolded sternly though her tone was rapidly becoming angry. She bent down in front of her sister. "Is this fun to you? Watching me wobble in fear like this? Go ahead and tell him. At least I'll know either way if I'm going to be staying here through the semester or not."

"Fine. I'll tell him. If that's what you want." She smiled sweetly though her eyes held a hint of evilness to them. "Have fun with Galinda, Elphaba. I'll see you after the break."

Elphaba watched as her sister wheeled herself out of the room. Her stomach churned with worry and she thought about running after her sister, demanding that Nessa tell the truth. Nessa was very good at lying and over the years, even Elphaba found it hard to tell when she was lying or when she was telling the truth. And now was one of those times. Maybe she had really told their father and maybe he was waiting to do something about it.

Elphaba sat staring at the open doorway for the longest moment and suddenly she got an idea. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Leaping to her feet, Elphaba slipped on her boots, grabbed her key and ran out the door, locking it behind her. She ran down the hallway and down the steps to the basement where the mail was kept. Surely a letter had had time to reach them from Munchkin Land. Going over to the box marked Thropp, Peering into the tiny hole, Elphaba pulled out a thin envelope. Even in the dim light, she could tell that the letter was addressed to their father. Stuffing the letter in her pocket, Elphaba hurried out of the room and back up the stairs. She didn't stop until she reached her room, where she quickly unlocked the door and hurried inside, locking the door behind her. She then tore open the note and unfolded it. Her sister's clear handwriting stared back at her. Scanning the letter, Elphaba felt her heart sink to her knees. She'd told him. Nessa had told their father. This letter would've reached him in a matter of days, a week tops. Elphaba ripped the letter into shreds and then threw it into the trashcan. She'd just bought herself a little bit more time. Now the only question was, how much time did she have before her father found out?

Elphaba was brought back to her horrible reality by the sound of the door opening. She looked up to see Galinda entering the room, Fiyero following her. Blinking back tears, Elphaba tried to smile. "Are we ready?" She swallowed, hoping her mood wasn't obvious on her face.

"Yes. The carriage is outside and ready to take us to the train station," Galinda said happily. She looked at her friend and upon noticing the look on Elphaba's face, her smile faded. "Fiyero, could you be a dear and take our bags to the carriage? We'll be along soon."

"Sure." He looked at Elphaba and then disappeared out the door with the suitcases in hand.

Galinda shut the door and then turned to her friend, her expression full of questions and concern. "Elphie, what's wrong? Did something happen? You look like you're about to cry." She came over to her friend. "Come on," she urged, "tell me what's wrong. Is it your knees? Are you in pain?"

Elphaba shook her head and after gathering her composure, said, "It's Nessa. She lied to me Glin. She told me she didn't tell my father about what I told you but she did. She wrote to him. I went and checked our box and a letter to him was in there. I stole it and read it. She told him. She told him how I lied and told you about his plans and how he should take me out of Shiz for ruining our family's reputation." Elphaba's voice broke and she allowed Galinda to wrap her in a comforting embrace. "If I hadn't of found that letter who knows how long it would've been before he would've arrived here. And the sad part is, Nessa thinks he's telling the truth. She'll believe him before she'd ever believe me."

"Oh Elphie I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Galinda took Elphaba over to her bed and helped her sit down. "I promise Elphie. I won't let him pull you out of Shiz. He'll have to go through me first."

Despite the situation, Elphaba managed a laugh. "That's sweet Glin and I thank you for that but my father is the Governor of Munchkin Land. You won't be able to stop him. Hopefully Nessa won't realize that the letter never got to him." She tightened her grip around Galinda's hand. "At least I hope she doesn't."

"She won't. And hey, if he does then we'll deal with it when the time comes." Galinda stood up, pulling Elphaba to her feet. "But for now we're going to have fun just like old times. My parents are so excited to see you and they have your room all ready for you."

Elphaba shook her head. "You know what, that sounds amazing. I couldn't think of anything that I'd rather do then spend time with you and your family."

Galinda grinned, pleased to see her friend smiling again. "Good. Then let's go." Pulling her friend by the hand, Galinda led them both out of the room and after locking the room, dragged Elphaba down the hall and out to the awaiting carriage. Fiyero was standing by the carriage when they arrived.

"You two okay?" Fiyero asked but was looking at Elphaba as he spoke.

Elphaba was the first one to speak. "We're fine. Just had to get a few things." She smiled faintly and climbed into the carriage. "Glin do you have my bag with my books in it?" She stuck her head out of the carriage, her hair hanging in her face.

"Yeah." Galinda held out a brown leather bag toward Elphaba. It had been a gift from Galinda's family four years ago; the last time they had seen the oldest Thropp daughter. "Here you go. I had it on my arm." Galinda handed Elphaba the bag and then climbed up into the carriage, closing the door. She stuck her head out the window. "Bye Fiyero. See you in four days."

Fiyero came over to the carriage window, pecking Galinda on the lips. "Have fun. Be safe."

"We will." Galinda gave the go-ahead to the driver and waved out the window as the carriage started down the street. She watched as Fiyero grew smaller and smaller and then turned to Elphaba. "You okay over there?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. Fine." She pulled out a book from her bag and began to read.

"Elphie read later," Galinda whined, tugging on her friend's arm, "I'm bored."

Elphaba sighed and put down her book. "Galinda please. I just want to read right now. I need something to distract me from that letter."

Galinda's smile faded. "I know Elphie. I'm sorry." She leaned against the seat and closed her eyes. "Wake me when we get to the train station."

"Will do." Elphaba kept her nose buried in the book for the duration of the ride and when the carriage pulled up at the train station fifteen minutes later, Galinda was out of the door before Elphaba could even turn around. "Glin, slow down. We're not going to miss the train."

"I know. I'm just anxious to get there. I haven't been home in over a month." Galinda helped the driver remove the bags from the back of the carriage and then handed Elphaba her small suitcase. "Here." She then grabbed her larger one and began wheeling it across the sidewalk. "I have our tickets." Putting the suitcase upright, Galinda fished around in her purse until she produced two small yellow pieces of paper. She handed one to Elphaba. "Hold on to that," she instructed.

Elphaba grabbed the ticket and put it in her jacket pocket. "Got it." She picked up her suitcase and followed Galinda down the platform toward the train. She slowly climbed up the steps and onto the train. She could hear Galinda following behind her, her heels clicking on the floor of the train. "Why you wore heels is beyond me." Elphaba found a seat near the back and sank down into it, scooting close to the window. "Mind if I have the window seat?"

Galinda sat down beside her. "Not at all." She placed her suitcase underneath the seat and then settled back against the plush material. "Gosh I can't wait to be home and see my parents and sleep in my own bed."

Elphaba looked over at Galinda, grinning. "I know I can't either. I am so excited to be going to your house. You have no idea." Her smile faded as thoughts of her father penetrated her mind again. "You have no idea how good it feels to be around people who appreciate you and love you. Your parents are so great, Galinda. I know they annoy you sometimes but you're so lucky to have parents like them. I wish I did. I wish my father didn't hate me so much."

Tears came to Galinda's eyes as she let Elphaba's words sink in. She was lucky and it angered her to know that Elphaba had been robbed of that luck. She had never experienced what it was like to be told, "I love you" by a parent or told she'd gone a good job on something. She'd never had a bedtime story read to her or been tucked in by her father. "Elphie…" Her voice broke and she couldn't finish the sentence.

Elphaba embraced her friend. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wish…." She was cut off.

"I know, Elphie. I know." She smiled at her friend and then pulled free from the hug. "Well get ready to be hugged like crazy because you are like a second daughter to my parents and like a sister to me. You might as well become part of the family."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile and hugged her friend. "Thanks, Glin. " She leaned her head against the seat, letting her gaze shift to the window. She watched as the familiar landscape whizzed past and felt a shiver of excitement surge through her. In just a few short hours she would be sitting in her room at the Upland manner or talking with Galinda's parents. Luckily the four hour long train ride passed fairly quickly and before Elphaba knew what was happening, she was following Galinda off the train, suitcase in hand. The excitement from earlier quickly returned and Elphaba nearly squealed in delight when she saw Galinda's parents waiting for them. Both of them were smiling and waving frantically.

"Momsie!" Galinda called, using her childhood nickname for her mother. She dropped her suitcase and ran to her parents, embracing them both at once. "I missed you so much."

"We missed you too, sweetheart," Mrs. Upland said and pulled away from the hug, studying Galinda from head to toe, the smile never leaving her face. "As pretty as always."

Galinda beamed and ran to Elphaba, grabbing her hand. "She's being shy."

"I was letting you say hello to your parents," Elphaba insisted and before she could say hello to Galinda's parents, she felt Galinda's mother embrace her.

"Elphaba, it's so good to see you. You have no idea how happy we were when Galinda told us you were coming."

The smile never left Elphaba's face as she answered. "Thank you. I'm thrilled to be back here again."

"You talk to that father of yours," Mr. Upland said as he pulled Elphaba into a hug, "tell him that four years is just too long without a visit from Galinda's best friend."

Elphaba nodded, keeping the smile plastered on her face. She didn't have the heart to tell Galinda's parents that her father didn't listen to anything she said. It was unlikely that the Uplands knew the real reasoning behind the war and Elphaba was not about to go and ruin Fall break by bringing up such a sore topic.

"Well let's get you girls home. Elphaba, we have the guest room all ready for you." Mrs. Upland continued to chatter on as she led the girls to the awaiting carriage.

Elphaba looked at Galinda, trying not to laugh. It always amused her to hear Galinda's mother talk, because it was like watching an older version of Galinda. "I really hope you don't talk my ear off when we're fifty," she whispered. "Or I will have to disown you as a friend."

Galinda laughed, seeing the teasing glint in her friend's eye. "I promise I will keep my talking to a minimum." She handed her father her suitcase and then climbed up into the carriage. Elphaba soon joined her and Galinda launched into a lengthy discussion about the happenings at school. "I love my sociology classes but history is so boring."

"And that's where I come in," Elphaba chimed in, grinning, "I'm keeping Galinda from drowning in history."

"Yes well good for you Elphaba. Galinda gets her lack of enthusiasm for history from me I'm afraid." Mrs. Upland smiled ruefully. "I was never very good at remembering all those facts."

Elphaba grinned, not really at all surprised. Galinda and her mother were alike in more ways than just their looks. They were outgoing, kind and very talkative when they wanted to be. Mrs. Upland was always doing something to help others and it was her mother's charity work that had inspired Galinda to major in sociology. Elphaba remembered the day Galinda had told her she wanted to major in sociology as if it had happened yesterday.

"I want to do more than just look pretty," Galinda had said as they'd had one of their secret conversations in the dark of the night, a month before they were to attend Shiz, "I want to be like my mother. She cares about people. She helps people. I want to help people too."

Elphaba hadn't been the least bit shocked. Her friend cared about fashion, yes, but she also loved school and during high school had given up her Saturdays to help her mother at the homeless shelter. It was only natural that Galinda would decide to major in sociology. "Well that's great, Glin," she had said and had meant every word. But she was jolted from her reverie by Galinda's hand on her shoulder and she followed her friend's gaze, realizing they had already reached the Upland manner. A large two-story white house stood several feet from the road, surrounded by a large grassy field. Elphaba couldn't help but smile as she took in the familiar surroundings. This was the only place she held any pleasant memories and she couldn't wait to get inside and be in the one place that didn't cause her pain. Elphaba continued to stare at the house as the horse continued down the mile-long driveway and nearly fell off the seat as the carriage jerked to a stop.

"You okay, Elphie?" Galinda asked as she helped steady her friend. "What were you looking at so intently?"

"Just remembering all the summers I spent here," Elphaba said and smiled at her friend. She then allowed Mr. Upland to help her off the carriage and she retrieved her suitcase from the back, taking it from the driver. "Thank you."

The driver nodded and tipped his hat the proceeded to unload Galinda's larger suitcase, putting it carefully on the brick path that led up to the house.

"Come along girls," Mrs. Upland called, her voice pulling Elphaba from her daydream. "Your father will bring your bags up, Glin."

"Thank you, Popsicle," Galinda said and followed her mother into the house, dragging Elphaba long with her.

Elphaba didn't say anything as she followed Galinda and Mrs. Upland into the house and as soon as she stepped inside, she was overcome with emotion as the memories swept over her. The inside looked exactly as it had four years ago, with the same red plush carpet that covered the hardwood floor in the foyer. To the left of the front door was the living room and it too was covered in the same red velvet rug. A yellow couch and matching chairs flanked the middle of the room, making a circle around a large wooden coffee table. The sun shone into the room through two large bay windows, both in the foyer and the living room. Elphaba could see the sun glittering off the crystal chandler that hung from the tall ceiling above the stairs. "Just as I remember," she said as she walked further into the house. She headed straight and up the winding staircase to the second floor. She could hear Galinda following behind her, her shoes making a clomping sound as she walked.

"Elphie, do you remember where your room is?" Galinda asked once they'd reached the top. She gestured down a long hallway, dimly lit by one light.

"I think so." Elphaba followed Galinda down the long hallway and stopped when she approached the last door on the left. She pushed open the door and slowly stepped into the room, feeling as though she had taken a journey to the past. It was as if time had stood still in this room. The walls were still painted that light blue that Elphaba loved so much and the bedspread was now a white color, matching the trim that ran along the bottom and top of the walls. Elphaba slowly put her suitcase down on the tan colored carpet and walked over to the double bed. She collapsed on to it, staring up at the ceiling, squinting into the sunlight that poured into the room, casting a bright strip of light on the bed and across the floor.

"Elphie?" Galinda poked her head into the room. "You okay?"

"Yes," Elphaba said, not moving from where she was lying. "Can I just like move in here permanently?" She sighed happily and sat up, letting her feet dangle off the edge of the bed. "I've always loved this room."

Galinda smiled and sat down on the bed, glancing around. "Yeah it is a great room. Do you need help unpacking?"

"No but the question is do you need help unpacking?" Elphaba shot a teasing look in her friend's direction. "You brought enough clothes for both of us, your parents and the kitchen staff."

Galinda pretended to be offended. "Hey that's not fair," she whined, "I like my clothes." She folded her arms across her chest, putting on her best glower, but a grin slowly made its way across her face. "Just kidding," she said, giggling. "I brought back some of my summer stuff and I'm going to grab some more winter stuff before we leave. And I want to take a bunch of stuff to the homeless shelter tomorrow."

Elphaba smiled. This was what she loved most about her friend, Galinda's passion for helping others. Elphaba only wished she had half the heart Galinda had. She cared about people, yes, but knowing a lot about history wouldn't necessarily help the needy people of Oz. "Mind if I come along?"

"Of course not Elphie." Galinda grinned, patted her friend's shoulder and hopped off the bed. "Now, let's go have some tea. I'm freezing."

Elphaba grinned and followed her friend out of the room and down the hall toward the staircase. "You're lucky, Glin. I wish I had half the people skills you do. You know how to talk to people on a personal level. I could never do that. What good is books going to do me at the homeless shelter? I'm no good at helping people."

"Oh Elphie don't say that. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. Who cares if you're not a people person? You can still help people. You can tutor people. You know I wouldn't have gotten through school if you hadn't of helped me. You don't have to hand out old clothes to make a difference. You can make a difference in your own way." Galinda smiled and linked her arm through Elphaba's. "Don't worry. You'll find your strength. Who knows, you may be able to tutor some of the kids at the homeless shelter."

Elphaba grimaced. "You know I don't get along with kids. I can't stand them. They bug the heck out of me."

Galinda shrugged, trying not to show how frustrated and irritated she was becoming. Elphaba was turning this into something more than it had to be. "Elphie, you're making a big deal out of nothing. Just come with me tomorrow and see what happens. Who knows, you may end up liking being around people."

"No I won't. People will never like me," Elphaba replied flatly. "You are nice and cheerful and outgoing. People flock to you. All people see when they look at me is a green freak. People won't want my help. I'm good at tutoring you and Fiyero. You know me and you know not to test my patience. There's no way I'll be able to help some homeless child." She shook her head. "Forget it. We're here to have fun not to listen to me gripe." She made her way into the dining room, where afternoon tea had been set up at one end of the table.

Galinda silently followed her friend into the dining room and sat down across her from her at the table. "So just because you say forget it means we're done discussing this? Elphie, I don't understand you. How can you sit there and tell me I can get a one hundred on a history test and yet you sit there and tell yourself you hate being around people and won't be any help to the people at the homeless shelter?"

Elphaba stared at her friend, her bottom lip trembling as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Because except for you I've never had anyone tell me that I can do something. I've always been told the opposite." Elphaba blinked back sudden tears and forced herself to look at her friend. "You're the only reason I have such high self esteem. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have stopped caring whether I lived or died a long time ago. It's not easy keeping your spirits high around a father who tells you you're worthless and a freak all the time."

Galinda looked down at her empty plate, suddenly not in the mood for tea. She felt tears pool in her eyes as she let Elphaba's words sink in. "Oh Elphie I'm so sorry." She reached for her friend's hand from across the table, finally able to look at Elphaba out of tear-filled eyes. "But I'm not the reason you have such high self-esteem. You're strong, Elphie. You're a fighter. You never let what your father said put you down, in all the years I have known you."

Elphaba shook her head, her face as hard as stone. "No, Galinda. I haven't been strong. I've been faking. I can put on a good show if I want to and I've been acting for my entire life, pretending as if everything was all right, as if my father's words and actions didn't matter." Elphaba's voice broke and she put a hand to her forehead, trying to swallow back a wave of tears. "But it does matter. It matters a lot." A sob escaped her throat and she kept her head planted on a spot at the table, not speaking until she felt Galinda pull her from the chair and lead her from the room. Tears slid down her cheeks, burning like fire. She ignored them, however, welcoming the pain. Maybe the burns were a sign that she was ready to feel that pain. Ready to finally release the emotion she'd pent up for so long. "Why can't my father see me for me and not as some green freak who killed his wife?" Elphaba spoke through her tears, barely able to get the words out. "It wasn't my fault, Galinda. I didn't cause her death. I couldn't help it that I was born green." Elphaba clung to Galinda, nearly tripping as Galinda helped her up the stairs.

Galinda held her friend as tight as she could, leading her down the hall toward the blue room. She then helped Elphaba sit down on the bed and closed the door. She then walked back over to the bed where Elphaba sat. She had stopped crying and her body had gone stiff, her expression blank. "Elphie, I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around her friend. "I had no idea." Tears choked her words but she blinked them back. Elphaba needed her now. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you keep this to yourself for so long?"

"I don't know. I guess I figured if I told you you'd not want to be my friend and I didn't think I could handle it. Galinda, I know I already told you this but having you in my life is the reason I have done so well. You made me feel special, made me feel like my life means something." Elphaba's voice broke again and she twisted her heads together nervously, feeling the sweat forming on her forehead. "There were nights when my father would yell at me and hit me and I would just lie on the bathroom floor and cry, believing I really was a worthless green freak. But then I'd remember you and our conversations and our summers here and how you believed in me." A sob broke through her words and she couldn't speak for the longest moment. All she could do was let Galinda hug her and whisper words Elphaba couldn't understand in her ear. "And that got me through those long awful nights," she finally continued. She pulled free from Galinda's grip, wiping at her eyes. "Ugh I must look like an even bigger freak. I'm going to scare all the people at the shelter tomorrow." She tried to smile though the pain was still evident in her eyes.

"Elphie." The word was barely audible through her tears and she embraced her friend in a hug. "I had no idea you felt that way. I just…" she trailed off as more tears pooled in her eyes.

"It's okay Galinda. You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know why I was so hesitant on working at the shelter tomorrow. I don't think I have the skills and the patience to deal with the people, especially the kids." Elphaba let out a soft laugh. "You would think I would be right at home, considering these people are ridiculed by society like I am."

"Elphie…" Galinda started but was cut off.

"Don't say it Galinda. Don't say that I'm not ridiculed and teased because I am. It happens everyday at school."

Galinda covered her mouth to suppress another sob. "I know," she said softly, her voice strained and hoarse from keeping back her tears. "And I wish it didn't. I wish people could look past your skin and see you like I see you."

"I know Glin." Elphaba smiled sadly, patting her friend's knee, "but that isn't going to happen." She stiffened as a wave of dread made it's way through her body. "I wish I could be as confident, like really confident and not just pretending, about going to the shelter tomorrow. I'm just so afraid."

"Of what, Elphie? What could you possibly be afraid of?"

Elphaba sucked in a breath. "Of letting my temper get the best of me. Of feeling disappointed if I can't help someone." She looked at Galinda, her expression tense. "I want to help. I really do. I'm just afraid people won't accept my help because they'll be afraid of me. Of my skin."

Galinda shook her head, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "Don't you worry about that, Elphie. I'm going to make sure that they treat you with decency and respect."

Elphaba laughed a low, breathy laugh deep in her throat. "See? See what I mean? You have always been there for me Galinda, looking out for me. You have always made sure that no one teases me or hurts me. And that's why I'm able to summon up the strength to go tomorrow. I know that you'll have my back. Just having you there is giving me the strength and the self-worth to tell myself that I can do this. That I can make a difference, regardless of my skin."

Galinda shook her head vigorously. "Don't, Elphie. Don't put me on a pedestal like that. I don't deserve it. I haven't done anything that miraculous. All I've done is watch out for you and be your friend." Galinda took her friend's hand in her own, looking deep into her eyes. The pain she saw there was overwhelming and Galinda had to force herself not to look away. "This strength, your self-esteem and self-worth may be contributed to our friendship but all those feelings have come from you and you alone."

Elphaba looked away from Galinda's intense stare. "I really want to believe that but I can't. Not yet. I'm too badly damaged." She pulled free from Galinda's grip and stood up. "Now what do you say we have some tea? I'm starving."

Galinda stood up and linked arms with her friend, trying to smile. "That sounds good and I have a surprise for you tonight."

Elphaba's eyes widened, shining with wonder and curiosity. "Wow what is it?" Any evidence that she had been crying just moments before was totally gone.

Galinda grinned evilly. "You'll see." She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled he toward the door. "Go wait in my room and I'll get the tea and bring it up here."

"Okay." Elphaba walked into Galinda's room and stood in the doorway watching as Galinda disappeared down the stairs. A small smile flitted across her face as she recalled all the afternoons she'd spent here having tea and giggling like a normal child. "I was a normal child," Elphaba whispered, "for one week out of the summer I was just like any other child." Tears came to her eyes as she let that thought sink in. Whether Galinda wanted to realize it or accept it, she had changed Elphaba's life. Not only had she given Elphaba her friendship, she had made Elphaba who she was today. The girl with the pink bedroom had taken a girl who was destined to be a loner and a freak and had given her the hope of living a normal life. She had given Elphaba the courage she needed to succeed. But maybe Galinda was right. Maybe Elphaba had had the strength all along and just hadn't known it. The thought brought back an old memory, a memory from the day she'd fallen after those boys had taunted her. Galinda had been there for her then and would always be there for her, but maybe, Elphaba realized, maybe it was time to start experiencing the world regardless of what people said or did to her. Maybe it was finally time to stop hiding behind her fear of people's reaction toward her. It was something she'd always longed to do but had never had the courage. Until now. And as Elphaba sat there deep in thought, she couldn't help but wonder one thing: maybe going to the homeless shelter would be a good start in that direction and just maybe, she could start making her mark on the world while trying desperately to put the past behind her. ***

The afternoon flew by quickly and Elphaba tried as hard as she could to put her emotional breakdown behind her, but to no avail. She hardly uttered a word during tea, which didn't go unnoticed by Galinda.

"Elphie, what's wrong? Are you still worried over what happened earlier?" Galinda put down her tea, looking at her friend out of concerned filled eyes. "You shouldn't feel bad for breaking down like that. You needed to. You needed to let it go."

Elphaba shook her head. "It's not that. I'm just emotionally spent, that's all. I feel like I just ran a marathon." She leaned back against the padded chair, staring into space. "So can you show me your surprise now?"

Galinda shook her head, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "Nope. Not until tonight." She took another sip of her tea. "Momsie and Popsicle are going to a party tonight so we'll have the house to ourselves."

Elphaba grinned. As much as she loved Galinda's parents, she was a bit relieved they were not going to be around tonight. She didn't want to have to explain her mood or why her eyes were as red as fire. "Galinda I'm sorry about earlier," she found herself blurting. She twisted her hands together, suddenly feeling very anxious. "I don't know what came over me. I just started talking and crying and couldn't stop."

Galinda shot her friend a pretend look of irritation. "Elphie, please just let it go. You don't have to apologize. You needed to get it out. You can't keep emotions like that tucked away. It's no wonder your temper flairs up when you get angry. You've had all this pain eating you up inside for who knows how long."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I think your sociology classes have gone to your brain," she said flatly but let a smile pass her lips. "Just kidding. I appreciate your concern. I just need time. I'm not used to being so emotional. Well not _that_ emotional anyway. I'm still trying to process it all." Elphaba got to a standing position. "Would you mind terribly if we just read for a while? I don't think I can handle any more deep conversations."

Galinda stood and began gathering the dishes. "Of course Elphie. That sounds great actually. I'm tired myself and I'd like to get my reading done so I don't have to do it when we get back."

"Want to do our history together?" Elphaba gathered up her dishes and followed Galinda out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. The house was silent, which sent a shiver through Elphaba's spine. She'd always hated quiet, especially at night. At least in the dorm there were always people in the hall or music playing. Here though, all was quiet. "Glin can we maybe put on some music? It's just too…quiet."

Galinda nodded, trying to smile. The smile, however didn't reach her eyes. She was still reeling from this afternoon's conversation and Elphaba's meltdown but trying desperately to put it to the back of her mind. She couldn't stand to think that her best friend had been in such turmoil all these years. "Music is just what I need." She sighed and let her smile falter. "I can't get what you told me out of my head. It makes me want to cry, Elphie. I just feel so awful."

Elphaba carefully sat the dishes by the sink and turned to face her friend, her expression grave. "I know, Glin. I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd take it quite…well…like this. I think we're both emotionally exhausted and I think it's going to take a while for that to go away."

Galinda nodded but then the smile returned, brightening her eyes. "I know what we can do. Come on." She grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her toward the front door. "Remember my swing set in the backyard?"

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I do." Grinning, she allowed Galinda to pull her outside and around to the backyard. The air was frigid but Elphaba hardly felt it as she ran toward the swing set that glittered in the setting sun. Even after all these years, the memories of those summers long ago were still very much alive. "I can't believe you still have this thing!" Pulling down her dress, Elphaba sat down on the swing, pulling her fingers around the metal handles. She started to pump her legs, swinging higher and higher. The smile on her face was radiant, any evidence of turmoil and pain completely gone. She felt like a child again and not just any child but a normal child. "Thank you," she said softly, glancing in her friend's direction. "I can't tell you how good it feels to relive a happy memory."

Galinda smiled in response and pumped her legs faster, gaining momentum. Soon she was swinging so high her hair was blowing in the wind, her dress coming up over her stomach.

"Be really glad your parents aren't here to see this," Elphaba called and found herself laughing at the sight of Galinda in the air. "Careful, Glin," she called as Galinda proceeded to swing higher and higher. An unexpected wave of fear surged through her and she got up off the swing, nearly falling in the process. Galinda had always loved to swing high and it was one of the few times that Elphaba had ever felt any anxiety here. "Galinda, stop!"

Galinda slowed her pace and finally made the swing come to a complete stop. Upon seeing her friend's stoic expression, her smile disappeared. "Elphie, what it is?" the look of fear on Elphaba's face was slowly disappearing but Galinda knew her friend was not okay. "Elphie?"

"I told you this when we were kid and I'll tell you now. It's dangerous to swing that high. You could've gotten hurt!" Elphaba's voice broke as the ever-present fear of losing her best friend resurfaced. And she knew Galinda had a similar fear. Elphaba remembered the day Galinda had told her she was afraid of losing her and the look on Galinda's face still haunted her, even now. "Please don't make both our fears come true, Glin."

At first Galinda was confused but the realization hit her like a slap in the face and she bolted from the swing, nearly knocking Elphaba over as she ran to hug her. "Oh Elphie." She hugged her fiercely and then took a step back, her eyes kind but serious. "Elphie, I wasn't going to let myself fall. I would never do anything to risk my life, unless it was to save yours."

At her friend's words, Elphaba felt her body relax. "I'm sorry, Glin. I'm sorry I overreacted. I guess I'm still reeling from our conversation earlier. I had to drudge up memories that weren't pleasant." She shuddered at the thought and struggled to compose herself.

"I know, Elphie." Galinda's voice was soft and full of understanding and love. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She offered her friend a smile and then pulled her by the hand. "Come on it'll be time for your surprise soon."

Elphaba followed Galinda across the yard and through the backdoor and into the house. "Are you ever going to tell me what it is?"

Galinda shook her head, her hair bouncing from side to side. "Nope." She walked through the kitchen and headed for the stairs. "Let me know when you're hungry and we'll have dinner."

"Okay." Elphaba followed her friend up the stairs and into her pink-filled room. She stood at the doorway, leaning against the frame, an amused expression on her face. "Glin, when are you going to redecorate in here? It looks like a pack of bubble gum blew up in here." She walked into the room and sank down onto Galinda's double bed. The pink flowery bedspread made her eyes hurt. "And change this bedspread. How can you stand to look at it?"

Galinda shrugged, not really paying attention to what her friend was babbling on about. "I just can." She walked over to her bookshelf and began rummaging through them, allowing several books and other various objects to fall to the floor. "Where is it?" she muttered to no one in particular.

Seeing her friend's distress, Elphaba slid off the bed and came over to the bookshelf, picking up the books that had landed on the floor. "What are you looking for?" She placed the books on the shelf, keeping her eyes trained on Galinda as she frantically searched through two rows of books.

"Something we made when we were little." Galinda finally pulled out a pink folder. "Ah hah. Here it is." She grinned and bounced over to the bed. Hopping up onto it, she patted the seat next to her. "Remember this?" she lifted a large folded up piece of paper out of the folder and held it up. On the paper was a drawing of two girls, one fair skinned and one green. A large house stood in the background and the sky had been painted black with yellow dots to represent stars. "You drew this after you saw stars for the first time."

It took a moment for Elphaba to comprehend what her friend was telling her but as she stared closely at the picture, she suddenly realized what Galinda's surprise was. "Galinda, that is the best surprise you could ever give me. How much longer do we have?"

Galinda glanced toward her window. The sun was nearly gone now and the night was slowly making its mark on the world. "I knew you'd like it." She reached over and pulled Elphaba into a sideways hug. "I figured with all the bad memories you had to endure today, you needed a good memory to go to sleep to."

Elphaba returned the hug, feeling the happiness returning. She had been so melancholy the entire afternoon and was relieved to finally be able to smile without much effort. "Thank you. I couldn't think of a better thing to do before bed. Can we bring a blanket out there like last time?" Elphaba couldn't believe it had been four years since she had shared a night looking at the stars with her best friend and she could feel her anticipation intensifying with each passing moment.

Galinda beamed, the excitement already present on her face. "Of course." Putting the folder on her dresser, she grabbed the blanket off her bed and then took a hold of Elphaba's hand. "Let's go."

Elphaba suppressed a squeal as she allowed Galinda to lead her from the room and down the stairs. After loading up on snacks, they headed out into the backyard. Night was fast approaching and by the time Elphaba helped Galinda spread out the blanket, the backyard had been draped in darkness. The smile never left Elphaba's face as she lay down beside Galinda on the blanket. The stars were slowly starting to appear, one by one. "I don't want this moment to end. I don't want to go back to Shiz and face the ridicule and have the constant fear I may never return there after this semester. I want to remain in this moment forever." Elphaba didn't look at her friend as she spoke, but kept her gaze fixed on the sky, watching as the stars twinkled above her. She knew that the moment had to end at some point but for now she wouldn't let her mind travel to the past or the future, but focus only on the present and pretend that there was no day but today…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews, story alerts, favorite alerts, exc. I am so glad everyone is loving this. PLEASE continue to review and I will do the same for you. Also, as you may have noticed I changed the title of this story. It just fits better with the general meaning of the story so don't let that confuse you. **

**Disclaimer: Wicked does not belong to me. **

Chapter Six

The next morning Elphaba was woken by a soft voice in her ear. She groaned and rolled over, finding Galinda staring down at her. "What time is it?" she asked, her voice croaky with sleep. She rubbed her eyes and blinked into the sunlight that poured into the room from the drawn-back curtains. It had taken her nearly an hour to fall asleep the night before as her mind would not shut off. She'd lain awake, her thoughts racing. The night with Galinda under the stars had been just as memorable as it had been four years ago. They'd taken a blanket and had laid it out to the backyard. The sky had been clear and the stars had been bright. But as perfect as the night under the stars had been, the aftermath had not been pleasant. Elphaba had gone to bed feeling happy and at peace for the first time in four years, only to have that peace disturbed as the familiar painful memories once again plunged through her mind. She'd lain awake, trying not to cry as her father's angry, threatening voice rang in her ears.

"You stupid stupid girl," he'd yelled at her one night not too long ago after she'd failed to get Nessa ready for bed on time. Then he'd slapped her so hard she'd fallen into the doorway of her bedroom, hitting her head on the door. "When I tell you to do something you do it."

Elphaba couldn't remember when that incident had occurred for there had been many like that. More nights of her father hitting and yelling then she'd had birthdays and after a while, she quit listening to her father's rants. She would shut off her mind and become literally numb, trying not to let the words affect her. But as much as she tried, she hadn't been able to just ignore her father's hateful words toward her. They'd hurt her and hurt her deeply; she'd just refused to acknowledge the pain. She'd become numb to the words that flew from her father's mouth every night.

But now the wall she'd put around her emotions was slowly crumbling and Elphaba allowed herself to finally let go, to finally admit to Galinda that she'd been faking all this time; that the pain and the feeling of worthlessness had been there all along. And ever since yesterday's emotionally draining conversation she'd felt different, almost exposed somehow, like she'd put her pain on a pole and put it on a flagpole in the middle of the town square. Which was why she was not looking forward to going to the homeless shelter. It wasn't just the fear of being ridiculed because of her skin and people not accepting her help, it was the fear of not being able to stay emotionally stable. How was she going to be any help to anyone if she was falling apart? But she couldn't back out now. She had to do this. Maybe helping others whose problems were far worse then hers would help some. Maybe showing her pain wouldn't be all that bad. Maybe it would actually be a step in the right direction. Then again, she hadn't even let Galinda in on how deep her pain and hurt ran. How was she going to let total strangers see that side of her? And would she be able to keep the memories of the kids taunting her as a child forced in the back of her mind? There was only one answer to this question. She had to go. She had to go and find out.

"Elphie?" Galinda's voice broke through Elphaba's thoughts. She grabbed her friend's hand, her pale face lined with concern. "Are you okay?"

Elphaba blinked, trying to come back to reality. She could still hear her father's voice in her head and the kids from long ago as they laughed and called her names. "I'm okay." She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her head felt heavy and she slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. "When are we leaving?"

"Momsie wants to be there by eleven so we're leaving in an hour," Galinda said. She took a strand of Elphaba's hair and smoothed it away from her face. "I know you're scared but I'll be there the entire time. I won't leave your side. You can follow me around like a puppy dog if you want."

Despite her fears, Elphaba managed a laugh. "I'll see if I need to." She stood up and after steadying herself, padded slowly over to her open suitcase, which lay open on the chair by the window. "Let me get dressed and I'll be down for breakfast in a few minutes."

"Okay. Meet me in the dining room." Galinda hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Elphaba stared blankly into her suitcase, taking a deep breath. This was it. This was going to be the true test, the test to see if she could handle stepping out on her own and finally breaking down the wall she'd had up for so long. It was time, she decided as she chose a long sleeved navy blue dress, to put the trust in her own instincts, close her eyes and leap….

***

The ride to the homeless shelter seemed to take hours and with each passing moment, Elphaba's dread seemed to increase. She could feel her heart hammering loudly against her chest and gripped Galinda's hand so hard she actually heard her friend wince. She didn't even notice the scenery as they traveled down the long winding road and finally into the center of town. Elphaba could hear Galinda talking to her Mom, asking about some of the people at the shelter and wondering if they were still there. Elphaba tried her hardest to tune out the conversation and focus only on the task at hand. She couldn't fall apart now. Not when she'd worked so hard to get to this point.

The carriage suddenly stopped, nearly sending Elphaba flying and after steadying herself, she glanced up, noticing they were stopped in front of a gray, run-down looking building. Several people sat in front of the building, wearing coats and hats and smoking cigarettes. Elphaba's eyes burned from the smoke and she resisted the urge to turn away. Instead she followed Galinda out of the carriage and toward the building. Her heart rate sped up as she followed Galinda inside. The inside was just a large dimly lit room with cots lined up in rows. Several round wooden tables were located near the back and several people were sitting at them reading or playing cards. Some were just talking. Elphaba stood perfectly still, letting her eyes and mind take in what was happening. She didn't know what she'd been expecting but it certainly had not been this. These people didn't look sad or sick or anything. They just looked like they were hanging out having a good time.

"Elphie, you okay?" Galinda whispered, noticing how quiet and stoic her friend had become. She grabbed her friend's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Fine," Elphaba whispered absently, not looking in her friend's direction. She was afraid that if she looked away she'd lose her nerve and bolt. She took a breath, waiting for the stares, the questions and comments. But they never came. Not until a little girl who looked to be around five or six approached, her eyes wide with curiosity. Elphaba tightened her grip on Galinda's hand, feeling her pulse quicken. Here it comes, she thought, more stares, more name-calling. Elphaba's mind swirled with the images of her schooldays, when she couldn't get through one moment without someone calling her green beans or vegetable head. This child was just like those others had been. It was only a matter of time before the name-calling would start. Her reverie was cut short, however, when she heard Galinda's voice in her ear.

"Hi Sherri," Galinda said, releasing Elphaba's hand. She bent down and hugged the little girl. "How are you?"

"Good." The girl grinned, her brown eyes shining with happiness. "Is she really green?" she asked and cast a curious look in Elphaba's direction.

Elphaba didn't dare look at the girl. All she could do was stand perfectly still, trying to close her mind to the name-calling and hateful words that would be shot her way at any moment.

"Yes. She's really green. She's a very special friend of mine," Galinda said to the six year old. She took Sherri's hand and took her over to where Elphaba stood, motionless, hardly even blinking. "Elphie? Elphie?"

Elphaba slowly allowed her mind to switch back on and found herself staring into Galinda's concerned face. "What?" she asked, her voice hoarse. She eyed the little girl, keeping her expression blank.

"Elphie, this is Sherri. She lives here at the shelter with her mother. Sherri, this is my very best friend, Elphaba Thropp."

Sherri grinned. "Hi. I like the color green. It's my favorite color." She took a hold of Elphaba's hand. "You're really pretty."

Elphaba was taken aback, not sure how to respond. Never in her life had anyone besides Galinda called her pretty before. Especially not a child. The shock was almost too much to handle. "T…thank you," she said, barely able to get the words out. She shot Galinda a look and took another deep breath. Maybe the name-calling and stares had only been in her head, left over from long ago. Maybe people would accept her here and look past her green skin. She'd been here five minutes and no one had even glanced in her direction. They were all focused on Galinda, hugging her, telling her how much they missed her.

"Elphie I'm going to go say hi to some people. Will you be okay here?" Galinda asked, still holding Sherri's hand.

Elphaba nodded, still in too much shock to say anything. She watched as Galinda walked to the other side of the room and thought about following her but didn't want to intrude. It was obvious Galinda was very loved here and Elphaba wanted her friend to be able to see her friends here without her green freak of a friend following her around. So Elphaba stayed right where she was, still trying to process everything going on around her. She thought about going up and starting a conversation with someone but she'd never been he type to just jump right in. People had always come up to her, usually to call her names or do something cruel like that. But today was different. No one came up to her and only occasionally did they look in her direction. But the looks weren't cruel, they were curious. Curious as to who this strange girl with Galinda Upland was.

Elphaba's reverie was cut short again as a girl's voice echoed throughout the room and Elphaba turned to see a girl with tan skin and long raven black hair running toward her. She was running so fast that Elphaba didn't have time to move out of the way before the girl slammed right into her, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry," the girl said, catching Elphaba's arm before she fell. She looked at Elphaba curiously but said quickly, "Are you okay? I'm totally stressed right now and I'm not thinking straight. Stupid history final. I hate history." She pushed back her raven black hair, sighing heavily. "I'm so failing history right now. If I don't pass I won't graduate."

Elphaba stared at the girl. She reminded her of herself only a year ago, when she too had been nervous about not graduating. "It's okay. I'm fine." She eyed the papers in the girl's hands. "Are those your notes?"

"Yeah. Our teacher gave us this study guide and I can't find some of the answers and then I have to go back and study it all." The girl rolled her eyes, the worry lines on her forehead deepening.

Elphaba couldn't believe she was doing this but the girl looked desperate. Panicked even. "Well listen I am majoring in history at Shiz. I could help you if you want."

The other girl's eyes brightened. "Oh really? Oh that'd be totally awesome. Thank you so much." The girl stuck out her hand, relief now present on her tan features. "I'm Christina Dobbs."

"Elphaba Thropp," Elphaba answered and attempted a smile. But before she could ask where the best place would be to study, Christina started talking again.

"Are you the governor of Munchkin Land's daughter?" Christina asked. "You look really familiar for some reason."

Elphaba groaned inwardly. She hadn't even given it a second thought that someone would recognize her because of her father's status. "Yes," she said, trying to sound as polite as possible. She stared at the girl curiously. "How did you know that?" She hadn't meant to ask the question, the words had come tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Oh well my mom knew him. A long time ago and she still keeps…well she did…keep up with him. She died when I was nine." A look of sadness reflected in Christina's eyes and she turned away abruptly. "Anyway, we should probably study."

"Yes. Is there anywhere we can go that's quieter?" Elphaba asked, looking around the large crowded room. She could see Galinda talking with some children and adults but she couldn't tell what they were discussing.

"Uhh." Christina glanced around the room and then took Elphaba's arm. "We'll study in the staff lounge." She pulled Elphaba through the room and into a smaller room with one table sitting in the middle. "I do my homework here a lot. No one cares."

Elphaba sat down, suddenly feeling sad for the girl. How long had she been here and why wasn't she in the foster care system? "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"Eighteen. I just turned eighteen a few months ago. And when that happened good ole foster care services gave me the boot. I used to volunteer at this shelter. Who knew I'd end up living here for six months." She stared down at her notes in disgust. "Ugh I hate history. I'd rather have my bran surgically removed then study this boring crap," Christina muttered and rolled her eyes. "History won't help me survive on the streets. I don't think a mugger is going to care if I know all the Wizards who came before our current one."

Elphaba bit back a laugh. This girl reminded her so much of herself, only she had learned not to be so vocal about her opinions. Curtsy of her loving father hitting her every time she tried to speak her mind. "History isn't all bad," she said. "It's actually interesting if you make it fun."

"How do you make it fun?" Christina asked, skeptical. "I don't see anything fun about it."

Elphaba thought for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain it. "I think of history as a story and each part has a certain place, each person plays an important role."

"Wow. That's neat." Christina let the ends of her mouth turn up into a smile and she was about to say something else when the door opened. Turning around in the chair, she eyed the newcomer. "Go away Travis. We're studying." She eyed the taller black boy critically.

The boy named Travis chuckled. "You studying? Who are you and what have you done with Christina?" he laughed again, which resulted in another glare from Christina.

"Out you jerk," Christina said a bit louder. "I'm not going to let you ruin my chance at graduating high school."

"Oh yeah?" Travis threatened. He took a step closer, trying to play it tough and grabbed Christina's book bag, holding it in the air. "Wonna play for it? Loser has to sleep outside in the cold."

Christina bolted from her seat and charged toward him, anger evident on her tan face now. "No I don't want to play basketball in twenty degree weather, you moron," she said and tried to reach for her backpack. Travis however, was too quick for her and started backing out of the room. "Give it back right now." She looked to Elphaba. "Sorry. I'll be right back. I have to go kill him."

Elphaba watched as the girl ran from the room and she sat back in her chair, letting her mind wonder. What it must be like to be completely alone in the world at only age eighteen? Elphaba's heart broke at the thought and she was relieved when Christina finally returned, an older woman with short red hair behind her.

"Christina what have I told you?" the woman said sternly to the teen, "No fighting allowed in this establishment. Do it again and I'll have to ask you to leave."

"But he stole my backpack," Christina protested loudly. "I need to study. I'll never graduate if I don't." Christina threw her backpack on the table, resulting in several items falling out.

"That's no excuse. Now get back to studying and leave Travis to me," the woman said and walked out of the room.

"Sorry," Christina said, looking at Elphaba. She sighed heavily as she looked at the contents of her bag lying on the floor. "Great," she muttered. "Now my whole life is spilled out for everyone to see. Not that I get much privacy in this place."

Elphaba reached to picked up the papers that had scattered across the floor and handed them to Chelsea. She wasn't about to go prying into this girl's private life. She'd only met the girl less than an hour ago. "Shall we continue?" she asked, trying to distract Christina from the incident that had just occurred. She could tell that Christina was still somewhat angry over what had just happened.

Christina sighed and nodded, a scowl still present on her face. She wasn't exactly too pleased about studying or what had happened with Travis. Travis had been taunting her ever since she'd arrived here two months ago and it didn't help that they went to the same high school either. He was a jerk who was never going to leave her alone, not if she didn't do something about it. "Do you ever get so angry that you want to punch someone?" The question came out of nowhere and Christina didn't miss the surprise look on Elphaba's face. "Never mind." She turned away from the green girl and stared at her notes, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Okay, work your magic. Help me actually not cringe every time I hear the word history."

Elphaba managed a weak laugh. This girl reminded her a little of Galinda, especially when it came to the disliking history. "Okay…."

***

Elphaba helped Christina for over an hour, until Galinda came looking for her, surprised to find her green friend held up in the staff lounge.

"Elphie I've been looking everywhere for you," Galinda said as she came into the small windowless room. She set her eyes on Christina. "Christina, how are you?"

Christina forced a smile, obviously very embarrassed by Galinda's presence. "Good. Elphaba was just helping me with my history."

"Well she's the person for it," Galinda said cheerfully. She looked at Elphaba, tapping her wrist as if to silently tell her the time. "We need to go, Elphie. Momsie is waiting outside."

Elphaba nodded and stood up. "I have to go, Christina. It was nice to meet you and good luck on the test tomorrow. You're going to do great."

Christina stood and stuffed her notes into her backpack. "Thanks. I couldn't have learned all that without your help. You really do make history interesting."

Elphaba found herself blushing at the compliment and scooted toward the door, feeling her face burning. "Thanks. It was fun." She smiled and this time it was a genuine smile, lighting up her eyes. "Let me know if you need any more help. I'll be here for the next three days."

Christina nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I will." She grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, following the girls out of the room. "Galinda it was good to see you again. Hope College is treating you well."

Galinda beamed, turning to face her former high school classmate. "Oh it is. I love it at Shiz. You should think about applying there."

Christina shrugged, trying to hide how embarrassed she was by that statement. "I'm not cut out for college. I'm lucky to be graduating high school. Anyway, see you around." And with that, Christina walked toward the back of the room, disappearing into the sea of beds.

"Galinda," Elphaba hissed, pulling her friend toward the door, "I would think you of all people would know not to say something like that."

Galinda sighed, feeling a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I know. I shouldn't have said it. But I went to high school with her. It's just hard to picture her living here and being homeless." She walked toward the carriage and climbed up into it then helped Elphaba aboard. "Where's Momsie?" she asked to no one in particular.

Elphaba ignored her friend's question. Her mind was racing a million miles an hour and for once her thoughts were not about her past or her father or about how people would treat her but about the people inside that building. Not one of them had called her a name or stared at her as if she were a murderer. They'd accepted her help as if she were any normal person coming to volunteer. Not one word had been uttered about her skin from Christina or any of the others about her unusual skin and as she sat in the carriage waiting to drive home, she couldn't help but think that maybe going to the homeless shelter had been a step in the right direction. She'd had the strength after all. Maybe it was a sign that she was ready to stop caring about what other people thought. Elphaba released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "This is a step in the right direction," she said more to herself than to Galinda but it was loud enough for Galinda to hear.

"The right step in what direction?" Galinda asked curiously, looking over at Elphaba. She squinted into the bright sunlight. "What do you mean?"

Elphaba finally tore her gaze away from the sky and looked at her friend, her expression serious. "I mean that I need to stop caring what other people say to me about my skin. I shouldn't care what they think. Only you and Fiyero and your parents matter to me and I know that. But I have this need for people's approval. Probably due to being told I was a worthless freak my entire life." She let out a long sigh. "But I'm going to stop seeking approval. If people don't like me then that's fine. They don't matter." She gestured toward the building. "That in there was proof. I was helping people, Glin and they didn't care if I was black or white or green. They were just grateful I was there."

Galinda grinned; glad to see Elphaba had finally realized what she'd been telling her all along. It didn't matter what people thought of her friend. The only thing that mattered was that Elphaba was happy and felt accepted by those who loved her. "You're right," she said at last, her voice low, "no one else matters. No day but today matters. Just take it one day at a time."

Elphaba closed her eyes, allowing Galinda's words to sink in. "No one else matters." And it was at that moment as she looked over at her friend that she made a vow: no more would she continue to live in the past and no more would she care what her father or anyone else said about her. She was going to live her life, day by day and enjoy college and enjoy having her best friend beside her, and not even the threat of being pulled from Shiz would stop her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took a few days to update. I had finals and didn't have much time to write. Now i am on Chrismas break and will have three and half weeks to write. Who knows, I may even finish this story by the time Jan 6th rolls around. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite story alerted and all that stuff. Anyway, on with the story: **

Chapter Seven

The next three days passed by in a blur. Elphaba couldn't remember ever having as much fun with Galinda and her family as she did in those three days. She even enjoyed a day of shopping with Galinda and her Mom and even allowed Galinda to fix her hair. But sadly the three days of bliss came to an end and Elphaba found herself back at Shiz before she could blink.

"Ugh I don't want to be back," Galinda groaned as she laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. The rain beat heavily against the windows, making Galinda's mood worse. "Those three days went by too fast."

"I know," Elphaba agreed as she kicked off her boots and laid down on her bed. "But at least we got our reading done on the train."

Galinda was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. "Probably Fiyero. He got back yesterday." Jumping off the bed, Galinda walked over to the door and opened it, expecting to find Fiyero on the other side. Who she found, however, was not Fiyero but a distraught Nessa. "Nessa? What's wrong?" Galinda held open the door, allowing Nessa to wheel herself into the room.

Nessa sniffed and wiped a hand across her already tearstained face. "Boq isn't coming back," she replied tearfully and held up a white envelope. "He wrote to me over break."

"What?" Elphaba was at her sister's side in an instant. "Why?" She took the white envelope from her sister's hand and opened it. Inside was a folded up letter. She carefully unfolded it and began to read, trying to make out Boq's almost unreadable handwriting. "Oh Nessa," she said once she'd finished reading. She bent down to her sister, placing a hand on Nessa's knee. "I'm so sorry. Did he tell you why?"

Nessa shook her head. "No. Just said that his parents couldn't afford to send him here any longer." A look of skepticism passed over Nessa's pale face. "It doesn't make sense. He would've had enough money to go through the entire semester. He still had his pass to get out of Munchkin land. I don't understand why he wouldn't come back."

Elphaba stood up and sat down on the bed, pondering her sister's words. Nessa was right. None of it made sense. Surely Boq would've been able to finish out the semester. There was only two months left. Unless….Elphaba shook her head. No. That wasn't possible. Boq wouldn't lie to Nessa like that. There had to be some other reason why he'd been pulled out and Elphaba wasn't about to say what she had been thinking out loud. It was ridiculous to think her father had had anything to do with it. Still, she couldn't rid her mind of the thought as she told her sister goodbye and watched as she wheeled out the door.

"Everything okay Elphie?" Galinda asked from her bed. She had her suitcase open and was putting away the clean clothes.

Elphaba sighed and looked at her friend, her expression grim. "No. Nessa received a letter from Boq. He's not coming back to Shiz. He said his parents can't afford it."

Galinda saw the skepticism in Elphaba's face. "And you think he's lying?" she asked before Elphaba could say another word.

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't know. I just have this horrible feeling that my father has something to do with it."

"Well it does seem logical that your father would have something to do with it. Boq wasn't supposed to leave Munchkin Land in the first place, was he?" Galinda asked as she walked over to her wardrobe. "Unless he got special permission or something. There's a girl in my sociology class who's a junior and she had to get special permission, fill out all this paperwork in order to leave Munchkin land so she could come back here. She was already enrolled when your father instated the law."

Elphaba nodded. "I know." Elphaba shook her head. "The pass that my father issued all the freshman probably expired. It's only good for about three months. Boq's parents probably didn't want to hassle with getting it renewed since he would've been here when it expired."

"Do you think a lot of students from Munchkin Land were in the same position? What about the upperclassman?" Galinda asked though her question was more for herself than Elphaba. "I have tons of friends in sociology who are from Munchkin Land."

Elphaba didn't lose her grim expression as she answered. "I don't know, Glin. Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

***

Tomorrow seemed like light years away to Elphaba. She was both scared and anxious to get to class to observe the damage her father might've done and the next morning she was up early, too worried to sleep any more. Dressing quickly, she hurried out into the cool October morning and toward the cafeteria. The campus was silent as the sun had barely risen over the trees and Elphaba walked briskly down the brick sidewalks, trying to get to the dining hall quickly. She pulled open the heavy wooden door and hurried inside, only to be greeted by an empty room. Only one person sat at a table in the back but from this distance, Elphaba couldn't make out who it was. Going over to the food line, she grabbed two to-go boxes and put food in them, not really caring what she was grabbing. She then scanned her card and was about to head for the door when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Is my girlfriend too lazy to come to the dining hall herself?" Fiyero asked, stepping in front of her, blocking her path, his hands in the pocket of his pants.

"You should know Galinda never gets up before she has to," Elphaba said and tired to laugh. "But I will tell her that you were thinking of her." She arched an eyebrow, noticing the books tucked under Fiyero's arm. "Doing some last minute reading?" She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, trying to balance the boxes in her arms.

"Yeah. It got too lonely in my room. I don't have a roommate anymore," Fiyero informed her. "Boq isn't coming back."

Elphaba sighed, her expression turning grim. "I know. Nessa got a letter from him. He told her his parents couldn't afford to send him back. I don't think that's true. I think he didn't want to have to tell Nessa he wasn't coming back was because of our father."

Fiyero raised a brow. "What does your father have to do with Boq not coming back to school?"

Elphaba sighed, balancing the two to-go boxes on top of each other. "No one is allowed to enter or leave Munchkin land unless they have special permission and a pass. My father issued hundreds of passes for college students, including freshman and they expire at the end of November. My guess is that my father wouldn't renew Boq's pass in order for him to stay here through the semester."

Fiyero shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. That's awful. Can't Nessa or you talk to him? Maybe get him to let Boq finish out the semester?"

Elphaba shook her head, holding the boxes close to her stomach. "My father won't listen to me and he has Nessa wrapped around his finger. She doesn't believe he's doing anything wrong." She gestured toward the door with her free hand. "I should go. Galinda will wonder where I am. See you in class." And without another word, Elphaba hurried out of the dining hall and back to the dorm. The air was cold, stinging Elphaba's cheeks and she shivered as the wind ripped through her heavy coat. She could see the trees blowing furiously and nearly dropped the to-go boxes as she broke into a run, desperate to get in out of the cold. Her lungs burned as she ran and she was breathless by the time she reached the dorm and hurried inside. She leaned against the wall next to the door, trying to still her pounding heart. Her hands began to sting as the warm air hit them and she slowly climbed the stairs to the third floor. Each step felt like a leap and by the time Elphaba reached her room, she could barely feel her fingers. "Galinda," she called, kicking the door with her right foot. "Galinda open the door." Elphaba took a tiny step back, listening as the lock turned and the door opened. "Thank you," she said, relief filling her voice. She pushed past her roommate and into the room, nearly dropping the boxes on her desk. "It is so cold out there," she said as she removed her coat. Her voice wavered with the chill that was still violently surging through her body. "Fiyero was in the dining hall. He was actually reading if you could believe that." Elphaba draped her coat across her desk chair and rubbed her hands together trying to warm them.

Galinda took one of the boxes off the desk and sat down on Elphaba's unmade bed. "Actually I can. He wants to get serious about his grades." She opened the box and began nibbling on a piece of bacon and after swallowing, she said, "I think we're being assigned our partners for our group project in history today."

Elphaba groaned as she sat down on the bed beside Galinda with her box. "Ugh. I hate group projects. I always get stuck doing all the work and then the other person gets all the credit." Elphaba popped a grape into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Maybe we can ask to be partners. I know you won't slack on me." Elphaba gently placed her box on the bed and went over to her desk, grabbing her drink. "Care to share? I could only carry one. My fingers were so numb."

"Sure. Thanks." Galinda took the cup from Elphaba and took a sip from the straw. She then glanced behind her, staring at the clock. "Ugh we have an hour before class."

Elphaba didn't respond for her mind had wondered again, this time back to the conversation she'd had with Fiyero only moments before. Was it possible that many others besides Boq had been forced to abandon the last few weeks of school? And was it possible that the reasoning for them doing so was her father's fault? Elphaba tried not to flinch at the thought but she couldn't help the low growl that escaped her throat, which did not go unnoticed by Galinda.

"Elphie? What's wrong?" It didn't take Galinda long to figure out something was amiss. Elphaba was unusually quiet and the look on her face suggested that she was not thinking good thoughts.

"My father." Elphaba spoke the words softly and hoped she wouldn't have to elaborate.

"What about him?" Galinda asked and popped another piece of bacon into her mouth.

Elphaba sighed, feeling her anger flaring. "It's just not fair. Boq and everyone else in Munchkin Land shouldn't have to get special permission to leave." Elphaba spit the last sentence out like a cannon. "He's so power hungry he doesn't care who he hurts. What will be next? Munchkinlanders won't even be allowed to attend university?" As Elphaba spoke the words, she had no idea how true her statement would be in the months to come….

***

Elphaba was quiet as she and Galinda walked to class an hour later, unable to rid her mind with thoughts about her father. And as she walked, she couldn't help but notice how empty the campus felt. Even at night in the morning the courtyard and the sidewalks were usually swarming with kids. Today, only a few people were out and about. Galinda must've noticed this too, for she started speaking, pulling Elphaba from her daydream.

"Wow. Where is everyone this morning? There's like no one here," Galinda commented, glancing around the courtyard. "Did everyone decide to sleep in this morning? Lucky ducks," she muttered in a whine.

"They're not sleeping in Galinda," Elphaba said, her tone hard, "they're not here. Half the students enrolled here were from Munchkinland." Elphaba looked over at her friend, tears glistening on her eyelids and she allowed Galinda to pull her into a hug.

The two were silent as they made their way to the history building and into the classroom. Fiyero was already there sitting in his usual spot in the back. Elphaba followed Galinda toward him, not really in the mood to sit by herself for once. She nodded to Fiyero as she sat down and watched as Galinda took the desk between them, happy to be near her best friend and her boyfriend.

"You think anyone will show up?" Galinda asked after a considerable amount of silence had passed.

Elphaba looked toward the door as she spoke, her voice soft. "I don't know. I hope so." She turned to look at her two friends. Galinda had somehow managed to lay her head in Fiyero's lap. "Oh yeah this is a pretty picture," she muttered. "Galinda put your skirt down. I really don't want to see your underwear."

Galinda giggled, trying to hide her embarrassment and quickly sat up, putting down her skirt. "Guess that wasn't the best idea." She had just finished uttering the sentence when Professor Babcock entered the room, holding nothing but his roll book. Six other students filed in behind him and silently took their seats. "Is this all that's going to show up?" Galinda whispered to Elphaba, keeping her gaze fixed on the professor and the clock behind him. It was five past nine, which meant some students were very late or weren't showing up at all.

Elphaba didn't answer but stared straight ahead as the professor began writing something on the board. She grabbed a pen and her notebook from her bag and frantically began to write.

"These are the assignments for the group project," Mr. Babcock said as he turned to face the class. "You and your partner will pick an event in history and do an oral report. You will each be required to write a paper along with the report." Mr. Babcock looked out over the classroom, his expression saddening. "I was going to have to approve the topics due to the large number of students but since most will not be returning, you may choose whatever you would like to speak on."

Elphaba glanced at the list on the board and felt her heart sink. She would be working with Fiyero. Then again, it wouldn't be all bad. Fiyero had been trying to improve his worth ethic and he'd gotten an A on the last history exam. "Get ready to work your tail off, Fiyero," she hissed in the Prince's direction. "I won't be doing all the work here."

"Well you won't have to," Fiyero reassured her and cast her his famous grin. He the looked to Galinda. "Who are you doing yours with?"

"Kim Davis. She's the girl with the long red hair sitting in front of Elphie," Galinda said, keeping her voice low. She looked to the front of the room, where the Professor was writing something on the board.

"Since there is an assembly at nine-thirty in the auditorium I won't have time for a lecture. Here is your reading assignment for Wednesday. Copy this down and then you are free to leave." Gathering up his roll book and pen, Dr. Babcock walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Elphaba hurriedly copied down the assignment and then put away her notebook. She then stood up and three of the six students that occupied the desks in front of her stood as well. "What is the assembly about?" Elphaba asked Kim, Galinda's partner for the project. She had seen the girl around campus and in class but had never spoken to her until now.

Kim shrugged, holding her books close to her chest. "I don't know. Madam Morrible called an emergency assembly meeting this morning and is asking everyone to attend. Apparently it's mandatory. See you there," Kim said and hurried out of the class.

Elphaba stared after the group, dread making its way through her insides. This could not be good. Madam Morrible didn't issue a mandatory assembly unless something major was going on and Elphaba couldn't help but wonder if this assembly had anything to do with the number of students who hadn't returned from fall break. Luckily though, Elphaba didn't have time to dwell on the subject for Galinda began dragging her out of the room and down the hall, Fiyero following behind them. They made their way down the hall and out the door.

"I hope this assembly thing doesn't last long," Fiyero said suddenly, pulling Elphaba from her reverie.

Elphaba spun around to face him, nearly whacking Galinda in the chest with her elbow. "Oh so you don't care that something major might be going on?" she asked, irritated. "Figures," she muttered.

"That's not what I meant," Fiyero shot back. "I didn't say I didn't care. Of course I care. This is my school too."

Elphaba didn't respond as she continued down the sidewalk and toward the auditorium. From a distance she could see several students already filing into the large stone building and she quickened her pace, anxious to get in there and get a good seat. The sound quality was lousy and during orientation Elphaba had hardly heard a word the headmistress had said.

"Elphie slow down," Galinda called, her heels clicking on the sidewalk as she ran to catch up with her friend. She grabbed Elphaba's arm, linking her arm through it. "What's the rush?"

Elphaba didn't slow her pace as she answered. "It might be important. Plus I need to make sure Nessa got there okay." Hearing her sister's name produced a sour taste in Elphaba's mouth and she gritted her teeth. She was still angry over the conversation the girls had shared before break and wasn't looking forward to seeing her sister now. Sighing, Elphaba silently followed Galinda and Fiyero into the auditorium. The place was already packed with students but as Elphaba watched people take their seats, she noticed that half the seats were empty.

"Come on Elphie." Galinda tugged at her friend's arm, pulling her down the aisle to the front. She pointed to three seats located in the front row.

Elphaba didn't say a word as she sat down, putting her bag underneath the chair. The noise level was deafening but not as bad as it had been the last time she had been in here. The realization saddened her and she looked over to where Galinda was talking to a girl sitting behind them. Elphaba recognized the girl from their hall but couldn't remember the girl's name. Before she could say anything, however, Madam Morrible's voice came over the loud speaker, making Elphaba jump. She turned back around and watched as Madam Morrible stood onstage, signaling for everyone's attention.

"May I have your attention please," Madam Morrible said into the microphone. She tapped the microphone and once everyone was settled down, she continued. "As you all have probably noticed, several students have not returned from fall break. I am here to tell you that they will not be returning for certain reasons that I can't discuss. Therefore, it saddens me to announce that as of next quarter Shiz University will be closed."

A shock murmur floated through the crowd but Elphaba hardly noticed. All she could do was sit and stare at the stage as a numbing sensation took over her body. Shiz closed? Elphaba felt her head start to spin and she gripped the armrest, trying to sort out the thousands of thoughts that were now racing through her mind. Had so many students been unable to return to school that the university was forced to close its doors? Had her father denied the renewal of the passes for the Munchkinland students? The thought nearly made Elphaba physically ill and she was relieved when she felt Galinda's cool hand on her arm. She looked her friend, unable to speak.

"Come on Elphie," Galinda said softly. Taking Elphaba's hand, she helped the green girl to her feet and down the aisle. "Don't worry," she whispered, "It probably won't close."

Elphaba turned to look at her friend, looking as though she had just come back to reality. Her face contorted into anger as she tried to come up with the best response. "Didn't you hear Madam Morrible just now? Too many students have left. All were from Munchkinland. And they've left because my father won't renew their passes to leave." Elphaba could feel her anger intensifying and she curled her hands into tight balls, leaving them at her side. "THIS IS ALL MY FATHER'S FAULT." And with that, Elphaba stormed out of the room and out the double wooden doors. Her heart hammered in her chest as she ran across the sidewalk, running into the wind. Each breath burned within her but she did not stop until she reached the dorm and even then, she continued to pace around her room, the fury cursing through her body like an angry fire. She could almost feel her veins burning. She paced around the small dorm room, keeping her arms securely clasped behind her as her fury continued to rage. Her father was responsible for this. For the war, for Shiz closing, for keeping Boq and others out of school. All of it. Part of her wanted to run and tell the entire country of Oz but she also knew that her blow up back there had probably done the trick. Talk of her father was probably flying all over school by now and Elphaba stole several nervous glances toward the door, expecting her sister to barge in at any moment. But ten minutes passed, then twenty and still the door did not open.

Another ten minutes of pacing did nothing to cease Elphaba's anger and she finally collapsed back first onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her hands hurt from balling them into fists for so long and she was sweating from running so much. Elphaba turned her head toward the door just in time to see it open. She felt her whole body tense, expecting the person to be Nessa. But when she saw her blonde friend and Fiyero, Elphaba felt the color drain from her face and she sat up.

"Elphie, what happened back there?" Galinda's voice was soft, timid and she stayed a good distance away from her friend, almost as if she were afraid Elphaba was going to attack her. "I've never seen you that upset before."

"Well wouldn't you be upset if you knew your father was destroying people's lives and you couldn't do anything about it?" Elphaba shot back, the fury returning to her tone. "I don't care if Nessa's mad at me. I don't care if my father pulls me out of Shiz. At least I told the truth."

Galinda took a step closer to her friend, putting a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "Elphie, you don't mean that. You love it here. You've been fearing that your father would take you out of here for months now."

Elphaba swallowed as a lump began to form in her throat. "I know. I don't mean it. I do love it here. But I hate my father more." She turned to face her friend, finally able to look Galinda in the eye. "I just want this nightmare to be over." Her voice shook with each word and somehow managed to keep her tears at bay. "I just want to wake up tomorrow and have everything be as it was. Before this stupid war ever started."

Galinda didn't say anything as she pulled Elphaba into an embrace. "I know, Elphie," she whispered soothingly, "I do too. More than you know."

***

The rest of the day was a blur for Elphaba. She attended the rest of her classes but was there in body only. Her mind was a million miles away and it wasn't until she ran into her sister, nearly falling into Nessa's lap that she finally managed to come back to reality. She stared at her sister for the longest time, seeing the fury and distain in Nessa's eyes. Her sister was furious with her, just as Elphaba suspected she'd be. Elphaba wanted to say something to her sister but didn't get a chance before Nessa started speaking, her tone lined with acrimony.

"I can't believe you Elphaba," she said through clenched teeth. She kept her hands firmly placed on the wheels of her chair, afraid if she let go she'd clobber her sister in the face and Elphaba was already hideous. She didn't need scars to add to it. "How could you be so thoughtless? Do you know how many people have come up to me today asking if father is responsible for keeping half the students away?"

"But he is responsible Nessa," Elphaba cut in sharply. She bent down to her steadying herself by placing her hand on the arm of Nessa's chair. "He won't renew the passes. I'm surprised he let you come back and I'm surprised he hasn't pulled us both out yet."

"He asked me if I wanted to come back. He said I didn't have to. I chose to. But now I wished I hadn't. Good day Elphaba. I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here because after December we won't be coming back." And with that, Nessa wheeled away, leaving a dumb folded Elphaba in her wake.

Elphaba couldn't move. Couldn't even take a step forward. All she could do was stare after her sister in shock. How could Nessa trust their father so easily? How could she, of all people, not see through his lies? She knew how to judge people better than Elphaba did. "She doesn't want to see through his lies," Elphaba told herself once she finally summoned up the energy to walk out of the history building and out into the cold air. She could hardly believe it was almost November and that both excited her and terrified her. Only a couple more months of freedom and then she'd be back under her father's roof, listening to his rules and putting up with his abuse.

Elphaba hardly noticed what was happening around her until she heard someone call her name. Spinning on her heel, Elphaba watched as Fiyero ran up to her, breathing heavily. "Did you do a marathon around the quad?" she asked, not in the mood to deal with one of his banters.

Fiyero released a large breath. "You are one hard person to track down. I just wanted to see if you were okay and see if you want to work on our report."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, not bothering to hide her shock. "You want to work on our report? Now?"

Fiyero shrugged, sticking his hands in his pocket. "Well we don't have to. I just thought it might take your mind off…you know."

"You know about that?" Elphaba asked, not sure whether to be angry that he knew about her personal business or flattered that he was willing to be a friend.

Fiyero looked sheepishly at her. "Uh yeah. Everyone in school knows."

Elphaba sighed, running a hand through her hair, feeling her face flush. "Yeah," she said, her voice barely audible. "Yeah. Fine. Now's good." She stared at him, smirking. "I can't believe you. Do you really want to work on this project or are you really looking to distract me from my stupid father and sister? And why?" she challenged, taking a step toward him, "you have Galinda. You don't need to go and flirt with me."

Fiyero laughed, shaking his head. "Who's flirting? You're my friend and friends help each other. But if you don't want to do it now then fine." He started to walk away but Elphaba grabbed his arm.

"Wait," Elphaba said, quickly releasing his arm. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and she turned away. "Now is fine," she said quickly and began walking toward the library. After a few paces, she turned around, realizing Fiyero was a few steps behind her. "Well?" she called, starting to feel her impatience level rising. "Are you coming? I don't have all day, you know?"

Fiyero picked up his pace, hurrying after Elphaba. "Is there a prize if we get there in certain time?"

Elphaba ignored him and kept walking. She wasn't in the mood for his attitude today, especially not now, not after everything that had happened. "Look," she said, finally turning toward him, her jaw set in a straight line, "You're the one who wanted to do this. I would be fine waiting until tomorrow. I happen to have a lot of other things on my mind besides this stupid report so please just shut up and let's get this done."

Fiyero stared after her, shocked. Never in his life would heave ever thought he'd hear Elphaba Thropp call an assignment stupid. But Fiyero kept silent as he followed her into the library. He could tell she was trying to hide how hurt she was but he could see the pain in her eyes and he made a mental note to talk to Galinda on their date tonight. If anyone could get Elphaba to open up, it was Galinda. She and Elphaba were like sisters. Twins almost.

"Okay," Elphaba said, turning toward him. She was all business now and Fiyero knew not to mess with her right now. "I say we do the war of 1876, between the Vikus and that other tribe who's name I can't remember the name of."

Fiyero stared at her. "Are you trying to torture me? You do know I'm the prince of the Vikus, don't you?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. I'm not stupid. Fine. We don't have to do that. Do you have any suggestions, Mr. Prince?"

Fiyero wanted to say something but suddenly found himself at a loss for words. "That's fine," he said. "You have your one source right here. I know all about the war of 1876."

"Well then by all means, enlighten me. And no funny business. I'm not in the mood." Elphaba folded her arms across her chest. She felt guilty for being so mean to him afar he'd been so nice to her these past few months but she couldn't get Nessa's words out of her head and not even doing a history report could cheer her up. She would've gladly gone back to her room and crawled under the covers. What was the point of caring? She was leaving here in two months anyway, never to return. She would never get to finish her education. Might as well stop now. "No Elphaba," she scolded herself silently, "You can't think like that. It will let your father win." Squaring her shoulders, Elphaba looked at Fiyero and trying to soften her tone, she said, "Well? Are you going to tell me anything or not?"

Fiyero squirmed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Do we have to do it here? It's just so….cold and stiff here."

Elphaba sighed, growing annoyed again. "Fine," she said, not bothering to hide how irritated she was at him. "We'll do this tomorrow. I'm not in the mood and neither are you apparently. I'll see you later." And without even a second glance in Fiyero's direction, Elphaba stomped out of the library. The sky had grown dark and a light drizzle had started, matching Elphaba's mood perfectly. She hurried down the already slippery sidewalks and toward her dorm. She could see kids milling around, picking up their paces trying to get out of the rain. Elphaba pulled open the doors of the dorm and hurried inside. She was upstairs and unlocking the door two minutes later. She pushed open the door with such force that it hit her desk with a bang, startling Galinda, who was sitting on her bed reading. "Sorry," Elphaba muttered and slammed the door, hard. She didn't say anything as she kicked off her boots, took off her coat and collapsed on her bed.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Galinda asked, closing her book. She put it beside her and climbed out of her bed, going over to her friend. "What is it?"

Elphaba sat up to face her friend, tears forming in her eyes as the stress and emotions of the day began surfacing again. "I don't want to leave here," she whispered, her words caught in a choked sob. "I love it here. I feel at home here, especially with you here." Elphaba took a breath, forcing herself to continue, "If I leave here who knows when we'll see each other again. I don't want to go back to talking in the mirror. I want to see you. I want to actually be able see you sitting across the room from me, not across the country."

Galinda felt her own eyes swell with tears as she let Elphaba's words sink in. Come December it was uncertain when they would see each other again. "I know," she said softly, embracing her friend in a hug. She could feel Elphaba's tears on her shirt but she didn't care. "I know how you feel. I'm scared about that too. Really scared. I'm also scared about finishing my degree. I'm probably going to have to go to the university near my house."

Elphaba pulled free from Galinda's hug, wiping at her eyes. "I won't be able to finish my degree. After December my education will be no more."

Galinda felt her heart rip in two at her friend's words. It was true. Elphaba would no longer be allowed to attend university, not even in her own land. "It's not fair," she said and actually wanted to laugh at how many times she'd uttered that phrase over the last two months. "Elphie, we really need to stop your father. He's getting out of hand."

Elphaba shook her head. "No one can stop my father. He's like a machine. He just keeps going and going and doing things that aren't right. And Nessa is right up there with him. She believes every word he says." Elphaba sighed and flipped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I love you Glin and I thank you for being concerned about me but right now I think I just want to sleep. I even blew off an assignment with Fiyero. I just couldn't deal."

Galinda didn't say anything as she got off the bed. "I'm going out with Fiyero. Will you be okay here?"

"Fine," Elphaba muttered into her pillow. She waved her hand in the air. "Go. I'll be fine. I just want to lie here in peace."

"Okay." Galinda looked at her friend again and then walked back over to her bed, feeling as though the weight of the world had just fallen on her shoulders. Elphaba had a right to be depressed. They all did. Because come December Shiz University would cease to exist.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next few weeks flew by in a blur and soon it was the last week of November. Classes would end in a week and then finals would begin, which meant a lot of studying and presentation preparation for the next few days. Elphaba spent as much time in the library as she could, working on the presentation and finishing last minute essays. Ever since the day of the assembly Elphaba had been on pins and needles, just waiting for the moment her father would come and rip her from this place. But he never came and Elphaba soon found herself forgetting about her fears. The last four weeks had been amazing, between focusing on homework, spending time with Galinda and working with Fiyero on the project. She'd even helped him with a few essays and helped him study for their last history exam. Now, as she sat here waiting on Fiyero to get out of class, she couldn't help but feel bad for the way she'd treated him the day of the assembly. Perhaps that was why she'd gone out of her way to help him, as a way to apologize without being completely obvious. Then again, perhaps all this help was giving him the wrong idea. Maybe he thought she liked him as more than just a friend.

Elphaba shuddered at the thought and was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't hear Fiyero approach until she heard his voice. She looked up, nearly falling out of her chair. "Jeez. You scared me half to death."

Fiyero sat down beside her, putting his books on the table in front of him. "Sorry." He stared at her, his forehead crinkling in concern. "You okay? You looked peeved."

Elphaba shook her head, trying to clear it. "I'm fine. I'm just sitting here hoping you don't take all this help I've been giving you as a sign that I…." she let the sentence fade, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

"You mean that I like you?" Fiyero blurted. He chuckled and shook his head. "You're an amazing girl, Elphaba but I love Galinda." He reached out and touched her arm, smiling softly. "You'll find you a great guy. Someone who is meant only for you."

Elphaba smiled, surprised at how Fiyero's words warmed her heart. "You really think so

Fiyero nodded, his smile growing larger. "I know so. Galinda thinks so too. And no you haven't given me the wrong impression. I have really appreciated the help. Maybe now I can go to another school next semester and actually get enrolled without my Dad persuading the University to take me."

Elphaba ignored Fiyero's comment. She didn't need to worry herself with the reason Fiyero was here. He was here and doing great and in love with her roommate. And that was all that mattered. "You've improved a lot since September. And did you mean what you said a moment ago? Do you really love Galinda? You've only been dating a couple months…." She was cut off by Fiyero's hand in her face.

"I know. I do love her but I'm not ready to tell her that just yet. I don't want to freak her out. And I don't know if she feels the same way about me."

Elphaba just grinned and held up a hand. "I'm not saying anything. I think you two should get to know each other more before you make that kind of commitment."

Fiyero sighed and looked down at his books. "I knew it. You two do talk about me." He chuckled and pointed to his books. "We should probably finish this thing. It's due tomorrow."

Elphaba slowly came back to reality, Fiyero's words still ringing in her head. Galinda was lucky to have him and she hoped that she'd find a guy just as amazing as Prince Fiyero Tiggular. "Thank you," she said. Her voice caught and she swallowed. "For saying that. Earlier."

Fiyero grinned. "You're welcome. My girlfriend's best friend deserves the best and I know Galinda feels the same way. You two have discussed it at length probably."

Elphaba laughed. "Yes. You're right. Us and our girl talk." She grinned and then stared back down at the books. "I think I caught your ADD."

Fiyero laughed and opened his book, taking out a stack of note cards. "It is contagious. I think Galinda has caught some of it too. What can I say? I'm contagious." He grinned at his own joke and was relieved to see Elphaba grin back. She was definitely happier then she'd been the day of the assembly. It was as if she'd realized that being depressed wasn't going to make things better. But he didn't voice his thoughts. He didn't want Elphaba to get depressed again.

"I can't believe in a week it's going to be over." Elphaba's voice cut into the silence like a knife. Her voice sounded sad and she looked at Fiyero, looking as though she might cry at any moment. "I keep trying to tell myself that it doesn't matter, that I won't miss school. But I'll miss it more than anything. And to top it off I won't even get to see my best friend for who knows how long." Elphaba's voice broke and she kept her gaze fixed on her notes. She hated crying in front of anyone other than Galinda.

Fiyero put a hand on her arm and she surprisingly looked up at him. "Try not to focus on that. Focus on today."

Elphaba attempted a smile as Galinda's words from nearly a month ago came rolling back. "No day but today," she said softly, "There's no day but today…."

***

They finished project in under two hours and then Fiyero walked Elphaba back to her dorm. Elphaba didn't say much on the way back as the feelings from three weeks ago resurfaced. How could it be the end? How was it possible that she only had one more week of bliss, of time with her best friend before it was back to her life filled with abuse and lonely cold nights? The thought brought tears to Elphaba's eyes and this time she didn't bother hiding them. Feeling a sob rise in her throat, Elphaba allowed Fiyero to embrace her in a hug. Screw today. Screw Galinda's saying. There was a future and there was a past and neither looked very bright. Not for Elphaba anyway and this realization made her cry even harder, knowing that the life she was going back to was a life she didn't want and had tried so hard to escape, only to be reeled back in against her will.

Neither one said anything as Fiyero led Elphaba up to her dorm and to her room. Galinda was there when they arrived and she didn't say anything when they entered but simply embraced her friend in a hug. She then locked eyes with Fiyero, giving him a smile of thanks.

"I'm okay," Elphaba whispered after a moment, pulling free from her friend's embrace. She wiped at her eyes and looked at Fiyero, her eyes pleading. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…." She was cut off by Fiyero's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't apologize." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Now, I expect you bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow for our presentation."

Despite her tears and worries, Elphaba managed a smile. "I will. Don't worry. My father can't take me from here for another week." She smiled again and walked over to Galinda's bed, giving the two love birds some time alone.

Galinda followed Fiyero out into the hall, closing the door behind her. "Thanks for being there for her. She's been so distraught these last few weeks."

Fiyero nodded grimly. "I know. I hate seeing you or her upset. It sucks what her father is doing."

Galinda nodded, her eyes filled with worry and anger. "I know. It's not fair, Fiyero. She has nothing but abuse and ridicule to go home to. Her father hates her and Nessa isn't much better." Galinda shook her head and gave Fiyero a quick kiss. "I need to get to class. Want to go to dinner tonight? Elphaba too?"

Fiyero kissed her. "You know I do. I'll meet you two in the dining hall at five. Have a good class."

"I will." Galinda watched as he walked down the hall and then went back into the room. She found Elphaba sitting at her desk writing furiously. "Okay I'm leaving. I'll be back in about an hour. How cold is it outside?"

"It was freezing when Fiyero and I were walking back from the library. You may want to bundle up. It looks like it could snow," Elphaba said, glancing up from her work. "I'm going to finish this essay for Dr. Babcock."

"Okay." Galinda looked at her friend out of concern-filled eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. But there's no sense in crying over something I can't change. I'm leaving in a week and three days and not coming back. Not until the war is over and who knows how long that will be." She tried to smile though it didn't reach her eyes. "Go. Get out of here. I'll be fine."

Galinda took a hesitant step toward the door. "Okay. Be back in an hour." She grabbed her bag and hurried out the door, slamming it behind her.

Elphaba sighed and returned to her work. Fiyero's right, she thought, I do need to just focus on today and not let what's going to happen next week ruin my last week of bliss and freedom. But as Elphaba thought the words, she had no idea that her week of bliss would end sooner than she ever expected and she was still working on her essay when Galinda returned from class an hour later.

"Why does it have to be so cold?" Galinda whined as she walked into the room, shedding her coat and gloves. "I can't feel my fingers."

Elphaba looked up from the essay she'd been working on since Galinda had left an hour ago. "I've got the heat on," she said as she turned back to her essay. She didn't even blink as Galinda threw her shoes across the room and began warming herself by the heater.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked, "Some of us are going sledding later. Do you want to go?"

Elphaba didn't look up from her work as she answered. "And be stuck riding by myself and possibly getting injured? Thanks but I need to finish this essay for Dr. Babcock's class. It's due next week."

Galinda shook her head. "You and your work ethic. If half the students here at Shiz had your work ethic the national test average would go up a hundred points."

Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle and forced herself to look at her friend. "Thanks Galinda. I think." She laughed again and returned to her work, trying her best to ignore Galinda's humming behind her. But after a while, she lost all focus and finally gave up. Spinning around in her chair, she said, "Galinda, I love you like a sister but would you please stop singing? I really need to focus."

Galinda gave her roommate a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I need to study too. I'm just so cold." She rubbed her hands together as she walked over to her bed. She undid the covers and crawled under them, curling up into a ball. "I hate cold," she muttered into her pillow. She pushed her hair out of her face, watching as her friend wrote furiously at her desk. "What's the essay about?"

"The Entry of women into the Ozian army," Elphaba mumbled absently.

Galinda wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. That sounds so boring. But then again, you would say the same thing about my sociology paper."

Elphaba turned around, looking offended. "No I wouldn't Glin. I love the topic to your sociology paper. Have you started on it yet?"

"Some. I have about five pages done on it." Galinda sighed blissfully. "I love my warm bed."

Elphaba chuckled at her friend's child-like attitude. "Good. Now leave me alone so I can write."

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when it's time for dinner."

"Will do." Elphaba glanced down at her paper and was about to start writing more when there was a loud knock at the door. "It's probably for you," she said. "Your little passé of friends."

Galinda groaned. "Ugh. Don't worry Elphaba I'll tell them they can't stay in here." Galinda groaned again and slowly made her way to the door, just in time to hear another loud knock. She opened the door expecting to find her friends at the other side. Who she found, however, were not her friends but Nessa and a very tall man standing at the door. "Hi Nessa. What brings you here?"

"Is Elphaba here?" Nessa asked, giving Galinda a cold stare. Her tone was flat and she sat perfectly still, her hands folded in her lap.

"Nessa?" Elphaba came over to the door and nearly fainted when she saw her father standing before her. "Father," she choked out.

Frex took a step forward, his face contorted into anger. He didn't say anything as he slapped Elphaba hard across the face. "Get packed. We're leaving," he said coldly and turned to Galinda. "I will not tolerate you rooming with her. How dare you Elphaba. How dare you put our family in this position."

Elphaba stared callously at her sister. "I can't believe you," she hissed and immediately felt another stinging sensation on her cheek as her father slapped her again.

"It wasn't her fault," Galinda spoke up. She couldn't believe this. She had always known that Elphaba's father was a jerk but she never would've thought he would resort to physically hitting his children. "I asked to be roomed with her."

Frex's expression did not soften as he answered. "No need to take up for her. Elphaba knew what she was doing." He looked at his daughter, his face red with anger. "Move," he barked.

Galinda jumped at the sound of his voice and ran to her friend. "Elphie please. Say something. Tell him something. Anything." She pulled on her friend's arm but was immediately yanked back as Frex grabbed her arm.

"You stay out of this," he growled and shoved Galinda so hard she nearly fell. "I'm sure your parents are going to be very pleased when they find out about this," he muttered sarcastically.

"My parents love Elphaba like a daughter," Galinda shot back and was surprised at how brave she felt. She took a step toward the taller man. "They were thrilled when they found out that we were rooming together."

Frex ignored Galinda's comment and dragged Elphaba by the elbow, pulling her toward the door. "Madam Morrible will be getting a letter from me about this," he hissed as he drug Elphaba out into the hall, nearly making her fall over Nessa's chair. "Stand up, child."

Elphaba bit her lip to keep back a yelp as her father twisted her wrist around. She turned to look at her friend. Galinda was standing in the doorway, looking defeated, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mirror," Elphaba mouthed as her father continued to drag he down the hall. "Father please," Elphaba begged but quickly shut her mouth, not wanting another slap across the face. She didn't say anything as she quietly followed her father down the hall, her tattered old suitcase in hand. She kept her right hand on her coat pocket, where she'd stashed her mirror. At least she could stay in contact with Galinda.

"Get in," Frex barked, pointing to the carriage. He yanked Elphaba by the arm and literally pushed her into the carriage. She fell to the floor of the carriage with a loud thud, causing the mirror to fall from her pocket. "What's that?"

Elphaba tried to snatch the mirror before her father could get to it but she wasn't quick enough. She felt her father reach over her and grab the mirror. "Father please. Please don't," she pleaded and watched, horrified as her father tossed the mirror into the bushes. "No. Please," she cried.

Frex kicked Elphaba in the thigh. "Shut up. You don't need that mirror. Why would you want to look at your hideous complexion?" He pushed Elphaba again and said, "Help me get your sister into the carriage."

Trying hard to keep her tears at bay, Elphaba helped her father put Nessa into the carriage and then sat down beside her, turning her head toward the window. She curled up into a ball on the seat, finally letting the tears flow. She didn't look at the scenery as the carriage pulled away from the curb. Knowing that she was leaving her only friend behind with no way to contact her made Elphaba stomach turn to knots. It wasn't fair. She had done nothing wrong, yet because of this stupid war, she was being ripped from her best friend and from the only place she'd ever felt truly happy. Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut even tighter as a sob threatened to escape. But she suppressed it. She was not going to let her father win. She would not let her father see how badly he had hurt her. He was her darkness. Munckinland was her darkness and Galinda had been her light. But now that light was gone and Elphaba was once again being plunged into the never-ending abyss. And she didn't know if or when she would come back into the light.

The carriage bumped along the road for hours. Elphaba slept through most of it, finally crying herself to sleep and was rudely awakened as the carriage jerked to a stop. She sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and looked around, expecting to be sitting at the train station. What she found, however, was not the train station, but a very large house. She blinked and turned to her sister. Nessa was sitting perfectly still, her expression blank. But before Elphaba could ask her sister if she knew what was going on, she heard the door open and felt herself being pulled out of the carriage. "Father where are we?"

"That is none of your concern," he said as he dragged Elphaba toward the house. "I can't have a child who's going to tell the whole world about my plans. I can't risk you telling anyone else what you overheard. You told Galinda. Who knows how many other people know."

"No one," Elphaba said pleadingly. She stared at her father coldly. "It's not my fault you were yelling those things throughout the house. It's wrong father. Munchkins are people too. You can't just strip…." She was cut off as another stinging sensation met her skin.

"SHUT UP," Frex barked and began dragging Elphaba toward the house again. "You will remain here until I feel that I can trust you again. But perhaps that will be never. I am the Governor of Munchkin land and I can't have my reputation ruined by my green skinned freak of a daughter."

Elphaba bit her lip to keep from snapping back at him. She almost wanted to laugh out loud but she held it back. "Who's going to take care of Nessa?" she asked softly.

"Your sister is none of your concern. She is not going around telling people our family business."

"Well if you would just end this stupid war and tell the truth for once I wouldn't need to," Elphaba shot back, unable to hold her tongue any longer. She could feel the anger running through her veins at lightening speed. "YOU LIE father. You lie to the people of Munchkin land, telling them they'll have a better life if they don't leave Munchkin land. You're holding them prisoners. Not letting college students return to Shiz is just cruel. Denying them of their education. And for what, Father? For your own personal gain? Is that how you want to be remembered? As a governor who held his people prisoner?"

Frex slapped Elphaba so hard she nearly fell to the ground. "ENOUGH. I have had it with you, Elphaba. Personally I wouldn't care if you rot away in that tower up there. You have been nothing but trouble since the day you were born. It's a wonder your mother didn't let you drown in that lake when she had the chance."

Elphaba felt her insides tense and she kept her mouth shut as she allowed her father to lead her up the steps and to the front door of the large house. Her father had always hated her. She had known that her whole life. But to hear it thrown into her face and to know that her mother had once wanted to drown her was a totally different story. Elphaba could feel her whole body trembling as the reality of what her father had said sunk in. No one in her family had ever loved her. Not even her sister. This realization was almost too much to bear and Elphaba kept her head planted on the ground, hiding her tears, as her father rang the bell. The sound echoed throughout the large house, causing Elphaba to jump. She didn't look up as the door opened and out of the corner of her eye, Elphaba saw a short plump woman standing before her. Her expression was hard, her eyes cold.

"Yes?" The woman asked flatly.

"Governor Thropp, Miss. I have brought her," Frex said, indicating toward Elphaba. "Charles is expecting us."

The woman's face softened a bit and she nodded. "Come in." She eyed Elphaba critically. "Is she a hard worker?"

Elphaba wanted to strangle the woman. She wanted to scream in her face that "Yes she was a hard worker and she didn't want to be talked to as if she wasn't standing right there" but she remained silent, letting her father do the talking.

"She can do anything except cook. Her cooking has little to be desired," Frex said. He pushed Elphaba toward the woman, nearly making her fall. "Take her. Do what you want with her. Just make sure she doesn't leave the house."

Elphaba winced at her father's sharp tone and she forced herself to look up at the woman. Her eyes were hard again, her expression one that could kill. She didn't dare say a word for fear she would be slapped again.

"Don't you speak girl?" the woman barked.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes," she said softly, so softly that she wasn't sure that the woman heard her. She watched the woman anxiously, wondering what she was going to do or say next. But the voice that spoke next was not the woman's voice but another man's voice and Elphaba watched as a tall man dressed in a suit came into the room. He shook hands with her father and then laid his eyes on Elphaba. Elphaba found herself shivering at his stare. It was almost as if he was looking right through her. She forced herself to look at him and curled her fist into a ball to keep eye contact.

"Well she's just as you said, Frex. Skinny though. But don't worry, we'll find something for her to do. I am always needing people to help around here." The man took a step closer to Elphaba, his expression blank. His eyes, however, were piercing, almost like knifes cutting into Elphaba. "What's your name child?"

Elphaba couldn't help but flinch at his rough, hostile tone. "Elphaba," she finally managed to choke out and shifted her gaze downward, no longer able to look at him.

"Not very talkative is she?" the man asked. He put his finger under Elphaba's chin, forcing her to look up. "Let's get one thing straight here, girl. When I ask you a question you're expected to respond. Understand?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. Sir," she choked out. Her voice was hoarse and strangled.

The man dropped his finger from her chin and turned to Frex. "Thank you Frex. You have no idea how much this helps. Now I don't have to pay another servant."

Frex shook hands with the man. "Any time, Charles." He turned to Elphaba, his eyes narrowing into slits, his face hardening. "You behave, you hear? You do exactly as he says and no funny business. If I hear of you causing trouble I will personally see to it that you never see the light of day again. Understand?"

Elphaba curled her hands into fists at her side, trying to stop herself from trembling. "Yes, sir," she said, barely able to get the words out.

"Good. Well I must be off. Let me know if she starts to cause trouble." Frex handed for the door and opened it, then walked out of the house. The slamming of the door echoed throughout the large house.

Charles eyed the green girl critically. "Gerta, take Elphaba upstairs." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of chains. "But not before I give her these."

Elphaba eyes widened as she eyed the chains. "No. Please," she said softly, her tone etched with fear and supplication.

Charles slapped her. "Shut up," he growled and began placing the chains around her ankles. When he stood up, he said, "I wish I didn't have to do this but your father tells me you have a habit of disappearing. I can't have that. Now give me your wrists."

Sniffling softly, Elphaba held out her wrists, shivering when she felt the cold metal against her skin. She tried to walk, only to fall against her new captor. He held her by the arm, holding her upright.

"Perhaps I have them too tight. You're useless to me if you can't walk." He bent down and loosened the chains then stood back up again. "Walk," he ordered.

Suppressing a sob of humiliation, Elphaba walked slowly and this time did not fall. She didn't say another word as she followed the woman named Gerta up several flights of stairs.

"You will sleep up here," Gerta explained, her tone flat. She took out a set of keys and unlocked a wooden door, then pushed it open. "Well don't just stand there. Go." She pushed Elphaba inside, making her fall to the ground knees first. "We will expect you at the kitchen at five a.m. Until then you are to remain up here. No wondering about. Understand?"

Elphaba slowly got to her feet and faced the woman. "Yes," she said softly.

"Good." The woman walked out of the attic, slamming the door behind her.

Elphaba stared at the door for the longest moment and once her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she turned around, taking in her surroundings. The attic room was small, consisting of only a bed in the far left corner, a nightstand and a wash basin. A black curtain hung over the one window but a sliver of light still shone through. Elphaba walked slowly over to the bed and collapsed onto it. She curled up into a ball, finally allowing the tears to cascade down her face. How had this happened? How had she gone from being a normal college student busily writing an essay for class to lying in a cold attic room in chains? And then there was Galinda. For the second time in four years they had been forced apart. But this time it was worse. This time Elphaba didn't know when or if she'd ever see her friend again. And that scared her more than anything.

***

Galinda didn't remember walking out of her dorm room nor did she remember speaking to anyone as she walked down the hall. But suddenly she found herself in front of Fiyero's dorm, tears still blurring her vision. She felt numb. Empty and in complete shock. Elphaba was gone. She had been dragged out by her father. And Galinda had just stood there, unable to help her friend. She had let Elphaba leave in the hands of her crazy, power-seeking father. Galinda wiped at her eyes and knocked loudly, feeling her panic and sadness intensifying with each passing second. "Fiyero." Galinda called, pounding on the door with all her might. "FIYERO!" Galinda screamed again and was about to pound on the door a second time when it swung open. A panic-stricken looking Fiyero stared back at her. "She's gone," Galinda said tearfully, barely able to get the words out.

"Who's gone? Galinda what happened?" Fiyero took her by the shoulders, noticing her tear-stained face. She must've been crying for some time now. "Who's gone?" he asked again, his tone a bit more urgent.

"Elphaba." The answer was soft and mixed with tears. "She's gone. Her father came and literally dragged her out of our room. He didn't even let her pack. He just took her." Galinda let the tears escape then, burying her head in Fiyero's chest. Her whole body shook as she continued to sob and she could feel Fiyero tensing and knew he was probably just as upset as she was.

"Galinda do you know where she is?" Fiyero spoke urgently, doing his best to maintain his composure. He couldn't fall apart now. Galinda needed him. And once more, he hadn't exactly told Galinda he had fallen for Elphaba. He'd been planning on telling her. He just hadn't decided when. "You can't do it now," he told himself. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he needed to stay with Galinda. At least for a little while longer. She needed him right now and though he didn't want to admit it, he needed her too.

"No," Galinda answered into his shirt. She lifted her head, her eyes still misting with tears. "I can't contact her on her mirror. She's not responding." Galinda reached a pale hand up to her cheek and ran it over the tears that were still flowing from her eyes.

Fiyero held her close, stroking her hair. "We'll figure something out. We'll get her back."

Galinda sniffed loudly. "We have to Fiyero. We have to get her back. Her father is a two-timing jerk. Who knows what he'll do to her." She buried her head in Fiyero's chest again, dreading the walk back to her room, for tonight was going to be a long night… a long night in the dark all alone.

***

Elphaba could hear the rain pounding against the window as she lay on her bed in the small attic room. She didn't know how long she'd been there but it must've been a while, for now the room was draped in darkness. Feeling tired and sluggish from sleeping and crying, Elphaba slowly sat up. Her head pounded and she groaned, feeling as though she'd been sleeping for an entire year. Squeezing her eyes shut, Elphaba opened them again and tried to make out shapes in the room. She stood up and began cautiously walking straight, heading for the window. The rain was harder now, sounding as if it was going to rain right through the roof. Elphaba wrapped her arms around herself, shivering as the cold chains touched her skin. She kept her feet on the ground, willing herself not to cry again. Crying was not going to help the situation. She would just have to work hard and hope that one day she would be rescued and one day she would wake up from this nightmare. She touched her fingers against the cool glass, feeling a shiver pass through her as she felt the cold come in contact with her skin. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass, letting the sobs escape. How had she let this happen? Why hadn't she fought harder? For Galinda. For herself. And why hadn't she been keeping a closer eye on Nessa? These questions and more penetrated through Elphaba's mind as she stood staring out into the cold endless night. She could see a light off in the distance, probably from another house, a house that didn't feel like a tomb.

Another sob escaped Elphaba's throat as she laid her eyes upon the chains that held her wrists together. Not only had she been taken from her best friend and her school, she'd been stripped of her dignity and placed in chains like some animal. "Nessa I will never forgive you," Elphaba whispered into the darkened room. The thought that her sister was responsible for the position she was now was enough to send her to a violent rage. Instead she sank to the floor as the sobs continued to seek havoc on her body. She curled up into a ball, bringing her knees to her chest and winced as she pressed her cheek against the cold chains. The silence pressed in on her and Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to accept that she was completely and totally alone. She had no one. Only the darkness and the never-ending nightmare that awaited her, a nightmare she might not ever wake up from.

Elphaba stayed perfectly still, trying to calm down, until a frantic knock pulled her from her miserable reverie. She glanced up, slightly frightened and slowly got her feet. "Come in," she called weakly, bracing herself for what was about to happen. One of the servants was going to probably come in here and drag her downstairs like some puppy on a leash. She watched, horrified, as the door opened and squinted as the light from the hall poured into the darkened room. "Who are you?" Elphaba kept her voice low, not quite sure how to act or what to say.

"Elphaba?" the voice was male, but not one she recognized.

"Yes?" Elphaba felt her entire body tense as the footsteps came closer and she took a step back, nearly tripping over the chains. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Elphaba it's Chase. Your father's stable boy."

Upon hearing the familiar name, Elphaba felt her knees go weak with relief. "Chase?" she managed to choke out. She took a step closer and when she was in the light, she squinted at the taller boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing pants and a white shirt. "It is really you?" She took a hesitant step toward him, putting out her hand and was startled when she felt him take it.

"Yes, Elphaba. It's really me." He spoke softly and after letting go of her hand, he walked over and shut the door, then quickly lit the candle that was sitting on the dresser, illuminating the room in a soft glow. "What in Oz's name are you doing here? I nearly collapsed from shock when they told me to wake you up. I couldn't believe it. What happened?" he ran to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She trembled beneath his touch. "You're freezing."

"Well this isn't exactly the Wizard's palace," Elphaba said sarcastically and tried to grin, though the smile nearly passed her lips before her expression grew serious again. "My father dragged me out of Shiz. Literally dragged me." She took a breath, willing herself not to cry. "He then brought me here and said I was to work for this man." She held up her wrists. "I even get the joy of wearing these."

Anger and disbelief flitted across Chase's face as he drank in the severity of the situation. He laid a gentle hand against Elphaba's wrist. "Elphaba, I'm so sorry." He embraced her in a hug and was surprised when she didn't pull back. "We'll figure this out. We'll figure out how to get out of here."

Elphaba pulled free from the embrace, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "How? And what are you doing here anyway?"

Chase sighed, looking down at his shoes. "I was desperate for work. After your father fired me I had nowhere to go and I met this guy on the street and he offered me a job. Little did I know I'd hardly get anything to eat and have to sleep in the barn. I haven't slept in a real bed in months." Taking Elphaba's hand, he led her over to the bed and sat down, pulling her with him. "Listen, I've been working on a plan to get out of here. I've been doing everything in my power to get fired but nothing's worked. I don't even think he remembers he hired me. I'm planning on catching a train to the emerald city in a few days."

Elphaba felt her heart sink as she realized that in a few days she'd be here all alone. But she tried to force back the wave of panic that was slowly eating its way through her body as she answered. "The Emerald City? Isn't that a little far?"

"Yeah but I can't go back to Munchkin Land and I can't go to Gillinkin, not that I would need to and applying to Shiz is out of the question since I have no money. Not much anyway."

Elphaba felt tears come to her eyes when a startling realization suddenly hit her. She could never go back there to Shiz, nor could she go home or to Gillikin. So as much as she didn't want to, she had to go to the Emerald City. It was the only place her father wouldn't look for her. If she went back to Shiz now her father was bound to get word, which could mean permanent separation from Galinda, something she could not bear. So for now, at least until the war was over, she couldn't contact her friend, no matter how badly she wanted to. "Take me with you," she found herself blurting out, "take me with you to the Emerald City." She put a hand on Chase's shoulder, her eyes filled with supplication. "Please. Chase, I can't stay here. I'm not going to be this man's puppy dog." She gestured toward her wrists and feet. "I will not live the rest of my life in chains. My father only sent me here to get rid of me. He doesn't care if he ever sees me again. He certainly won't miss me if I run off to the Emerald City."

Chase sighed and looked Elphaba directly in the eye. "Do you know what would happen if you ran from here? I overheard the big guy talking. He has a deal with your father."

Elphaba's face turned hard as stone. "I don't care. Screw the deal. I can't stay here, Chase. Now are you going to help me or not?" she folded her arms across her chest, cringing as the cold metal touched her skin. "Please, Chase," she tried again. "Please."

Chase sighed again and nodded. "Okay." A smile broke out on his pale face. "How can I refuse? You are the governor's daughter. Plus, it would be nice to have a companion in the city. I wasn't looking forward to walking those streets alone."

Elphaba threw her arms around Chase's neck, resisting the urge to squeal in excitement. "Thank you. And I promise I won't slow you down one bit. I'm tougher then I look, you know." She sat back, the grin still present on her face. "When do we leave?" she asked, a hint of urgency in her tone. The thought of spending one more hour in this house was enough to make her go crazy.

Chase chuckled. "Yeah. I know. I taught you to ride a horse, remember?"

Elphaba felt her face flush. "How could I forget? I thought I was never going to be able to stay on that stupid horse." She laughed low in her throat. "Do you still ride?"

"Oh yeah. Everyday." Chase looked toward the door. "I should get you downstairs before they pound us both." He took Elphaba's hand and helped her to her feet. "Remember." He put a finger to his lips. "Quiet. Quiet."

Elphaba nodded. "Quiet. Quiet." She followed Chase across the room and out the door, trying to keep her expression as composed as possible. On the inside, however, she was jumping for joy. In just a few days she would be free from these chains and finally the nightmare would be over. Elphaba shivered at the thought and she was relieved when Chase finally showed her into the kitchen, where the woman from yesterday was waiting.

"What took you so long?" the woman demanded, rushing over to the two. She grabbed Elphaba by the arm. "You're coming with me. " Giving Chase a cold stare, she said, "You get out where you belong and I don't want to see you in this house again. Understand?"

"Yes."

Elphaba looked behind her and locked eyes with Chase. She then allowed the woman to lead her further into the kitchen and she didn't try to fight it, because she knew that in just a few short days she would be free from this nightmare.

***

Galinda didn't remember falling asleep in Fiyero's arms but when she awoke, she was lying on something soft. Opening her eyes, Galinda squinted into the darkness and finally realized she was still in Fiyero's room, lying on his bed. Blinking furiously, Galinda pushed herself to a sitting position and glanced around. Her face felt sticky and her head was pounding. She pinched the space between her eyes and blinked again, trying to clear her foggy mind.

"Galinda?" Fiyero's sleepy voice echoed through the dark, silent room and Galinda heard some shuffling as he made his way over to the bed, finally appearing in the bright light of the moon.

Galinda blinked in confusion and sat up, balancing herself on her hands. "What happened? Why am I still here?"

"You fell asleep crying," Fiyero answered grimly. He reached out and touched her cheek. "We'll find her. We'll bring her back."

Galinda swallowed as tears welled up in her eyes. "She's not coming back." The answer was soft and shaky as Galinda tried to hold back a sob. She threw back the covers and got out of the bed. "I need to go. I've stayed way past curfew." Galinda grabbed her coat, nearly bumping into the chair as she tried to hurry to the door. But before she could get to the door, she felt Fiyero grab her arm. "Please Fiyero," she said before he could get a word in. "I just need some alone time to process all this."

Fiyero didn't look convinced but didn't try to argue. Instead he said, "Okay. Just promise me you'll come get me if you need me. I don't want you alone crying in your room."

Galinda nodded, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and hurried out the door. Her body felt numb as she proceeded to run down the hall and out the door. The campus was dark and quiet and Galinda didn't slow down until she reached her dorm. But as soon as she approached her door, she felt her heart stop and tears blur her vision. Beyond that door was not the smiling face of her best friend but a lonely, cold empty room. Swallowing back a sob, Galinda took her key and attempted to place it into the key hole. Her hands shook as she turned the lock and she nearly fell forward as it swung open, squeaking loudly. Ever so slowly Galinda made her way into the room and softly shut the door. She dropped her keys on Elphaba's desk and made her way across the room. The room was dark, except for a tiny sliver of light that shone through the closed curtains. Slipping off her shoes, Galinda collapsed onto Elphaba's bed, hugging Elphaba's pillow to her chest. The tears worked their way down her cheeks and she buried her head in the pillow, breathing in Elphaba's familiar scent. The room was cold and Galinda felt a shiver run down her spine, though she knew she wasn't shaking just because of the cold. She had messed up. She had broken a promise to her friend: the promise that she wouldn't let Frex come and take Elphaba away. And she had failed. She had failed her friend.

Galinda felt asleep on Elphaba's bed, hoping to wake up with Elphaba sleeping in her bed, hoping that tomorrow she would wake up from this horrible nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Elphaba hands shook as she walked into the dining room that afternoon, a whole day after she'd arrived, carrying two cups of tea. The chains felt cold against her wrists and ankles and she tried to keep back a wince as the chains cut into her ankles. She could see two figures sitting at the table and resisted the urge to run in the other direction. She hadn't known Charles would have company today.

"Are we going to have to wait a year for our tea?" Charles barked, causing Elphaba to tremble. He sounded so much like her father. "Get over here girl."

Keeping back her tears, Elphaba walked slowly toward the table and sat the cups on the table. Tippled over, sending tea everywhere. Elphaba jumped back, nearly falling backward. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly, "I'll…" she was cut off as a loud smack filled the room, followed by a stinging sensation against her cheek.

"Shut up," Charles hissed, "I should've never hired you. You're worthless. You can't even serve a simple cup of tea."

"Charles, maybe if you remove the chains," the man sitting beside Charles said. "She can hardly walk."

Charles glared at his friend. "If I let her out of these chains she'll just run away. Her father says she's known for disappearing for days on end."

The stinging had ceased but Charles's words were like another slap. It was like watching her father all over again. "I'm sorry," she said tearfully and as fast as she could, hurried from the room. The chains prevented her from running very far but she was relieved when she finally reached the kitchen. "Charles needs you," she said to the head maid, her voice barely audible.

Gerta shot Elphaba a cold accusing stare. "What did you do?" she demanded, her tone as cold as ice.

Elphaba kept her head lowered as she told Gerta what had happened and waited anxiously for the next slap, the next hit. But none came. All she heard was the sound of a door opening and banging shut, followed by Charles's gruff voice as he began yelling through the wall. His voice sent violent shivers through her and she backed away from the wall, trying to rid her father's voice from her head. But finally the door opened and Gerta returned.

"Get out," Gerta said sternly but her tone held a hint of anger to it. "I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day. No wonder your father dumped you here."

Elphaba tried not to wince at the woman's sharp tone, not wanting to give her the satisfaction that she had affected Elphaba in any way. She was not going to let these people have power over her, not like she'd let her father. "I'll be outside in the barn," she said flatly and without another word, disappeared out the back kitchen door. She ran as fast as the chains would allow her to, trying to get as far away from the house as possible. Tears blurred her vision as she proceeded to run across the never-ending field toward the tiny red building. It seemed as if it was miles away, a tiny blur in the distance. Elphaba tugged at her wrists, trying to loosen the chains. But that only made the cold metal dig harder into her skin and she bit back a sob of frustration. This man had to be crueler than her father. Her father wouldn't put her in chains.

Tears were working their way freely down Elphaba's cheeks when she finally reached the barn. Pulling open the door, she hurried inside. The barn was warm and Elphaba blinked in the dim light.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba jumped, nearly falling into the bail of hay located by the door. "Chase?" she whispered and let out a sneeze as the smell of hay grew stronger. She hard rustling and finally Chase emerged, wearing the same clothes he'd had on yesterday.

"What are you doing in here?"

The statement was so simple yet Elphaba found herself breaking down, unable to contain her emotions any longer. The tears came, fast and furious like a waterfall down her cheeks. "I…I can't stay here," she managed to choke out through a sob. "It's been one day and I feel like I'm going crazy. I feel like it's my childhood all over again. The yelling, everything. I can't take it anymore. I just can't." Her thin body shook with violent sobs and she allowed Chase to wrap her in an embrace. "I feel like I'm a prisoner." She held up her wrists. "I can't move. I can't do anything. I feel like I'm home with my father all over again." More tears spilled from her eyes as she looked at Chase, supplication filling her features. "Please get me out of here. Please."

Chase held her close, stroking her hair. "I will. I promise. Just a few more days. I get paid in a few days and then we'll be out of here."

Elphaba pulled free from his grip, wiping at her eyes. Uncertainty filled her eyes as she prepared to answer him. "Promise?"

Chase took her hand. "Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Elphaba shrugged, not letting her guard down. "I don't know. You never promised me anything when you worked for my father."

"Well I'm telling you that I don't break promises." Chase took Elphaba's hand and led her further into the barn, then helped her sit down on a makeshift bed. "You're shivering." Taking the blanket from the pile of hay, he rung it out and put it around her shoulders.

Elphaba looked up at him, surprise and apprehension marking her expression. "Thank you," she said softly and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. She looked over at Chase again, her expression softening. "I want to trust you. I really do. But trust doesn't come easy to me. I've been hurt too many times by my father and my sister. Everyone except Galinda." Elphaba's voice cracked as she let her thoughts turn to her friend. "I miss her so much. I can't even communicate with her. My father broke my mirror." Tears filled her voice but she didn't let them escape. "And now I may never see her again."

Without speaking, Chase pulled Elphaba into a sideways hug. "You'll see her again, "he whispered into her ear.

Elphaba sat up and looked at him. "How do you know that? Do you have some crystal ball that shows me my future?"

Chase managed a laugh. "No. I do know where you'll be five days from now. Maybe we'll get lucky and find her there."

Elphaba actually laughed out loud but the sound was hoarse and mixed with tears. "You are insane, you know that? But thanks for making me feel better and thanks for being here. I would probably want to curl up in a ball and die if you weren't here."

Elphaba's words pierced at Chase's heart. How could any one man be so cruel? Her father had abused her for her entire life and just when she'd finally found happiness at Shiz, it too had been taken from her. "Well I'm here. I'm going to get us both out of here."

"And I believe you. Or well I'm starting to. I'm just going to need time, Chase." Elphaba pulled her arms back under the blanket. "Why is it so cold?" She looked at him. "That was rhetorical."

Chase laughed, the sound ringing through the barn like bells coming from a church. But then his expression grew serious. "You should probably get back. They'll wonder where you are.'

Elphaba shook her head. "No they won't. They banished me from the house. Can't I just stay here? This is the warmest I've felt all day."

"Sure. You know you can. You can even take a nap too if you want. I gotta tend to the horses but I won't be far." Chase stood up, brushing hay from his pants. "Go on. Sleep. I'll wake you up soon."

"You sure? That is the last thing I need. To get in trouble for falling asleep in the barn. " Putting her legs up over the side of the makeshift bed, Elphaba laid down on the hay. "Thank you," she whispered and closed her eyes, allowing her mind and body to relax into a peaceful slumber.

***

Galinda felt as though she was just going through the motions. Everything felt out of focus. It was as if she couldn't feel anything. She felt numb, detached from everyone and everything around her. She'd woken up still on Elphaba's bed, hugging Elphaba's pillow. She'd dressed in the dark this morning, not really caring what she wore and was glad the weather was overcast and rainy. She didn't think she could handle the sun right now. Sunny days meant laughter and happiness and Galinda was far from happy. She stayed away from her dorm for as long as she possibly could, not wanting to be stuck in a lonely dark room all night. Her mirror stayed in her purse and Galinda prayed it would glow, a sign that Elphaba was all right. It felt like days since she had seen or heard her friend's voice and her heart ached even more as the sun sank below the trees a sign that Elphaba had been gone for an entire day.

The library was quiet and Galinda flinched as someone slammed a textbook shut at the table next to her. She stared down at her own textbook, trying to make since of the words in front of her. Her mind, however, couldn't seem to comprehend them. Books and reading and libraries reminded her of Elphaba, which sent fresh tears to Galinda's eyes. Slamming her book shut, Galinda gathered up her stuff and hurried out of the library, heading straight to Fiyero's dorm. It was the only place on campus that didn't remind her of Elphaba.

Snow was already starting to fall as Galinda made her way down the path toward the large stone building. The wind whipped around her, causing her to shiver and she wrapped her arms around herself, walking briskly. Tears blurred her vision and she could barely contain them as she hurried into Fiyero's dorm and hurried up the stairs to the third floor. The tears had escaped down her cheeks and by the time she knocked on Fiyero's door, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Galinda?" Fiyero's voice sounded loud in the empty hallway and without a word, he pulled Galinda into a hug, leading her into the room. "What happened?"

Galinda took several deep breaths, trying to calm down and after wiping at her eyes, she said, "I don't know how much more I can take. I have to see her, Fiyero. I have to see if she's okay." She looked up at him out of tearful eyes. "Can we please go to Munchkin Land after finals? Please."

Fiyero sighed and when he spoke again, concern was evident in his voice. "Galinda I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm sure Elphaba will write to us when she thinks its safe. You have to trust her."

Galinda let out a growl of frustration. "Fiyero, she is my best friend. Can't you understand that? Wouldn't you go through leaps and bounds to find me if I was missing?"

"But she's not missing, Galinda. She's with her father." Fiyero placed both hands on Galinda's shoulders. "Look, I know you're worried. If she hasn't contacted us by the last day of finals next week we'll go to Munchkin Land." He kissed her softly on the cheek. "Please try not to worry so much."

Galinda sighed. She wanted to believe Fiyero when he said everything would be fine but something in her gut told her that something was not fine, that something was very wrong. "One week," Galinda told him sternly, "And then I am taking a train to Munchkin Land with or without you." She exhaled deeply. "I just have this awful feeling that something is very wrong."

***

A loud chirping sound was what awoke Elphaba from her peaceful slumber. Opening her eyes, she glanced around, noticing a dim light shining into her eyes. She blinked, trying to clear her foggy mind and trying to remember where she was. This was definitely not her room in the attic.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Chase whispered into her ear. His breath felt warm against her neck.

Elphaba groaned and sat up, finally making eye contact with her childhood friend. "How long have I been asleep?" she muttered groggily. Her voice sounded hoarse and she shivered, suddenly realizing how cold it was. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," Chase answered.

Elphaba gasped and sprang to her feet, tripping over her chains in the process. She fell face first into the hay; her arms sprawled out in front of her. Spitting out some hay, Elphaba managed to sit up. "Don't you dare laugh," she scolded, shooting a glare in Chase's direction. She sighed and finally got to her feet, brushing herself off. "Ugh I am probably a sore sight right now."

Chase looked up at her and with the glow of the moon shining into the barn, she was almost glowing. "No," he said softly, his voice carrying in the silent room, "You look beautiful."

Elphaba felt her cheeks flush and her heart rate speed up. No boy had ever called her beautiful before and though it flattered her, it also scared the living daylights out of her. And besides that. Charles was a friend. An old childhood friend. There was no way he was interested in her like that. It was just the heat of the moment. "I…I have to go," she stammered and hurried for the door, being careful not to trip over her chains this time. She opened the door and ran out into the night, trying to be as quiet as possible. She was going to get in more trouble. She just knew it and finally slowed down her pace. What was the point in running? She would just face the consequences sooner that way. Better to saver the moment in the barn. Elphaba let a small smile play at her lips. She wished she had the guts to tell Chase that what he'd said to her had flattered her to no end. But once again she could feel her wall of protection going up and she gritted her teeth. Why couldn't she be open and honest with anyone besides Galinda? Why did her fear always have to get in the way?

The crickets chirped loudly in Elphaba's ears as she made her way across the wet, slippery grass toward the house. The air smelled of fresh rain and Elphaba breathed in deep, letting her gaze shift toward the sky. The stars were out tonight, shining as bright as ever and for a moment Elphaba let her mind wonder back to that night at Galinda's, when she'd promised herself she wasn't going to dwell on the past or worry about the future but that she was going to live in the moment. And no matter how bad things got, living in the moment was exactly what Elphaba planned to do. After all, there was no day but today.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to thank everyoe for their awesome reviews. You guys ROCK!! Thank you so much and please continue to review. They make me happy.**

Chapter ten

Elphaba couldn't remember a time when she had been this tired. Every muscle in her body ached and she groaned loudly as she made her way up the three flights of stairs to her small attic room. Not even lifting Nessa out of her chair and into bed every night had been this draining. Pushing open the door, Elphaba stumbled wearily into the room and felt a sense of relief wash over her when she finally reached the bed. She collapsed onto it back first, staring up at the dark ceiling. Had it only been a week? It felt like a year.

"You can't go to sleep yet," a voice said from the doorway.

Elphaba shot up, her gaze flitting to the door. "Chase?" she whispered. She stood up slowly, ignoring the pain it caused and slowly but carefully made her way over to him. "What are you doing? You'll get caught and it'll be my fault." She didn't have to be a genius to know that her father's friend was going to blame every little mistake on her. He was just like her father in that way and Elphaba knew he'd probably show up out of nowhere. "Do you want me to get in trouble again?" she hissed and pulled him into the room, quietly closing the door. The room was once again draped in darkness and Elphaba fumbled for the box of matches lying on her dresser. She then lit the candle and the room was suddenly filled with that familiar dim light. "So what's so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow? Is it about the Emerald City?" Elphaba felt her heart sink when Chase didn't answer right away. "I can't go with you, can I?" Her tone was sad, disappointed even and she let her gaze fall to the floor.

"On the contrary actually," Chase said. He put a hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "I'm leaving tonight. I couldn't stand to see you suffer here one more day and frankly neither can I. I've had enough."

If Elphaba hadn't been so tired and so afraid of being heard she would've started screaming right there but instead she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. "Thank you," she said softly into his ear. She released from the hug, unable to wipe the grin off her face. "When do we leave?" she asked, keeping her voice low. She cast several nervous glances toward the door, listening for any sounds of footsteps.

"Is now good for you?" Chase asked and grinned, his expression glowing in the soft candlelight.

Elphaba returned the smile and grabbed her suitcase. She stared at it for a moment and then said, "I should probably leave this here. It'll look suspicious if it's gone. I can put on as many clothes as possible."

"Good idea. I promise I won't look." Chase walked over to the corner of the room and stood facing the wall. "Okay it's safe for you to change now."

Elphaba chuckled to herself as she opened her suitcase and began piling on layers of clothing. She then pulled on her boots, laced them up and grabbed her coat. "Okay let's go."

Chase turned around and nearly laughed out loud. "You look so weird."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "And just as charming as you ever were when we were younger," she replied, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Chase laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the door. Walking ever so softly, he glanced both ways and then hurried them both out the door and down the steps. "Out the back way. He never keeps it locked."

Elphaba could feel her heart hammering against her chest as she allowed Chase to lead her through the house and out the backdoor. The air was frosty and literally stung Elphaba's face as they ran down the driveway and through the grass. The area ahead was pitch black, lit only by the light of the moon that shone brightly overhead. Elphaba kept her eyes trained on the moon, not wanting to glance down at her feet; afraid she'd wig out and turn back. "Where are we going?" she asked, hardly daring to speak for fear of being hard. Even with all the layers, Elphaba still found herself shivering and Chase's hand felt cold against her skin.

"Train station," Chase whispered back. He stole a quick glance at the house behind them and then quickened his pace. "Hurry. We'll have to take the woods." He gripped Elphaba's hand tighter and pointed into a band of trees located a few steps away. "There."

Elphaba gulped, trying to swallow the intense amount of fear that was slowly making its way through her body. "In there? Are you crazy?" she hissed though her words were hardly understandable through the shivering.

"Not crazy just practical. I've had this route thought out for weeks." Chase looked over at her and even in the darkness, could see her terrified expression. "Ready? Last chance to bow out."

"I'm not bowing out," Elphaba said through clinched teeth. She took another breath and said, "Let's go." Keeping a firm grip on Chase's hand, Elphaba began running as fast as her legs would carry her. She could feel branches tickling her face but did not let that slow her down. The leaves crunched loudly beneath her feet and she welcomed the sound as another wave of panic forced its way through her veins. "How much further?" She asked breathlessly. They'd been running for only a few moments and already Elphaba felt as if she was about to kill over.

"On the other side of these woods. Not long now." Chase gave her hand a gentle squeeze and continued through the thick brush. The darkness stretched before them, the moon only a small sliver of light peeking through the trees.  
Elphaba sighed but didn't comment. She couldn't miss her one chance of getting away from her father and her father's friend just because of a little darkness. "Just hurry," she said and hoped her voice didn't carry. She didn't say much as they continued to walk as the exhaustion began to rear its ugly head again and twice along the way she felt herself leaning onto Chase's shoulder only to jerk awake after realizing what she was doing. "Sorry," she said, no longer able to fight the fatigue. "I don't know how much further I can walk."

"You don't have to walk much further." Chase pointed up ahead and Elphaba followed his gaze. "We're here."

Elphaba nearly went weak with relief when she saw the smoke coming from the train. "You're amazing you know that." She gave him a sideways hug, suddenly feeling giddy from relief and excitement. Pulling his arm, she began running through the trees and when they finally appeared on the other side of the brush; she released his hand as a warm sensation began to flow through her. "Do you have tickets?" she asked as they tried to act casual while walking toward the ticket booth. They didn't want to arouse suspicion, even though it was still dark out, Elphaba was sure to be recognized.

"Yeah. I have one. But we can get you one." Chase walked up to the tiny brown shelter and to the window. "One ticket to the Emerald City please."

The man sitting behind the booth looked at Chase from over his spectacles and he didn't say anything as he handed Chase a small piece of paper. "Ten dollars."

Chase rummaged around in his pocket until he pulled out a crisp dollar bill. He handed it through the window, nodded his thanks and walked back over to where Elphie was waiting. He held out the ticket, his hand shaking with the cold. "Here you are, madam."

Elphaba grinned and took the ticket from him. "How long before the train leaves?" she glanced at the ticket. "It leaves at six a.m." Elphaba groaned, stuffing the ticket in her coat pocket. "And let me guess it's about two in the morning now, right?"

Chase checked his watch, glowing green in the darkness. "Midnight actually." He took Elphaba's arm and led her toward a brown building located across from the tracks. "We can warm up in here."

Elphaba didn't say anything as she followed Chase into the building. She was in no shape to be complaining. She was getting out of munchkin land and away from her father. And that was all that mattered now. "Wow it's warm in here." She glanced around the small building. The floor was made of concrete as were the walls and several long benches sat in the middle of the room. A newspaper stand stood by the door and Elphaba let her gaze shift to it. And as she did so, the headline caught her eye. "Munchkin Land Governor enforces laws." Curious, Elphaba walked over to the stand and pulled out a paper. She didn't say anything as she began to read the front page. "I don't believe this," she muttered to no one in particular. She kept her eyes glued to the paper as she continued to speak in a shocked tone. "My father has not only enforced laws that keep people from going in and out but he has issued a law saying that Muchkinlanders aren't allowed to attend university." Elphaba glanced up at Chase, shock present on her sharp features. "This is why father pulled us out. Nessa and I. It wasn't because he found out Galinda and I were rooming together it was because he had enforced the laws and he wasn't playing favorites." Elphaba shook her head. "No wonder Boq wrote to Nessa saying he wasn't coming back to Shiz." She pointed to the paper. "This is why. He wasn't allowed to attend anymore."

Chase was thoughtful for a moment and then asked, "So how was he able to go before if he wasn't allowed out of Munchkin Land to begin with?"

Elphaba sighed and folded the paper, tossing it onto the floor. "He probably couldn't get his pass renewed. And now he's not even allowed to attend. His parents pulled him out. I just wasn't sure why until now."

Chase sat down beside her, putting a tentative arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay. Soon this war will be over and things will go back to normal."

Elphaba shook her head, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground, not wanting Chase to see the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Things will never be normal. I may never get to see my best friend again. I can't go back to Shiz and I can't go back to Munchkin Land and now I can't even go to Gillikin." Elphaba pounded her fist against the armrest of the bench. "I hate my father. I hate him," she said through gritted teeth. "He's ruined everything. All I wanted was to attend college with my best friend and get a degree in history and teach." Elphaba didn't bother stopping the tears that flowed down her cheeks and she finally managed to look Chase in the eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, wiping at her eyes, "I'm not usually this emotional. I guess I'm just tired."

"Then sleep. We have a few hours yet." He patted to his lap. "I don't mind."

Elphaba looked at him skeptically. "You may have worked for my father once upon a time but that doesn't mean we're friends."

Chase shrugged. "Well we are now, aren't we? I am saving you from your father's friend, aren't I?"

Elphaba sighed and lay down on Chase's lap. "Thank you," she said softly as she closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she let sleep consume her, knowing that in a few hours she would be on her way to the Emerald City to start a new life, a life without her father and a life without her best friend.

She wasn't sure how long she slept but she awoke next to the sound of a familiar voice in her ear.

"Elphaba? Elphaba wake up!"

Elphaba groaned softly and opened her eyes to find Chase staring down at her. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily as she sat up. Every muscle in her body ached and she winced as she titled her neck upward. "Ugh. Remind me never to sleep in that position ever again." she rubbed her neck and got to a sitting position. The bright lights of the station made her eyes hurt. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Some. I can sleep on the train though. It's five-thirty. We should probably head out there." Chase stood up, sighing with relief as his muscles began to stretch out. He then offered Elphaba a hand and pulled her to her feet. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really. I feel like I could sleep for a year." Elphaba grabbed her coat and put it on then took Chase's hand again. She was not going to let anything ruin this opportunity to escape this forsaken town. "Sweet Oz I hope they let me on the train," she muttered as she thought back to the article she'd seen about her father's new laws. Would they allow her and Chase to board the train?"

"They will. We're not technically in Munchkin Land. We're just outside of it. Munchkin Land is about twenty miles south."

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief, feeling stupid for letting her thoughts run away with her. "Geography was never my strong suit," she said as she followed Chase out the door. She let go of his hand, no longer feeling apprehensive. She didn't want to give the poor boy the wrong idea. She watched as Chase handed the conductor his ticket and she fished hers out of her pocket, holding it out to the uniformed man. She held her breath as he examined the ticket and nearly collapsed with relief when he handed her back the ticket, a hole punched at the end of it. "Thank you," she whispered and followed Chase onto the train. There were several people already on board and Elphaba kept her gaze fixed straight ahead as she followed Chase down the aisle toward the back. They chose two seats together, with Elphaba getting the one by the window. "Thank you," she said, looking over at Chase. She met his gaze and offered a grateful smile.

Chase returned the smile. "You're welcome. I couldn't let you rot away in that attic."

The word attic sent a violent shiver down Elphaba's spine and she glanced down at her wrists, which were still chained together. "I guess I forgot," she whispered. She looked down toward her feet, expecting to see the chains still holding her feet together. But what she saw, however, were the two chains hanging by a thread against her ankle. "Guess they broke."

Chase could only chuckle. "Guess that jerk of a boss didn't get them tight enough." He glanced out the window, breathing a sigh of relief. "We made it. Now if the train would only start moving then I could really relax."

Elphaba hardly heard a word he'd said as she continued to stare out the window, memories of the last time she'd been on a train just like this surfacing from the depths of her mind. She'd sat in this same spot with Galinda sitting beside her, chattering excitedly about their time in Gillikin. Tears came to Elphaba's eyes as she let her thoughts turn to her bubbly, sweet blonde friend. "What I wouldn't give for Galinda to be sitting here with me," she whispered, her voice so soft that she doubted Chase even heard her.

"You okay?" Chase had noticed how quiet Elphaba had become and he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit concerned. From what he remembered about her father, he was not a very kind man. Not to his family and employees anyway. There were several nights when Chase had heard Elphaba crying from her bedroom and he'd wanted nothing more than to go in and comfort her, to tell her that there was someone out there that cared for her. But he'd never gotten up the courage. Now, he wished he had. Maybe he could've gotten her away from her father sooner and freed her from the abuse and ridicule she had endured for so long. "What are you thinking about?"

It was a long moment before Elphaba could speak but once she composed herself, she lifted her head to meet his gaze, her expression tense, as if she were about to start crying. "Galinda." She took a staggering breath, forcing back a fresh set of tears. "The last time I was on a train was over fall break, when we went to see her parents in Gillikin. It was the best three days of my life." Her voice broke and she allowed a tear to escape. "And now I will probably never see her again." She shook her head as anger flashed in her eyes. "I want to kill him. I would give anything to see my father dead."

Chase was shocked to hear those words come out of Elphaba's mouth but wasn't at all surprised. He knew what Frex was doing and he knew that the Wizard was supporting it. "I know. But things will get better. We just have to stick it out for a little bit longer. You'll see Galinda again, I can promise you that."

Elphaba looked at him, not sure whether to be angry or grateful for his words. "You can't promise that," she said tartly but then her expression softened and a smile crept up the corners of her mouth. "But thank you for trying to make me feel better."

Chase grinned at her and patted her shoulder. "Any time. I may not have blonde hair and know anything about makeup but I'm here if you ever need to talk."

Elphaba didn't know what to say or how to react. She was flabbergasted to say the least. He barely knew her and yet he was reaching out to her, helping her start a new life. True, he wasn't Galinda but right now he was her only friend, the only person besides Galinda that she trusted. "Please don't make me regret this," she said, her voice stern.

"Regret what?" Chase asked.

"Trusting you." The words were so soft that Elphaba wasn't sure if Chase had heard her. "I've been hurt too many times in my life. I don't need to be hurt anymore." Her words were fierce, her expression withering.

Chase put a hand on her shoulder and looked her directly in the eye. "I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do anything to betray your trust." The train jerked forward, nearly sending Chase off the seat. He felt Elphaba grab his arm and he reached out to catch the back of the seat in front of him. "Guess I should turn around, huh?"

Elphaba nodded, smirking at him. "That would probably be best." She sighed again and looked at him, her expression softening. "And thank you. For saying that.

Chase smiled at her, not saying anything. "So," he said after an uncomfortable moment of silence, "tell me what you've been up to since I saw you last."

"Oh you mean besides getting abused verbally and physically by my father every night and being pulled from the only place I have ever felt happy and being torn yet again from my best friend? Yes my life has just been squeaky clean." The sarcasm dripped from Elphaba's voice like water from a sink. "I do want to thank you though," she said, her voice softening and her expression becoming serious, "for what you said to me that night in the barn."

Chase cocked a brow. "What did I say to you?"

Elphaba sighed. "I really don't want to have to remind you. I figured you'd remember. You must tell a lot of girls they're beautiful if you don't even remember telling me I am." Elphaba looked over at him, a look of shock and gratitude on her face. "Thank you…for saying that I mean. No one…I mean a boy has never told me that before." Elphaba felt her cheeks blush and she looked away quickly, feeling quite embarrassed.

"You're welcome. I meant it," Chase said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Every word. You are beautiful and don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

Elphaba cut her gaze over to him, narrowing her eyes. "Okay now you're bluffing," she shot back.

Chase chuckled. "I am not. I really meant it." He reached down and intertwined her fingers with his then looked back up at her, trying to read her expression. "I know you've been hurt and have had your trust shattered and I promise not to overstep any bounds or do something you're not ready for."

Now it was Elphaba's turn to feel confused. "What are you talking about, Chase? Please tell me you're not suggesting that we date. We hardly know each other. Up until last week I hadn't seen you in three years. A lot changes in three years."

"I know," Chase said. He looked at Elphaba apagogically. "I'm sorry. I just meant that if we ever do decide to date I won't hurt you."

"Well to avoid anything like that why don't we just remain friends for now?" Elphaba suggested. She was getting rather uncomfortable with this whole topic of discussion but was trying desperately not to show it.

"Deal," Chase agreed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

Elphaba turned away from him and stared out the window, watching as the never ending mass of trees whizzed past. "I can't believe I'm going to the Emerald City without Galinda. We always talked about going together. Just running around the city without a care in the world." A hint of sadness made its way into Elphaba's tone and she kept her gaze fixed on the scenery, not wanting Chase to see the tears that had begun to form in her eyes.

"You still can," Chase said and didn't try to make her look at him. He knew she hated showing emotion to anyone but Galinda and didn't want to overstep his bounds. With time she would let him in but not now. Right now she was too vulnerable. "You'll see her again Elphaba. This isn't goodbye forever."

Elphaba wiped at her eyes and finally forced herself to look at Chase, her expression hard and tense. "We don't know that. Stop giving me false hope. The last time we were separated we didn't see each other for four years. The only way we stayed in contact was through that mirror. Now I don't even have that and it'd be too dangerous to write to her. It could get back to my father." Elphaba's voice broke and she turned away from him, curling up into a ball, scooting as close to the wall as she could get. She closed her eyes, hoping that maybe when she awoke this nightmare would be all over.

***

Galinda couldn't believe it had been a week since Elphaba had been literally dragged out of school like a puppy dog. Finals were over and done with and now Galinda stood in her room, trying to pack up. Needless to say though, the task was difficult. It wasn't due to the amount of stuff Galinda had accumulated over the past several months it was the fact that once she rode away from this campus she would never again be coming back. The thought filled her with a sense of dread so strong her hands literally shook as she took down a stack of her dresses from the wardrobe. The week had been long and Galinda was exhausted but not just physically exhausted, mentally and emotionally exhausted as well. Elphaba was still MIA and Galinda hadn't heard one word from her friend. No contact on the mirror or even a letter. The worry was eating Galinda up inside and she was relieved when Fiyero finally showed up at her dorm with an offer to help her finish packing.

"You read my mind," Galinda said as she opened the door to find her boyfriend on the other side. "I will never get all this done before we leave. I can't shut my mind off long enough to think about anything but Elphaba."

"I know," Fiyero said, his voice serious, his expression tense. He took Galinda's hands in his own and looked her directly in the eye. "We're going to Munchkin Land. I can't take it anymore. I can't take not knowing and I can't take seeing you so miserable."

If this had been any other time, Galinda would've hugged him. But the fact of the matter was, this wasn't some joy trip to Munchkin Land. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight at six," Fiyero said. He ran a hand through Galinda's blonde curls, putting a hand to her cheek. "It'll be okay. We'll find her. We'll get her out of there."

Galinda couldn't speak as a huge lump formed in her throat and she buried her head in Fiyero's chest. "What if something happened? What if she's not there when we get there?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Fiyero asked. He put his hands on Galinda's cheeks, forcing her to look at him. "Stop worrying so much. She's fine."

Galinda glowered at him. "How do you know that, Fiyero? How do you know she's fine? Do you have a crystal ball or something that tells you what she's doing?" Galinda abruptly wiggled herself from Fiyero's embrace. "Stop giving me false hope Fiyero, it isn't flattering." She turned away from him and stared blankly into her empty suitcase. She heard Fiyero come up behind her and felt his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean to give you false hope. I just hate seeing you so upset."

Galinda turned her body around to face him, her expression softening. "I know. I'm sorry I've been such a pill this week. I just hate the thought of her being in that house with _him." _Galinda sighed and stared at the pile of clothes that were lying on the floor. "Ugh I have so much to pack."

"Well why don't I help you. We need to leave for the train station by four."

Galinda sighed. Suddenly she couldn't wait for four o'clock to arrive because that meant one step closer to Munchkin Land and one step closer to her best friend.

***

Elphaba felt someone shaking her and she opened her eyes to find Chase peering down at her. "Ugh. I'm so stiff. What time is it?"

"Time to go tour the Emerald City. We're here," Chase said with a grin.

Elphaba sat up, ignoring the pain in her neck. "Seriously?" She glanced out the window and sure enough, a never ending sight of green stared back at her. "Oh Chase," she said, barely able to get the words out. "It's the most beautiful place I have ever seen." A bubble of excitement rose within her and she let out a tiny squeal. "When can we get off?"

Chase chuckled at Elphaba's enthusiasm. "Patience, Elphaba. We have to let these nice people in front of us get off first."

Elphaba sighed and slumped back against the seat, staring at the bald headed guy sitting in front of her. Her thoughts quickly turned to Galinda and she let out another sigh. "I wish Galinda was here," she said, sadness creeping into her tone, "we had always planned to come here together."

Chase put a comforting hand on her shoulder, his eyes kind, his expression apologetic. "I'm sorry. But hey look at it this way. You can bring Galinda here and show her all the sights."

Elphaba tried to take comfort in Chase's words but they didn't seem to ease the pain of her best friend not sharing this moment with her. "Thanks for trying." She sat up and stared down at her wrists, which were still bound together. "I'd forgotten about the chains. I look like some slave."

Chase gave her a look of reassurance. "Don't worry. We'll get those off." He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet, leading her off the train. They stepped off the train and into the sunshine, which helped mask the bitter cold.

"Oh Chase." Elphaba could barely get the words out she was so awestruck. She kept her gaze fixed on the tall buildings before her. "This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen." She looked to Chase pleadingly, holding out her wrists. "Please remove these. I am not walking around the city like this."

Chase sighed and pulled her by the arm. "Come on." He pulled her by the arm and into the train station. Making sure no one was around, he led her over to where an ax was encased in glass. "You ready?"

Elphaba eyed the ax warily. "You're going to use THAT?" she screeched. She looked at him, her eyes wide. "Are you insane?"

Chase was getting aggravated. "Well how else do you expect me to get them off? With my bare hands? Look, I won't hurt you. I promise."

Elphaba sighed and held out her wrists. "Fine." She watched as Chase broke the glass and grabbed the ax. Squeezing her eyes shut, she turned away listening as the ax met the metal. She slowly turned her gaze to stare at her hands. "Oh my gosh. You did it." She glanced around nervously, hoping one had seen that and surprisingly, there was no one around. "You are a genius." She threw her arms around him, nearly tripping on her chains. "Oh. I guess you should do those too." She pointed to the ones around her ankles.

Chase looked at her skeptically. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Yes," Elphaba almost screamed, "Just do it." She turned away again, squeezing her eyes shut and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the crack of the chains as the ax beat against them. "Oh sweet Oz," she muttered.

Chase glanced up worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Just startled me that's all." She grabbed the ax from him and put it back in the box. "Now let's go." She pulled on his arm and dragged him toward the door and out of the building. "Wow, aren't we glad no one saw that."

Chase chuckled. "Yeah for real. We probably just committed some sort of crime."

Elphaba shushed him. "Shhh. Not too loud. I don't want anyone to overhear." She glared at him and continued to walk down the sidewalk, glancing behind her every so often. Had no one really seen what they had just done? She hoped not but she couldn't help but be paranoid. After all, Charles was bound to notice her missing by now and had probably contacted her father. Elphaba felt her chest tighten at the thought and she sped up the pace, wanting to get to the center of town as quickly as possible. She could get lost in the sea of green and no one would know the difference.

They walked silently down the sidewalk toward the center of town and Elphaba was so enthralled with everything going on around her she completely forgot about being afraid or cold. It wasn't until a heavy snow started falling that she remembered and she pulled her coat tighter around her, grateful she'd worn so many clothes. They walked for what seemed like hours, until Chase finally led them both into a small café.

"Want something to eat or some hot chocolate?" Chase asked as Elphaba sat down at one of the wooden tables scattered about the dim-lighted room.

"Hot chocolate please," Elphaba said and smiled up at him. She leaned back against the chair, suddenly realizing how exhausted she was. It had been a long trip and as Elphaba sat there, she couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before her father would be notified of her disappearance. The thought filled her with another sense of dread and she tried desperately to push the thought from her mind. Instead she looked out the window, watching as people hurried down the busy streets. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry and Elphaba wondered how long it would be before she got used to the fast-paced city life. Elphaba didn't have time to come up with an answer to her question, for Chase appeared across form her, followed by another girl carrying a tray.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba glanced up at the voice and found herself staring into the face of the sixteen year old she'd helped not so long ago. "Christina? I don't believe it. What are you doing here?" She got to her feet and gave the younger girl a hug. "How are you?"

"Good now that I finally have a job and a pretty decent place to live. It's not the Wizard's palace but it's cozy." She grinned as she placed Elphaba's hot chocolate in front of her. "I left shortly after that day you helped me study. I just needed to get out of Gillikin."

"So you finished school then?" Elphaba asked, taking a careful sip of her hot chocolate.

Christina shook her head sheepishly. "No. I dropped out and came here. I'm planning on going back though."

Elphaba knew it wasn't her place to tell Christina what to do but that didn't stop her from feeling a tad bit angry at the girl. Christina had denied herself an opportunity to learn. "Well as long as you get your education." She attempted a smile and took another sip of hot chocolate. Looking back up at Christina, she said, "Do you know of any cheap hotels we could rent?"

"Why stay in a hotel when you have a friend who has a loft?"

Elphaba and Chase exchanged looks and then Elphaba said, "Thank you but we're looking for something more…permanent. I'm going to be living here too. I need to find a job and…."

"Say no more," Christina said with a grin. "You can live with me. I'm barely affording the rent as it is. I could use two roommates to help me pay the difference. I live in a two bedroom loft. You and I can share a room, Elphaba and Chase can have his own." Christina looked at her friend pleadingly. "Please. I would hate for you to walk around the streets with no where to go. Especially in this weather. At least come see the loft."

Elphaba let out a sigh and then nodded. "Okay. It's not like we have another option." She looked to Chase. "What do you say?"

Chase shrugged. "Sounds good." He looked to Christina, sticking out his right hand. "I'm Chase. I used to work for Elphaba's father."

Christina nodded and looked over at Elphaba, giving her a wink. "He's cute," she mouthed. She turned back to Chase. "Nice to meet you, roommate." She glanced over at the counter, where one of her co-workers was waving at her. "I better get back. I get off at six and I'll take you over to the loft."

Elphaba nodded, forcing a smile. She could feel her mind giving in to the exhaustion and took another sip of hot chocolate. "Ugh I am so tired." She looked to Chase, who was staring into his chocolate. "You okay? Listen if you don't want to room with Christina we…"

Chase looked up at her. "It's not that," he said, "It's the fact that I have never been able to work for anything myself. I feel like such a charity case. I didn't even have enough money to get you some real food."  
Elphaba looked at him, slightly confused. "What do you mean? Chase I'm not your wife or anything. We're just friends. I can take care of myself." She leaned against the seat, closing her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them again, she found Chase staring at her as if she'd just slapped him.

"So that's all I will ever be to you?" Chase's tone was bitter. "A friend?"

Elphaba blinked rapidly, sitting up. "Chase where is this coming from?" She didn't need to hear the answer to understand. It was written all over Chase's face. "Do you…" She let the words fade, unable to say them much less think them.

"Yeah. I like you Elphaba. I have since the moment I saw you but I was three years older than you. Still am but now it doesn't seem so bad." Chase looked at her, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "You don't feel the same way about me?" there was an edge to his voice, a kind of sadness Elphaba couldn't quite place.

Elphaba sighed and stared into her hot chocolate. "I don't know," she said, her voice quiet. She finally managed to look up at him. "No boy has ever asked me that before. No boy has ever looked in my direction." She averted her gaze, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Don't you want to date someone who has actually dated and has more experience?" Her voice wavered with a fear she couldn't contain. "I have no experience. I'm not worth dating."

Chase reached over and pried one of her hands from around the mug. "You are so worth dating. You're amazing Elphaba. Your strength and your endurance. Everything about you is amazing and beautiful. And I know I must sound like the largest sap in the world but I really mean all those things." He looked at her earnestly. "I'm not lying. I'm not going to hurt you."

Elphaba squirmed in her chair, not sure what to say or how to act. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever expected this. Chase liked her. Really liked her. "I know," she said, forcing the words out. She took a staggered breath and strengthen her hold around the mug. "I…I'm flattered really. I just need time. Like you said, I don't trust easy and honestly I'm in shock. No one has ever said those things to me before. Not a boy anyway." She felt her cheeks flush and turned away. She was babbling. Not making sense and she half expected him to start laughing at her. But when she looked back, all she saw was sincerity and devotion in his eyes. He was not toying with her. He really did like her as more than just a friend. "Maybe we could go out on one day," she finally said and did her best to keep her gaze focused on his. "But if we do live together it won't be a good idea to date. Those types of situations can get messy."

Chase's whole face brightened but he quickly composed himself. "Well we can see what happens when we get there." He grinned and took her hand. "I was so scared you would say no."

Elphaba chuckled, the sound coming from low in her throat. "I wanted to. I wanted to get up and run for the door and never look back." Her heart beat began to accelerate and for once she welcomed the feeling. "But you're right. I do need to let my guard down sometime and I can trust you. I just never really wanted to admit it until now. If I hadn't trusted you I wouldn't have begged you to bring me here." She grinned at him. "You look like a little boy on Christmas."

Another look of embarrassment flitted across Chase's face and he looked down at his cup. "I feel like a little kid, to tell you the truth. But that doesn't mean I'm going to act like one. I'm twenty-one years old and I plan to treat this relationship like the adult I am."

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow. "We are not in a relationship. I agreed to go out on one date. That doesn't signify a relationship." She spoke firmly, her eyes boring into his.

"Sorry. I meant date." He let go of her hand and took another sip of his hot chocolate. Putting it back down on the table, he looked at her, "So are you hungry? It might make you feel better if you eat something."

Elphaba nodded. She was exhausted and knew that if she tried to move now she wouldn't get very far. "Maybe a chicken salad sandwich."

Chase stood. "Sure. I'll go order it."

Elphaba watched him go, a smile flickering across her lips. She put her chin in her hands, staring at nothing in particular. How had this day gone from being so horribly wrong to so right? It didn't make sense and Elphaba felt her heart flutter in anticipation. Would dating Chase be as amazing as she was thinking? Was he really the kind of guy who would love her no matter what?

Elphaba quickly cleared her mind of all those negative thoughts. She had to trust him. She had to let her guard down and trust her heart, not her head. She was not going to let her head make the decisions for her anymore. She was on her own now, away from her father. But she was also away from her best friend and as Elphaba sat staring out the window, she couldn't help but feel that familiar pang of sadness creep over her. Galinda was not here to share in this joyous occasion. She was not here to give Elphaba dating and fashion advice and Elphaba felt a lump rise in her throat as reality hit her. Galinda wasn't here and Elphaba didn't know if she would ever see her friend again.

***

The train station was nearly empty when Galinda and Fiyero finally arrived from Shiz. Unloading their bags quickly, they headed to the ticket booth. The train was supposed to leave in ten minuets and there was no train in sight. Taking Fiyero's hand, Galinda followed him to the ticket booth, trying to keep her hair out of her face as the wind blew furiously around her.

"Excuse me sir," Fiyero said to the man sitting in the tiny shelter. "When is the train for Munchkin Land arriving?"

The man peered out of the shelter, gaping at the two. "All trains to Munchkin Land have been halted. No one is allowed to leave or enter Munchkin Land. Honestly don't you kids read?"

Galinda felt her insides go numb and she literally collapsed against Fiyero. "What are we going to do?" she cried. "Elphie could be in danger. We have to see about her."

Fiyero led Galinda over to a bench and helped her sit down. He then sat down beside her and said, "Don't worry. We'll figure something out. Why don't I just take you home and we'll wire the Governor."

Galinda sighed, excerpted. She couldn't believe this. She had come this close to seeing her friend again and it had been ripped from her like a child having his ice cream taken away. "Fiyero something's wrong. I just know it. I can feel it in my bones." She looked at her boyfriend, her expression lined with worry. "Please." Her words were hidden by a choked sob and she allowed Fiyero to embrace her in a hug.

"We'll find her," Fiyero said into her ear. He pulled free from the hug and looked at her, wiping away a stray tear. "She's fine. Elphaba is strong. She's not going to let her father push her around too much."

Galinda sighed. She wanted to believe Fiyero. She really did. But something told her that things were not all right and Galinda was not going to rest until she saw her best friend again, no matter what it took to get to her.

***

Elphaba ate quickly, not realizing how hungry she'd been until she took the first bite of sandwich. The food tasted good and Elphaba felt much stronger once she'd finished. She even had the energy to get up and walk the streets with Chase, looking at all the scenery. The afternoon was fading and the evening was making its mark as the sun started to sink below the tall buildings. The wind had picked up, sending Elphaba's long hair into her face and she was once again grateful she'd worn all these clothes.

"You can walk in ten degree weather and still be warm," Chase teased her as they walked through one of the Emerald City's many parks. He wanted to reach out and grab her hand but didn't want to overstep his bounds. She had agreed to one date and this walk did not count as the date. "I guess we should head back." He pointed to the giant clock that towered over the city. "It's almost six."

Elphaba sighed. "Yeah." She turned around and started walking in the direction they had come, not taking her eyes off the tall buildings. "Galinda would love it here. I'll have to go into one of the clothing shops just to say I did."

Chase chuckled. "Now that is a loyal friend. I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those stores."

"You would be if you had a best friend like Galinda. She loves to shop though she's not as into it as you would think. She does have a lot of clothes but that's mainly her Mom's doing." A note of sadness crept into Elphaba's voice as she continued to speak. "I miss her so much it physically hurts."

Chase resisted the urge to pull her into an embrace. "I know. I know you do. But you'll see her again." He took her hand and pulled her along behind him. "Come on, we have a loft to see."

The word loft pulled Elphaba from her stupor and she found herself grinning. Luck had definitely come on her side and if things continued how they were going maybe one day she would wake up from this horrible nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The sun had completely sunk beneath the trees by the time Elphaba and Chase made it back to the café. Christina met them outside, bundled up in a heavy coat, a black scarf tied around her head.

"There you two are," Christina said as she put on some gloves. "What did you two do? Walk around the entire city?"

"Almost," Elphaba said with a laugh. She shoved her hands into the pocket of her coat, feeling the chill seep through her despite the layers of clothes she was still wearing. "So lead the way."

Christina grinned and began walking down the crowded sidewalk. The wind had picked up, causing Christina to shiver slightly. She tightened her coat around her and said without turning around, "Winters here are brutal."

"Well Elphaba's covered," Chase answered, picking up his pace to catch up with the dark-skinned girl. "She's wearing everything she owns."

Elphaba hit him on the shoulder. "Shut up. I am…okay I am wearing everything I own. I didn't want to lug a suitcase around. It wasn't exactly easy running away you know."

Christina looked over at Elphaba, confusion now present on her face. "You ran away? From where?"

Elphaba sighed and before answering, she shot Chase a glare. "From this friend of my father. He sent me there and the guy made me his servant. He even put me in chains." Elphaba held out her wrists. The chains dangled off of her wrists, looking as though they were about to come off. "I felt like a slave."

Christina stared at the chains in shock. "Wow. That's awful, Elphaba." She put an arm around the taller girl. "Well listen you don't have to worry about your father or that creep any longer. This city doesn't have a lot to offer people who aren't filthy rich but we can make a decent living."

Elphaba laughed. "Well thanks for that commentary, Christina." She exhaled deeply, looking at the tall buildings. They were almost glowing in the darkness, with the lights twinkling like a thousand stars. A large Christmas tree stood in the middle of the square and Elphaba could barely make out the top of the tree where she stood. "It's really beautiful here. Especially now."

"Yeah. This is my favorite time of year." Christina grabbed Elphaba's hand and began pulling her down the sidewalk. "You're going to love the view from my loft." She continued to pull Elphaba down the sidewalk, finally coming to a stop in front of a six-story building. The building looked as though it had seen better days. The outside was covered in colorful graffiti and bags of trash lined the sidewalk. "It's not much but its home." Letting go of Elphaba's hand, Christina walked up to the building and pushed open a heavy wooden door. The door squeaked loudly and Christina motioned for Elphaba and Chase to follow her inside.

"Where are we?" Elphaba asked as she followed Christina inside the building. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. "I can't see anything."

Christina groped the air and when she felt her fingers brush a single string hanging from the ceiling, she pulled it. A dim light filled the room, illuminating the stairwell. "Ta-da." She grinned in Elphaba's direction and then started up the winding staircase. Each step squeaked as she stepped and when she finally reached the top, she said, "Come on slow pokes."

Elphaba groaned, gripping the railing as hard as she could. The wood felt cold against her gloved hand. She hurried as fast as she could up the stairs, wincing every time they squeaked. "That is one sound I have always hated," she said once she'd reached the top. She could barely read Christina's expression in the dim light. "So where to now?"

"Follow me." Christina turned right and began walking down a long dark hallway, finally stopping at the last door on the left. She fished around in her coat pocket, finally producing a keychain with only one key on the ring. Hands shaking, Christina stuck the key into the lock and turned it. The door opened easily, swinging open so hard it hit the wall. "Come on in. Welcome to my humble abode."

Elphaba carefully stepped into the apartment and just like the stairwell; the room was draped in darkness except for the lights shining in from the large window located to the left of the doorway. Elphaba turned, trying to locate the source of the light and soon discovered she was staring at the top of the Christmas tree in the town square. "You weren't kidding," she said breathlessly. Stepping carefully, she made her way over to the window and getting up on the window seat, peeked out. The lights from the Christmas tree and the surrounding buildings stared back at her. "Christina, this is amazing!"

Christina giggled in excitement, sounding like a child on Christmas morning. "I told you." She glanced around the darkened room, as if realizing a light switch had been turned off. "Ugh this place is a mess. Hold on let me get some candles. They uh turned off my power yesterday." Going toward the center of the room, Christina nearly bumped into the coffee table. Fumbling around on the table she finally located the box of matches and walked over to the couch, nearly colliding with the end table that sat beside it. Gripping the edge of the table to steady the table, Christina finally located the candle and struck the match, filling the large room with a soft glow. "There. That should hold for a while."

Elphaba turned her attention away from the window and allowed her eyes to survey the large room. Sitting directly in the middle was the couch and from what Elphaba could make out, it looked pretty run down. Sitting in front of it was a long wooden object which Elphaba assumed resembled the coffee table. Two end tables incased the couch and on each table sat a tall white candle. Elphaba watched as Christina lit the other candle and then she said, "So when will power be restored?"

"As soon as I can pay the bill," Christina answered and let out a frustrated sigh. "My paycheck isn't nearly enough. This is the cheapest place I could find and I still can't afford it. My landlord will probably kick me out soon." She sighed again and came over to Elphaba, the smile and excitement returning to her face. "Come on. Come see where we'll be sleeping." She grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her to the back of the loft where two bedrooms were located. Both of the rooms were pitch black but in one of them Elphaba could barely make out a mattress lying in the middle of the room, a pile of what looked like clothes on top. "This is my room. I'm very messy if you haven't already noticed from the clutter on the coffee table." Christina let out a nervous laugh and then pointed to the bedroom located across the tiny hall. "And this is the spare room. I can't exactly afford a bed so I hope a mattress is okay Chase."

"It's fine and I can even take the couch if you want your own room, Elphaba," Chase offered.

"No Chase," Elphaba cut in abruptly. She quickly softened her tone. "You're going to be living here too. I don't mind sharing. I shared with Nessa and with Galinda. I'll be fine. We just need another mattress." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "But thanks." She grinned at him and released his hand, then turned back to Christina. "So where do we get another mattress?"

Christina looked thoughtful for a moment and finally she said, "My neighbor upstairs probably has one. He was asking me if I wanted to buy it the other day. He's moving out so he's trying to get rid of some of his furniture."

"Why?" Elphaba asked as she followed Christina to the door. The girl was like a lightening bolt, there one minute and gone the next. She was worse than Galinda.

"Because he's getting married to some rich girl," Christina answered as she opened the door. She turned to Chase. "Would you mind helping? I don't think Brad can get it down here by himself."

"Sure." Chase followed Elphaba and Christina out the door, closing it behind him and up another flight of stairs. Music could be heard through the thin walls and as they continued down the hall, Chase was sure he heard a guitar being played. "Who's playing the guitar?"

"That would be Brad," Christina answered and stopped in front of a door located at the far end of the hall. She balled her hand into a fist and knocked loudly. The sound echoed throughout the dark empty hallway. "Brad, it's Christina," she called after a moment.

The door opened and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and faded jeans. His feet were bare, resting against a non-carpeted wooden floor. "Hey, Chris," he said flatly. "What's up?" He tried to smile but Christina saw right through him.

"Stuck again, Brad?" Christina asked. She folded her arms across her chest, her expression turning to stone. "You are going to write that one special song, Brad. Even if I have to sit on you until you do it."

Brad chuckled and was about to say something in response when he noticed the two strangers standing behind her. "Chris, what's going on?"

Christina stared at Brad, a blank expression on her face and then she lit up, as if she were coming out of a great dream. "Brad, this is Elphaba Thropp and her friend Chase. They're going to be my new roommates and we were wondering if you'd be willing to give us that mattress you don't want. I'd be happy to pay you for it but seeing as how they turned off my power because I couldn't pay my electric bill I don't think I can swing it this time."

Brad didn't lose that somber expression as he walked back into the apartment, returning a moment later pulling the mattress. "Here. Take it. I don't want it. In fact you can take all this crap."

Christina stared at him, shocked by his attitude. "Brad, what's going on? Why are you sitting in the dark playing your guitar? Shouldn't you be with your fiancé? You're getting married in a week."

Brad shook his head, the sadness deepening. "No I'm not. She dumped me. Now please Chris just take your mattress and go. I just want to be alone." And with that, he slammed the door in Christina's face.

Christina turned to her new friends, a look of shock and apology plastered all over her face. "I'm sorry. He's usually not like that."

"He just lost his fiancé," Elphaba reasoned, "I would be cross too if it were me." She stole a quick glance at Chase. He winked at her and she quickly turned away, hurriedly gathering her composure. "I guess we should get this back to the loft." She pointed to the mattress that was lying on its side, leaning up against the wall.

"Yeah. Let's go. I'm freezing," Chase said as he lifted one side of the mattress. With Christina's and Elphaba's help they somehow managed to get it down the stairs and into the loft. Chase was breathing heavily by the time he pushed the mattress into Christina's room. "Wow. I really need to work out."

Both Elphaba and Christina laughed and then Christina said, "Well there's a gym down the street. It's free membership. They also have an inside pool. We could go swimming."

Elphaba literally shivered at the thought. "That sounds a bit cold, Christina." She took off her coat and threw it across the back of the couch. "Do you mind if I get out of some of these clothes? Chase wasn't kidding. I really am wearing everything I own."

Christina laughed. "Sure. I'll take Chase downstairs and show him where the mailbox is." She tugged on Chase's arm. "Come on. Let's go."

Elphaba shook her head, laughing quietly as she watched Christina drag Chase out of the apartment. She then grabbed one of the candles off the table and headed into the bedroom. Putting the candle on the floor, she closed the door and proceeded to take off some of the clothes. The sounds of the city floated up from the street and Elphaba allowed her thoughts to travel to Galinda. What was she doing now? Was she home sitting by the fire drinking hot chocolate? Elphaba blinked back fresh tears and began folding her clothes into a night pile. Who knew how long it would be before she could get more. She laid them on her new mattress and then picked up the candle, carrying it back out into the living room. Chase and Christina hadn't returned yet, which meant for a few more precious moments, Elphaba could let her mind wonder back to her friend. Did Galinda miss Elphaba as much as Elphaba missed her? Probably more so, Elphaba thought and felt a tinge of anger creep within her as she thought back to the moment her father had thrown her mirror in the bushes. She hadn't been quick enough. She hadn't been able to retrieve the mirror. Tears came to Elphaba's eyes as she thought about how worried and scared Galinda must've been feeling and there was now way she could get a letter to her. It would simply be too dangerous.

Elphaba wiped at her eyes just in time to hear the door open and shut, followed by Christina's voice. She was talking a mile a minute and if Elphaba hadn't met the girl at the homeless shelter that day she would've sworn the girl was on drugs. "Chris, did you drink your customer's hot chocolate tonight?" she asked in a teasing manner.

Christina laughed, pushing a strand of her dark hair from her face. "Sorry. I'm just so excited to finally not come home to an empty loft. It gets so lonely sometimes." She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Wonder who that could be. I'm trying to spend time with my roomies," she yelled to no one in particular. Walking over to the door, she threw it open and found Brad on the other side. "What are you doing here? Come to apologize?" she folded her arms across her chest, her expression turning to ice. "Well?" she asked after a second, tapping her foot against the hard wood floor. She kept her arms folded tightly across her chest.

Brad sighed and looked up at Christina, his blonde hair falling into his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." His words were barely audible and he broke eye contact with Christina as soon as he'd spoken, casting his gaze down to the floor again. "I just miss her."

Christina rolled her eyes and pulled Brad into the loft, slamming the door shut. "Brad, I know you loved her but get over it. If she dumped you then she wasn't worth it. you deserve someone so much better than that."

A hint of a small tugged at Brad's lips. "You really mean that? You aren't just cracking one of your jokes?"

Christina shook her head, smiling sincerely. "Nope. I totally mean it. You deserve better." She grinned and then looked at her new roomies, who were staring awkwardly at them.

"Do we need to leave you two alone?" Elphaba asked, her voice cutting over the silence that had settled over the room.

Christina and Brad looked at each other and then Christina said hurriedly, "Uh no. I'll be right back." Christina placed her hand on Brad's chest and began pushing him toward the door, nearly making him stumble.

Elphaba swallowed back her laughter as she watched the scene unfold and nearly jumped as the door slammed shut. She then allowed herself to break into a fit of giggles, nearly collapsing into Chase. "She so likes him," she said once she'd caught her breath and had calmed down a bit. She leaned on Chase's shoulder, allowing him to wrap his arms around her shoulders. She pulled free from his grip, and walked over to the window seat, wrapping her arms around herself, allowing her thoughts to return to Galinda. She couldn't help but smile as she stared at the moon, wondering if Galinda was staring at the same moon…..

***

The room was quiet except for the crackling of the fire but Galinda hardly noticed as she sat staring out her window, staring up at the moon. She'd only been home an hour. After taking the train from Shiz but she'd come straight to her room, too distraught to even speak to her parents. Galinda pressed her nose against the cold glass, letting the tears slide down her cheeks. Her chest ached with every breath she took and she allowed a sob to escape her throat. She could hear her parents moving downstairs and wanted to tell them what was going on but she didn't have the energy to move. All she wanted to do was sit here and cry. How could a semester have started out so wonderful and ended so horribly? Galinda didn't even remember taking her finals nor did she remember the train ride home. All she cared about was seeing if Elphaba was okay and she couldn't even get into Munchkin land. All because of Elphaba's jerk of a father and this stupid war.

Wiping at her eyes, Galinda got off the window seat and lay down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and was nearly asleep when she heard her door open, followed by her mother's voice.

"Galinda honey?" Mrs. Upland came into the room, shutting the door behind her. She came over to the bed and sat down, concern wrinkling her forehead. "You've been in here since you got home. What's wrong?"

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Galinda sat up. "Elphie," she said tearfully, her words raspy, "her father just took her. Dragged her out of our room like some puppy on a leash. She didn't even get to do finals and I can't contact her. The mirror's not working." Galinda allowed her mother to wrap her arms around her and Galinda leaned into her embrace, the pent up sobs shaking through her body.

"We'll find her honey," Mrs. Upland said once Galinda's sobs had eased somewhat. "We won't let anyone hurt her."

Galinda pulled free from her mother's grip, wiping at her eyes. "You can't promise me that, Momisie. It's probably already too late." Her tone was bitter and she let her gaze fall to her lap. I've probably already lost my best friend…."

***

Elphaba couldn't remember the last time she'd been this cold and as she lay on her mattress in the dark, listening to Christina's heavy breathing beside her, she couldn't help but think back to just a year ago, when she had been lying in a room similar to this one. It had been cold just like this and Elphaba had finally stolen Nessa's extra quilt. But tonight there was no extra quilt to steal, no little sister to beg. Letting out a sigh, Elphaba turned over on her side, facing the window. The light poured in from the street, making Elphaba squint and she wondered how she was going to ever get used to this. Back at Shiz the room had been completely dark at night, only lit by the moon that had shone in through the one window. Now the moon was hidden by city lights, hardly noticeable.

Elphaba felt a shiver pass through her and she curled up in a ball, pulling her legs up as far to her chest as they would go, wincing as the cuts from the chains brush against each other. She continued to shiver and finally looked over at Christina. The girl was shaking violently and she finally sat up, looking over at Elphaba out of sleep-filled eyes.

"Are you as cold as I am?" Christina could barely speak she was shaking so much. "They turned off the heat last week."

Elphaba sat up and wrapped the blanket around herself, keeping to the fetal position. "Well as soon as I get a job and get some money we can turn it back on. I have only been this cold one other time in my life, when my father locked me up in our attic for a day."

Christina's eyes widened and she gasped. "Wow. Whatever for?"

"Don't know. Don't really care. I'm away from him now so it doesn't matter." Elphaba shook her head. "My sister is probably snuggled up in her bed without a care in the world." Elphaba could hear a note of bitterness rising in her tone and she swallowed. "Sorry. You don't need to hear all this. My family problems aren't your concern." She fixed her gaze on the window, squinting in the bright light. "How can you stand to sleep with all this light?"

"Oh I like it. It reminds me that there is a better life beyond these walls." Christina lay back down, huddling up into a ball again. "Goodnight Elphaba."

Elphaba lay back down. "Goodnight. And thank you. For taking me in."

Christina looked over at Elphaba, smiling into the darkness. "Hey don't mention it. It's what friends do."

Elphaba cringed at the word friends. Christina was a friend, yes but Elphaba hardly knew her. "Best friends." She said the words so softly that she doubted Christina even heard her. Turning over on her side, Elphaba faced the window, burying her head in the thin pillow, not wanting Christina to see the tears that were running down her cheeks. Maybe she hadn't woken up from this nightmare. Maybe she was still in it.

***

Galinda didn't know when she'd fallen asleep but when awoke she was nearly blinded by the intense sunlight that poured into her room. Groaning, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her head felt heavy and she suddenly realized she was shivering. Glancing over at the fire, she noticed that it had gone out. Pulling back the covers, Galinda dragged herself out of bed, shivering in the sudden cold. She padded over to the lounge chair and grabbed her robe then swung it over her shoulders. The soft material felt good against her cold skin and after slipping on her house shoes, walked out of her room and down the hall. The upstairs was silent and empty and Galinda hurried down the hall toward the staircase, trying not to think about the last time she'd been here. Elphaba had been with her and they had watched the stars together. Now Galinda was alone and as she made her way downstairs and to the dining room, she couldn't let her mind drift back to the summers here with Elphaba, it was simply too painful.

"Galinda dear there you are." Mrs. Upland was sitting at the table, slowly sipping a cup of tea. She was dressed in a black long sleeved dress and her long blonde hair was pulled up into a bun. "Your father wired Governor Thropp. He hasn't responded."

Galinda sighed and sank down into a chair across from her mother. "How could he do this, Momsie?

Mrs. Upland sighed, looking as dejected as Galinda felt. "I don't know honey but we have a good army and we're going to fight this. We're not going to let this continue."

"Then why isn't anything being done to help these people? Elphie isn't allowed to return to Shiz, if it were still going to be open. She isn't allowed to finish her education." Galinda was yelling now, her voice rising in pitch with every breath. "And now I may never see my best friend again. All because of this stupid war and Frex's stupid…." Galinda let the sentence fade, feeling her anger level rising. Her body began to tremble and she curled her fists into tight balls, trying to remain calm. "I just want to go to Munchkin Land and get her out of there. Fiyero was going to take me but there aren't any trains going there." Galinda felt a lump form in her throat and she swallowed, willing herself not to cry. It was time to start acting like a mature adult. There was nothing she could do except pray that Elphaba was all right.

"Galinda honey do you want something to eat?" Mrs. Upland asked, breaking into Galinda's miserable reverie.

Galinda shook her head, the frown never leaving her face. "Not really. Not hungry." She sat back in the chair, folding her arms across her chest, her face as hard as a stone.

Mrs. Upland sighed and looked down at her tea. "Honey what can I do to help? I hate to see you so upset."

"Let Elphie and me go back to Shiz and pretend none of this stupid crap ever happened." Galinda was near tears now and could no longer contain her tears. They worked their way down her cheeks. She stood from the table, furiously wiping at her eyes. "Momsie I appreciate you trying to help but there isn't really anything you can do. I think I just need to be alone. I think I might take a train to the Emerald City. I just need to be by myself for a while. Clear my head."

Mrs. Upland put down her tea and looked at her daughter, her forehead lined with worry. "Honey I don't think you should go the Emerald City alone. It's not safe."

"And sitting around here moping is?" Galinda shot back. She wasn't exactly sure if she was making sense but she didn't care. "I just need somewhere that doesn't remind me of Elphie. This whole town reminds me of her. Please Mom. I'm almost nineteen. I can take care of myself." And with that, Galinda stormed out of the room and up the stairs. She tore into her bedroom and without even thinking about what she was doing, began throwing clothes into a suitcase. Her hands shook as she continued to pack and it wasn't until she heard a knock at the door that she finally realized what she was doing. Could she really make her way in the Emerald city alone? Did she have the skills to defend herself should she need to? But her mother's voice broke into her reverie and she suddenly remembered why she was doing this in the first place. She needed away from her parents, away from Gilikin and even away from Fiyero. She needed to be in a place where no one knew her name and no one knew her pain.

"Galinda?" Mrs. Upland stepped into the room, holding her cup of tea. "Sweetie I know you're upset but running off to the Emerald City alone isn't going to bring Elphaba back."

Galinda whirled around to face her mother, her expression angry yet determined. "Momise I appreciate your concern but please don't try to talk me out of this. I need to do this." Slamming her suitcase shut, Galinda grabbed it off the bed and hurried out of the room. She could hear her mother following her but she didn't bother turning around.

"Galinda at least let your father drive you to the train station, " Mrs. Upland pleaded, meeting her daughter at the front door.

Galinda shook her head. "No. I'll walk."

"Then at least go change out of your night clothes," Mrs. Upland said, her voice still full of supplication.

Galinda's answer was quick and abrupt. "I'll be fine." Grabbing her coat off the rack, she put it on and then hurried out the door, lugging her suitcase behind her. The air was frigid but she hardly noticed as she nearly stumbled down the steps and down the sidewalk. The neighborhood was quiet and Galinda was glad. She wasn't in a chatty mood and the overcast gray skies matched her mood perfectly. Galinda continued to walk down the sidewalk and she wasn't even half way down the block when her arm started to hurt. Groaning loudly, Galinda put her suitcase in the other hand then started walking again. Her breaths came out in short gasps as she tried to breath through the cold air that felt as though it was penetrating through her body. She felt another shiver pass through her and she gritted her teeth. How could she have been so stupid? Had she been that desperate to get away that she hadn't even bothered to change into something warmer.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she said through clenched teeth. She felt her grip slip from the suitcase and she let it fall to the ground, hitting the sidewalk with a loud thud. Tears of frustration and embarrassment filled her eyes and for an instant she thought about turning back. But as she glanced back toward her house, she realized that going back would be like giving up and Galinda was not a quitter. Elphaba had taught her that much, if not more. And besides, she needed to do this. It was time to stop depending on her parents so much. Now was her chance.

***

Elphaba couldn't remember ever being this sore when waking but on the first morning in the loft, Elphaba joints screamed in protest as she tried to sit up. She groaned loudly and finally managed to get to her feet, nearly falling back on the mattress as she did so.

"Trust me the first few days aren't fun," Christina said as she sat up. "I was sore for a month before I got used to it."

Elphaba shot her friend a glare as she attempted to stand again. "Thanks for the heads up," she muttered sarcastically. Reaching for her boots, she pulled them over the thick black socks she still wore. "You would think I wouldn't be sore. It was a mattress for crying out loud."

"Yeah but it was a thin mattress," Christina reminded her. She pointed to the pile of clothes Elphaba had placed in the corner. "You might want to get dressed. I gotta be at work in an hour and I was hoping to ask the boss if he had an extra opening but I want you to go with me." The childlike attitude from last night was gone and in its place was the face of a mature adult.

Elphaba looked up at her roommate, her expression grateful. "Thanks." She didn't bother hiding the relief she was feeling. A job and a place to live. "And here I thought I was going to be out on the streets for eternity," Elphaba mumbled but not loud enough for Christina to hear. She sighed and grabbed one of the skirts and blouses she'd managed to bring with her. "How does this look?" She held up the black skirt and white blouse. "It was my school uniform."

Christina eyed the outfit critically. "Don't tell anyone that and you're good to go." She sat down on the mattress, pulling on a dark pair of stockings. "I would wear stockings too. It gets cold in the café."

"I will. Thanks." Elphaba grabbed her stockings she'd warn yesterday and took her outfit into the bathroom. She dressed quickly and when she was done, she walked back into the bedroom where she found Christina lacing up her boots. "I need to braid my hair and then I'll be ready."

Christina patted the side of her boot and then got to a standing position. "Okay. I'm going to go see if your boyfriend is alive in the next room."

"He's not my boyfriend," Elphaba shouted after her. Letting out a long sigh, she stood in front of the small cracked mirror that hung on the wall and proceeded to braid her hair. She could hear voices coming from the living room and figured Chase was already awake and eager to go job hunting. Glancing at herself in the mirror one last time, Elphaba grabbed her coat and hurried out into the living room. She found Christina and Chase in the small kitchen standing near the stove. "Do we have power again? She threw her coat on the back of the couch and walked over to the two.

"No. it's a gas stove." Christina smiled guiltily. "Technically I'm not supposed to use it when the power is out but I was desperate."

Chase turned from where he had been stirring eggs in a pan. "I managed to snag some eggs this morning form your neighbor Brad. I heard him playing his guitar this morning."

"Yeah. He likes to get up early and start composing. He wants to be a songwriter," Christina explained, hopping up on the counter, letting her feet dangle off the edge. "So Elphaba what do you think of the Emerald City so far?"

"I love it. I blend in with the scenery." Elphaba grinned at her attempt at a joke. "I can't wait to go sightseeing."

"You should check out the Wizard's palace. It's amazing." Christina hopped off the counter, her shoes squeaking loudly on the floor as she landed.

Elphaba wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That is one place I will not be visiting. The Wizard is a two-timing spineless jerk who should be ousted." She leaned against the counter, folding her arms across her chest. "Anyone who agrees with how my father is treating his people should be ousted."

Christina looked over at Elphaba, confusion now present on her dark-skinned features. "So it's really true then? Your father really isn't allowing the Munchkins to leave Munchkinland and they aren't allowed to attend university?"

"That's right. It's all true." Acrimony filled Elphaba's tone and she cast her eyes downward, almost as if she were ashamed to call the Governor of Munchkinland her father. "I don't ever want to see him or go back there again. Him or my sister. She's just as bad as he is. He has her wrapped around his finger. She believes anything he tells her."

"How awful," Christina answered, her tone sympathetic. She looked over and gave Elphaba a small smile. "Well you don't have to worry about going there ever again. Your life is here now."

Elphaba grinned, the bitterness she'd been feeling only moments before suddenly lifting. "As it should be. I may not be living in a palace but at least I'm away from my father and his cruelty." She peered over Chase's shoulder, staring into the pan. "Are they going to be ready any time this century?"

Chase looked over at her, feigning annoyance. "Will you hold your horses? They'll be done soon."

"I'll get the plates." Christina reached into a cabinet and pulled out three glass plates. "If we have any gusts over one of us is going to have to go without a plate. I could only afford three." She grinned sheepishly at her two roommates. "Actually I uh swiped them from the café."

Elphaba nearly choked on her salvia. "You what? Why?" she waved her hand in the air, preventing Christina from speaking. "Never mind. I don't want to know." Elphaba took a plate and held it out to Chase. "Eggs please."

"You are so impatient," Chase said in between bits of laughter. He scooped a bit of eggs onto Elphaba's plate. "There. Enjoy."

Elphaba grinned at him. "Why thank you kind sir." She laughed and then said, "I'm not impatient I'm just in a hurry. It would look bad if Christina was late because her new roommate was a slow eater."

Christina laughed as she licked her fingers. "So true." Putting down her plate, she wiped her mouth and then hopped off the counter. "Hey Elphaba I gotta go. I don't want to be late. Meet me at the café when you're done and I'll introduce you to Ned. He's the owner. Pretty decent guy."

"Okay. Will do. I'll be over there soon." Elphaba watched Christina grab her coat and walk out the door, slamming it behind her. "So what do you think?" Elphaba asked once Christina was gone. "I know it's not the ideal situation."

Chase looked over at her, grinning. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here with you and you have agreed to go out on a date with me."

Elphaba smirked and looked away, feeling her face flush. "Stop being such a flirt," she said flatly, "It isn't flattering. I don't want any special treatment. I want you to treat me like you did when I was fourteen."

"Oh so you want me to just ignore you and not speak to you because I was too scared to say something stupid because I liked you then too?" Chase asked as he put the pan in the sink and turned on the tap. The water barely drizzled out but Chase ignored it. "Well?" he asked, a hint of impatience seeping into his tone.

Elphaba sighed, leaning against the counter, pressing her palms against the smooth wood. "Nothing." She looked up at him and nearly fainted at the look on his face. He was totally serious. No ounce of mocking anywhere. "You really like me?" she asked, her voice barely audible. She swallowed, trying to keep composed. She wasn't going to fall apart now.

"I told you I did, didn't I?" Chase dropped the pan into the sink and came over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eye and after a moment, said, "I like you. I wasn't joking. I think you are amazing. I have since the day I met you. I had never met anyone who liked to read as much as you."

Elphaba found herself flinching under his touch but she kept her gaze fixed on his, her expression blank. "What if I told you that reading was the only time when I ever felt truly at peace? I didn't do it because I enjoyed it I did it because I needed some way to cope with the crap that was going on around me." She pulled free from his hold on her, letting her gaze travel to the floor. "So what do you think of your princess now?" her tone biting and sarcastic.

Chase lifted her chin with his index finger, forcing her to stare into his eyes. "I think she is still beautiful and smart and funny and witty. And no I'm not trying to be cheesy or anything like that. I'm being me. Chase."

Elphaba felt a blush creep into her cheeks and she attempted a smile. "And I'm being me, a stubborn eighteen year old who has never had a boy say he liked her before." She grinned, trying to hide the fact that her heart was beating so fast she was sure it was going to explode all over the floor. Her hands felt tingly and she could feel herself start to tremble. "I hate you," she hissed as she tried to gather her composure. What was it about this boy that made her so vulnerable?

Chase laughed as he turned back to the sink. "So will you go out on that date with me tonight?"

Elphaba nearly choked on her spit again and she stared at the back of his head, her mouth agape. "T..tonight?" she stammered. "How are we going to pull that off? You don't have a job and neither do I. Why don't we wait until we have some sort of means coming in."

Chase sighed, looking defeated. "You're right," he said, not bothering to show his disappointment. Whirling around to face her, he said, "How about a pre-date." At Elphaba's stern look, he quickly added, "As friends. We could get to know each other a little bit better."

Elphaba pondered this statement. "Just as friends?" she asked, the skepticism once again rearing its ugly head. She leaned against the counter, hugging her arms to her stomach. "No kissing or hand holding or anything that might resemble a date?" she stared warily at him, not sure what to say or do. How did she know he wasn't going to cross the line between friend and date? She shouldn't have let her guard down in the first place. It was only asking for trouble. "But it's too late now," she said softly, keeping her head low so that Chase couldn't hear her. She let out a long sigh and finally looked up, her expression tense, her eyes hard. "Okay fine," she said flatly, "a pre-date it is."

Chase hardly noticed Elphaba's less than thrilled attitude for he was too busy grinning like a schoolboy. But when he saw the look on her face, he quickly composed himself. "Great!" he said, clearing his throat. He held up the pan, which was now clean. "At least dishes is something I can do."

Elphaba snickered and walked over to him, expecting the pan. "Not bad for a guy who's never washed a dish in his life."

Chase pretended to be offended. "Ouch. That hurt." He put the pan down on the counter and dusted off his hands. "So ready to head over to the café?"

Elphaba nodded and after retrieving her coat, slipped it on over her shoulder, buttoning the middle two buttons. She then fished for her gloves and hat and put them on. "This is the coat and hat I wore to Shiz." She gestured toward the navy blue hat. "Tacky huh?"

Chase shook his head. "No," he said earnestly. "I think it suits you."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Liar," she muttered but didn't say anything more as she followed Chase out of the apartment and down the steps. "Well ready to begin our new lives as poor, pathetic college students who's education is no more?"

Chase laughed, holding open the door. "You bet."

Elphaba walked through the door and out onto the sidewalk. "Then let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Next stop, Emerald city!"

Galinda slowly opened her eyes as the conductor's voice came over the loud speaker and she sat up, staring groggily out the frosted window. Running her hand over the cold glass, Galinda pressed her nose against the glass, trying to make out some sort of scenery. The heat coming from the heater up front felt good against her skin and Galinda was dreading getting off the train, for getting off meant she would have to brave the cold. Luckily she'd managed to change into something warmer and wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of walking the streets of the Emerald City in her pajamas. Walking down the street of her neighborhood had been bad enough and Galinda was still grateful no one had seen her.

Leaning against the seat, Galinda could feel her excitement returning yet she could still feel that familiar pang of guilt and sadness tearing at her insides. She still couldn't believe she'd behaved so badly toward her mother and had just walked out. She couldn't believe she'd let her emotions run her thoughts and wanted desperately to make things right with her parents and find her friend. But a few days in the city would do her good. It would give her a chance to clear her mind and come to terms with Elphaba's disappearance. That is, if everything in the city wasn't green, Galinda thought and let out a groan as the train finally pulled into the Emerald City station. The color green was everywhere, reminding Galinda of her green friend. She sighed and stood up, grabbing her bags. She didn't notice, however, as she walked off the train, her yellow purse falling to the ground.

"Welcome to the Emerald City, Miss," a man in a black and white uniform said as he helped Galinda off the train.

Galinda smiled, forcing thoughts of Elphaba from her mind. There would be plenty of time for brooding and pouting later. Right now she had to focus on finding somewhere to stay and getting some food. "Thank you." She gripped her suitcase with all her might and began walking away from the station and toward the center of town. She kept her eyes on the sky, marveling at the tall buildings and green structures that flanked the sidewalks. "Oh Elphie you'd be at home here," she said softly and let a small smile tug at her lips. She continued to walk down the crowded sidewalks, stopping to peer in shop windows and it wasn't until she reached the center of town and smelled the lingering scent of food in the air that she realized she hadn't eaten since this morning.

Galinda spent nearly half an hour walking down the street looking for a decent place to eat and she finally came upon a small café. Feeling a sigh of relief surging through her, Galinda hurried inside, relieved to be out of the cold. The small room was dimly lit and Galinda made her way to the counter, where a man wearing a green apron was standing. "Excuse me I'd like to order please," she said as politely as she could, hoping the fatigue she was feeling didn't reflect in her tone.

The man looked up, smiling kindly and pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "What can I get you, Miss?"

Galinda studied the menu that hung over the counter and then said, "I'd like a cup of chicken soup, a water and some hot chocolate." She turned to grab her purse that she'd dangled over her right arm and when she felt her fingers brush only air, she gasped, feeling her heart stop. "Oh no. I think my purse must've fallen somewhere." Galinda searched the floor frantically and then looked up at the man, her face panic-stricken. "I'll be right back." Dropping her suitcase to the floor, Galinda ran out of the café and began searching the sidewalk, looking for her yellow purse and after about five minutes, she walked back into the café, a look of dejection on her face. "I guess you'll have to cancel the order." She groaned in frustration, stomping her foot. "I can't believe I was so careless. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid "

The man looked at her, not quite sure what to say or what to do. "How about a coffee on the house?" he asked. He gestured toward the window. "I don't usually do that but you look cold."

Galinda tried to smile to show her appreciation but her mind was too preoccupied with losing her purse. Feeling desperate, she began rummaging through her coat pockets and nearly screamed when she felt her hand brush what felt like a bill. Pulling it out, she beamed. "Well looks like I can buy my lunch after all. Good ole coat pocket." She grinned again and handed the man the twenty. "That will be enough won't it?"

"Miss your lunch is only four dollars. This will buy you several more meals." He smiled at her and handed her back the change.

Galinda returned the smile and stuffed the money into her pockets, determined not to lose it again. "Thank you and sorry for the trouble. I'm usually not this spastic."

The man laughed. "That's quite all right." He watched as the girl walked over to one of the tables and then disappeared into the back. "Sorry. The girl lost her purse and almost couldn't buy lunch."

Christina smiled at him and then laughed. "And you were going to give her free coffee. How nice of you, Dan."

Dan chuckled and then said, "Hey it's my establishment. I can give people free coffee if I want. Now, when's your friend coming?"

Christina sighed and looked out the window. She could see Chase and Elphaba walking toward the building. "Going to let them come in through the kitchen." She sprinted toward the back door and pushed it open. "Chase, Elphaba, in here," she called.

Elphaba looked up at the sound of her name and squinted into the brightness of the morning. "In there?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yep. Come on." Christina motioned for her to come through the door. "My boss is waiting to talk to you."

Elphaba grinned and pulled Chase by the hand, going into the back door. "What about Chase?" she asked as she stepped carefully into the kitchen. She squinted into the sudden darkness and once she could see, she looked over to where a short round man was standing.

"Dan, this is Elphaba Thropp, my new roommate and her friend Chase," Christina explained with a grin.

"I'm just here with her," Chase said and gestured toward Elphaba.

Dan nodded, smiling kindly. He held out his large hand. "Nice to meet you, Elphaba. Have you ever worked in the food industry before?"

Elphaba allowed her gaze to wonder to the floor and she shook her head slowly. "No," she said softly. She forced herself to meet the man's gaze and could feel her heart fluttering against her chest. "I've never had a job before. I can cook though and do dishes. I helped my father out a lot." Try all the time, she thought but didn't dare voice that comment out loud.

Dan nodded. "Good. Well I could use an extra set of hands in the kitchen, someone to do dishes. Would you be interested? It doesn't pay much but I try to throw in a Holiday bonus."

Elphaba couldn't help but grin. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect job. "I'll take it," she said, letting her excitement show through. "When do I start?"

"How about tomorrow? That'll give you a day to see the city and get settled," Dan suggested.

If Elphaba hadn't been so afraid of displaying emotions to someone other than Galinda she would've screamed. But instead she simply smiled and said, "I'll be here."

"Well you and Chase go have fun and I'll meet you in the town square for lunch," Christina spoke up, laying a hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba nodded and tugged on Chase's arm. "Come on; let's go back the loft and tidy things up."

Christina pretended to be offended by Elphaba's statement. "Are you saying I'm a slob?"

"No. I'm saying we need to make the place livable for three people." She laughed at the expression on Christina's face. "Get to work," she said sternly and literally dragged Chase out of the kitchen. "I can't believe I got a job that soon," she said once they were outside and walking down the sidewalk.

"Yeah. Lucky you." Chase sighed, looking dejected. "How am I supposed to take you out on a pre-date if I don't have any money?"

"Hmm good question," Elphaba said mockingly. She stopped walking and looked at her friend. "Oh here's a bright idea. Get a job."

Chase sighed, the look of anxiety never leaving his face. "I don't have any skills except tending to horses and scooping up horse poop and that won't get me very far in a place like this." He looked at Elphaba. "Listen, go back to the loft and get warm. I'm gonna walk around a bit and figure out what to do."

Concern filled Elphaba's eyes. She had never seen Chase so down before. He was always so positive. "You sure? I could go with you."

Chase shook his head vigorously. "No. I'll be fine. Go warm up." He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll be along soon."

"Okay." Elphaba headed down the sidewalk but not before watching as Chase walked away from her, finally disappearing around a corner. She sighed and headed back in the direction of the loft, finally arriving there ten minutes later. She pulled open the door and hurried inside, relieved to be out of the cold and hurried up the squeaky steps. She could hear music coming from somewhere in the building and figured Brad was at it again, playing his guitar. A small smile played on Elphaba's lips as she rounded the corner and finally approached the loft door. Fishing around for the key Christina had given her, Elphaba let herself in and shut the door, locking it. She then placed the key on the kitchen counter and wondered into the living room. The mess that stared back at her caused her to physically wince and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. How any one could live like this was beyond her.

Galinda would have a heart attack, Elphaba thought as she gingerly lifted up a candy wrapper in between her thumb and pointer finger. Not losing the grossed out look, she carried the wrapper over to the trash and tossed it into the can. She did this for several minutes until all the trash was off the coffee table. She then began wiping down the coffee table and kitchen counter, trying not to let her mind wonder to her best friend. Thoughts of Galinda would only make her even more depressed and right now Elphaba couldn't let this nightmare get any worse. But little did she know as she continued to clean the loft that her best friend was slowly walking down the sidewalk, lost, scared and alone…..

***

Galinda didn't know how far she'd walked but it must've been a long way for she had no idea where she was. Her toes and fingers no longer had feeling to them and as hard as Galinda tried, she couldn't stop shivering. It was as if the cold was seeping through her fur coat. The snow fell down in tiny flakes, landing on her coat and in her hair and several times on her journey she tried catching them with her tongue. Now, however, she was too scared to do anything but walk fast. The town square had disappeared hours ago and Galinda could no longer see the large tree glistening in the slate gray sky. The sidewalks were getting emptier and the buildings more rundown. Galinda thought about turning back and heading the way she came but knew she'd end up getting herself even more lost. If only she could find the café then she'd know at least a little bit of where she was and would be in the center of town at the very least. But before she could take a step in the opposite direction, she heard footsteps, followed by a female voice.

"Hey kid, are you lost?"

Galinda whirled around, fear prickling her arms. "N...no," she lied and wanted to kick herself for letting her fear show through. She was going to get robbed for sure now. "Look I don't have anything of value to you," she said quickly and hoped her voice didn't give away to the fact that she was terrified.

The girl took a step closer but kept her distance. "Hey relax. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Not all people in the city are bad you know. Personally I think it's a waste of time t live a life of crime. Why steal things if you can work for them."

Galinda relaxed a little but that still didn't ease her fear. "What do you want?" she asked. Her voice sounded hoarse from the cold and she swallowed.

"I don't want nothing," the girl said, "I just want to help, that's all. You look lost. Is there anywhere I can help you get to?"

Galinda shook her head. "No. I would say point me to the nearest hotel but I was stupid and left my purse on the train. I only have sixteen dollars. Not nearly enough to buy a hotel room." She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a shiver pass through her.

"Uh yeah you're right. It won't even get you a room for rent I'm afraid," the girl said. She took another step closer. "I'm Delia. I don't have anywhere to go either. I've sorta made my own home. Me and some friends I met. You're welcome to join us. It's not the Wizard's palace but it's cozy."

Galinda didn't know what to say or do. Part of her wanted to accept this girl's offer, out of desperation if nothing else but she also knew that if she accepted she could land in a lot of trouble. "I don't know. I…thank you. I'll be fine." She started to walk away but Delia's voice made her turn around. Her voice was almost like music, smooth and delicate, almost like her pale skin. She was even whiter than Galinda but had the shiniest red hair Galinda had ever seen.

"What do you say?" Delia asked, looking at the girl expectantly. "You in or what? Last chance and it's going to get cold tonight. Down in the teens."

Galinda sighed. What other choice did she have? She certainly didn't want to die of frost bite on her first night in the Emerald City. And she couldn't exactly wire her parents and tell them she'd lost her purse. She was not gong to go running home like a crybaby. She had to make her own way and if that meant sleeping in some box somewhere then that's what she was going to do. "Fine." She tried to smile and held out a gloved hand. "I'm Galinda." She didn't dare give her last name for fear the girl would recognize her namesake.

Delia smiled and shook Galinda's hand. "Pleased to meet you. And don't worry no one is going to steal that coat of yours. We have a pact; me and my friends do to never steal for what we want. We sing in the park for money when it's warmer and play instruments when it's cold like this. I just got done playing." Delia gestured toward a black case leaning up against the wall of a nearby building. "My flute. It's s sorta hard to play in the winter but I do okay."

Galinda couldn't help but smile. This girl did seem nice enough. "Well maybe I can hear you play sometime," she said.

"Yeah sure. I'll play for you when we get to the place. Come on." Delia motioned for Galinda to follow her and started down the street, heading into a dark ally. "Don't worry, the thieves only come around here at night."

"Oh well that's comforting," Galinda muttered, her voice shaking from the sudden wind that had picked up. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Delia grinned at her and then said, "So what brings you to the Emerald City? You don't look like a kid who's in trouble to me. Did your ole man kick you or something?"

Galinda looked down at her shoes, suddenly feeling embarrassed and ashamed. "No. I…I just came here on my own. I got angry and just packed and left. I feel like such a fool and I'm so ashamed I could never go back home." Galinda looked at Delia, tears glistening on her eyelids. "You must think I am an awful person. Some poor little rich girl. I'm not greedy or stuck up or anything like that. I just…" she let the sentence fade, not sure how to explain herself without sounding like a stuck up snob.

"Hey no need to explain. At least you have a home you can go back to whenever you decide to," Delia said. She gestured for Galinda to follow her and then led her the rest of the day down the ally, stopping at a beat-up looking door. "In you go."

Galinda eyed the door warily. "What's in there?" she asked, looking at the taller girl. She could feel her insides churning. How had it come to this? Two days ago she'd been asleep in her bed at home with a fireplace burning in the fireplace and anything she ever wanted. Now, she was following a strange girl into who knows where and bunking down with a bunch of strangers. "Okay. Might as well see how the other half lives," she wanted to add but didn't. instead she followed Delia into the building and was surprised to find that they were standing in what looked like a large warehouse. The room was totally empty. The walls, floor and even the ceiling were made of cement and Galinda thought she felt a draft coming from somewhere in the building.

"Welcome to the Playhouse Club," Delia said. "Cheezy name I know but it's the name of our band."

"B….band," Galinda managed to choke out as she followed Delia through the large room and finally to a smaller room where a dim light was shining. Two guys wearing faded pants and white shirts were sitting on two crates, both holding guitars. The one sitting on the left had blonde hair and a tiny beard. He looked as though he hadn't shaved in a month. The one on the right had dark hair and no beard. Both guys had brown eyes and looked to be about eighteen or nineteen.

"Jake, William, this is Galinda. She's gonna stay the night here," Delia said. She pointed to the guy with the blonde hair. "That's Jake and over there is William."

"Hi," Galinda said softly, timidly. She still wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself into and had the urge to run. What if these guys were bad news? What if she had walked into something illegal? But Galinda tried to swallow her fear as she stared at the guys. They looked nice enough. But looks weren't everything and Galinda hoped she hadn't gotten in over her head.

"Delia, what did you tell her?" the boy named Jake asked, "she looks scared to death." Jake put down his guitar and stood up, holding out his hand. "Hi. I'm Jake. Don't worry. We're all friends here. We aren't gonna hurt you or nothin'."

Galinda smiled sheepishly, feeling guilty for jumping to conclusions "I'm sorry. I've just never been in a situation like this before." She tightened her coat around her, hugging her arms around her stomach.

"Hey don't sweat it," the boy named William said and flashed a toothy grin. He picked up his guitar. "So Galinda do you play an instrument or sing?"

Galinda swallowed. "I can sing a little bit," she said, unable to hide the anxiety she was feeling.

Jake smiled at her and picked up his guitar. He began to stroke the strings and a soft melody filled the small damp room. "Do you know this?" he asked after been playing for quite some time.

Galinda listened and without realizing what she was doing, she found herself humming along. Her voice was soft and timid at first but once William started to play, Galinda suddenly found herself singing the notes, though no words accompanied them. She continued to sing and noticed after several moments that the boys and Delia had joined her, all singing different parts. Galinda kept the beat, tapping her leg and stayed on the high note. She didn't know much about music but she could tell when someone was singing a different part from her and Delia and the boys were definitely doing that. She continued singing for several more minutes, until sudden fatigue forced her to stop. "Wow. That was amazing," she said breathlessly and for the first time since arriving here, she allowed herself to smile. "Do you guys do this all the time?"

"Yeah. It's how we earn our living," Jake explained. He looked at Galinda, admiration lighting up his features. "You're really good."

Galinda beamed, filling a tingling sensation surge through her. No one but Elphaba had ever commented on her singing and though she wouldn't admit it to total strangers, she compliment felt good. "Thanks." She felt another shiver pass through her and she rubbed her hands together. "So what now?" she looked to the three people before her, wondering if she should bolt now. The singing had been fun but did Galinda really fit in with these people? Could she take living in these conditions until she either wired her parents for money or made enough for a train back to Gilikin? The thought of facing her parents after what she'd done made her stomach churn and she sucked in a breath. What would be so bad in seeing how the other half lived? She would get a taste of what life was like for the people she wanted so badly to help. It would be like an experiment.

"Now we count up our money and buy some food," Delia explained. She looked over at Galinda. "We have a fourth band mate. His name is Brad."

"Yeah. He's living the good life. His rich girlfriend is paying the rent for some loft not too far from here." Jake's tone was bitter and Galinda wondered if this Brad person had skipped out on the band for a better life. "While we're living in this dump."

"Hey Jake let it go," Delia said and Galinda thought she sounded annoyed. They'd probably had this conversation several times. "Brad made his choice. He would rather be with that goody-goody then with us."

Galinda tried not to let it show how much Delia's words had stung. She was exactly like Brad's girlfriend. She had been given everything and until now hadn't ever been without food and shelter and whatever she wanted. And as Galinda stood there watching the three band mates argue, she realized that she didn't belong with them. This life wasn't hers. "Listen guys maybe I should go. I'm intruding. I'll figure something out." Galinda turned to leave but didn't get very far when Delia grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Don't go." Delia looked at her with concern. "Is everything okay?"

Galinda stopped short, trying to come up with a more credible excuse than to tell them she didn't fit in and that she was like their friend Brad's girlfriend. "Yeah. Fine. I just…." She trailed off, unable to come up with a good excuse. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to be. "You guys don't want to hang around me," she finally admitted. She gestured around the room. "I've never lived…like this before. I'm like your band mate's girlfriend. I've been given everything and it wouldn't be fair to you." She held her breath, waiting for someone to answer.

"Wow. Delia, where did you find her again?" Jason asked, looking to the red head.

"Walking down the ally nearly freezing to death," Delia answered. She looked over at Galinda and her expression softened. "Look, we don't care about that. You're here now and you have nowhere to go and you don't want to go home, right?"

Galinda felt her heart rate speeding up. She didn't know. Did she want to go home? "I don't know," she said softly, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground, "I sort of left in a blind rage. My parents are probably furious with me. I just…I can't face them right now." But even as she said the words, Galinda felt her chest tighten. She did miss her parents and knew she couldn't stay away forever.

"Well hey listen," Delia said, trying to make the situation easier, "Stay tonight and sing with us tomorrow and then have your Daddy come get you. We could use another singer and who knows, it might be fun?"

Galinda couldn't believe this and she didn't bother hiding her shock. "You want me to sing with you? I'm not even that good."

"Are you kidding girl? Of course you are. You just need some confidence. Now, let's practice some more and then we'll go find some food."

Galinda couldn't do anything but nod in agreement and she felt guilty for misjudging them. They weren't going to throw her out because she lived like the better half. They were accepting her. And for the first time since Elphaba had been taken, Galinda felt at peace.

***

Elphaba spent all afternoon cleaning the apartment, scrubbing every inch from top to bottom. She then wondered out onto the fire escape and could hear Brad's music coming from next door. Elphaba glanced over to the right and noticed Brad on his fire escape, playing his guitar. She sat watching him for the longest time, until he caught her staring and stopped playing.

"Sorry am I bugging you?" Brad called. "I like to play out here sometimes and it stopped snowing and all."

Elphaba looked out over the fire escape and was glad she'd remembered to put on her coat. It was indeed the coldest day of the year. "No. You're fine. You play very well."

"Yeah well it's sort of hard to focus on finding a job when you're depressed," Brad said. He put down his guitar and came over to the railing that linked the two lofts. "Have you ever had anyone dump you before?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I can honestly say I haven't." She waited for him to continue speaking, not sure what to say next.

"I wouldn't recommend it. Being dumped sucks. I really loved her and I thought she didn't care about where her family came from and I thought she didn't care that I didn't have any money. Apparently I was wrong. Apparently our love wasn't enough."

Elphaba's heart went out to him. The poor guy had been dumped because of his financial status. "Look I don't know much about this love thing but if she dumped you because you didn't have any money then that isn't real love."

Brad sighed. "I know. But I gave up everything for her. I gave up my band. They thought I abandoned them. I stopped going to practices, stopped caring about them and I spent all my time with Samantha. I just wanted a better life. You know? And now I'm stuck in this apartment I can't afford and my friends hate me because I chose Sam over them. Now I have no one." Brad shrugged. "I really thought that Sam loved me for who I was, regardless if I didn't have any money or who my friends were. But she was the one that suggested I get out of the band and make a real living. And stupid me listened to her. I thought that if I did that I would make her happy. Guess not." Brad sighed. "And her kind of living didn't make me happy. I was just willing to do it because I thought we were in love. Or well I thought I was." Brad let out another laugh and it was filled with embarrassment. "I guess deep down I was in love with her lifestyle because the funny thing is, as much as I miss her and as depressed as I am about being dumped, part of me is relieved. I can go back to my old life. If my friends will have me, that is." He shook his head. "Wow I don't usually ramble this much."

Elphaba gave him a reassuring smile. "it's okay. It's nice to have someone else talk for once. I'm usually the one doing all the talking. " she grinned. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I don't really know. Go see if my friends will have me back I guess. I really miss the band. They're my family, you know? I don't care that I won't have a place to live after tomorrow. I just want to share my music with the world. Or at least the people of the Emerald City."

"Well I think you have a shot at it." Elphaba looked over to where the large clock tower stood, glowing a bright green. "I should get inside. It's getting dark and I need to be there for when Chase and Christina get home."

"Christina's something else isn't she? We've only known each other a few weeks but she's great," Brad said and Elphaba thought she saw a hint of a sparkle in his eye. "Tell her I said hi, would you?"

Elphaba nodded, trying to keep the grin off her face. "I will. And good luck with finding your friends." She disappeared back into the loft and allowed the smile to grow bigger. She had never been one for matchmaking. That had been Galinda's department. But maybe it was time to put all her friend had taught her to good use and do some matchmaking of her own.

***

Galinda felt as if they'd been walking for hours. After listening to Jake, William and Delia practice for a while, the four had complied their money together and were now in search of somewhere to eat. With Galinda's sixteen dollars and the twenty dollars the band had made to day singing in the park, they had enough for a cheap dinner somewhere. The only problem now was finding a place to eat. The sun had set hours ago and the temperature had dropped, sending Galinda into what felt like a convulsion of some sorts. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop shaking.

"You better get used to it," Delia said and Galinda noticed she wasn't shaking at all. "Or it's going to be a long night."

Galinda could hardly speak she was shaking so hard but she looked over at Delia and finally said, "Why don't you like Brad's girlfriend? Is it because she's rich? I'm rich and you accepted me? Why can't you accept her?"

Delia sighed and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her pants. "It's not that we don't like her. She's a nice enough girl. It's that Brad totally abandoned us for her. He quit coming to practices and just stopped caring. He also promised he'd help us find a place to live after he got his place but that never happened. He just ditched us for her. So please don't think that we hate you or anything. You seem like a cool girl who wants to help you. Sam was nice and all but she didn't care about helping people. Not really anyway. Not if there wasn't going to be anything in it for her."

Galinda nodded. She could understand that. There were plenty of people in her parent's circle of friends that she hated for that very reason. They were stuck up and only cared about themselves. It was one of the reasons she didn't want to go back. She didn't want to be the talk of the family circle and be an embarrassment to her parents. What were people going to think when they learned the only child of the Upland clan had run off? Galinda's stomach churned at the thought of seeing the embarrassment on her parent's faces if she decided to return. They were understanding people, yes but they still liked to keep in good standing with the social elite. And having a daughter who had run away was not going to help with that. Still though, Galinda knew she had to face her parents some time and as she continued to follow her new friends down the sidewalk she made a promise that first thing tomorrow she would wire her parents and let them know what was going on. For now though she would just enjoy being with her new friends and experiencing what it was like to not attend a gala and to live off twenty dollars. Even if she did go home she would always have this experience, something to tell Elphaba when she saw her again.

"Hey you okay over there?" Delia asked, her voice breaking into Galinda's thoughts, "you look kinda bummed."

"I am," Galinda blurted out and looked over at Delia. She couldn't read her expression in the dark though. "My best friend was literally dragged out of school by her jerk of a father." Galinda sighed, not sure if she should tell the complete story to a girl she hardly knew. "Do you know what's been going on in Munchkin Land?"

"Yeah. It's all in the newspapers. Is the Governor really not letting Munchkins attend university? That's cruel."

"I know. And actually my best friend is the governor's daughter." Galinda bit her lip, hoping she hadn't just betrayed her best friend. "Elphaba, my best friend, is really upset about what's been going on but her father won't listen. Shiz, where we were roommates, finally had to close down because not enough students came back after fall break."

Delia gasped. "That's awful." She was silent for a moment. "My Dad was from Munchkin Land," she said finally and Galinda couldn't help but notice her voice had taken on a sad tone. "We moved here when I was four then Dad died when I was seven and I was placed in foster care and they booted me out when I was eighteen. Been on the streets for about a year."

Galinda felt her heart twist with pity. "I'm sorry." Her voice was shaking again and she had lost the feeling in her hands and toes long ago. "What about your Mom?"

"Mom split when I was a baby and I haven't seen or heard from her since." Delia pointed to a building up ahead. "Up there. That's the diner we all go to a lot. Good it's still open. " She looked behind her, where William and Jake were lagging behind. "Hey slow pokes let's go!" she called.

"We're coming!" Jake called back and ran to meet up with Delia and Galinda. "So we going to the Greasy Spoon tonight?"

"Yep."

"What's the Greasy Spoon?" Galinda asked. The name sounded like something gross but Galinda didn't dare say that out loud. She was not about to judge these people. She was one of them now. At least until she figured out what to do about going home.

"Ladies first," Jake said as he held open the door to the diner.

"Thanks," Galinda said and followed Delia into the café. The restaurant was brightly lit, with tables scattered throughout a large room. Several people occupied the tables in the center of the room and Galinda followed Delia, Jake and William to a table in the back. The smell of freshly cooked bread hung in the air and Galinda felt her stomach rumble with hunger. How long had it been since she'd eaten anything? Pulling off her coat, Galinda sat down beside Delia, putting her coat on the back of the chair. The chatter and the clattering of plates filled the large room and Galinda exhaled, relieved to finally be someplace warm. How people lived like this every day and night was beyond her.

"Don't get too comfy," Delia said, breaking into Galinda's thoughts, "we'll be back out on the streets soon enough."

Galinda bit her lip to keep back a groan and opened up a menu. "Wow. So many choices. And a whole lot cheaper then the café I ate at this afternoon."

"A café?" Jake asked and laughed, "what was it, some French place?" he laughed again.

Galinda glared at him. "Hey," she said, not bothering to hide her irritation. "You can hate your band mate's girlfriend if you want but I'm not like that. My family isn't like that. And you just said you would accept me regardless of my family status."

"Hey, calm down," Delia said, placing a gloved hand on Galinda's shoulder. "He was only kidding. Relax. We're not going to throw you to the dogs or anything. You're sticking with us. We could use a soprano."

Galinda's face turned to that of surprise. "Really? You want me to sing with you? As in join the band? I don't know how long I'm going to be here."

"Well singing with us and in about two weeks you'll have enough to go back home. We make about twenty dollars a day sometimes thirty just depends on how generous people are."

"And people are more generous during the holidays," an unfamiliar voice said suddenly, causing four pairs of eyes to look up.

"What are you doing here?" William asked hotly. "Get tired of your girlfriend? You expect to come crawling back?"

"Will, stop," Delia yelled. "Give him a chance to explain."

"Why?" Jake cut in, glowering in Brad's direction. "You left us. You can't always trust people Delia. I thought you understood that."

"But he's our friend," Delia protested, her voice rising with each word she spoke. /she looked to Brad. "What are you doing here? Where's Sam?"

"Sam broke up with me and I'm being forced out of my loft," Brad said, his eyes still fixed on William and Jake. He looked at them with supplication in his eyes. "Please. Just let me back in the band. Let me have my spot back at the warehouse."

"Why should we?" William said asked, his voice never losing its bitter tone, "So you can leave us again?"

Brad sighed, looking dejected. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth and walked away, storming out of the diner like a madman.

Galinda watched him go and then turned to her new friends, glowering. "How could you?" she screeched. "He's your friend."

"He's a friend who betrayed us. Now, let's just eat before we get kicked out." William picked up his menu and buried his face in it.

Galinda scowled and let her gaze shift toward the window. Brad was somewhere out there cold and alone with no where to go. "We have to find him," she said after a moment, her voice urgent. "He could be freezing. Please."

"I agree," Delia said and cast Galinda a grateful smile. "You're all right, you know that? Brad's girlfriend never would've put others first. It was always about her."

Galinda was too flustered to react to Delia's comment. "Didn't you say he has a loft not too far from the warehouse? We could go there and help him clear his stuff out, bring it back to the warehouse." She looked at William and Jake. "If you two claim to be his friends you'd give him a second chance."

William sighed and slammed his menu against the table, annoyance now present on his face. "You don't give up, do you?"

Galinda shook her head. "No. I don't. And you better remember that. I know how to get what is needed. And no I'm not talking about myself. Brad needs our help."

"She's right," Delia agreed, "we'll go by the loft after we eat." She picked up her menu and looked through it. "I think I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich and some soup."

Galinda's mouth watered at the sound. "That sounds wonderful. I'll have the same thing." She put down her menu and glanced toward the window, a smile creeping onto her face. She had come here lost and angry and alone and now she was with people who had shown her more respect in the last two hours then her own family had shown their entire lives. This week was not going to be easy but Galinda was determined to make it work. She was determined to show Elphaba and her parents that she could survive on her own and she could help people. And she would start with helping Brad. Little did she know, however, that when she found Brad she would find a whole lot more.

They ate their meal in silence and after paying, headed back out onto the street. The temperature had dropped and within seconds of being outside, Galinda had lost all feeling in her hands and feet. The wind whipped through her hair, sending her into violent convulsions. She huddled against Delia, trying anything to keep warm. Nothing seemed to help, however and Galinda was relieved when they finally reached the loft o  
the band's former band mate, Brad. Galinda glanced up to where Brad was sitting on the fire escape, four stories up. The sound of a guitar playing filled the night air and Galinda found herself humming along with the melody.

"Brad wrote the song he's playing now," Delia whispered in Galinda's ear, her voice trembling from the cold.

"Wow." Galinda was amazed. She had never met anyone who could write and compose music. It was fascinating to her. But before Galinda could think of what to say in response, she heard Delia, William and Jake behind her, singing in harmony. Confused, Galinda looked behind her, trying to find Delia's note.

"Your love is like a river……" The voices of the three band mates and Galinda filled the night air, attracting the attention of a certain green girl and her soon-to-be boyfriend.

***

Elphaba was organizing her clothes when she heard the loft door slam shut. Jumping to her feet, she ran into the living room just in time to see Chase take off his coat. She glared at him, folding her arms across her chest.

"What?" Chase asked, noticing her expression. "Am I late or something?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Where have you been?" she demanded. "You've been gone for hours."

"I know but listen," Chase said, taking a step closer to her. He was so excited he was nearly shaking. "I was walking down the street right? And I was feeling totally bummed that I didn't have a job So anyway, I come across this clock shop and so I go inside and there sitting on the front desk is this sign that says help wanted. So I ask the owner if he's hired anyone and he said no and asked me if I had any experience."

"And?" Elphaba asked, starting to grow anxious yet somewhat annoyed. She always hated it when Galinda would drag out a story for hours on end and not just get right to the point. And Chase was doing the same thing. "Did you get the job or what?"

Chase nodded, his smile growing larger by the second. "Yep. I started today. That's where I was. Helping fix watches and stuff. It's fun."

Elphaba grinned at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Chase that's great. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." He glanced around the apartment. "Wow this place looks different. What did you do? Go on a cleaning spree?"

"Yeah. It needed it. Where is our lively roommate?" Elphaba went over and sank down onto the couch. She squinted into the darkness and sighed. "Well maybe now with our jobs we can afford to keep the power on."

Chase chuckled. "Yeah. For real." He was silent for a moment and then said, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Elphaba asked, glancing over at him but couldn't read his expression in the dark.

"I think there are people singing outside." Chase got up off the couch and slowly made his way across the darkened room and over to the fire escape. "Come on." He opened the window. Several voices floated up from the street, singing a soft melody Chase didn't recognize. "Wow."

Elphaba came up behind him, sticking her head out the window. "What?" she listened and grinned. "Wow. Can you tell who is it?"

"Don't know." Chase climbed out of the window and onto the fire escape, peering over the railing. He could barely make out four figures standing on the sidewalk, their voices floating through the bitter cold air. The harmonies were incredible and Chase even though he heard a guitar being played. Glancing over, he saw Brad standing on his fire escape, guitar in hand.

"Hey buddy come down," Chase heard a male voice call. "We're sorry, man."

Brad sighed and then shouted, "You guys come up. I only got this place for one more night then I'm out. Come enjoy it with me. We can practice. It'll be my way of apologizing."

"Just do something," Chase heard a female voice shout. "We're freezing our butts off out here."

"I'll meet you downstairs." And with that, Brad disappeared inside, slamming his window shut.

Chase stuck his head back inside and closed the window. "No more music." He rubbed his hands together, blowing into them.

"They were good though," Elphaba commented. She sighed and sank down onto the couch again. "I hope the power is restored soon. This is no fun sitting in the dark."

Chase was about to respond when the door burst open and Christina came barging into the apartment. "Hey, where have you been?" Chase asked, turning around on the couch.

"Don't start with me," Christina said, shedding her coat and kicking off her shoes. "I am so tired I could melt."

Elphaba laughed. "Well if we had any power I'd turn on the heat but we're stuck here in the dark."

"Yeah well that's my fault. I don't make enough to pay the stupid rent." Christina sighed and rested her head against the couch. "Twelve hour work days for a lousy paycheck. So not fair."

"No. It's not. But when Chase and I start getting paid there will be enough to pay the rent," Elphaba told her, trying to reassure her. She sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go out and get us some dinner. Any preferences?"

Christina stood up. "You are not going out alone. You don't know your way around. You'd never get back here in one piece."

Elphaba tugged on her coat. "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence," she muttered sarcastically. She stepped into her boots and laced them up then walked toward the door. "Well are you two coming?"

Christina sighed and followed her new roommate out the door. "Come on slow poke," she called to Chase.

Chase got up off the couch and came over to his roommates. "So who has money for dinner?"

"I have a little," Christina said. "I don't get paid till tomorrow. But come on let's just go see what we can scrounge up."

"This is really pathetic," Elphaba muttered but didn't voice her opinion. Instead she followed her roommates out the door and down the stairs and out into the freezing cold in search of food. Little did she know that in just a few hours her life was about to turn from bad to somewhat manageable.

***

Galinda had never seen a place as run down as the inside of Brad's loft. Everything in the room, from what Galinda could make out anyway, looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in months and the couch looked as though it was going to break at any second. At the same time, however it looked inviting and without even asking permission, Galinda sank down onto the lumpy structure.

"Just make yourself at home," Brad said, laughing. He kicked the sound of the couch. "Piece of junk."

"Hey I'll take what I can get," Galinda said and couldn't believe those words had just come out of her mouth. How had she gone from sleeping under a downs comforter to saying a lumpy couch was a prize. In just a few hours she had seen how the other half lived and though she didn't want to admit it, she was loving every minute of it. She felt free, not tied down and no obligations to fulfill. She could just float and do what she pleased. Then again, she did miss her room and her parents and couldn't wait for tomorrow when she could wire them and have them send her money. For now though, she would just enjoy her freedom and singing with her new friends.

"I know not exactly the Wizard's palace," Brad said. he looked to Galinda. "So did you swipe that fur coat?"

Galinda looked down at her coat, feeling her face flush. "No. It's uh mine. I left my purse on the train and I didn't have enough money for a hotel. I don't even have enough money for a ticket back to Gilikin."

"Oh so your parents are like rich? Just like my ex-girlfriend."

Delia hit Brad on the shoulder. "Hey. None of that. She's cool, okay? She's not like your snotty girlfriend."

"She wasn't snotty," Brad shot back defensively, glaring in Delia's direction. "She did care for people."

"Yeah well I bet she didn't volunteer at homeless shelters and give away half her allowance when she was sixteen," Delia said and pointed to Galinda. "There's someone who cares."

"Okay okay you made your point," Brad said. He looked at Galinda apologetically. "Sorry. I bet you're nice and all I just don't know you. Before I met Sam I thought all people of….well….your status were stuck up snobs. I thought Sam was different, until I really got to know her and realized she was just like all the rest. Her parents hated me and she didn't care for me enough to stand up to them."

Galinda smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. I think this whole war has everyone on edge. Elphaba's Dad is making it okay for people to hate each other, even those who should be equal. My parents and my family are about the only people I know of in our class that aren't thinking about only themselves. I mean I do have my moments. I'm not perfect. I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about being in my warm house right now but I'm also enjoying getting to know all of you and singing."

"And experiencing the hard life?" Delia asked and laughed.

Galinda shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah I guess you could say that." She sat up, a look of seriousness now present on her face. Her face was glowing in the soft candle light that Brad had lit. "I spent my whole life watching my Mom do her charities and give to the poor and I helped out when I started high school but I never really got what those people went through. I never really understood how hard it really was or what being hungry really felt like. And I know that one night isn't going to make me realize exactly how hard things are but it's definitely opened my eyes. I think you four are amazing, just the way you don't ever give up even when times are hard. You do what you love…." Galinda trailed off, realizing she'd been talking way too much. "Sorry. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. Just ask Elphaba."

The four teens laughed. "Hey it's okay. No one has ever said that before. That we're inspiring." Delia gave Galinda a hug. "I told you she wasn't like the others."

Galinda grinned and returned the hug. "Ah shucks," she said and giggled. She looked at her new friends. "So what are we waiting for? Let's make some music. I'm leaving in a few days and I won't get another opportunity like this."

Brad sat down on the armrest and propped his guitar against his stomach. "Come on guys let's show this Gilikneese girl what we can do." Brad stroked a few chords on the guitar and then began singing. But he hadn't even sung one line where there was a knock at the door. Sighing, Brad put down his guitar and walked to the door. Opening it, he found his landlord on the other side. "Mr. Glenn what are you doing here? I'll be out of here tomorrow."

"No. Correction. You're out of here today. You were supposed to be out this morning," Mr. Glenn said. "So you and your little friends need to pack up and get out of here. Those who can't pay can't live here."

"But Mr. Glenn we had one more night. We have nowhere else to go," Brad protested. "You can't just kick us out on the coldest night of the year."

"I can and I am. Now get packed before I call the cops and have you dragged out. You have an hour." And with that, Mr. Glenn walked away. "Oh," he said, turning back around, "tell your little friend downstairs that if she doesn't pay up by the end of the week she's out too."

Brad sighed and slammed the door. Turning to his friends, he said, "Feel like saying hello to my neighbor?"

***

"I am not leaving this apartment until June," Elphaba muttered as she sat the bag of food down on the kitchen counter. The aroma of soup and bread was strong and Elphaba breathed deep. "Maybe I'll leave to get soup," she said as she pulled the bowl from the bag. "This looks amazing." She shrugged off her coat and flung it over to the couch. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable."

"Same. My feet are killing me." Christina followed Elphaba into the bedroom, closing the door.

"I'll just get dinner ready then," Chase called and shook his head. Women, he thought. He headed over to the cabinet and was just about to open the door to get out some bowls when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, Chase went to answer it, finding Brad on the other side. "Brad, hi."

"Hi. Uh Chase right?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Is Christina here?" Brad asked. He gestured behind him. "These are my friends. We were wondering if you'd mind if we crashed here for the night. The landlord sorta gave me the boot."

"Sort of?" Delia muttered. "He did give you the boot."

"Uh yeah come on in. Christina should be out soon." Chase held open the door and when he saw the blonde girl dressed in the fur coat, he couldn't help but stare. She looked very familiar. And didn't look at all like she belonged with the rest of them.

"Chase," Brad said, "These are my friend Delia, William, Jake and our newest member as of tonight, Galinda." He pointed to each of them in turn and then turned to Chase. "So can we stay here for the night?"

"You'll have to ask Christina," Chase said absently. He wasn't really paying attention for his mind was racing. This couldn't be the same Galinda that was best friends with Elphaba. It just wasn't possible. "I'll be right back." He darted toward the bedroom, not even bothering to knock.

"Who was at the door?" Christina asked, turning to her roommate. "And next time knock. We're in the process of changing here."

Chase took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Elphaba, I'm not sure but I think Galinda is out there. Your best friend Galinda. She looks familiar."

Elphaba felt her heart stop. Galinda was here? In the Emerald City? "How did she find me?"

Chase sighed. "She didn't. She's with Brad and his band mates."

Confusion passed over Elphaba's face and she darted past Chase and into the living room. Standing before her was a group of people about her age and one of them was indeed Galinda. "Galinda?" the word was spoken so soft that Elphaba wasn't sure anyone had heard her.

Galinda heard the voice before she saw her and when she saw the familiar green skin staring back at her, she felt her heart stop. "Elphie?" the word was barely audible and she stared in disbelief at the person that stood before her. Was it really Elphaba? Had her wish really come true? "Elphie?" she asked again, taking a tiny step forward. "Is that really you?"

Elphaba nodded, too choked up to say anything. "Yes," she finally managed to choke out and felt tears come to her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend was here. Standing before her. Not saying anything, Elphaba ran forward and embraced her friend in the tightest hug she could manage. Tears flew from her eyes like a waterfall and she could feel Galinda trembling beneath her.

"Oh Elphie I thought I'd never see you again. I've been so worried." Galinda pulled free from the hug but kept a hold of her friend's hand, her brown eyes brimming with tears. "I've been so worried. Especially when you didn't contact me on the mirror. I even tried to take a train out to Munchkin Land. All trains have stopped going there Elphie. Your father is out of control. Even more so then before."

Elphaba sighed. "I know. I'm trying to forget about it. I hate him." She held up her wrists. "See those cuts? This is from where I was put in chains by one of my dad's friends who was basically my slave driver. I was his servant. Dad didn't take me home he took me to this man's house and I was forced to work for him. It's where I met Chase. He worked for my dad a few years ago and we met at my dad's friend's house and he got me here to the Emerald City."

Galinda gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh Elphie." She hugged her friend again and then made note of the two people standing behind her friend. "Christina?"

Christina grinned and came over to Galinda, embracing her in a hug. "I thought that was you. What in Oz are you doing here?"

"I have to ask you the same question." Galinda laughed and turned to her new friends, who were huddled in a circle talking. "Hey guys this is Elphaba, my best friend I've been telling you about and this is Christina. We went to high school together. Chris, Elphie, this is Delia, William and Jake."

"Hi. Nice to finally meet you," Delia said and smiled kindly. "I uh saved your best friend, Elphaba, from being frozen to death."

Elphaba looked over at her friend expectantly. "Galinda, what is going on? Why are you walking around with…" she trailed off, not sure what to call the people Galinda had shown up with.

Galinda looked down at her shoes, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. "I accidentally left my purse on the train with all my money in it. I didn't even have enough for a hotel and if these guys hadn't of come along when they did I probably would still be walking around lost and cold."

Elphaba shook her head. "Galinda sometimes I worry about you. What are you doing here alone? Didn't your parents come?"

Galinda stared at her friend as if she'd grown two heads. "Elphie would I be here right now if my parents had come? No. I came alone. I basically walked out in a blind rage. I was so frustrated and angry about what happened to you and I was to the point of breaking. I just needed to get away from my parents and all the stuff that reminded me of you. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again and I couldn't take it." Galinda's voice broke and she allowed Elphaba to embrace her in a hug. "Can we go and talk in private?"

"Sure." Elphaba looked over at Christina. "Do you have this?"

Christina nodded. "Yeah. Go. Go be with your best friend."

Elphaba smiled gratefully and led Galinda back to the bedroom, closing the door. "So this is my mattress." She pointed to the one located by the window.

Galinda looked at her friend, barely able to make out her expression in the dark. "Elphie, now it's your turn to tell me what's going on. What happened after you left your Dad's friend's house?"

"Chase and I pretty much ran away, hopped on a train to the Emerald City. We ran into Christina by chance working at a café and she let us crash here. She could barely afford the rent so we're splitting it three ways. I have a job working at the café Christina is working at. I've only been here two days but I am happy. I'm finally away from my father and no one points and stares. It's great. I've just been missing you a ton." Elphaba pulled her friend down on the mattress. She could tell her friend was about to fall over. "Are you going home soon?" the thought of having to say goodbye to her friend for a second time made her chest tighten and she blinked back fresh tears.

"Not if you can't come with me I'm not," Galinda said and when she saw that Elphaba was about to protest, she held up a hand. "I'm not going to let us get separated again Elphie. These past few weeks have been torture and I can't go back to Gilikin knowing that you'll be stuck here."

Elphaba reached out and put her hands firmly on Galinda's shoulders. "Glin, you can't just not go back home. You have your family, your life. You have school."

Galinda shook her head. "I don't have school anymore Elphie. Shiz is officially closed, remember? And…." She trialed off, trying to find the right words to explain what she was feeling. "I feel at peace here, especially now that I've found you. Never in a million years would I have ever thought I'd find myself lost and almost penniless in the middle of the Emerald City but I was and while I was scared to death, I also felt happier then I have in months. I feel so isolated at home. No one understands me there. Not even my parents. Though I know they try. But I always have to prove myself, to be a lady and do things that are proper in society. My parents and their friends would be mortified that I had spent the day with…well…homeless people. My mom is great about helping people but she volunteers at the shelters and gives money. And that's great. But to really help them, I think I should experience what they go through everyday. And being here today and following around Delia and her friends and seeing how they lived. Well it really opened up my world and singing with Delia and Jake and William was really amazing." Galinda yawned and covered her mouth. "Ugh I am so tired."

"Then rest. You can sleep here. I'll take the couch." Elphaba squeezed her friend's hand. "And this is no life for you Galinda. You wouldn't last a week. I know you want to help but you don't have to suffer to do it."

"I know that Elphie. I'm not suffering. I mean yes it would be hard to get used to and yes I missed my warm bed more than anything tonight but I felt at peace. I felt free and not obligated to anything or have anyone to answer to. You should know what that's like Elphie."

"Oh yes. Don't I know it. I'm really happy for you Glin but you can't have discovered this all in one night. At least wire your parents and let them know you're okay. You can stay here a week and see how you like it and you can decide to go home then."

"Yeah." Galinda laid down on the mattress. "I'm so happy you're back Elphie," she said sleepily. "your father can't keep doing this. It's not right."

"I know but we'll discuss it more in the morning." She grabbed the blanket and draped it over her friend. "Now get some sleep." She looked at her friend's sleeping form and couldn't help but smile. She had her best friend back and now her life was finally looking a little bit brighter.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews. you guys rock. This sotry is not even half over yet. I have a hundred and sixty pages on my word doc and still going. Working on chapter fourteen and it should be up soon. Anyway, enjoy!!

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning Galinda awoke to find every muscle in her body ached. Even her throat was sore and she couldn't stop coughing, which drew the attention of Elphaba, who had fallen asleep beside her sometime last night, though Galinda didn't remember when.

"Galinda?" Elphaba rolled over to face her friend, looking at her out of sleep-filled eyes. "Are you getting sick?"

Galinda groaned and said hoarsely, "I don't know." She coughed again. "Maybe. I was fine yesterday and then I spent all that time out in the cold."

"That's why. Galinda you sound awful." Reaching out from under the blanket she was huddled under, Elphaba put a hand to her friend's forehead. "Glin you're burning up."

Galinda pushed her hand away and sat up. "I'm fine," she insisted. But as soon as she said the words, a wave of dizziness swept over her. "Or not." She groaned and laid back down. "Ugh I feel awful. Why didn't I find some cheap hotel to stay in?"

"Because in your world that wouldn't have occurred to you," Elphaba muttered.

Galinda swatted her friend on the shoulder. "Be nice. I'm sick."

Elphaba laughed and sat up, groaning as she did so. "Ugh I will never get used to these mattresses." She got to her feet and put on her coat over her nightgown. "I'll go warm up that soup from last night. That should make you feel better."

"Yeah." Galinda buried her head into the pillow, huddling up into a ball.

Elphaba sighed and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the soup from the refrigerator and placed it on the counter, then turned on the stove, waiting for it to heat up.

"Elphaba, Delia, William and Jake went to get breakfast," Brad said from the couch.

Elphaba nearly screamed and spun around. "Sweet Oz you scared me half to death." She turned back to the stove and put the soup onto one of the eyes. "Galinda is sick. She's running a fever."

"Is she okay?" Christina asked, sitting up. "Do I need to run for a doctor? Not that I have any money for one but you know."

"No. She's fine." Elphaba turned around, eyeing her friend. "Were you two there all night?"

Christina blushed. "Yeah. W….we were talking."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yeah." She turned back to the soup and turned off the eye, then carried the bowl back into the bedroom, closing the door. "Hey Glin you need to eat something. Here. This'll make you feel better."

No answer came from the blonde girl on the mattress.

"Glin?" Putting the soup on the floor, Elphaba walked over to the mattress and climbed down beside her friend. "Glin? Come on wake up. You need to eat."

The only response was a groan from Galinda.

Elphaba sighed and shook her friend gently. "Galinda, come on you're scaring me. Wake up." She shook her friend again and then felt her forehead. Galinda's skin felt hotter then it had ten minutes ago which meant only one thing. Galinda's temperature was rising and it was rising fast. "Oh Sweet Oz," Elphaba muttered an felt tears forming in her eyes. Scrambling to her feet, Elphaba ran into the living room. "Chase, I can't wake her. I can't wake Galinda. How far is the hospital?"

Chase was on his feet in an instant. "Not too far from here I dot think. What's wrong with her?"

Elphaba swallowed hard, trying to keep her tears at bay. "She's burning up and she's unconscious. Please just do something." Elphaba could feel her panic level rising and hardly noticed as few tears trickled down her cheeks. She watched, unmoving, as Chase ran into the bedroom and came back out again, Galinda in his arms. She looked so small and fragile under that large quilt. "Let's go!"

"Elphaba you need to get dressed first," Christina said, putting a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "Galinda will be fine."

Elphaba pushed Christina's hand away. "You don't know that," she hissed. "We have to get her to a hospital. I have to be with her. I don't want her to wake up alone." Pulling on her boots, she followed Chase out the door and down the steps. They met Brad's friends at the door leading out of the building.

"What's going on?" Delia asked, concern wrinkling her forehead. "What happened?"

"You and your little friends made her stay out in the cold too long and now she's running a high fever and isn't even conscious," Elphaba shot back, anger reflecting in her tone. She pushed past the three band members. "Now if you'll excuse us we have to get her to the hospital." Elphaba followed Chase out the door and down the street. The cold seeped right through her coat but she didn't care. Her only concern now was getting Galinda the help she needed.

The next few hours happened so fast that Elphaba hardly registered what was going on. As soon as they reached the hospital Galinda was whisked away through a set of double doors, leaving Chase and Elphaba staring after her. The hours ticked by with Elphaba finally collapsing into a chair in the hospital waiting room. She sat staring blankly into space, trying not to imagine all the horrible scenarios that could be going on behind those double doors. It wasn't until Chase put his arm around her shoulders that Elphaba finally began to calm down. Having him there provided a sense of peace and comfort, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"She's going to be fine," Chase said, breaking the silence that had settled between them. "She's a fighter."

Elphaba looked over at him, wrinkling her nose. "How would you know? You don't know her."

"Yeah but I feel like I do. You're her best friend." Chase smiled and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

Elphaba sighed, hardly noticing her fingers were intertwined with Chase's. Her mind was working a mile a minute. "I need to let her parents know what's happening. She just left and was supposed to wire her parents today." Elphaba ran a hand through her hair as a sickening thought occurred to her. "I can't write to her parents. My father is bound to get word and cone looking for me."

"Then I'll do it," a voice said suddenly and Elphaba looked up to see Christina standing before her. "She's my friend too."

Relief flitted across Elphaba's face. "Thank you."

Christina sat down beside her. "How is she?"

Elphaba sighed; worry replacing the relief on her face. "I don't know. They won't let me see her since I'm not family. I should've lied and told them I was her sister." Elphaba felt more tears pooling in her eyes. "Why won't they let me see her?" she wailed. "I just want to see her and see if she's okay."

Christina didn't say anything but simply pulled Elphaba into an embrace. "You will. You'll see her. When she wakes up she's going to demand to see you." Christina stood up. "Now I need to go inform Galinda's parents of what happened and go tell Brad and the others."

The mention of Brad sent a smile across Elphaba's face. "And how is Brad? You two were pretty cozy this morning on the couch."

Christina looked down toward the floor, blushing furiously. "We got to talking. Turns out he likes me too. We're still going to be friends for a while. Just to see how things go."

Despite what was happening around her, Elphaba managed a smile. "That's great, Chris." She sighed and sat back against the chair. "Please just let me see her," she said softly to no one in particular. "I just want my best friend back. I can't lose her again. I just can't…."

***

Galinda felt as if she were floating and as she opened her eyes, she was greeted by this bright light. Squeezing her eyes shut, Galinda put a hand to forehead, expecting it to feel like fire. What she felt, however, was a cool sensation, followed by a clammy feeling. Confused, Galinda slowly opened her eyes again and found herself staring into a bright light. Ugh. Where was she? Was this Heaven? And if it was it was certainly noisy. Galinda squeezed her eyes shut again. She felt as if she were sitting in a heater and felt lightheaded and confused. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on Elphie's mattress. Now she was here in this strange bright place.

"Glin? Glin can you hear me?"

Galinda slowly opened her eyes and saw a flash of green staring back at her. "Elphie," she choked out. Her voice was raspy and weak and she let out a cough. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Glin," Elphaba answered, pushing a strand of hair away from Galinda's forehead. "You had a fever. Christina has contacted your parents and your new friends are waiting out in the lobby to see how you are." She grinned down at her friend. "I knew you had it in you. You always see the good in people, Glin."

Galinda managed a smile. "You contacted my parents?" she tried to sit up, alarm making its way across her face. "Elphie they're going to be furious with me. Please don't let them come here. I….I don't want to leave. Not yet. I want to stay here with you." She felt Elphaba gently ease her back down onto the bed and when she looked at her friend, she saw the worry and concern in her friend's eyes. "I'll be fine," she reassured her. "I promise. This is just a cold. I'll be fine."

"Galinda you were not fine seven hours ago, you were unconscious," Elphaba told her, her voice stern. "I don't want you to leave either," she said, softening her voice, "but I would like to keep you around."

Galinda was near tears as she let the possibility of being separated from Elphaba third time wash over her. "No," she said tearfully, shaking her head madly, "I won't go. I want to stay here. With you and Chase and my new friends. Please Elphie. Please convince my parents to let me stay here."

"Shh. You're getting worked up over nothing." Elphaba pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. "In a few days you'll be out of here and we'll figure out what to do from there. Right now you need to concentrate on getting better."

"She'll be going home in a few hours," a man in a white coat said as he walked into the room. He peered down at Galinda out of deep-blue eyes. "You're looking better Miss Upland. How do you feel?"

"Better. Tired though. When can I leave?"

"Soon. We just need to make sure your fever has broken and that you're staying hydrated." The doctor looked to Elphaba. "Are you family?"

Elphaba swallowed. "Yes. Her sister," she lied and saw Galinda grin at her. "And the rest of our clan is outside. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go call a carriage." Elphaba looked over at her friend and whispering in her ear, said, "I'll be right back." Giving Galinda's hand a reassuring squeeze, she hurried from the room, nearly running into Chase as she exited. "Galinda's awake. She's doing better. The doctor said he wants to release her in a few hours." Elphaba stared at her friend, suddenly noticing how pale he was. "Oh don't tell me you're getting sick too. I can only handle one sick friend. I can't take another."

"Something's happened," Chase managed to choke out through gulps of air. He was struggling to breathe and Elphaba wondered where he'd come from.

"What?" Elphaba asked, seeing the alarm on Chase's face. "What's going on?"

"The apartment. The whole building. It's been ransacked. The police came and started pulling everyone out, allowing them to only take what they can carry. They're forcing everyone on the whole block to go to shelters. They claim no on has paid their rent and must find somewhere else to seek shelter. It's a madhouse. People are being arrested left and right. They finally closed down the street."

Elphaba felt as if she might collapse. "What?" she choked out, keeping her voice low. "When did this happen?"

"It happened just now. I tried to go back to the loft to get some things for Galinda but I couldn't get through. Luckily Christina made it out and is in the lobby, as are Brad, William, Jake and Delia." Chase gripped Elphaba's shoulders, keeping her from falling over. He saw the fear and anxiety in her eyes. "Listen to me," he said sternly, "We'll figure something out."

"Like heck we will," Elphaba answered through gritted teeth, anger showing in her voice now. She pulled free from Chase's grip. "Tell Galinda I'll be right back. I have a bad feeling about this." Elphaba sprinted for the door but felt Chase grab her arm before she could go anywhere. She spun around, eyes blazing, hands clenched into fists. "What?" she hissed.

"Elphaba, leave it alone. It's better if you stay away. I don't want you getting hurt or arrested. Please listen to me just this once."

Elphaba glared at him. "When have I ever listened to you? You can't tell me what to do, Chase. Now please go sit with Galinda and tell her I'll be back coon." And without another word or glance Elphaba sprang for the double doors and ran out into the cold night air. She turned right, following the sidewalk that led back to the loft. The city lights glistened in the clear night sky but Elphaba wasn't focusing on the stars or the lights, she was too busy trying to make her way down the street. It wasn't long, however, before she reached the barricade that now blocked off the street. Elphaba could hear the shouts of the people before she saw them. Hundreds and hundreds of them were lining the streets, shouting cuss words and other things at men in uniforms. Elphaba felt a shiver run through her as she watched the scene. Blurs of people shot past her and for a moment Elphaba was undecided at what to do. Should she risk the crowd and try to get back to the loft and stop this or should she turn around and go back to the hospital? The answer to her delimia was quick and soon Elphaba found herself making her way through the crowd, over the barricade and down the street. She didn't get far, however, when someone grabbed her arm, nearly making her fall. "HEY!" she screamed, trying to break free. The man's grip only tightened. "Hey let go of me you jerk." She tried to pull free but the man wouldn't let go and it was then, as she glanced up toward the officer, that she realized something. She wasn't staring at an officer but staring at the one man she had tried to desperately to get away from. "Father?"

"I see, Elphaba, that confining you to Charles's house wasn't enough," Frex said coldly into her ear. "You always did have a knack for disobeying and finding trouble. Heaven knows you're not going to keep silent about this eviction now, are you? I know you Elphaba. But let me tell you something. You will not ruin this for me."

Elphaba stared at him, her eyes as cold as stone. "You wish," she hissed, her words slurring together. "I'm done playing by your rules. I have been the moment I stepped off that train here. I am DONE." She screamed the last word so loud that several people turned to stare. "YOU CAN'T TAKE THESE PEOPLE FROM THEIR HOMES, FAHTHER. It's wrong and YOU KNOW IT. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SINK SO LOW as to drive people from their homes."

Frex laughed. It was an evil laugh and sent shivers down Elphaba's spine. "You can't believe it, can you? Well look around Elphaba. That is exactly what I'm doing. I need somewhere to put all the criminals of Munchkin Land now don't I? Our jail is full to capacity. Stupid people can't follow the rules, just like a certain daughter I know." He pulled on Elphaba's arm, dragging her through the crowd. "You almost gave me away once and I will not have you running around telling people lies about me."

"They aren't lies. They're the truth and you know it," Elphaba said icily and wished someone had heard her. Sadly though, the crowd was too thick and the noise level too high for anyone to hear anything. "LET GO OF ME," she finally screamed and tried once again to pull free from her father's grip. But before she could try a fifth time, she felt someone grab her from behind and felt her father release his grip.

"Take her to the palace. Make sure she can't escape. I'll be there shortly," Frex told the officer.

Elphaba shot a seething look in her father's direction. "I hate you," she hissed. "I HATE YOU. YOU JERK." Words flew from her mouth, words that she didn't know she knew and before she could say anything more, she felt a large hand over her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

"Utter one more word and you will be sorry," the officer hissed in her ear and proceeded to pull her through the crowd.

Elphaba felt her knees give in and she nearly sank to the floor. To everyone around her she looked like another protester being arrested. No one knew the man behind this inane and inhumane operation was her very own father. And if Elphaba could've she would've yelled it from the highest mountain. But as it was, she couldn't say anything. She had probably already made her father even madder by yelling just now and she didn't even want to think about what was going to happen next. Surprisingly though, her fate was the furthest thing from her mind as her thoughts quickly turned to Galinda. How could have been so stupid? She had been so inundated with thoughts about the loft and seeing her father she hadn't even realized the affect her coming here would have on Galinda or Chase or any of the others. Coming here had been a mistake. She should've known her father was behind this, just like he was behind everything else that had happened. And it didn't even matter that she was being taken to the Palace of the Wizard. He was just as sick and twisted as her father.

Elphaba was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the officer was leading her toward a carriage until she felt herself being shoved into the backseat. She landed on her knees. Hard and suddenly had a flashback of the last time she had been in a carriage. It had been the day she'd been taken from Shiz. Elphaba forced the memory aside, not wanting the tears to start. She had to stay strong. For her friends. Getting to a sitting position, Elphaba nearly jumped as the door slammed closed and before she could adjust to the darkness, the carriage was moving down the road. Elphaba stared out the window hopelessly, not realizing that her very own prince charming would soon be there to rescue her.

***

The warm liquid felt good going down Galinda's throat but she wasn't concentrating on what she was eating or what Chase and the others were saying, she was too busy counting the seconds until Elphaba returned. Part of her wanted to scream at her friend for going back to the loft and getting into all that mess but part of her was glad Elphaba had gone. Elphaba was not one to sit back and watch something awful happen without trying to do something. It was one of the things that Galinda was still trying to learn and in the two days she'd been here in the Emerald City, she felt as if she'd groan a ton. No longer did she think about her warm bed or her fluffy white robe but instead her mind was fixed on her best friend and the new friends she'd made here.

But her reverie was broken by the sound of the door opening, followed by Brad's frantic tone. Galinda looked over at the boy, fear gripping her insides. The look on his face could not mean anything good. "Brad, what's happening? Where's Elphaba?"

"Gone," Brad choked out breathlessly. He took a breath, leaning against the armrest of one of the chairs. "Some guy put her in the back of a carriage and it took off."

Galinda felt her insides churn and it wasn't because of the illness. "Her father," she whispered, "he is the only one would do that. He was there wasn't he? He's the reason behind this protest." She gripped the blanket so hard her knuckles were turning white. Trying to keep her voice as even as possible, she asked, "Do you know where she was taken?"

"It looked like they were headed in the direction of the palace," Brad answered.

Galinda allowed a sob to escape her throat then, burying her head in her hands. A haggard cough erupted through her cries and she gripped the edge of the blanket, trying to calm down. "We have to find her. He could do anything to her. Her father is dangerous. He's hit her. I've seen it."

Chase stiffened from where he sat next to the bed and he took Galinda's pale hand in his own. "We'll find her, "he said, his eyes and voice serious. "We'll find her."

Galinda wiped at her eyes, sniffing loudly. "Please Chase. Please find her."

"We will. We'll bring her home where she belongs." Chase swallowed, trying to keep his own tears at bay. He hadn't realized until now how much Elphaba had affected him. In the last two weeks he'd been changed. Feelings he hadn't realized were there were slowly started to surface and as he sat there staring at the clock, watching as the seconds ticked by, he knew he couldn't deny it any longer.

He was in love with Elphaba Thropp.

***

Elphaba didn't know how long she'd been asleep nor did she remember falling asleep. But as the carriage came to a stop, she was jerked awake, nearly falling off the seat. The darkness surrounded her like a black fog and Elphaba squinted, trying to make out her surroundings. Only two lights lit the pathways up to the palace and if Elphaba hadn't been so disgusted with her father and the Wizard she would've felt some sort of excitement. How many people got to go to a palace?

The sound of the door being thrown open jolted Elphaba from her reverie and she nearly tripped as she was being pulled from the carriage. The air was cold and Elphaba realized with a start that she had left her coat in the carriage. Turning her head to look back at the carriage, she let out a soft sigh and continued forward. She wouldn't need a coat where she was going. The walk to the palace was long and steep and Elphaba's lungs burned with cold, causing her to nearly gasp for air as she was led inside. A stream of warm air hit her as soon as she walked through the heavy wooden double doors, followed by the soft glow of candles.

"Where should I put her, sir?" the officer asked, gripping Elphaba's arm so tight Elphaba had to bite her lip to keep back a scream.

The man in the overcoat and graying hair came up to the pair, studying Elphaba critically. "Elphaba, what a pleasure it is to see you again. My how you've grown."

Elphaba said nothing but kept her jaw shut tight, her eyes blazing with undulated hatred. She would not speak to this man. Could not speak to this man. Even if he was the Wizard. How this man was called wonderful and good was beyond her. He was nothing but the sort and if Elphaba hadn't been so afraid of getting slapped again she would've socked him one right there.

"I suppose you want to see your sister?" the wizard asked, cutting the silence that had settled over the large room. He looked at the officer. "Take her upstairs to her sister. It'll be far worse being locked in a room with her sister then any dungeon. We'll move her downstairs later."

The officer nodded and began pulling Elphaba toward a very large winding staircase. Several times Elphaba nearly fell but somehow managed to catch herself. She then found herself being led down a long dimly light hallway, finally stopping at a door at the far end. Elphaba watched as the officer pulled out a large set of keys from his pocket. He shifted through them and finally stuck a large gold one into the lock. Elphaba felt her whole body tense. Was her father keeping Nessa locked up too? Had he finally gone so mad with power that he locked up his favorite daughter? Elphaba felt her knees give in as she was pushed into the room. She fell to the floor, feeling a soft rug beneath her knees and jumped when she heard the door slam, followed by the sound of the lock being put back into place. Elphaba glanced up, finding herself staring at a large four-poster double bed. She heard someone stir and finally saw the top of her sister's head as she sat up.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Elphaba struggled to her feet, where she was eye to eye with her sister. "Nessa?" She stared at her sister, unable to hide her shock. Nessa looked so pale and so skinny, a far cry from the sister she had left in the carriage a few weeks ago.

"Elphaba?" Nessa pushed a strand of her brown hair from her eyes, her voice quiet and timid. "What are you doing here?" She sounded as though she might start crying at any moment.

"I was forced here. Dragged here. I suppose you had something to do with that," Elphaba said icily. She waited for Nessa to jump to the defense but what heard next, however, shocked her to her core. Nessa began sobbing violently, her tiny frail body shaking so hard she was shaking the bed. "Nessa?" Elphaba slowly made her way to the bed, not sure what to say or what to do. She had never seen her sister so distraught before. Not even when she was denied something she had asked for.

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba," Nessa finally managed to choke out once she'd calmed down a bit. She wiped furiously at her eyes. "I should've never doubted you. I should've never been so mean to you. I should've never sent that letter to father. It's all true. All of it. Dad has arrested so many people for trying to escape Munchkin Land they have to move them all here because there isn't enough room in the jail. That's why they're forcing people out of that apartment complex. They're going to turn it into some sort of ghetto or something." Nessa scooted over on the bed, patting an empty spot next to her. "Come. Come sit by me."

Elphaba slowly climbed up on the bed, not sure if she should hug her sister or what. "Nessa, I told you. I told you father what father was doing was wrong. I just can't believe it took you this long to see it. How did you finally realize it?"

"When I saw Boq being arrested with my own eyes," Nessa said, her hoarse from crying. "He came to me after we returned home and said he was going to run away. Father had him arrested right there. His whole family. That was five days ago. I haven't heard from him since. And then father said we were coming here and I knew it wasn't for a good reason. I overheard him talking to the Wizard after we arrived. I heard the whole thing. How they were planning to force people out of their homes and claim they weren't paying rent." Nessa shook her head in disgust and then looked at her sister, guilt making its way over her pale features. "I'm just so sorry I didn't believe you sooner. I sort of suspected that day we left you at Charles's house but I couldn't be sure and I was too scared to ask father anything. I didn't want to believe it. But now I do. Oh Elphaba can you ever forgive me? I was so horrible to you."

Elphaba couldn't move. She couldn't even speak. She never thought that this day would come. She never would've dreamed that her sister would finally see their father's wicked ways. "I will forgive you, Nessa but it won't be soon. You betrayed my trust and that isn't something that I can just give back to you. Not yet anyway."

Nessa nodded sadly and reached for her sister's hand. "I understand. But Elphaba, I know how you feel now. Father has kept me locked in here. He claims its for my own safety but I know different now. I know he doesn't want me to hear his discussions with the Wizard and their plans. Course it doesn't matter now. I know everything and I've been trying to come up with a way to let someone know. But as you can see, it's difficult. I can't even leave this room or even get out of the bed without my chair."

Elphaba felt her heart twisting into pieces and she curled her fists into tiny balls as her anger threatened to overpower her. "Does he let you out at all?" she finally asked once she'd calmed herself enough to speak.

"To have meals with him and to take me outside in my chair. There isn't really many places I can go without help so I guess It's better. At least in here I don't have to hear his awful plans." She shook her head as if shaking snow out of her hair. "I'm going crazy in here Elphaba. I feel like such an invalid."

Elphaba sighed. "I know the feeling. But listen we've got to stop him. I didn't have you on my side but now I do. Together we can stop him."

Nessa looked at her sister, her eyes wide. "You trust me enough to help you? You just said you didn't trust me."

Elphaba sighed. She didn't know what to do. On one hand she needed…no…wanted her sister's help but on the other she knew how cruel Nessa could be and wondered if she was just telling Elphaba all this as a favor to their father. "I want to, Nessa. I really want to," she said tearfully, "but I can't. You were on father's side for so long. You had me pulled out of Shiz."

"Elphaba I did no such thing," Nessa shot back. The hurt in her voice was evident. "Yes you did, Nessa. I saw the letter you were going to send to father. You told him, Nessa. You told him." Elphaba was practically shouting now. "I'm your sister, Nessa. How could you? How could you do that to me and then expect me to turn around and believe you're on my side now? I don't understand it." Elphaba got off the bed and walked over to the window, peeking out into the cold dark night. Galinda was out there somewhere, worried sick and the rest of her friends had nowhere to go. They had been forced out of their home, all because of one man.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba." Nessa's voice was soft and tearful. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how I can get you to believe me."

Elphaba turned to face her sister. "You can't. My trust has been shattered. I can't trust you anymore, Nessa. I love you but I won't be treated like a slave, someone you can push around, any longer. I want to live my own life. I'm not going to play by our father's rules any longer. I'm done. As soon as I get out of here I am going to tell everyone what he did and I'm going to turn him over to the authorities and you better not interfere." Elphaba's voice was as cold as ice and she walked over to the door, pulling at the lock. She tugged and tugged, until the lock came lose and the door swung open. Despite the situation, Elphaba found herself laughing. "Oh father you have a lot to learn about locked doors," she muttered. She looked at her sister. "Prove to me that you've changed Nessa and perhaps I'll believe you."

"How?" Nessa asked softly.

"Come with me. Come help me stop father and get my friends a decent place to live." Elphaba's voice was firm and she locked eyes with her sister, trying to tell Nessa that she was serious.

"How, Elphaba? You can't possibly push me downstairs and out the door without anyone seeing," Nessa informed her sister. "Father will beat you for sure if you're caught. He won't listen to me when I tell him that what he's doing is wrong. He keeps claiming that you brainwashed me, influenced me somehow." Nessa looked at Elphaba with supplication in her eyes. "Please Elphaba you have to believe me."

Elphaba sighed. She was torn. Part of her wanted to believe Nessa was telling the truth but she knew she couldn't. Not yet. "I'm sorry, Nessa. Stay here. I'll be back." And with that, Elphaba ran from the room and straight into the arms of her father.

"Seems as though I'm going to have to take drastic measures," Frex said, pulling Elphaba by the arm. "I would have thought that putting you here with Nessa would keep you from running. Apparently I was wrong."

Elphaba stared at him, too angry to even speak. She then did something she had never thought do before. She kicked him directly in the shin. His reaction time was faster than Elphaba had anticipated and she pulled free from his grip as he bent down to rub his sore ankle. She tried to get past him, only to be grabbed by two guards. Their grips were so tight Elphaba was beginning to lose the feeling in her arms. "YOU JERK," she screamed at him, her voice echoing throughout the hall. "

Frex slapped her hard across the face. "ENOUGH. What am I going to do with you. You are nothing but trouble, Elphaba." He looked at the two guards. "Take her downstairs and lock her up. Don't let her out of your sight. She's known for escaping. How she managed to escape Charlie's is beyond me."

"Oh it wasn't hard," Elphaba said bitterly, "that man wouldn't notice if a piano landed on his head." Elphaba shot her father one last glare as she was led down the hall. She could hear her father yelling at someone, his voice echoing off the walls. Elphaba felt herself flinching at his words. He had called her a freak many times over the years but hearing it yelled throughout the palace made it that much worse. In the eyes of her father s he was a freak and would always be a freak. She would never know what it was like to be loved by a father. Elphaba felt tears pool in her eyes as she allowed the guard to lead her down a long flight of steep steps. She could hear her sister screaming at her father and wanted nothing more than trust that her sister was telling the truth. It tore her heart to pieces to hear her sister scream like that and she was almost relieved to be in the dungeon. The air was cold and thick with a musty smell Elphaba couldn't quite identify and she felt a shiver run up her arms as she went deeper into the dark hole. The room was dark, lit only by one lantern. Elphaba squinted into the darkness and nearly tripped when she reached the bottom of the staircase. She didn't say anything as she was led through the musty, damp room and resisted the urge to run when she heard the jangling of keys, followed by the sound of a metal door being swung open.

"Get in you freak. No wonder your father can't stand the sight of you," the guard said and literally pushed Elphaba into the cell. He then slammed the door and walked away.

Elphaba had never felt such pain as she was feeling at this moment. Her knees felt as though someone had hit them with a hammer and each movement caused her to cry out. Her knees were still bruised from the fall she'd had several months ago and Elphaba barely managed to crawl over to the cold cement wall. She leaned against it, taking deep breaths, not bothering to hide the tears that were working down her cheeks. How had things turned from so wonderful to a nightmare all in a few hours? Elphaba buried her hand in her hands, her body shaking with sobs. She could hear people moving about up there and realized with a start that no one up there, not even her sister, had any respect for her. They all saw her as a freak, as someone who should be cast aside and taken out of society. Elphaba let the tears keep falling, wondering when she would wake up from this horrible nightmare?

***

Nessa heard her father's voice before she saw them and she sat up, scowling as the door opened and her father appeared. "Get out," she hissed, sitting up. "What did you do with Elphaba?"

"Elphaba is none of your business." Frex came over to the bed and sat down. "I don't understand you, Nessa. Where did this attitude come from? You used to be my sweet little angel." Frex scowled at the door. "I should've never let your sister in here. She's been telling you lies again, hasn't she?"

The scowl never left Nessa's face as she answered. "She isn't lying to be. You're lying to me. I can't believe I was so naive. Elphaba was telling the truth the entire time, father. What you're doing is wrong, father."

Frex growled low in his throat, his face turning beat red. "Now you listen to me, Nessarose Thropp. I am tired of this attitude. Either you straighten up and come downstairs and be the polite angel I know is in there or you'll stay up here for all I care." He leaned in closer to her, making Nessa flinch. "I will not tolerate any more of your sister's lies. You understand?"

"Where's Elphaba?" Nessa asked coldly, ignoring her father's question. She was not going to give in. "What did you do, father? WHERE IS SHE?" If Nessa had had the strength she would've kicked him right in the stomach. But as it was, she couldn't even lift her leg.

Frex stood up, throwing up his hands. "Fine. Have it your way. Pretty soon you'll be joining your sister if you keep this up and I really would hate to do that to you, Nessie. You're my angel. My precious little girl."

Nessa hardly heard a word her father was saying for her mind was going a million miles an hour. What if she did let her father tell her lies? Maybe if she was out of this room and around her father and his guards maybe she would overhear something that could help her sister. Maybe she would be able to stop this whole mess and prove to her sister once and for all that she had changed. "I'm doing this for Elphaba," she whispered over and over, her voice meant only for her ears. She looked up at her father, putting on her best smile. "I'm sorry, father. I'll behave I promise. Please don't leave me in here. I would like to dine with you." Nessa crossed her fingers behind her back. Good. It was working. Her father was eating right into her little ploy.

A smile lit up Frex's face and he scooped his favorite daughter into his arms. "I knew this was just a phase. That evil sister of yours shall pay for this, feeding you lies and twisting my words around."

Nessa tried to smile but inside she was panicking. Could she pull this off? Could she convince her father that she was on his side? Nessa released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as her father placed her in her chair and began wheeling her down the ramp toward the dining room. The house was cold and drafty and several times Nessa found herself shivering, which only made her ache for her sister more. Elphaba was probably freezing wherever she was. Pushing thoughts of her sister out of her mind, Nessa tried to focus on the conversations going on around her. Maybe one or all of them would help further the plan and set the wheels into motion.

"The prisoners should be arriving sometime tomorrow. They were loaded up on the train this afternoon," one of the guards informed Frex. "The rest of the officers are busy getting things ready and trying to keep people away. It's still a madhouse down there."

Nessa felt her anger level rising but she did her best to keep the smile plastered on her face, her fists curled into tight balls in her lap. How could her father do something so cruel? How could he take imprison people like that and take people from their home for crimes that weren't even crimes. "Father, where will all the people that were evicted go?"

"Those people are none of my concern," Frex said, turning to his daughter. "They are not the ones causing the trouble. I am embarrassed to call these Munchkin Landers my people. They are a disgrace to our society and should be dealt with accordingly. I can see now that keeping them in Munchkin Land was not a wise decision. They are the reason this country is falling apart."

Nessa felt a lump forming in her throat and she swallowed hard, hoping her tears weren't evident in her voice. "But how, Daddy? How are they ruining our country? We're Munchkin Landers too. Me and Elphaba are."

"You are half Munchkin Lander," Frex explained. He swallowed and took a sip of his wine. Swallowing, he said, "These people have no skill. They are always relying on money from the government. More than half of the people in Munchkin Land are below the poverty line and the Government is giving them money that they don't have. It's why our economy is like it is and why people in other parts of the land are losing jobs. It has to be stopped, Nessa."

"But is putting them in a prison going to help them get better jobs?" Nessa asked. "I thought only the people who tried to escape are coming here. What about the people who haven't tried to escape? Are they just going to stay in Munchkin Land?"

Frex laughed, patting his daughter's hand. "Oh Nessa you were always so curious. No need to worry my darling. I am doing what I think is best. The people in the prison is costing Munchkin Land more money then we can afford right now and we don't have the means so we're sending them all here. They will be able to work and have a decent place to live and when we can get the funds together we can bring the others over here, give them a fresh start as well. You see dear, it's all going to be fine and Oz will be better for it. Getting these people out of our society is going to be a great thing for all of us and our economy and spirit will be better for it."

Nessa could barely hold her fork she was shaking so hard and she knew it wasn't from the cold. "Father," she said, trying to pass off her clenched teeth as being from the cold, "If you keep people from leaving Munchkin Land how are they going to learn any skill to help them? Keeping them prisoners there isn't doing you or them any good."

Frex sighed, slightly irritated. "I know that darling. That's why I'm bringing them here and letting them live in those buildings we just cleaned out."

"But father what about forbidding them from attending University?" Nessa asked. She hoped she wasn't overdoing it. Just moments ago she had been yelling at her father and now she was acting as if she was interested in all the wrongdoings he was partaking in. "University gives people skill."

Frex scowled into his dinner. "University is a waste of time. These people should be working and helping give back to the people who have given so much to them not wasting their time reading silly books."

"Nessa, are you not enjoying your dinner?" Frex asked, cutting into Nessa's thoughts.

Nessa plastered on a smile. "It's delicious, father." She stared down at her plate again, her thoughts racing again. She didn't say anything as she continued to eat but listened to her father talk. The conversations, as usual, consisted off the possible economic problem and the solution: bringing the people of Munchkin Land here and providing them better lives. Nessa couldn't remember how many times she had heard her father say those words and she wondered how she could find out about Oz's economic problem or lack of one rather. "Father do you mind if I go read in the library?" Nessa put down her fork and knife, trying to keep her heartbeat under control. She couldn't believe she was doing this: disobeying her father to go against him. But she had to prove to her sister that she had changed, that she was not going to give in to her father's lies any longer. If only she didn't have to pretend to believe her father to do so but there was no other way.

"Of course you can," Frex said, smiling and ruffled Nessa's hair. "Would you like me to take you there?"

Nessa shook her head, putting on her best smile. "No, sir. I can manage." Pushing her chair away from the table, she began wheeling herself out of the room. It felt good to be wheeling herself again and she allowed her chair to go as fast as it could against the marble floor. She headed for the library, trying to make it look she was anxious to dive into the thousands of books that resided there, but when she was sure no one was looking, she headed past the library and toward the Wizard's study. It was here he kept his…what was it called….ah yes a computer. Nessa had heard of these machines as something from the other world but had never actually seen one. Maybe this machine would help her discover the truth, or at least part of it. She could feel her excitement flaring as she entered the study. The Wizard was at his desk, clicking away and he looked up when Nessa entered.

"Ah Nessa. Finished with dinner already? What can I do for you this fine evening?" the Wizard asked, smiling.

Nessa curled her right hand into a fist, keeping her expression blank. The Wizard was just like her father, kind and generous on the outside, cold and lifeless on the inside. "I want to know how to work your…uh….computer. It sounds like a fascinating machine." Nessa wheeled herself toward the desk, hoping to get a quick glimpse of the screen.

The Wizard smiled. "Ah. Well I'm afraid I'm not very good on it just yet. I'm still in the process of figuring out how to work it."

"Yeah, right," Nessa muttered but didn't say it loud enough for the Wizard to hear. "What can it do?" she asked as innocently as she could manage. She kept her eyes fixed on the screen, trying to remember the numbers that jumped out at her. She had never been very good at math but from what she could tell, these numbers looked like something to do with the economy. "What are all those numbers?"

The wizard cut his gaze over to the screen and for an instant Nessa thought she saw a look of panic flit across his face. He immediately shut down the program and turned to look at Nessa. "Nothing. Just some figures. Trying to figure out how to get Oz back on its feet again."

"Because of giving money to the Munchkins?" Nessa asked.

The Wizard turned a bright red and looked from side to side, as if trying to figure out how to disappear into the floor. "How do you know about that?" he stuttered.

"My father told me." Nessa smiled sweetly. She never would've thought she would've enjoyed watching the Wizard squirm. He was not as good as hiding his feelings as her father was and Nessa believed that was why she had let her father lie to her for so long. She had refused to acknowledge the fact that her father would do something so awful. Now she wished she had listened to her sister from the beginning. "Is it really from the Munchkin Landers, Wizard? Are they really the problem?"

The Wizard stood up and Nessa could tell he was flustered. "Um I'm sorry I have to go tend to something. Close the door behind you when you leave."

Nessa watched him go, a smirk now present on her face. He wasn't even making her get out of here. "I will. I'm just going to look at a few of your books." She watched as he walked down the hall, or more like ran, and then proceeded to close the door, locking it. "Oh Elphaba you have taught me well," she muttered under her breath as she wheeled herself back over to the desk. Pushing the Wizard's chair out of the way, she wheeled herself up to the computer and placed her hand on what she had heard described as a mouse. It was a peculiar looking object and when Nessa clicked it twice, the list of numbers came back up, staring at her.

Nessa felt her heart speed up in anticipation as she began clicking the mouse again, making the numbers go down. She was grateful at this moment that she had been a great observer and smarter than she'd let on. Two seconds of watching the Wizard use this thing and she was already handling this machine as if she'd been doing it her whole life. Nessa continued to scroll down, until she reached the bottom. Several rows of numbers stared back at her and as Nessa reached the very bottom of the page, two words jumped out at her, Oz's total. She looked at it. So this was the country's economic standing. All of these numbers represented how much money Oz had. Nessa scrolled over to the right and found herself staring at what appeared to be some sort of picture. It looked like something she would've drawn in grade school. Curious, Nessa positioned the mouse over the picture and clicked twice. The page changed to another table of numbers, with the words Wizard at the top. Nessa scrolled down, not really understanding all the numbers, but not really caring. It wasn't until she got to the bottom that she realized what she had stumbled across. This was the Wizard's personal account. This was where all his money was stored. Nessa squinted at the numbers, and felt her body tense. If she was correct, the total for the Wizard's account was way more than the country's total. Nessa searched the page until she found a button that said back. She clicked it and found herself back at the page she'd begun with. Scrolling down to the bottom, Nessa read the total and realized that it was way lower than the total on the Wizard's account.

"He wouldn't," Nessa muttered absently, staring at the number in shock. She scrolled upward on the page, noticing for the first time several minus signs posted by different sections on the page. Feeling her heart speed up, Nessa quickly got onto the Wizard's account and began looking at all the columns. Several plus signs were located by several of the columns. Nessa sucked in a breath, feeling as though she could faint at any moment. The Munchkins weren't the cause for the supposed economic crisis, the Wizard was. He had been stealing money from the country to make it look like they were in turmoil. At least that's what it looked like here and as Nessa wheeled herself away from the desk, she couldn't help but feel a few tears slide down her cheeks. The country of Oz was in danger and it was all her father's fault. Her father had lied to her. From what she could tell anyway. She didn't know much about the economy but from what had been going on the last several months, she was sure her father wasn't doing this because of some economic problem, he was doing this for his own personal gain, nursing his craving for power. Nessa wanted to kick herself for being so blind all this time. How could she have not seen it? How had it taken Elphaba being sent away and people being forced from their homes just down the street for Nessa to see that her father was nothing but a liar?

Wheeling back up to the computer, Nessa searched for a pen and paper. If she was going to prove what she saw, she would need proof, which meant she would need to write this stuff down. Hands shaking, Nessa began hurriedly copying down the numbers on both pages, making sure to write neatly but briskly. The task didn't take long and when she was finished, she stuffed the paper into her pocket, closed out of the page and wheeled herself over to the door. Unlocking it, she listened for any sounds of footsteps and then made her way toward the library. Her heart thundered in her chest and she could feel her hands slipping on the wheels, hardly daring to believe she had just pulled off something so sneaky. She had found all the proof she needed that her father was lying about the economic problems. Now all she had to do was find someone who would listen.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow sorry for not updating in a few days. Been sick and been working on more of the story. I like to have a lot done before I post. Anyway, here is chapter fourteen. Things are about to get interesting. **

Chapter Fourteen

Galinda couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in the small hospital bed, listening to the sounds of her friends sleeping on the floor beside her. After much convincing and some bribery Galinda had convinced the hospital staff to let Brad, Delia, Jake, William and Chase stay the night with her. Now she was glad they were here. Thinking about Elphaba and worrying about her was starting to take its toll and Galinda wanted nothing more than to run right out of this hospital and go straight to the castle. She'd even tried convincing Chase to head over there tonight but he'd promised he'd head out first thing in the morning, after the crowds had died down.

Galinda stared up at the ceiling, unable to close her eyes. She could hear the sounds of people talking as they passed by her room and several times she thought she heard the word riot. Tears pooled in Galinda's eyes as she thought of Elphaba stuck in that mess and she couldn't believe that in all the chaos, Elphaba's father had somehow still managed to drag her away. Galinda rolled over, burying her head in the smelly pillow. She didn't even remember falling asleep but she awoke to the sound of voices whispering, followed by two voices she would've known anywhere.

"Galinda?"

Galinda opened her eyes to find her mother staring down at her, concern evident on her cream colored face. "Momise," she choked out and slowly sat up, allowing her mother to embrace her in a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she wailed into her mother's shirt. She lifted her head, tears evident on her face. "I'm sorry I left. I lost my purse with all my money in it and I couldn't afford a hotel. Then I found Elphie and then lost her again." Galinda could barely speak near her tears. "She's gone again. Her father has her at the Wizard's palace. Brad saw her being shoved into a carriage. And Elphie's father has kicked Brad and Christina and everyone out of the loft they were living in. There was a riot last night and…."

"Darling, darling we know. We know everything. Your friends filled us in. Your father is on his way to the palace to talk to the Wizard and Elphaba's father. We're going to get this all worked out."

"Popsicle already tried that," Galinda said, her voice hoarse from crying. She wiped at her eyes. "He won't listen. Elphaba said her father won't listen to anything anyone says." Galinda looked over at her father. "Please Popsicle, try something else. Get the army in here or something."

"Pumpkin it's not that simple."

"He's just going to deny everything," Galinda wailed. "He did that the last time you tried to talk to him, remember? If you go to the castle he's going to know something's up. It has to be someone he doesn't recognize. We have to get Elphaba out of there. We have to." Galinda was near hysterics again and she leaned into her mother's chest, allowing the sobs to overtake her body once again. Coughs accompanied them, seeking havoc on her tiny body.

"Galinda honey you need to calm down. Your father and I have everything under control." Mrs. Upland eased her daughter back down onto the bed. "Now then. As soon as you're able we'll take the first train back to Gilikin."

Galinda shook her head vigorously. "No. I'm not going back. I love it here, mother. I loved singing with my new friends. I know you won't understand this but I want to experience the world. I want to see how the other half lives. I want to go for days on end without food and shelter. I want to experience what life is like for the people I helped during high school. And most importantly I am not leaving Elphaba. I am not abandoning her. She needs me. Now more than ever and since she won't be allowed in Gilikin until the war is over I have to stay here." Galinda grabbed her mother's sleeve, looking at her with severe supplication. "Please mother. Please let me stay."

Mrs. Upland sighed. "All right, darling. If that's what you want."

Galinda nodded, relief filling her features. "It's what I want." She looked at her father. "Please, father, please go to the palace. Take Brad with you. He's the only one who won't be recognized."

"How can I help?" Brad asked, coming over to the two adults. "The Wizard or the Governor isn't exactly going to want to see me."

"They're not going to," Mr. Upland said. He looked at the teen seriously. "You are going to be in charge of getting Elphaba out of there unseen."

Brad opened his mouth to object. "But sir, how am I supposed to do that? I don't even know where she is."

"Most likely her father has her locked up somewhere. Probably in the dungeon if I know him. He's always hated Elphaba and he thinks she's out to destroy his plan to destroy the Munchkinlanders. My people have been trying to stop him for the last four years now but can't. He has everyone who is important wrapped around his finger. No one who would be able to stop him believes he's done anything wrong."

Brad shook his head in disbelief. "Unbelievable. So how am I supposed to know where she is?"

Mr. Upland put a hand on Brad's shoulder. "We'll figure it out as we go. Come on. We've got to hurry." Mr. Upland looked over at his daughter. "We'll bring her back Galinda. Don't you worry. Frex isn't going to get away with this for very long."

Galinda smiled at her father. "Thank you, popsicle, thank you."

***

Nessa couldn't understand why the house was so silent as she made her way to the dining room the next morning. Usually by this time the palace was buzzing with activity. But not today. Today, no one was in sight. Even the dining room was empty and so instead of eating alone, Nessa took her food to her room and was just heading back up the ramp when there was a loud knock at the door. The sound echoed throughout the large foyer. Nessa listened as the maid came hurrying out of the kitchen and toward the door. Nessa rolled forward, curious as to who could be calling at this hour. The Wizard didn't usually allow visitors until after lunch.

"Can I help you?" Nessa heard the maid ask.

"I'm looking for Governor Thropp. Is he here?"

Nessa couldn't believe it. She knew that voice anywhere. "Mr. Upland?" Nessa wheeled father, trying to hide the relief she was now feeling. Maybe Mr. Upland would be able to reason with her father and get Elphaba out of the dungeon. "It's Nessa. Elphaba sister."

"Nessa. Wow. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl." He bent down to hug the younger Thropp sister. "Is your father not in?"

Nessa shook her head. "No but can we talk. In private?" she looked to the maid. "I will be in the study."

"Miss perhaps I should get your father," the maid said.

Nessa shot the maid a death glare. "No. He is not to come anywhere near the study. Understood?"

The maid looked hesitant but nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

Nessa turned back to Mr. Upland, now allowing the fear and anxiety to show on her pale features. "I need to talk to you," she whispered. She eyed the strange boy, suddenly noticing his presence. "Who are you?"

"He's….his name is Brad. He's a friend of Elphaba's."

Relief shone in Nessa's eyes. "Mr. Upland if you've come to talk to my father you're wasting your breath. He won't listen to you." She glanced around nervously and then motioned for the two to follow her down the hall. She led them into the Wizard's study and once they were inside, she shut the door, locking it. "I now know that my father has been lying. I didn't want to believe it before but after what happened with Elphaba and her being left at my father's friend's to work as a servant I knew something was up." With shaking hands, Nessa pulled the piece of paper with the numbers on it and held it out to Galinda's father. "I got this off the machine over there. Turns out my father and the Wizard have been lying about the economic crisis all along. The Wizard has been taking money from Oz's national account to make it look like the Munchkins are causing it. I'm not for sure that's why but I have a good feeling it is."

Mr. Upland stared at the piece of paper in shock. "Where did you get this?" he looked up at Nessa expectantly.

Nessa pointed to the Wizard's machine. "His computer. He was working on it and no one knows this about me but I pick up on things really fast. I saw him working on it and I figured out how to use it. As you can see there, the Wizard has more money than the country does."

"I see that." Mr. Upland looked at Nessa. "Where's your sister, Nessa? Brad said he saw her being brought here. Where is she?"

Nessa felt tears come to her eyes and she could barely speak as a lump began to form in her throat. "Probably in the dungeon. My father sent her to our friend's house to get rid of her so she wouldn't tell anyone of what he was really doing to the Munchkins but then she escaped here and my father found her somehow at that riot, eviction thing last night and brought her here. At first he put her in here with me but then he took her somewhere. I haven't heard anything since last night." Nessa was near tears now and didn't bother wiping them away as they ran down her cheeks. "I was so mean to her. I didn't believe her when she told me our father was lying and doing all this stuff, like with the money. I believed he was doing this for our people's own good. It wasn't until recently that I figured out what was really going on and Elphaba won't believe me when I tell her I'm on her side." Nessa allowed a sob to escape her throat and she covered her mouth, not wanting to be overheard. "Please help us," she said, barely able to get the words out. "Help us get out of here. I can't be here anymore and Elphaba will die down there. Please."

Mr. Upland stood from where he was sitting. "We'll find her. We're going to get you both out of there but we've got to hurry. Your father could walk in at any moment." He looked at Nessa kindly. "I believe you."

Nessa managed a smile. "Good. Now please go find her. Please go find her."

"Nessa, Brad is going to carry you out and put you in the carriage. We've got it parked around the corner. I will go and get Elphaba. Do you know where the stairs are?"

Nessa nodded and pointed toward the back of the house. "That way. Go down the hallway and take a right and you'll see a small door. You'll need a candle or flashlight." She pointed to my chair. "We should probably leave this. I can manage without it until we get to your house."

"We aren't going to my house," Mr. Upland said. "We've got to go somewhere far away."

"Just hurry," Nessa nearly screamed. She looked up at Brad. "I promise. I won't bite. Just get me out of here."

Brad chuckled and lifted Nessa into his arms. She was surprisingly light. "Which way?" he asked frantically, keeping his voice low.

"Out the front. And hurry." Mr. Upland opened the door for Brad and directed him toward the front door. "Make sure no one sees you," he hissed and then ran in the opposite direction in search of his daughter's best friend.

***

Elphaba didn't know how long she was going to last down here. Every bone in her body felt frozen and she was beginning to become lightheaded from hunger. She had been down here alone for several hours and had seen only a sliver of light as the guard supposedly watching her had gone out a back door. Then the cell had been engulfed in darkness once more. Elphaba stayed perfectly still, huddled up against the cold stone wall. Her head was pounding and she was starting to see spots of color dancing before her. And to make matters worse she'd thought she'd heard the sound of the doorbell but hadn't been able to hear any voices to know who had been at the door, which had crushed her once ounce of hope. Surely someone was coming to rescue her. Surely Chase was on his way here, or Brad or someone. But the sound of footsteps broke her from her silent miserable reverie and she strained to hear. These footsteps were different, not like the clomp-clomp sound the guards made as they walked downstairs in their heavy boots. These footsteps were different.

"Elphaba? Elphaba are you down here?"

Elphaba sat up, straining to hear the loud whisper that had spoken her name. She knew that voice. But it couldn't be, could it? There was only one way to find out. Getting to a sitting position, Elphaba called out as loud as she dared, "Here. I'm here. Mr. Upland is that you?" A bright light suddenly began shining in her eyes and she looked away for only a moment. "Mr. Upland?" she whispered and turned her gaze back to stare at the person who had spoken her name. She squinted into the sudden brightness and realized with a start that it was indeed her best friend's father. "What are you doing here?" she kept her voice barely above a whisper for she didn't know who could hear her. "How did you find me?"

"I'll explain all that later. Right now we've got to hurry. Your father isn't here but he could be back here any moment. Is there anything that I can break this lock with?" Mr. Upland's voice was urgent and he kept his light trained on Elphaba's face. He could see the fear there and felt his anger level rise. How could her own father treat her this way? It wasn't right. "We'll get you out of here."

Despite not being able to feel her body, Elphaba managed a smile. "Thank you." She glanced around, trying to make out something that could break the lock. "There's some sort of rod over there."

Mr. Upland looked around the room, shining the light and finally found what appeared to be a poker for a fireplace. "Ah." He ran over and grabbed the poker then with the light trained on the lock; he proceeded to slam it as hard into the lock as he could. "God is on our side tonight." He pulled open the door and caught a stumbling Elphaba in his arms. "Can you walk?"

Elphaba nodded. "I'm a little weak but I can manage. Are we going back upstairs? Maybe you can reason with my father."

"No. I'm getting you and your sister out of here. Now we need to be very careful. Brad has your sister in the carriage at the back of the house."

"There's a door over there. The guards use it to come in and out," Elphaba explained and pointed to the right. She felt Mr. Upland grab her hand and nearly stumbled after him. She could see the door up ahead and felt the adrenalin rush through her. "How did this happen? How did you know where to find me?"

Mr. Upland pushed open the door and helped Elphaba outside. "Your friend Brad." He glanced from side to side. "Which way? Where does this lead?"

Elphaba could feel her panic returning. "I don't know." She glanced around frantically and finally pointed to the right. "There. I think that leads out of here." She began to run as fast as her legs would carry her, nearly stumbling in the process.

"Here. Let me carry you." And without waiting for a reply, Mr. Upland picked up Elphaba and began carrying her down the gravel-laid path, his shoes making a crunching sound as he walked. "Remember when I used to do this when you were little? I'd carry you and Galinda up to bed after you two fell asleep on the living room floor."

Elphaba somehow managed a laugh. "I do remember that." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sun. "So tell me how you found me and what my sister has to do with all this? The last time I saw her she was locked in a bedroom."

"Turns out your sister is smarter then anyone ever gave her credit for," Mr. Upland said. He picked up his pace as the carriage came into view. "We've got to hurry." He walked quickly and was nearly breathlessly by the time they reached the carriage. "Get in." He put Elphaba on her feet and helped her into the carriage then climbed in after her. "Drive," he told the driver urgently.

"Where to sir?" the driver asked. "What is this all about?"

"The hospital," Mr. Upland answered, looking both ways, "and stick to back roads."

"But sir," the driver began to protest.

"Listen, do you want to get paid or not?" Mr. Upland pushed a wad of bills into the driver's hand. "Now drive."

The driver stared at the bills for only a second and then began driving as fast as he could.

Elphaba's head was spinning and she barely had time to get two words out before the carriage started speeding down the road. "Okay so does someone want to tell me what is going on? Nessa, why don't you start since Mr. Upland here says you're apparently the brains behind this operation." It was meant to be a joke but Elphaba noticed her sister wasn't smiling. "What is going on?"

"I did some snooping. The Wizard has this machine that he works on. It's called a computer. Anyway, I saw him working on it and so I figured out how to use it and I found this." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her sister. "It's the total of Oz's economy and also the bank account of the Wizard's."

"So? What does that have to do with our father doing this to the Munchkins?" Elphaba asked, squinting at her sister's messy handwriting.

"It has everything to do with it, Elphaba." Nessa was starting to become aggravated but trying to remain calm. "You know how Boq told us his family couldn't afford to send him back to Shiz or how a lot of people have been losing their jobs all over? Well father claims its because of the Munchkins and their lack of skill to get jobs and help the economy. But it's not. The Wizard is stealing money from the national account to make it look that way. Oz doesn't have money problems. It never did."

Elphaba stared at her sister, disbelief present on her sharp features. "How do you know that?" She wanted to believe her sister was telling the truth but she also knew that if she trusted her sister too soon it could lead to trouble.

Nessa sighed. She could tell Elphaba was not going to believe her. "From that piece of paper you're holding right there."

Elphaba stared down at the paper again, the words blurring together before her. "Nessa I haven't eaten in several hours. I'd like to do that before I decide whether to believe you or not."

"She's telling the truth Elphaba," Mr. Upland said, looking at the oldest Thropp daughter. "I've known you two long enough to know when you're lying and she's not lying."

Elphaba looked over at her sister and her heart nearly broke at the hurt and longing in her sister's eyes. "I'm sorry, Nessa. I…I believe you. I really do. It's just going to take time to trust you again. Please understand that." Elphaba glanced out the carriage window, cringing at the sight before her. Debris was everywhere and Elphaba wondered how long the riot had gone on but more importantly where everyone in that building had gone. But before she could voice her concern, she felt the carriage come to stop, nearly sending her off the seat.

"We're here!" Mr. Upland announced and opened the door. He then helped Elphaba out of the carriage and then grabbed Nessa. "Thank you sir, "he called to the driver. He carried Nessa up the steps and into the hospital. "Galinda is anxiously awaiting your arrival."

At the mention of her friend's name, Elphaba felt her heart rate speed up. Would Galinda be mad at her for just disappearing? Elphaba swallowed as she followed Mr. Upland toward Galinda's room and was surprised to find all her friends in Galinda's room. Galinda was sitting on a made-up bed, dressed in her cream colored outfit with her matching hat. She still looked pale but otherwise perfectly fine, like she hadn't just spent the last twenty four hours in the hospital. She was talking to Delia and didn't notice Elphaba enter right away, not until she saw a flash of green. "ELPHIE!" Galinda leaped of the bed and into her friend's arms. "Oh Popsicle how did you manage it? how did you get her out without her father seeing?"

"God was on our side," Elphaba answered, "My father was away. Nessa is here too." Elphaba looked at her friend. "Galinda I am so sorry. I should've never went back to the loft. My father saw me and I couldn't get away from him. He dragged me into a carriage and took me to the castle."

"I know Elphie. It's okay. Brad happened to see you. He was there that night. He saw you being put into the carriage and figured you were forced into it."

"I was. By my father." Elphaba's words were bitter and she didn't look at her sister as she said them. But before she could say another word, she heard her name. Turning around, she saw Chase standing behind her, his expression full of relief.

"Elphaba, Thank Oz!" Chase embraced her, hugging her as tight as he dared. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be the one to rescues you."

Elphaba smiled and put her hands on his cheeks, looking him directly in the eye. "You shouldn't apologize. You're here now. I'm here now. Everything is going to be fine."

"Not if we don't get a move on it isn't," Mr. Upland said. "My special flying contraption is parked behind this building. We'll be flying to the Vinkus. Fiyero and his family are expecting us."

"When did you wire them, Popsicle?" Galinda asked as she got up off the bed, leaning onto her mother for support. She was still feeling a bit weak and was glad they weren't going to be riding a train for four hours.

"This morning. I told him of your illness and he wanted us to bring you out there," Mr. Upland explained. He looked at the group. "We need to get a move on. Galinda you should probably say your goodbyes to your friends here."

Galinda looked at her father. "But Popsicle they have nowhere to go. Christina and Brad were just ousted from their loft. Can't we take them with us? Please."

"Galinda it's okay," Christina spoke up, coming over to the distraught blonde. "We'll be fine. You go on. Go be with Elphaba and keep safe."

Galinda felt tears pool in her eyes and she hugged Christina furiously, and then proceeded to hug her almost-band mates. "it was fun singing with you. Maybe we'll see each other again if I come back to the city." She looked at Delia, William and Jake concernedly. "You sure you'll be okay?"

Delia patted Galinda's shoulder, a smile on her face. "We'll be fine girl. Look us up if you're ever in the city again."

"You bet I will." Galinda gave her friends one last hug and then turned to her parents and best friend. "Okay I'm ready." She linked her arm through Elphaba's and followed her parents, Nessa and Chase out the door. Soon they would be on their way to the Vinkus and Elphaba and Nessa would finally be away from their father living somewhere safe and happy. So for now, the nightmare had lifted and the road to a brighter future was only a plane ride away.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thank you to the people who have reviewed and fvorited thi story and everything. to the people who have added this story to their favorites and other things woud you please send me a review letting me know how you like the story. favorite story alerts are great but I really want to know what you think. Thanks and enjoy chapter fifteen!!!**

Chapter Fifteen

Fiyero heard the sound of the flying machine before he saw it and he jumped from his chair so fast he nearly knocked the coffee table over. Running to the front door, he threw it open, keeping his eyes on the sky. The flying machine looked like a tiny black dot floating in the sky and Fiyero watched as it came closer to the ground, finally landing directly in front of him. The engine was loud, making Fiyero squirm and he was relieved when the engine finally stopped and the door swung open. He ran to the plane, embracing Galinda into a hug.

"Hello to you too," Galinda said with a giggle, then broke into a slight coughing fit. She allowed Fiyero to help her down from the plane but didn't let go of his hands as she stared at him. "I suppose you know what happened."

"I do. Galinda, what were you thinking? You could've been hurt or killed. Going alone to the Emerald City was not a smart idea."

Galinda sighed, trying to look guilty. The smile, however, would not leave her face. "I know but I was reunited with my best friend because of it. Fiyero, things are getting worse. Elphaba's father has totally lost it and to protect both Elphaba and Nessa, we had to bring them here. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay," a tanned-skinned woman said from the doorway of the castle. She came out onto the gravel, wearing a long blue dress and a matching hat. "You must be Galinda. It's pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Rowena Singular, Foyer's mother."

Galinda smiled and curtsied. "Nice to meet you….your majesty."

"Please call me Rowena. Now what's this about your friends, dear?"

Galinda turned back to the door of the plane, motioning for her father to help Nessa. "This is my best friend Elphaba and her sister Nessa." Galinda put an arm around her friend's shoulders as she stepped out of the plane. "And this is her friend Chase."

Queen Tiggular smiled and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you. All of you. Won't you come in. My husband should be along shortly."

Elphaba leaned over to Galinda. "Fiyero lives here?"

"Yep. I do," Fiyero said, having overheard Elphaba's question. "But I really want to know what's going on. Not that I mind that you're here Elphaba but what has your father done now?"

Elphaba sighed. "It's a really long story, Fiyero and if I don't get some food in me soon I'm going to collapse."

"Of course. Come on." Fiyero followed his family into the castle, leading Galinda and the Thropp sisters, followed by Galinda's parents. Introductions were made and then Fiyero's mother showed Elphaba and Nessa to their room, located on the first floor. She even had cook prepare something for the two and while Elphaba was eating, Fiyero took Galinda for a walk in the gardens behind the castle.

"It's really beautiful here, Fiyero and your parents are great," Galinda said and gave her boyfriend's hand a squeeze. "You're not mad I brought Elphaba are you? They had nowhere else to go. Her father was keeping her locked up in a cell, Fiyero. A cell. In the dungeon of the Wizard's palace." She shivered at the thought. "He's turning the building Elphaba was living in into some type of Ghetto for the prisoners of Munchkin Land." Galinda continued to tell Fiyero what had been happening over the last several days. She started at the beginning, telling him how she'd run away and gone to the Emerald City alone and how she'd lost her purse on the train and hadn't had any money for a hotel or to buy food hardly. She told him about meeting Delia and her friends and about singing with them. "It was the most incredible experience I have ever had. I really felt like I understood the pain that the people I have helped at the homeless shelter go through, even if it was just for a night." Galinda then went on to explain about finding Elphaba and then getting sick. "I thought I was going to die," she concluded, "If it hadn't been for Chase and Elphaba getting me to the hospital I probably would have." She looked up at her boyfriend, trying to read his expression but found she couldn't. "Fiyero, say something?"

Fiyero stopped walking and turned to her, his expression kind yet full of concern. "I really wish you would've talked to me instead of running off to the Emerald City alone. I love you, Galinda and I couldn't bear it if anything happen to you."

Galinda was stunned. Never in her life had a boy said those words to her and she looked up at him, feeling her eyes mist. "You….you love me?" she asked softly, forcing herself not to not break eye contact. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest she was sure it was going to explode.

"Yes. I do. I love you Galinda and I hope that one day you can feel that way about me," Fiyero said sincerely.

Galinda smiled through her tears. "I do. I do love you, Fiyero. I just….I didn't think we were ready to be this serious. We haven't known each other long." Galinda wrapped her coat tighter around her, hugging her arms close to her stomach. "I'm sorry I sprung all this on you. Everything just happened so fast."

"Hey that's okay. I just have to know one thing."

Galinda looked over at him. "What?"

"How did your father manage to get Elphaba and Nessa out of there without anyone seeing anything?"

Galinda laughed. "I have no idea. You'll have to ask them." She glanced upward, noticing the sun setting behind the trees. "We should probably get back."

"Yeah."

The couple walked back to the house hand in hand, not realizing that in the massive library, Elphaba and Chase were having a similar conversation.

"I could live in here," Elphaba said, not taking her eyes off the shelves and shelves of books that stared back at her. "I miss school so much." She looked at Chase, noticing the worried look in his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? Afraid I wasn't going to come back?" The comment was meant as a joke but Chase wasn't laughing. "Chase, I know you're upset that you couldn't be the one to rescue me but the last thing I wanted was for you to be in danger."

"Elphaba, I know you like to help people but you should've let me go that night. Your father probably wouldn't have even known you were in the Emerald City."

"I know," she whispered, looking down at her hands, "and now we're stuck here all because I was stupid."

Chase took her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. "You were not stupid. You did a good thing,. Your father is the one who's stupid. He doesn't know what he's missing."

Elphaba tried to smile. "Thanks but you don't have to say that just to make me feel better. I know my father hates me. I've known my entire life and him locking me up in that cell just proved it even more. I think now he even hates Nessa because she's on my side." Elphaba sighed. "At least she claims she is. I can't quite trust her yet." Elphaba looked over at him questioningly. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Chase shook his head and squeezed Elphaba's hand. "No. I don't blame you for not trusting her. From what you've told me it sounds like she was pretty mean to you."

Elphaba nodded. "She was." She looked over at him. "Where did I find you again?" she grinned, finally able to look at him without the room spinning. "You don't have to rescue me, you know."

"I know but I wanted to. You are amazing Elphaba and if you don't mind my being too forward, almost losing you made me realize something."

Elphaba felt her heart speed up in anticipation. "What?" she asked softly.

"It made me realize that I can't possibly live without you. I love you, Elphaba Thropp and I hope that one day you can love me back."

Elphaba simply stared at him for the longest moment and then turned away, shaking her head. "No. Don't you dare. Don't you dare say that to me and then turn around and not mean it. I've been hurt too many times, Chase and I don't need it from you too." She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep her tears at bay. She didn't know what to say or what to feel. She wanted to love him back. She wanted it more than anything but she also knew that saying those words out loud would be like putting herself at risk for more heartbreak. She'd already been bruised physically and emotionally by her father. She didn't need another letdown.

"But I do mean it, Elphaba," Chase said, a hint of supplication in his voice. "I meat every word."

Elphaba shook her head again. "Chase we barely know each other."

"Listen, Elphaba, I know the way I feel. That doesn't mean you have to feel the same way. " He turned and stared into the fire that crackled in the fireplace.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said softly, hoping he would look at her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just not used to anyone saying that to me. Except Galinda and it's different with her."

Chase chuckled and turned to face her. "It's okay. I understand. Really. I do. Right now let's just focus on keeping you and your sister safe."

Elphaba nodded, trying to smile. "Okay." She reached over and squeezed his hand again. "Thank you. For being there for me I mean. If it hadn't been for you I would probably still be at Charles's house." A sound of someone clearing their throat caused Elphaba to look toward the door and she saw Galinda and Fiyero standing in the doorway, hand-in-hand.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Galinda asked, walking into the room. She came over and sat down beside her friend. "How are you feeling, Elphie?"

"Well the room isn't spinning," Elphaba replied and grinned. "And I'm finally warm."

Galinda smiled. "Good." Her smile broadened and she pulled Elphaba to her feet. "Come on. I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too," Elphaba said. She looked back to Fiyero and Chase. "Will you boys be okay while me and Galinda go have our girl talk?"

Fiyero grinned. "We'll be fine. Go. Go have your girl talk."

Elphaba grinned and followed Galinda down the hall to the room she was sharing with Nessa. "So what do you have to tell me?" she asked as Galinda shut the door. Elphaba went over and sat down on the bed beside her sister.

"Yeah. What's going on? I was enjoying reading in peace," Nessa said but tried to look as though she wasn't irritated.

A large grin spread across Galinda's face and she sat down on the bed. "Fiyero told me he loved me."

Nessa was the first to respond. "Really? Galinda, that's great!" Her smile faded as a serious expression took its place. "Do you love him?"

Galinda's smile faded. "Yeah. I do. He knows I do. I'm just not ready to be so serious. I still have things I want to do before I think about marriage or raising a family. I'm only nineteen. I still want to experience the world."

"And you will," Elphaba told her friend, her tone sincere. "Saying I love you doesn't mean you're going to get married right away." She stopped as the realization of what she'd said hit her. "I can't believe I was so mean to Chase." Elphaba sighed and flopped backward on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I basically yelled at him after he sat there and told me he loved me." Elphaba looked over at her friend. "I am such a fool. I'm so afraid of getting hurt I drive away the only guy who will probably ever look my way."

"Elphie you're not a fool. You're just scared, like you said." Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her to a sitting position. "Why don't you just tell me that you want to get to know each other better before you start thinking about love and a relationship."

Elphaba nodded. "Okay." She looked over at her sister, who was now absorbed in her book. Letting out a sigh, Elphaba turned to Galinda. "Thanks for listening. Miss bookworm over there doesn't give a crap."

"Elphaba!" Nessa said, putting her book down. "That's not true. I do care about you. I just wish you would believe me when I say I'm on your side." Nessa pulled the scrap of paper with the numbers on it from her pocket and threw it at her sister. "I would think this would be all the evidence you would need." She leaned back against the baseboard, crossing her arms over her chest in an angry manner.

Elphaba sighed. "Nessa, I already told you I believed you."

"But you don't trust me, right?" Nessa sighed. "I understand if you don't. I was awful to you. How could I have been so stupid?" Nessa's voice broke and she turned away from Galinda and Elphaba, not wanting them to see the tears that were forming in her eyes. "How could I have believed him? I should've realized what he was doing was wrong."

Elphaba sighed and came over to her sister, lying down beside her. "You're not stupid. Dad just hade you wrapped around his finger. He knew you would believe him if he gave you everything you wanted."

Nessa looked up at her sister as another realization hit her. "So I wasn't really his favorite? He was just using me?" The hurt in her voice was enough to bring tears to Elphaba's eyes. "He hated me too?"

Elphaba didn't say anything as she timidly put her arms around her sister, embracing her in a hug. She couldn't remember the last time she'd hugged her sister and actually meant it.

"Come on," Galinda said, breaking the silence that had settled over the room, "let's go make some hot chocolate."

Nessa smiled, wiping at her tears. "That sounds wonderful." She looked down at her lap. "I'm going to need someone to carry me."

"I can help with that," Mr. Upland said as he came into the room, having overheard Nessa's comment from the hall.

Elphaba turned to face Galinda's father. "Mr. Upland I just have to know one thing. How did you manage to get me and Nessa out without anyone suspecting? How did you know I was there?"

"Pure luck, Elphaba, pure luck…."

***

Frex was exhausted. After a day and a night away from the palace trying to get things organized for the transfer of the prisoners here in the morning, all Frex wanted to do was see his daughter and go to bed. When he entered the castle, however, all that greeted him was silence. The wheels of his daughter's chair didn't squeak as she came down the ramp and the maid didn't come to greet him.

"Maybe Rosa took Nessa shopping," the Wizard suggested, following the Wizard into the house. He hung up his coat, smoothing down his sweater vest. "Care for a drink?"

"No. I'm going to go see what there is for dinner." Frex put his briefcase down by the door and walked into the kitchen. When he pushed open the door, however, he ran right into Rosa. "I thought you were out shopping with Nessa."

Rosa looked at the Governor, her face now contorted into fear. "The girls are gone, sir. Nessa and that green daughter of yours. Both gone. I was in here cooking and I came out to tell Nessa dinner was served and I couldn't find her anywhere. I went down to the basement to see if she'd somehow gotten down there and Elphaba was gone. The cell door was standing wide open."

Frex felt his head start to spin and he clenched his fists, his face turning red with anger. He didn't have to guess who had done such a thing. Mike Upland had been trying to turn against him for years. There was no doubt Mike Upland had taken his girls. "I'm taking a train in the morning to Gilikin. I'll be gone a few days." And with that, Frex stormed out of the room. If there was one thing he knew for certain it was that he was not going to let Mike Upland destroy all he had worked for. He was going to get his daughters back and he was going to put this plan into action once and for all.

***

The lights from the huge tree that sat in the town square sparkled against the wet pavement as Christina walked down the street, her friends trailing behind her. They didn't exactly have a destination but none of them seemed to care. All they wanted to do at the moment was go someplace warm and try to sort through the events of the day.

"I barely knew her yet I miss her," Delia said, breaking the silence that had settled over the group. "She was so bubbly and fun."

"Yeah. Annoying though. All her talk about how she wanted to experience how we lived," William mumbled. "What were we to her? Some experiment?"

"William, stop," Delia scolded and hit him in the shoulder. "She was our friend. We reached out to her like we would've wanted to be reached out to." Delia scuffed her feet along the sidewalk, keeping her hands in the pockets of her coat and her gaze fixed on the sidewalk. "Let's just go back to the warehouse. I'm freezing."

"Yeah. Good idea." William put his guitar over his shoulder and started walking in the direction of the warehouse, the abandoned building that had been their home for the last four years.

"I hope Galinda is feeling better," Delia said. She let her gaze shift toward the loft and suddenly stopped walking, her gaze far away. "I can't believe they just pushed everyone out. How could they do that?"

Jake came up behind her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I don't know, Dells. Some people are just cruel like that."

"And what's the deal with the fence?" Delia asked, ignoring Jake's comment. "Who puts a fence around a city block? What are they trying to do , claim these buildings for themselves?"

"I heard that they are doing it to house all the people coming from Munchkin Land," Brad said from behind Delia and Jake. "Apparently the Governor arrested anyone who tried to escape Munchkin Land."

"Yeah. That's what Galinda was telling us, remember? She said the Governor is Elphaba's father. I just can't believe he would do something as to drag is own daughter away. It's just not right."

"I know," Jake agreed, "I don't how nay father could hate his daughter."

"He was yelling at her and calling her things," Brad said suddenly. He had been standing quietly behind his friends, staring at the building that had been his home for the last year. A rope was now blocking off the building and far off in the distance, Brad could see the beginnings of a brick wall being built. "I don't understand how one man could be so cruel to his own people."

"Yeah." Delia tugged on Brad's sleeve. "Come on we better get out of here before we get run off by the cops. The last thing I need is to spend the night in jail."

"Hey at least it'd be warmer there," Brad muttered, falling in-step beside Delia. He looked back at the building. "I wonder where Christina is. I hope she's okay. I haven't seen her since we told Galinda goodbye at the hospital."

"She's working probably. Come on let's go sing some tunes," Delia said, trying to cheer up her band mates. She missed Galinda too but also knew that the girl was safe with her friends and family. She felt guilty. Galinda had gotten sick because of her, because she hadn't tried to get Galinda somewhere warm. Delia was still thinking about Galinda as she followed her band mates into the warehouse and to the small room that served as a bedroom. Their mattresses were propped up against the wall and Delia watched as Brad carefully laid each mattress down. She then crawled onto the one nearest the wall, covering up with her thin blanket. She could hear William, Jake and Brad whispering beside her but couldn't tell what they were talking about.

"Hey Delia?" Brad asked, turning over to face her on his mattress. "You think Christina likes me?"

Delia snorted and was about to respond when the sound of the door being thrown open echoed throughout the building. Delia sat up, her heart rate suddenly speeding up. "What's that?" She looked to her band mates, fear prickling her insides.

Jake was on his feet in an instant, nearly tripping as he tried to stand. "Stay here," he ordered and followed Brad and William out of the room. They stayed close to the wall, creeping quietly along. The warehouse was dark, except for several bright flashlights being shone around and the sound of several men talking in hushed tones.

"We know you're here," one man said, his voice echoing throughout the large empty building.

Delia felt her insides tense and she pulled the blanket up to her chin, trying to still her pounding heart. She could hear the people, whoever they were, moving about and could see their flashlights beaming in all directions. Being as quiet as she could, Delia got to her feet and crept over to where Brad, William and Jake were standing, leaning against the wall of the small room, trying to see what was going on. Delia followed the beams of light as they traveled around the larger room of the warehouse and she nearly screamed when the light nearly blinded her, shining directly on her face. She could barely make out a man in a police uniform, his face as hard as stone.

"Let's go," one of the men barked and pulled Delia by the shoulder, nearly making her fall. "Get up girl," he said again and Delia winced at his ice cold tone.

"What's going on?" Brad said loudly, "we haven't done anything wrong." One of the men slapped him hard across the face.

"SHUT UP." The policeman's voice rang out in the empty building and he pushed Brad toward the door and out into the cold. He kept a firm grip on Brad's shoulder as he led them down the street.

"Where are you taking us?" Jake asked and tried to break free from the officer's strong grip on him. "We haven't done anything wrong."

The officer kicked Jake in the leg, nearly making him double over in pain. "Shut up. You've lost the right to speak. People who try to escape must pay the consequences." The officer pushed Jake forward, nearly making him fall.

Delia tried to lunge forward but the officer's grip on her forced her backward. "Hey we did nothing wrong, you jerk," she screamed and elbowed the officer in the stomach. He recovered quickly however and suddenly Delia felt his grip tighten around her. She bit her lip to keep back a yelp. "Sleeping in an abandoned building is not a crime.," she hissed out through clenched teeth.

The officer pulled at Delia's hair, forcing her head backward. "SHUT UP," he screamed into her face. "I am sick of you people and your lies. You are an escapee and you know it. Don't try to deny it."

Delia nearly stumbled as he released her hair and she looked over at Brad and from the lights of the city and the officer's flashlights she could tell Brad was angry and looked as though he wanted to punch someone. She could see his jaw tightening with each step they took and William and Jake had similar looks, though none of them looked as scared as she felt. She could feel herself trembling from head to toe and knew that all of it wasn't from the cold.

The officers pushed them along and several times Delia nearly fell, causing the officer to drag her up by her shirt. Several times they would bark commands at them but Delia could never understand what they were saying and finally tuned them out all together. As soon as they got to the jail they could explain everything. That's what Delia kept telling herself anyway as she was dragged down the street. Her arm felt like it was going to fall off and she could feel the wind whipping wildly against her face, nearly causing her to lose her breath. Delia sucked in a breath, trying to get air into her lungs and trying to make sense of all that was happening around her. They had approached a large group of people and after a moment of glancing around, Delia finally realized they were standing in front of Brad's former loft. Delia felt tears pool in her eyes and she looked over at her band mates, shock now flitting across her face. What was going on? Whey were they standing in front of Brad's old loft and what were all these people doing here?

"Guess the rumor is true," Jake whispered into Delia's ear. "The Governor of Munchkin Land really did turn this place into some sort of ghetto."

The officer standing behind Jake kicked him in the back of the leg. "Shut up, you," he barked and pushed him forward.

Delia looked over at William, trying to read his expression. He looked scared and confused. What was going on? Why were these officers leading them toward this group of people? They weren't from Munchkin Land. But perhaps the officers had made a mistake, Delia reasoned and hoped that's what it was. Maybe soon they would get this whole mess straightened out and they could go back to their warehouse and sleep. Until then though, they would need to cooperate and do as these officers said. But that was easier said then done as Delia found herself being shoved into a group of people. She lost her balance and tripped, landing on the cold wet concrete. She could hear people yelling and screaming around her. Some were even crying and twice Delia felt someone step on her hand as they tried to step over her. She struggled to get to her feet and when she did, she felt herself being shoved forward again, this time by someone dressed in a long black coat and black hat. He apparently was not police and when Delia saw his face, she saw the fear and confusion there.

"You better get moving, kid," the man said, "Or you'll be trampled to death."

"I can't find my friends," Delia cried as the crowd began moving forward again. She tried to see over the tops of people's heads but the crowd was moving so fast she barely got a look.

"You won't find your friends in this crowd," a woman told her.

Delia felt herself being pushed again and she nearly stumbled but caught herself. She kept her gaze fixed on back of people's heads behind her, hoping she'd find Brad, William and Jake. All around her people screamed and cried and Delia even thought she heard a baby crying. But a shrill sound echoed throughout the square, startling Delia so badly she nearly fell against another person. Steadying herself, she followed to where everyone else was looking and suddenly the crowd quieted.

"Listen up," an officer yelled loudly, his voice gruff, "form two lines. Men in one line and women in the other. You will get put on a list and then be assigned a cabin. Anyone seen trying to escape will be taken directly to the prison."

"This is a prison," Delia heard one man mutter. "We're not criminals," the man shouted and others soon followed, yelling out things that Delia couldn't understand.

Delia felt herself being pushed forward again as the officers tried to control the group and she landed on the pavement again, knees first. Tears came to her eyes as the pain intensified and as she stood up, she could feel something sticky trickling down her legs. She wiped the tears from her eyes, not wanting to be seen crying. It would make this whole nightmare even worse.

The line moved forward, making Delia cringe with each step she took. "Please," she called, "I'm bleeding. Please could someone help me? I need to find my friends."

"Here lat me see," a woman said from behind her.

Delia spun around to find a woman with dark skin and hair standing behind her. Relief flitted across her face and she collapsed against the woman, hardly able to stand up any longer. Voices floated all around her and she struggled to keep her mind alert as the woman inspected her knees. She suddenly felt something soft being pressed down onto the wound. Hard. And she bit her lip to keep back a cry.

"That's some nasty cuts," the woman said when she was done with her inspection. She stood up, throwing the bloodied hanker chef to the ground. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do now."

Delia felt her lip began to tremble as tears worked their way down her cheeks. "I didn't do anything wrong," she managed to choke out though her words were strangled by a soft sob.

"None of us did, honey. We just have to make do until this is all over. Hopefully one day this man will come to his senses." The woman attempted a smile though her eyes were filled with fear and pain. "What's your name, dear?" she asked kindly and Delia looked up at her, unable to hide her shock. "What?" the woman demanded before Delia could get a word in, "Not everyone you meet are criminals, you know?"

Delia cut her gaze to the ground, staring at her bloodied up knees. "I know. I just…." She trialed off and looked back up at the woman. The woman had the most beautiful dark hair Delia had ever seen and her eyes were like chocolate, soft and gentle. "Delia," she said softly and hoped the woman had heard her. The noise level had picked up again as the officers barked orders around them. Some people were screaming, others were crying and some were even praying. Delia had never seen anything like it in all her life and she wanted desperately to find her friends and get out of here. "I can't find my friends. I lost them." She began scanning the crowd, her eyes darting back and forth between the thousands of people that stood before her. The man had been right. She was never going to find her friends in this crowd.

"Don't worry you'll see them again. I'm looking for my husband and son as well." The woman put a hand on Delia's shoulder. "I'm Marta. Marta Stone."

Delia smiled as the crowd began to move again and she gripped Marta's hand, relieved to have someone to depend on. "Thank you," she said, glancing over her shoulder at the woman.

Marta smiled warmly. "We have to stick together during a time like this. It's us against the Governor and his followers." She shook her head, her eyes filling with anger and hate. "I just don't understand it. We haven't done anything wrong. We're good, hard-working honest people. And then he comes and keeps us prisoners in our own homeland."

Delia couldn't respond. She couldn't even look at Marta for she couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes. So many awful things had happened over the last four years and Delia hadn't known it would get much worse. But before she could come up with anything comforting or reassuring to say she heard her name.

"Delia!"

The voice echoed throughout the crowd and Delia didn't need to see the person to know who it was. "Jake!" she called, waving her right arm wildly in the air. She watched as a person began making it's way through the crowd and felt her heart speed up in anticipation. "Jake!" Delia watched as Jake continued to make his way toward her and when she saw him, she nearly collapsed with relief. "Oh Jake!" she let go of Marta's hand and embraced him, nearly knocking him into another person. "Jake, where is everyone else?"

Jake kept a firm grip on Delia's waist as he answered. "I don't know. I lost them." His voice was full of panic and uncertainty and he tightened his grip on Delia, afraid she'd blow away if he let go. "I lost William and Brad." The line continued to move and Jake stood on his tiptoes, trying to see what was going on up ahead. "We need to get out of here."

"How do we do that?" Delia asked abruptly. She looked up at him, keeping her arms firmly around his waist, "There are police everywhere."

Jake sighed, puffing his cheeks as air escaped from his lips. "We have to try. We don't belong here."

"Honey, none of us belong here," Marta said, cutting her gaze over to the two teens.

Delia ignored the woman, keeping her gaze fixed on Jake. The line continued to move and Delia was finally forced to unwrap her arms from Jake's waist. She kept her hand firmly in his, not wanting to lose him again. The line was moving quicker now and suddenly Delia realized they were going inside what appeared to be a wired fence. People pushed and shoved and twice Delia nearly stumbled as people slammed into her from behind. "Hey watch it," she found herself screaming several times. She shot glares to no one in particular and finally looked at Jake, exhaustion filling her eyes and voice. "I just want to sleep," she whined. "What is taking so dang long?"

"There are like a thousand people here but don't worry I won't let them separate us," Jake said. "I'll tell them….I'll tell them you're my wife."

Delia let a snort escape her throat. "Oh yeah they're going to believe that, all right," she muttered sarcastically.

Jake shrugged. "Well what else am I supposed to do? I am not leaving you alone in this place."

Delia leaned against him and couldn't help but smile. "You are awesome, you know that?"

Jake grinned and as if on impulse, kissed the top of her head. "I've been told that before I think," he said teasingly.

Delia grinned up at him, putting her arm around his waist again. They stayed like that for the duration of the wait and as they approached a long table, Delia was forced to let go again. She kept a hold of Jake's hand as they waited for the officers sitting at the table to tell them what to do next.

"Name?" the office asked abruptly. It was a woman and she looked as though she was ready to punch someone's guts out.

Delia shivered at the woman's cold stare and said as clearly as she could, "Delia," she said, sounding braver than she actually felt and she felt Jake squeeze her hand. "And this is my husband Jake."

The officer looked up then, the scowl growing deeper with each passing second. "Nice try. Give me your arm."

"Why?" Delia asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Delia," Jake whispered into her ear, "Just do as she says. This will go a lot smoother if you cooperate."

"Listen to your boyfriend," the officer said smugly and then reached out, grabbing Delia's arm, holding it firmly in her large hand.

Delia watched in horrified fascination as the woman pulled out a long silver needle. "What are you doing?" she demanded loudly, trying to jerk her arm away. The woman's grip was too strong and she felt a stab of pain shoot through her arm as the needle was inserted into her skin. "That hurts," she hissed, willing herself not to cry. She wasn't going to give into these people's fear tactics.

"Hold still, girl," the officer barked and after a few moments, she pulled out the needle, along with a tiny round container filled with blood. She then slapped a band aid onto Delia's wrist. "Your turn, sunny," she said, looking at Jake.

Delia shivered as Jake stuck his arm out and the needle was inserted into his skin and she nearly vomited as the officer attached another tube like thing to the needle, pulling out the blood. She felt her stomach began to churn and was actually relieved when the officer told her to move along. Grabbing Jake's hand, she pulled him behind her. "What kind of operation is this? Why do they need our blood?"

"I don't know but the best bet is to do what they say. It seems like they don't take crap from anyone." Jake glanced around, trying to see what to do next and was suddenly pushed forward, nearly making Delia fall.

"Move it," an officer barked. She looked up at Jake, her eyes hard and cold, her expression blank. "Name?" she asked flatly.

Delia swallowed, feeling her lips quivering. "Delia," she choked out and was relieved when she felt Jake's hand on her shoulder, steadying her. Her knees were starting to tremble and it was taking every ounce of energy Delia had just to remain standing. She watched out of tired, tear-filled eyes as the woman wrote her name down on a list of names.

"You are on the third floor, barrack number three," the woman said, her tone never changing. "You might as well say goodbye to your boyfriend. You won't be seeing him again."

The woman's tone caused Delia to shiver and she gripped Jake's hand a little tighter. "You leave him alone," she said loudly, her tone dripping with anger. "He's coming with me."

"Move along," the officer barked and reached out a hand across the table, giving Delia a hard shove.

Delia caught the edge of the table before she fell and she shot a piercing glare at the officer. "Jerk," she hissed through gritted teeth and felt herself being pushed again. She glanced back at Jake and when she saw his reassuring expression, she felt her insides relax only slightly. "Come on," she whispered and grabbed his hand, pulling him after her. She could hear the officer yelling at them to stop but she ignored it and picked up her pace, making her way toward the building that had once been Brad's home. "Loft number three," she said, keeping her gaze fixed on the building.

"Delia you better watch it," Jake warned, "You're going to get yourself killed."

Delia let out a half laugh, half snort. "Yeah, right. They're not going to kill anyone. They're just using it has a fear tactic."

"And you know this how?" Jake asked as he followed Delia up the brick steps and into the building. Several officers were milling about on the stairwell and Jake stiffened as they looked in his direction. He had never seen eyes so cold and so lifeless in all his life.

"Where do you think you're going?" the officer asked, stepping in front of Delia and Jake. Their tone was abrupt and their eyes shone with fury and resentment. "Boys on the second floor girls on the third."

"But you don't understand," Delia protested, "He's my husband. We're having a baby." She put a hand to her stomach, wishing with all her might that the baby part was true. "Please," she pleaded.

"No exceptions," the officer barked and pulled Delia by the arm, dragging her up the stairs.

"I'll find you," Jake called as he watched Delia being led away. He kept his gaze fixed on Delia until he could no longer see her.

Delia kept her gaze fixed straight ahead, knowing if she looked behind her and saw Jake's face she'd start crying. She didn't say anything as she was led down a long dark hallway and finally to a door located at the end of the hall. The door squeaked as it was thrown open and Delia nearly choked on her own spit as a horrible smell met her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to adjust them to the dim light. Hundreds of mattresses lined the large room and from what Delia could tell, the kitchen had been ripped out. Delia felt her chest tense as she made her way across the mattresses to find an empty spot. Some people were lying down others were sitting up chatting and Delia couldn't believe she had been in this building only yesterday. It seemed like years ago since Galinda had been here.

"Delia?" a voice rang out in the darkness and Delia squinted, trying to locate the person. "Delia, its Christina. Over here. By the window."

Delia made her way over to the window, stumbling over mattresses as she went, getting angry grunts from the people occupying them. "Sorry," she muttered. She was lucky the lights from the tree were shining into the loft or she would've never found Christina. "What in the heck are you doing here?" she demanded in a whisper as she plopped down on the mattress.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Christina said, "You aren't from Munchkin Land." She spoke softy as to not offend any of the others sitting near them. "I was seen helping a Munchkin apparently and got dragged here by these people in uniforms."

Delia found herself literally shivering at the thought. "I know. My friends and I were dragged from the warehouse we sleep in and we tried to tell them we hadn't done anything wrong but they wouldn't listen. I lost track of William, Jake and Brad a while ago. I don't know where they are." Delia wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging her knees close to her chest. "I don't understand how anyone could be so cruel."

"I know," Christina agreed, her tone somber. She lay down on the mattress. "We better try to get some sleep. I hear we have some sort of roll call in the morning."

Delia lay down beside the teen, curling up into a ball. It wasn't like her life had been all that great before this but now it was like stepping into a never-ending nightmare, a nightmare she didn't know if she'd wake up from.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The library was quiet and though Elphaba was enjoying reading in peace, she was getting sleepy. And the fire crackling loudly in the fireplace wasn't helping. Nessa and Galinda had gone to Nessa's room to chat and the boys were somewhere in the house discussing sports, leaving Elphaba alone with her books. Letting out a sigh, Elphaba put down her book and stood up. Her head felt heavy and she swayed on her feet, finally catching herself on the arm of the couch. She waited until the dizziness subsided and then walked slowly out of the library. She could hear Galinda and Nessa giggling from down the hall and she headed in that direction. She found the girls sitting on the floor leaning against the bed.

"Hey you," Galinda said, looking up. "Finally get bored with reading?"

"That's not likely," Nessa said, rolling her eyes in Elphaba's direction.

Elphaba returned the eye roll. "Haha. Very funny. Actually I think I caught your illness, Glin."

A look of concern flitted across Galinda's face. "Oh no." she put a hand to Elphaba's forehead. "You have a slight fever." She stood up, the concern never leaving her face. "I'll have Fiyero send for the doctor."

Elphaba shook her head. "No. Don't waste the doctor on me. I'll be fine."

"Elphie, I ended up in the hospital. I don't want the same thing to happen to you. No buts. I'm sending for the doctor and you," she helped Elphaba to her feet, "are getting straight in bed."

Elphaba sighed but didn't argue. She remembered how scared she'd been when she hadn't been able to wake Galinda up and she was not about to put Galinda through that same fear. "Okay. Okay." She kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed, not realizing how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. She could hear Galinda and Nessa talking quietly beside her but she didn't have the energy to understand what they were saying. It wasn't until she heard Galinda's voice in her ear that she allowed herself to come back to reality.

"Elphie, Nessa is going to sleep in my room. Just lie still. It'll be okay."

Elphaba nodded and closed her eyes. Within moments she was asleep.

"She hardly ever gets sick," Nessa said in a whisper. She let her gaze shift to the bed where her sister lay. "I need someone to carry me to your room. I don't have my chair."

Galinda sighed, feeling fatigued herself. "Okay. I'll be right back." She ran from the room and to the living room where Fiyero and Chase were talking. "Fiyero, I need for you to send to the doctor."

Fiyero was out of his seat in an instant, concern and fear creeping onto his face. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

Galinda nodded. "Other than feeling tired I'm fine. It's Elphaba. I think she's coming down with what I had."

At Elphaba's name, Chase was on his feet in no time. "Where is she?"

"In the guestroom down the hall," Galinda said, not taking her eyes off her boyfriend. She gave Fiyero's hand a gentle squeeze. "Can you call the doctor? I'm worried, Fiyero. I don't want her to go unconscious like I did."

Fiyero caressed her cheek, kissing her softly. "She won't. She'll be fine. Now go get some rest. You're still recovering yourself."

"I can't leave Elphie," Galinda protested but the look that Fiyero gave her next made her realize she was not going to win this time. "Fine. I'll go rest. But come get me if anything happens. I mean it, Fiyero." She shot him a stern look, kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs to her room. The sun had set hours ago and as Galinda dressed by the dim lighting in the room, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to the previous few days. She couldn't believe so much had happened in so little time and she wondered how her new friends were doing.

But little did Galinda know as she prepared herself for bed that night that things were about to take an ugly turn.

***

Frex could feel his anger level rising as he approached the large house. The area surrounding the house was quiet, except for the sound of an occasional bird chirping from high up in the trees. Frex gritted his teeth as he walked the familiar path to the front door. It had been nearly four years since he had stepped foot in Gilkin and he was not looking forward to the encounter he was about to endure. He had never particularly liked the Uplands and up until four years ago had only tolerated them because of Elphaba's friendship with Galinda. Now, he wasn't even going to do that. Elphaba would just have to accept the fact that her friendship with Galinda could be no more.

Frex stepped onto the large porch and made his way to the door. No sounds came from inside and Frex wondered if they were even home. "Probably off at volunteering at this ridiculous homeless shelter," he muttered under his breath. He knocked loudly and then took a step back, waiting for the door to open. It opened a moment later revealing a woman with dark hair and dark eyes and Frex assumed this was the maid. "Is Mr. Upland in?" Frex asked as kindly as possible, trying to suppress his bubbling anger.

The maid shook her head slowly, fear creeping into her eyes, as if she had a secret she was afraid of divulging. "No. I'm sorry. They made a trip to the Emerald City to see about their daughter."

Frex curled his right hand into a tight fist, leaving it at his side and trying to keep his expression neutral, he said, "They are not in the Emerald City any longer. Do you happen to know where else they could've gone?"

The maid looked down at the floor. "No, sir," she said. She glanced back up at Frex. "I can give you the name of the hotel they were staying at…"

"I already called there." Frex could feel his patience slipping and he swallowed. "Do you know of anywhere else they could've gone."

"Umm perhaps they went to see Galinda's boyfriend. He lives in the Vinkus."

"His name?" Frex asked flatly, hoping the maid wouldn't cop out on him now.

"Fiyero Tiggular. What is it that you need from Mr. Upland?" the maid asked. "I can…"

"You've done enough. Thank you for your time." Frex stared at her long and hard and then pushed a wad of bills into her hand. "Speak of this conversation to no one." And without another word he ran down the porch steps and back to the awaiting carriage. He should've felt relief but all he felt as the carriage pulled away from the house was pure unadulterated anger. He couldn't believe the Uplands would do something like this. Try to undermine him by kidnapping his daughters. Well at least the maid had cooperated, he told himself. He had prepared himself for a fight but luckily hadn't had to use any of the tactics he had prepared. The girl had probably been some young woman who didn't know a nickel from a dime. Besides, he was not her problem. She didn't know who he was and hadn't known she had just given him the key to finally giving his daughters and the Upland family what they deserved. It would take at least two days by train to get to the Vinkus and Frex wished for the first time that he had invested in one of those flying contraptions. It would cut the trip in half. But as it was, he didn't have time for that sort of thing. He had to get to the Vinkus and if it took two days then so be it. The train ride would give him time to plan what he was going to do, what he would do with his daughters and the Uplands once he had them in his possession. He couldn't exactly throw them in jail. Frex settled against the carriage's seat as the driver drove into the night and suddenly Frex had an idea. Why not punish them all? Elphaba deserved it the most. Why not put them in a place where it didn't matter if they told of his plans. They would be cut off from the rest of the society, just like those horrible Munchkins. Yes. It was perfect. Now all Frex had to do was get to the Vinkus and put his plan into motion.

***

Elphaba could hear voices talking around her and knew that one of them belonged to Chase but she was too tired and dizzy to open her eyes. Her whole body felt as though it was on fire and her head was pounding so hard she was afraid it was going to explode. She didn't know how long she'd been lying here but it felt like an eternity and every so often she'd feel a cool rag pressed against her forehead, followed by Chase's soothing voice in her ear. She tried to speak but every time she made the attempt, her voice came out barely audible. Elphaba slowly opened her eye and found Chase standing over her, his forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Hey," Chase said softly, pushing Elphaba's hair away from her face, "how do you feel?"

Elphaba coughed and then looked at her boyfriend. "Awful." She looked around the room, searching for Galinda and was slightly disappointed when she didn't see her blonde friend. "Where's Galinda?"

"She's sleeping and Nessa is with Fiyero's Mom. We didn't want Galinda getting sick again and Nessa to get sick either."

Elphaba raised a shaking hand to her forehead, nearly wincing at how hot her skin felt. "Ugh this sucks," she said, her voice scratchy and drained of energy. She looked to Chase, guilt filling her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. This is all my fault."

Chase took her hand away from her forehead and gave it a squeeze. "None of this is your fault. It's your father's fault. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. Not that I mind being here but…." He trailed off, looking sheepishly over at Fiyero and his parents.

"We understand, dear," Mrs. Tiggular said. She pulled on her husband's arm. "Let's let Elphaba rest."

Elphaba turned toward the King and Queen, nodding her thanks and then turned back to Chase. "I can't believe I got sick. I am never sick." A loud hacking cough ripped through her and she groaned. Not necessarily in pain but more in irritation. "I never get sick." She whined and found herself wincing when she heard her tone of voice. "And now my best friend has rubbed off on me."

Chase chuckled. "I know you do but you'll be better soon. Maybe by tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed her hand, feeling her flinch slightly. He looked up at her, concern filling her eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

Elphaba shook her head as she tried to suppress the tears that wanted to escape down her cheeks. "No. I just….can't believe this is really real. I can't believe you're here….caring about me." She turned away from him and when she looked back, a tear was rolling down her cheek. "No one has ever cared about me…like that. Not in the 'I love you' sense anyway."

Chase gently wiped the tear from her cheek. "Well then allow me to be the first. I love you, Elphaba Thropp. You are an amazing person inside and out and I hope that one day you can love me back."

Elphaba stared at him and then said softly, "I want to. You don't know how badly I want to. I just…can't right now."

"I know. And that's okay. No pressure." He kissed her hand again. "Do you need anything?"

"Maybe some water," Elphaba said. Her voice still sounded scratchy and tired and she turned away from him as another cough ripped through her.

Chase brushed her hair and then stood up, walking quietly out of the room. He returned a moment later with a glass of water. He put the glass on the bedside table and then sat down on the edge of the bed, gently putting his hand behind Elphaba's head, helping her to a sitting position.

"I got it," Elphaba said as she attempted to sit up. She sighed in frustration. "Or not." Gripping Chase's hand, she managed to get to a sitting position. She drank the water greedily, draining the glass. "Ugh I hate this. I can't even move."

Chase helped her lay back down but kept a hold of her hand. "I know. Get some rest. You'll be better by tomorrow." He kissed her cheek. "Sleep. I'll be right here."

"You don't have to. I'm not a child," Elphaba protested but the tone of her voice didn't sound all that convincing. The thought of Chase staying by her side was more than she had ever hoped for. "If you want to you can," she said sleepily.

Chase kissed her again. "I do. Now go to sleep."

Elphaba exhaled softly and closed her eyes. She was asleep within moments, her fingers intertwined with Chase's.

Chase stared down at the woman before him, unable to fathom what was happening. Elphaba was slowly acknowledging that he loved her and he hoped that someday she would return that love. For now though he would patiently wait for that day to come. In the meantime, all he could do now was protect her and make sure no harm came to her.

***

The sun was shining brightly into the loft when Delia opened her eyes the next morning. People coughed and groaned around her but she ignored it. Too many nights on the street had made her immune to different sounds and she had slept peacefully. As soon as she became more awake, however, she was reminded of the events that had taken place the previous night and why she was lying here on this mattress next to Christina. She blinked rapidly and sat up, feeling stiff and achy. Her throat felt scratchy and she groaned softly. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, Delia managed to get to her feet and walked quietly over to the window seat. She could hear people stirring and some were even waking up but she paid them no mind as she continued to stare out the window. She could see people down below and wondered if any of those people were her friends. Delia sighed and sat down on the window seat, resting head on her hands as she leaned against the glass, shivering a the tip of her nose pressed against the cold glass. She stayed like this for a long while, letting her mind wonder, until Christina's voice broke through her thoughts. Delia turned around to find Christina sitting up, staring at her.

"You okay?"

Delia sighed and turned around, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the window seat. "Just worried about my friends and wondering why I'm stuck in this stupid place." She gestured vigorously out the window. "This is so wrong. These are people, not animals. They don't deserve to be locked up like this."

"You preach it sister," a woman said from the other side of the room. "That man that calls himself our Governor needs a lesson in compassion and caring and every other feeling."

Delia couldn't help but nod in agreement and she got to a standing position, glancing around the room. "So what now?"

The woman who had just spoken got to a standing position. She was wearing what appeared to be black sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt that was two sizes too big. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her white teeth glistened against her dark skin. "Now we work."

Delia gestured toward the window. "Can we go outside?"

"Oh yeah. We just have to stay in the confinement of the big fence that's out there." The woman stepped carefully over the mattresses and came over to Delia. "I'm Karen. Karen Fields. We all just arrived yesterday."

"Join the club," Christina muttered. She stood up and came over to Delia. "Have you seen Brad or William or Jake?"

Delia shook her head, allowing her mind to wonder back to her friends. "We need to go look for them. Maybe after breakfast."

"Yeah. As soon as we find some," Karen muttered dryly. She looked to Delia. "Are you from Munchkin Land?"

Delia shook her head slowly. "No. I was dragged here by mistake." She cut her gaze downward, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Honey we were all dragged here by mistake. We were taken from our homes and brought here for no reason at all."

"But I thought this was just for people who tried to escape Munchkin Land?" Delia asked, looking back up at the woman.

"That's what they want you to think but oh no. They rounded up everybody. I was making eggs and toast when they knocked on my door and told me I had five minutes to pack. My husband and I got separated."

"Well we'll have to go find him, along with Delia's friends," Christina spoke up. She kept her voice low and gestured toward the door. "But right now let's go find some food."

"Good idea." Delia reached for her shoes and slipped them on then followed Christina and Karen out the door. They moved about quietly as they made their way down the steps and when they finally made it outside, Delia found herself shivering in the sudden cold. She squinted into the sudden light as she looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of people as they hurried past.

"I see Brad!" Christina broke into a run, shouting Brad's name as she did so, her voice ringing out through the cold morning. "BRAD!"

A figure dressed in a heavy coat turned around and a grin lit up his face. "Christina! Delia! Thank God!" he ran to him, embracing them both. "We were so worried. What happened?"

Delia pulled free from Brad's hold on her, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face. "We were about to ask you the same thing," she said, rubbing her hands together vigorously. "Where is everyone else?"

"Still sleeping. Don't worry we're all fine. William nearly passed out when they took his blood," Brad explained. "We're on the third floor."

"We're on the second," Delia answered. She glanced around, shivering as she caught sight of the officers milling about. "So how do we go about getting food?"

"Don't know. Hey, I'm gonna go wake the rest of the gang. You two wait here," Brad said and darted off toward the building, breaking into a run.

'So see you found your man," Karen said, grinning in Christina's direction.

Christina blushed. "He's not exactly my man. I just…well…have a little crush on him." She twisted her hands together nervously, blushing madly.

Karen grinned again, a mysterious glint in her eye. "Try a major crush. I know love when I see it. I still get all tingly and gooy-feeling when I see my husband and we've been married ten years."

"Yeah.. Ten long years," a male voice said from behind the girls. The man reached out and touched Karen's shoulder. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Karen spun around and allowed herself to fall into her husband's arms. "Thank God. What the heck happened?"

"Well they separated the men and women, even if they were married," the man explained. He looked to Christina and Delia. "Hi I'm Rick."

"Rick, honey, this is Delia and Christina. They're in the loft with me," Karen explained, keeping an arm around her husband's waist.

Rick nodded, removing his hat. "Nice to meet you, ladies. Would you care to join me on the hunt for some food?"

"We would love to but Brad is coming back with the rest of our friends," Delia explained. She glanced toward the building, watching as Brad led William and Jake down the steps and across the gravel. "There they are!" she ran to them, nearly knocking Jake over as she embraced him. "I've been so worried," she said and gave William a hug as well, looking at the two boys sternly. "What the heck happened last night?"

"We have no freaking idea," William said, adjusting the strap on his guitar. "They took our blood and then we were led into the loft. I'm lucky they didn't take my guitar."

"Yeah. Same," Jake said stiffly. He looked at Delia, apology in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. You're okay though, right?"

"Yeah. And you won't believe who I ran into." Smiling, Delia took Jake's hand and led him over to where Christina was standing.

"Christina!" Jake said, surprised. He let go of Delia's hand and embraced the other girl. "What are you doing here?"

"That is a long story but basically I was at the right place at the wrong time." At Jake's confused look, Christina waved her hand in the air. "Never mind. It's not important. Right now I just want to find some food."

"Yeah well join the club," Karen said. She looked at the two boys. "I'm Karen and this is my husband, Rick."

"Pleased to meet you," Rick said kindly. He took his wife's hand and began walking down the street. "Anyone know where we can get some food?"

"You don't get any if you're just standing around," a gruff male voice said suddenly and all six prisoners jumped, spinning around abruptly. The officer looked at them sternly, his eyes hard and cold. "You see that line?" he pointed to where a line of people had formed. "That is where you sign up for jobs and then you can eat." He pushed Deli forward. "Now get moving," he barked and shoved Delia forward.

Delia nearly fell to the ground but felt Brad's arms encircle her before she lost her footing. "Thanks." She smiled up at him and then pulled free from his grip. "Well let's go join the other worker bees."

The rest of the group said nothing as they headed over to the long line. The waiting was endless and as they stood there, William began softly playing his guitar, followed by Delia's soft voice. Soon a lovely harmony had started, catching the attention of the other people in line and even some of the officers. The sound filled the air and with each passing moment, more voices were added to the mix, making the music sound almost angelic. The music, however, was cut short when a loud whistle pierced the air.

"SILENCE!" an officer yelled, standing up from the table. "There will be no talking during this procedure."

Delia clenched her teeth, feeling her anger level rising. Who did these people think they were? Dogs in a pound? But Delia kept her comments to herself, not wanting to risk getting yelled at or possibly beaten. Instead she gripped Jake's hand and moved up further in the line. The wind whipped around them and Delia leaned in closer to Jake, feeling his warm body against her own.

"You're shivering," Jake whispered in her ear.

Delia looked up at him, smiling. "It's nothing. Some crazy people locked me up in a building with no heat."

Jake returned the smile, holding her close. He took a step forward as the line moved forward as the line moved upward. He could hear the officers barking orders up ahead and could see the people stiffen in fear. Jake gripped Delia's hand a tiny bit tighter and felt her stiffen as they drew closer to the table.

"Name," the officer barked, not looking up from a clipboard she was staring at. Her pen was poised in the air, as if she were ready to stab someone in the eye.

"Delia." Delia was surprised at how confident and unafraid that had sounded and she felt Jake squeeze her hand.

The officer looked down at the clipboard. "You are on kitchen duty," the woman said. She glanced up, yelling, "NEXT!"

Delia nearly jumped out of her skin as the woman screamed in her ear and she hurried off, waiting a few feet away for Jake.

"I have cleaning duty," Jake grumbled when he came over to her. "I have never cleaned anything."

Delia couldn't help but laugh. "Aww you poor baby." She laughed again at Jake's horrified expression. "It won't be that bad. At least it's a job, right?"

"Yeah but we don't get paid for our labor," Jake muttered. He looked at Delia, his expression softening. "We'll get out of this. This isn't going to last forever." He rested a hand on her cheek. "And when this is all over I'm going to get a real job."

Delia smirked, shaking her head. "Yeah. I'd like to see that."

Jake laughed. "Yeah I bet you would." He turned around and waved his hand in the air, waving over William, Brad, Karen and Rick. "Over here guys."

Karen and Rick hurried over to the two and Rick said, "This is crap. They gave me kitchen duty. I can't cook worth a flip."

Delia couldn't help but laugh. "They gave Jake cleaning duty. Guess we will turn our men into housewives after all, huh Karen?"

Karen laughed. " Guess so."

The group stood around talking, until the sharp sound of a whistle filled the air again, followed by the bellow of an officer. "GET TO WORK. NOW."

Delia felt her body tense as the officer's voice rang through the air and she felt Jake's arm tighten around her. "I should go start cooking." She wrinkled her nose at the thought. She reached up and pecked Jake on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Be careful. Don't breathe in any cleaning products."

Jake sighed and kissed her back. "I won't. And we need to talk. Later."

Delia nodded in agreement. They did need to talk. "Yeah. Meet me in my loft. Last one on the left on the second floor."

"Okay." He turned to William, Brad and Rick. "Come on boys let's go play housemaid."

The others groaned and after waving goodbye to the women, walked toward the building and inside.

"I wish I had a camera," Karen said, "once we get out of here my husband will probably never clean anything ever again."

Delia laughed. "Yeah probably." She sighed, a smile on her face. "I hope Jake and I are like that. Like you and Rick."

Karen beamed and put an arm around Delia. "Don't worry you will be. If you love each other. Do you love him?"

"More than anything," Delia found herself admitting and felt her face flush. "I've never admitted that out loud. Jake doesn't even know yet."

"Then you should tell him," Karen advised, "after all, there's no day but today."

"Yeah," Delia whispered in agreement, "no day but today."

***

Elphaba didn't know how long she'd been sleeping but she awoke to find the room bright with sunshine and Galinda sitting by her bed, holding her hand. She groaned and turned her head to meet her friend's worried expression.

"Elphie, Thank Oz." Relief filled Galinda's voice and she sat up in the chair she'd been sitting in. "How do you feel? You've been sleeping for most of the day."

Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again, confused as to what time it was or even what day it was. "Day? The last time I was awake it was night. Where's chase?"

"He's in the living room with Fiyero. It's nearly three o'clock Elphie." Galinda reached up and pushed a strand of hair off of Elphaba's forehead. She then placed a small pale palm against Elphaba's green skin. "Your fever broke. You're sweating."

Elphaba put a hand to her forehead and felt something sticky against her fingers. Sure enough, her fever had broken and her forehead was now covered in sweat. "I'm starving."

A sigh of relief escaped Galinda's lips. "Oh Elphie that's great. I'll have the cook fix you something. And tonight is the Christmas Eve service. I was thinking if you felt up to it you could go with us. I would hate to leave you here all alone."

"It's Christmas Eve?" she couldn't believe time had passed by so quickly. "I didn't know."

"That's okay," Galinda replied reassuringly. She stood up. "I'll go tell Chase you're awake. He's been so worried."

"And Nessa. How's Nessa?"

'She's good, Elphie. Worried about you." Galinda sat down again, her smile suddenly disappearing,. "She thinks this is her fault. She's been distraught since you got sick. She still feels awful about what she did and she wants you to trust her again."

Elphaba found herself wincing at Galinda's last statement. She did want to trust Nessa. She really did. "Send her in," she said after a moment of silence, "I really need to talk to her."

"Okay." And with one last squeeze of Elphaba's hand, Galinda ran from the room, returning a moment later with Chase at her heels. He was carrying Nessa and gently placed her in the chair beside the bed.

"Elphaba, I've been so worried." Nessa's voice caught as tears glistened on her eyelids. "This is all my fault."

Elphaba took her sister's fragile hand in her own. "Me getting sick is not your fault. I got the cold from Galinda. I….I forgive you Nessa. I know you're sorry about what happened." She looked over to where Chase was standing. "Can I have a moment alone with my sister?"

"Sure." Chase came over and kissed her forehead. "Thank Oz you're all right."

Elphaba smiled up at him. "I'm fine. Now go tell the cook I'm starving."

At that statement, Chase beamed and followed Galinda out the door, closing the door behind him.

Nessa watched as the door closed and then turned back to her sister. "Is something wrong?"

"Not with me. I'm fine. Or I will be once I eat." She sighed again and when she spoke next her voice was scratchy. "I'm worried about us. You know it won't be long before father finds out we're here. Nessa, I would kill myself if anything happen to you. I know we've had our differences and you have done some mean things to me but we are sisters and sisters are supposed to look out for each other."

"I know Elphaba. I know. I'm here for you." Nessa gave her sister's hand a squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you're worried about. I'm on your side forever and always."

Elphaba released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Good. I'm glad to hear you say that because we are going to have to be prepared for a fight. We're going to need to expose all the things father is doing."

"But how?" Nessa asked, leaning back in the chair. "How do we do that?" she looked thoughtful as she waited for her sister's response.

Elphaba sighed again. "I don't know. But we'll figure something out. Together we can do anything."

A small smile made its way across Nessa's pale face. "Yes. Together we're unlimited."

The sisters talked for a moment longer about how to handle the situation with their father and then Chase came back into the room, carrying a tray of food. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the room, making Elphaba's stomach growl loudly. Everyone in the room laughed, including Elphaba and she quickly began eating, nearly choking on the first bite.

"Hey, slow down," Chase told her, "We don't really want to watch you puke."

"You sound like Galinda," Elphaba said and shot him a grin. She then continued to eat, slower this time, while listening to the different conversations around her. It seemed as if everyone was gathered in this small room and Elphaba couldn't have felt happier. Maybe things would work out. After all, she had Nessa and Galinda and Chase and Galinda's parents all supporting her, not to mention Fiyero and his parents. They were a team now and Elphaba knew that with a lot of hard work and effort they could bring Munckinland back to what it once was and finally instate peace across the land.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and with each moment that passed Elphaba began gaining more and more strength. By that evening she was able to walk around the room and actually felt good enough to attend church. This news surprised everyone in the house, Elphaba included and with Galinda's help she showered and dressed, wearing a simple ankle-length navy blue dress. The color didn't represent Christmas but Elphaba did not want to walk into that church looking like one of the decorations.

"I'm so relieved you're feeling better, Elphie," Galinda told her as they stood in front of the mirror in the room Galinda was occupying. Galinda was clad in a solid, long-sleeved knee length pink dress and her hair was hanging down by her shoulders. "Fiyero tells me that the Christmas Eve service is just grand."

Despite feeling weak and not all there, Elphaba managed a smile. "I can't wait. Just don't get mad if I fall asleep during the service. I feel okay just not totally there."

Galinda's forehead creased in concern. "Do you want to stay here? I don't mind staying with you."

Elphaba shook her head vigorously. "No. I want to go. I need to get out of this house." She turned to Galinda, giving her a sideways hug. "Thank you. For everything. There is no way I will ever be able to repay you or your parents for what you've done for me and my sister. We owe you are lives."

Galinda smiled, returning the hug. "You don't have to repay me Elphie. Or my parents. You and Nessa are like daughters to them and as soon as this is all over I want us to all go back to Gilkin and be a family. And I mean all of us. You, me, my parents and your sister."

Elphaba looked over at her, stunned and then shook her head. "Galinda no. That wouldn't be right. Nessa and I will be fine."

Galinda didn't lose her stern expression as she answered. "No Elphie. No buts. You and Nessa will be coming to stay with us after this is all over and I don't want to hear another word about it." She looked at her friend and felt unexpected tears pool in her eyes. "I'm not going to lose you again. I won't." Her voice caught and she ran a hand across her face. "I can't…"

Elphaba didn't say anything as she embraced her distraught friend in a hug. With everything that had happened the two friends hadn't had a chance to really talk about the events that had landed them here. "You aren't going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere." She held the tiny blonde close, allowing Galinda to cry softly into her chest. Elphaba rubbed Galinda's back in a comforting manner, feeling her own eyes mist with tears. She didn't even want to think about how close she would've come to death had Galinda's father not rescued her and as she stood listening to Galinda's sobs, she couldn't help but feel her own throat tighten. She hadn't been lying when she'd told Galinda she owed her parents her life. They had saved her, not only physically but mentally as well. They had always given her the one thing her father never could. Love. And as Elphaba pulled free from the grip she'd had on her friend, she couldn't help but remember the phrase she'd often uttered so many times. There was no day but today.

"Elphie are you ready?" Galinda's voice cut through the silence that had settled over the room and she placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba nodded and silently followed Galinda out of the room and to the foyer where Nessa, the boys and both sets of parents were waiting. She looked around, drinking in her surroundings, trying to memorize each detail. Everything was so perfect, from the Christmas tree sitting in the den to the dress that Nessa was wearing. It was as though none of the stuff from the previous weeks had ever happened and Elphaba wished she could stay like this forever: happy and content. A small smile played at her lips as she followed Galinda, Nessa and the rest of the group out the door and to the awaiting carriage. The sun had set two hours ago, leaving the sky dark and full of stars. Elphaba let her gaze shift upward as she was helped into the carriage and was quickly reminded of her first night in Gilkin over two months ago. Had it really been that long since she'd felt truly happy? "Glin," she whispered once the carriage began moving, "can we watch the stars tonight?"

Galinda looked over at her friend, hardly able to read Elphaba's expression in the dark of the carriage. "Of course we can. We'll bundle up and sit up on the top balcony."

"Oh that sounds lovely," Nessa said, cutting into the silence. She placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Elphaba placed her hand on top of her sister's. "Not at all." She heard Nessa sigh in happiness and reached over to hug her sister, pulling her close. She could feel her sister shivering beneath her and pulled away abruptly. "Nessa, where's your coat?"

"I'm wearing it. I don't have my thick winter one," Nessa explained. "Father packed my suitcase in about five minutes and ushered me out the door. He nearly toppled my chair over." Nessa scowled at the memory and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "Wake me when we get there."

Elphaba kept her arm around her sister's shoulder, hearing Nessa's calm breaths in her ear. The carriage remained silent throughout the duration of the trip and Elphaba eventually fell asleep, resting her head against Nessa's. the carriage bumped along, jerking to a stop when it reached the church. Elphaba was jerked awake, nearly falling from the seat. "Sweet Oz," she muttered as she caught her balance.

"Sorry. I should've warned you," Fiyero said from his spot across from Elphaba. He opened the doors and then helped Galinda down, followed by Elphaba.

"I want my chair back," Nessa grumbled as Fiyero lifted her from the carriage and carried her inside.

"I know, Nessie. We'll get it back soon." Elphaba looked over to where Chase was following behind her and she didn't jerk away when she felt his hand in hers. She smiled up at him, seeing the reflection of the candlelight that lined the church steps. No words were spoken as Elphaba followed Chase into the church and she nearly lost her breath. "Oh Chase," she whispered, awestruck, "It's beautiful here." Elphaba scanned the church, fixing her gaze on the alter, where several hundred candles were burning. There were even candles in the four windows that flanked the pews and Elphaba could see one tall candle burning on a table located in the middle of the stage, right below the pulpit. She didn't take her eyes off the gorgeous display as she followed Chase and the others down the aisle. They chose a seat down front and Elphaba was grateful. She had never seen anything so beautiful before in all her life.

The church began to fill up quickly but Elphaba paid the noise of people chatting no mind as she continued to stare straight ahead. It was almost as beautiful as watching the stars and for a moment Elphaba let her mind wonder back to that wonderful night in Galinda's back yard. She was suddenly brought back to reality by the sudden silence that fell over the room, followed by the sound of footsteps as about twenty or so people filed onto the stage. Elphaba felt Chase squeeze her hand and she smiled over at him, feeling a tingle of excitement running down her arms. She then turned her attention back to the people onstage and suddenly the room filled with the most beautiful and angelic sound Elphaba had ever heard. The voices filled the large room, their voices blending together in perfect harmony and if Elphaba hadn't been totally awake, she could've sworn she was dreaming. The music lasted for several moments and then stopped, much to Elphaba's disappointment. She watched as a short bald man came up to the pulpit and Elphaba felt her insides tense. He reminded her so much of her father. She felt Chase move closer to her and she squeezed his hand. The speaking lasted for nearly half an hour and then the music started again. Elphaba hardly heard a word man the said and was relieved when the beautiful music filled the room again. She stood with Chase and the rest of the audience, softly singing the words to the song Silent Night and suddenly the tension she'd felt earlier seemed to disappear, in its place a feeling of happiness and serenity.

"So Elphie what did you think?" Galinda asked as the crowd began to file out of the church. Galinda attached her arm to Elphaba's, as if she were keeping her from falling. "Wasn't the music amazing?"

Elphaba nodded, allowing a huge smile to sweep across her face. "Yes. The talking though….he reminded me too much of my father." She kept her voice low, not wanting to offend anyone who might be listening around them. "I loved all the candles."

Galinda let out a giggle of happiness. "I knew you would. Fiyero grew up in this church and he wants to get married in this church."

Elphaba nodded and glanced behind her, watching as Fiyero carried her sister down the aisle. "We need to get Nessa some sort of chair. This is getting ridiculous."

"Tell me about it," Nessa said, having overheard her sister's comment. "I feel like a baby." She scowled to no one in particular and a look of relief flitted across her face when they finally made it out of the church and to the carriage. "That was humiliating. It was a good service though. I loved the music."

"Same," Elphaba said as she sat down beside her sister. She patted Nessa's gloved hand. "We'll find you a chair. I agree. This carrying thing is getting pretty ridiculous." She let a cough escape her throat and she wrapped her coat tighter around her, glad she'd remembered to bundle up. Going out in the cold after getting over from an illness probably hadn't been the most genius idea she'd ever had but at least she'd gotten to experience an hour of beautiful music and candles.

"So Elphaba what did you think?" Mr. Upland said once the carriage was moving.

"Amazing. Especially the music." Elphaba smiled into the darkness, watching as the snow fell outside the carriage. "Wow. It's snowing. It's so pretty."

Galinda followed her friend's gaze toward the snow. "Oh wow it really is." She touched her friend's shoulder. "Hey Elphie do you remember when you came to my house one Christmas and we played in the snow?"

Upon hearing Galinda's words, Elphaba burst out laughing. "How could I forget. You threw a snowball in my face."

"You did?" Nessa asked, leaning over Elphaba to see Galinda. "When was this?"

"Oh gosh like seven years ago," Galinda replied, leaning back against the carriage seat. "Remember that. Momsie?"

"Of course I do. I have a picture of you two somewhere at home." She grinned into the darkness. "I can't believe how fast time has gone. You two have grown up so fast."

Elphaba nodded. Mrs. Upland was right. She and Galinda were not kids anymore. They were adults now, ready to take on the world. Or well at least for now they were ready to take on the battle against her father. The world, it seemed, would have to wait.

The duration of the carriage ride was uneventful and when the carriage finally pulled up at the castle, Elphaba followed Galinda and Fiyero inside, ready to be someplace warm. She took off her gloves and scarf and folded her scarf over her arm while stuffing her gloves into the pocket of her coat. "Nessa, do you want Fiyero to bring you upstairs to Galinda's room?"

"I have a better idea," Galinda spoke up, "Elphie why don't we have a sleepover in yours and Nessa's room. I'm sure Fiyero has an old mattress somewhere we can put on the floor."

"Oh Galinda that's a wonderful idea," Nessa exclaimed happily, her eyes dancing. She looked to her sister. "Please Elphaba."

Elphaba grinned, nodding her approval. "Why not? What could make this night more perfect then spending it with my sister and best friend?"

"Hey," Fiyero and Chase said at the same time, feigning offense. "That hurt."

Elphaba looked over at the two boys, the grin never leaving her face. "And you too, boys. But before we do that I want to get into something comfy." Her face fell when she realized she didn't have any other clothes then what she'd worn here. "But it seems as though I have no clothes."

Galinda pulled on her friend's arm. "I do. Come on. I'll get you something to wear to bed." She turned to the youngest Thropp sister. "We'll be back Nessa."

"Okay." She looked up at Fiyero, who was still holding her. "To my room please."

Fiyero grinned. "Yes, your majesty."

Elphaba laughed at Fiyero's comment and hurried after Galinda up the steps. She followed her friend into the bedroom and shut the door, tugging off her coat. "Thanks for making me go tonight, Galinda. It was amazing."

Galinda turned around, her eyes shining with happiness in the soft glow of the fireplace, which was now roaring loudly. "I wouldn't have had it any other way." She walked over to her suitcase and opened it, humming softly as she rummaged through her clothes, finally pulling out a white long-sleeved cotton nightgown. She tossed it to Elphaba and it ended up on the floor. "Oops. Sorry. You can wear that Elphie."

Elphaba bent down and retrieved the gown from the floor. "Thanks." She turned her back to her friend and changed quickly, putting her clothes in a neat pile by the door to take downstairs. "Galinda I just want to thank you for making my sister feel included. She's the happiest I've ever seen her. I think she's always felt left out because you and her were never really friends."

"I know and I always felt bad. We were always running around and stuff and didn't think about including her," Galinda said as she changed into a pink pajama pants suit. She ran a brush through her hair and slipped on her pink slippers. "Ready?"

Elphaba grinned and opened the door. "You bet." She grabbed the clothes and hurried down the steps, hearing Galinda's footsteps behind her. They walked into the room to find Nessa on the bed. The smell of bisects and tea filled the room, making Elphaba's stomach growl. "Wow that smells amazing. I'm starving." Elphaba put her clothes by her side of the bed, nearest the window and walked over to the tray that had been put on the table by the fireplace. The room felt warm and Elphaba suddenly noticed the fire that was blazing in the fireplace. "Want some tea, Nessa?"

Galinda rushed over to her friend, pulling her back. "Elphie, I'll get it. You go sit down and rest. You're still recovering."

Elphaba didn't bother protesting but went and sat down beside her sister. She looked into her sister's face and couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at the look of happiness on Nessa's face. She could hear Galinda clinging cups together as she came over to the bed and reached out to take two of them, handing one to Nessa. She then sat back against the pillows. Galinda soon joined them, sitting in between the sisters.

"This is amazing." Galinda delicately sipped her tea, sighing with happiness as the warm liquid ran down her throat.

Elphaba nodded, lightly sipping her tea. "I couldn't agree more."

***

Delia had never been so tired as she was at this very moment. It felt as though every muscle in her body ached and she was relieved when she finally reached the loft. She walked through the door and shut it quietly, squinting into the darkness. She could hear several people already snoring and carefully made her way over to her mattress. She could hear people coughing and sneezing around her. Some, though not many, were even snoring slightly. Delia groaned inwardly and rolled over. The mattress smelled of sweat and she wrinkled her nose. How had she not noticed this last night? Letting out a long sigh, Delia stood up and walked over to where the fire escape was. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she opened the window and climbed outside. The air was cold and snowflakes fell from the sky but Delia hardly noticed. She sat down on the window's ledge, looking out over the city. The lights twinkled in the clear night sky and Delia swore she saw a shooting star.

"You're gonna freeze your butt off out here," a familiar voice said from beside her. Delia turned and saw Jake sitting on the next fire escape over, his guitar in his lap.

"So are you," Delia said. She turned away abruptly, knowing that if she looked at him any longer she'd go nuts. She longed to be in his arms, to have his fingers running through her hair. "This really sucks, you know? We could be out on a date right now."

Jake looked over at her. "Yeah. Except we don't have any money." He put down his guitar and came over to the railing closest to her. "We can pretend."

Delia stood up and came over to the railing that connected his. She put her hand over the railing and reached for his hand. "Yeah but it's not the same." She looked into his eyes and felt her heart skip. He had the kindest eyes of anyone she had ever met. "Hey you wonna work on our song?"

"Can't. We'd wake up the entire building. Besides, it'd be more special if we wait till we're out of here." He grinned at her and she felt a shiver run through her. "You should get inside. I don't want you getting sick on me."

Delia squeezed his fingers. "You either." She pulled her hand back over the railing and walked toward the window. "See you tomorrow. I love you." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she looked down, feeling her face growing warm with embarrassment. "I am such a dork," she muttered, not daring to meet his gaze. She didn't know if she could handle to see the look on his face.

Jake heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad. Because I was afraid I was the dork for loving you and not telling you."

Delia jerked her head in his direction, shock present on her pale features. "You…you love me," she managed to choke out. Her voice shook and she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the fact that she was choking on her words. "You really love me?" Delia could feel the tears welling in her eyes and she blinked them back. She was not going to start crying like some stupid hormonal teenager. She was more mature than that.

"Yes. I love you. I've loved you since the day we met two years ago. You were the bravest, smartest sixteen year old I'd ever met. And the best voice I'd ever heard."

His words were like music to her ears and she grinned, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped down her cheek. "Stop it," she protested softly, "I do not want to stand here crying like a baby." Walking back over to the rail, she looked into his eyes, her expression serious. "No one has ever said that to me before. Not even my parents. They hated me. They didn't understand that I didn't want to finish high school and that I wanted to be a singer."

"That's no reason for them to not love you," Jake said, his voice serious.

"Yeah. Well you wonna tell them that? They have their own way of doing things and if a person doesn't meet their standards they just disown them." Delia shook her head as more tears formed in her eyes. "They can't believe that I chose a life on the streets instead of going to some fancy school. They will never understand that. Ever." Her tone was cold and full of misery and despair but also anger and hurt. She would never forgive her parents for the way they had treated her. But as she stared into Jake's kind, soft eyes she knew that none of that mattered now. She was doing what she loved and finally had someone who loved her for her. She didn't need to worry about her past or her future. All she needed to do was focus on today and live in the moment. After all, there was no day but today.

***

The room was silent. Galinda and Nessa had fallen asleep about an hour ago. But Elphaba couldn't sleep. She lay awake, staring at the fire, watching as the flames bounced up and down. Tonight had been amazing and Elphaba was disappointed when it had finally ended. She didn't know how long she, Galinda and Nessa had sat here talking and every time Nessa had opened her mouth, Elphaba had heard the happiness in her voice. It had been a long time since Nessa had been truly happy and tonight had proven that. Elphaba just wished they could stay here forever. But like all good things, their time here would eventually have to come to an end.

Letting out a sigh, Elphaba quietly crawled out of bed and slipped into Galinda's robe. She even put on Galinda's slippers and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. The house was quiet and as Elphaba walked down the hall toward the library she could've sworn she heard someone moving about. Trying to be as discreet as possible, she slowly made her way down the hall toward the library. Upon approaching the door, she was met with the sight of a figure standing near the fireplace. "Hello?" she called softy, not wanting to wake up the whole house. She felt her heart start to pound and she inched her way closer, hoping the person would turn around. "Chase?" she whispered.

Chase turned around, a smile on his face. "I was hoping you'd come in here," he said, taking a step closer to her. His eyes reflected the soft glow of the fire that blazed behind him. "Couldn't sleep?"

Elphaba walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "No. A lot of stuff on my mind I guess." She peered up at him and was relieved when he sat down next to her. "You either?"

"Well I was sitting here trying to figure out what to get you for Christmas," Chase admitted. He chuckled. "Actually that's not true. Your sister helped me pick out your present."

Elphaba arched a brow. "Really? Wow. Nessa's usually not concerned with anyone but herself at this time of year." The words stung worse than Elphaba thought they would and she wished she could've taken them back. Nessa had really changed over the last few days but Elphaba still couldn't quite believe she had helped Chase pick out a Christmas present. "My sister helped you? For real?"

"For real. You can ask her yourself if you don't believe me." Chase pulled out a small box wrapped in newspaper. "I was going to wait to give you this tomorrow when we open gifts but I think now would be more appropriate. Nessa said this would mean more to you then anything that could be bought in a store."

Elphaba's hands shook as she took the present from Chase's extended hand. She carefully tore open the paper and lifted up the box. Inside lay a silver chain, glittering in the firelight. Elphaba felt her breath catch and she looked up at Chase, her eyes wide. "This was my mother's," she managed to choke out. She carefully removed the chain from the box and held it up. "She gave this to me right before Nessa was born but father took it away from me after my mother died. I hadn't seen it in years." Tears came to Elphaba's eyes as she continued to examine the chain. "My mother was the only one who really caed about me." Elphaba felt her voice catch and she blinked back fresh tears. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." And without even stopping to think about what she was doing, Elphaba embraced him in a hug. She held him tight, her mind racing with a thousand thoughts. Did she love him? Could she say the words and really mean them? Her heart screamed yes but her head screamed just the opposite. It's time to listen to your heart, a voice in her head told her. Elphaba pulled free from Chase's grip but kept her hands firmly on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes and saw the curiosity there. "I have something for you too," she said, her voice almost a whisper, "I love you too." There. She'd said it. Now all she had to do was wait for his reaction and hope she hadn't just made the biggest mistake of her life. "I can take it back," she warned.

"No. don't take it back." Chase stared at her in disbelief. "You really mean it? You really love me?"

Elphaba nodded her head slowly, a smile spreading across her face. She did mean it. She had meant every word. "Yes. Yes. I mean it." she looked at him, her smile fading and a look of seriousness taking its place. "You were the only one who ever really gave me the time of day. Not counting Galinda of course. You were there for me when I had no one. You helped me escape that awful man's house and got me to safety. I will never be able to repay you for that. Never."

Chase kissed her softly on the lips. "You don't have to. That's what love is."

Elphaba nodded. "I know. I know that now." She hugged him again and leaned into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. They stayed like that for the longest time, until the sound of footsteps interrupted them.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba pulled away from Chase's grip abruptly, turning to the voice that had spoken her name. She found Galinda standing in the door of the library. "What? Sorry did we wake you?" She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to hide how embarrassed she was feeling. She had never been one for public display of affection, not even around her best friend.

"No. I was just worried when I woke up and you weren't there." Galinda came further into the room, eyeing Elphaba suspiciously. "And in my slippers and robe no less." She raised a brow. "Is there something going on I should know about?"

Elphaba looked at Chase and then said, "No. Chase was just giving me his present." She held up the silver chain. "It was my mother's."

Galinda looked at the chain more closely. "Oh I remember this. Your sister used to wear it all the time. I think she was wearing it tonight actually."

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. She gave it to me." Elphaba could hear the tears returning to her tone. "We should get back to bed." She looked to Chase, smiling softly. "Thank you for my gift. It's the best present anyone could've ever given me.

Chase kissed her tenderly. "And thank you for yours."

Elphaba returned the kiss and stood up. "Goodnight." Linking arms with Galinda, she walked out of the room.

"So what did you give Chase?" Galinda asked once they were further down the hall.

A small smile crept upon Elphaba's lips. "I told him that I loved him." She looked over at Galinda. "I really do love him, Galinda. I always have. I just never wanted to admit it."

"Oh Elphie." Galinda gave her friend a sideways hug. "I'm so happy for you." She looked at her friend, beaming. "It's going to be a wonderful Christmas."

"Yes," Elphaba agreed, "a wonderful Christmas indeed."

But little did the girls know as they headed down the hall to get a few more hours of sleep that their special day would turn into one from a nightmare.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The train was too quiet for his liking. Every sound could be heard throughout the car, every cough, every squeak. Frex lay with his head against the seat, staring straight ahead. He could barely make out a spec of orange as the sun rose up over the trees, welcoming the new dawn. The train bumped along the tracks fast and furious and Frex let his gaze travel to the window. The trees were getting fewer and fewer as the train ran deeper into Vinkus. Nearly an entire day had passed since he had boarded this train and he was looking forward to walking on solid ground again. He continued to stare out the window, trying to formulate a plan. It wasn't going to be easy to drag five people out of a large castle. He was not going to let the Upland family ruin his plans. It was better to bring them all in at once.

The train suddenly jerked to a stop, sending Frex's bag flying off his seat. Grumbling under his breath, he reached down and picked it up, then continued to stare out the window. A small building sat only a few feet away and Frex wondered if this was the train station. He could hear people shuffling about and stood up, keeping his bag close to his body. He followed the crowd off the train and when he was finally standing on the platform, he glanced around, wondering what to do next. He could go straight to the police and have his daughters and the Uplands on a train within an hour. But that would be too easy. No. It was better to drag this out as long as possible. Get them when they least expected it.

Smoothing down his tie, Frex began walking down the sidewalk, finally stopping to ask directions to the nearest hotel. A few hours of sleep couldn't hurt. He hadn't exactly slept on the train and he could feel the fatigue setting in. He walked a few more blocks, finally approaching a fairly new looking brick building. The building itself looked as though it had been built in the last year and as Frex walked inside he was surprised at how luxurious it looked. Even the floors were shiny. Squaring his shoulders, Frex crossed the room to the front desk.

"Can I help you, sir?" a man asked suddenly, nearly causing Frex to jump out of his skin.

Frex quickly composed himself, straightened his tie and said, "Yes. I need a room for the night."

The dark-haired man looked down at a book that lay open on the desk, containing what looked like a list of names. "We have one room available. First floor."

"I'll take it." Frex pulled out a wad of bills and placed them on the counter. "Here. That should cover it."

The man took the money and then asked, "Name?"

Frex thought quickly. He couldn't exactly give the man his real name. "Ed. Ed Smith." He held his breath, hoping the man wouldn't ask any more questions. "Do you know where the police station is?"

The man looked up, slightly confused but tried to hide it. "Yeah. Down the street about a block from here."

Frex smiled gratefully, took the key to the room and hurried down the hall. He stashed his stuff in the room, ran a comb through his hair and hurried out of the building. The sun was barely over the trees and the early morning air was thick with fog. Frex hurried down the quiet streets. He reached the police station ten minutes later and hurried inside. A young man in a police uniform sat at the lone desk, nearly buried in paperwork. He looked up when Frex entered, probably surprised to find someone at the station this early.

"Can I help you?"

Frex took a breath and said in the most confident yet panicked voice he could muster, "Yes. I'd like to report a kidnapping…."

***

The next morning Galinda was the first to awake. The room was silent and Galinda nearly fell off the bed as she attempted to stand. Pulling her robe on over her shoulders and slipping into her slippers, she headed down the hall and into the gigantic living room. Even from the doorway she could hear the fire roaring and feel the heat on her face as she walked into the room. She found Fiyero sitting on the large couch and without a word walked over to him, snuggling up beside him.

"Good morning to you too." Fiyero kissed her forehead, letting Galinda lean her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her thin body. "You're shivering."

"Ir's freezing." Galinda smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Fiyero grinned down at her, rubbing her back gently. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really? Care to share?" she pulled free from his grip on her and curled up into a ball, leaning her head against the back of the couch. The smell of bacon and eggs floated through the house from the kitchen and Galinda sniffed the air, sighing with happiness. "Hmm. Something smells good."

"My Mom's special Christmas breakfast." Fiyero sat up on the couch and pulled a tiny box from the pocket of his robe. "I know we're doing presents when everyone wakes up but I wanted to go ahead and give you yours."

Galinda beamed and scooted over closer. "I have yours too. It's in my room. I don't want to wake Elphie and Nessa."

"That's okay." Fiyero held out the gray box, his expression serious. "I know we're not ready for marriage but I wanted to give you this." He pointed to the gray velvet box.

Galinda's heart began to pound madly against her chest and she could feel her hands shaking as she opened the box. A diamond ring stared back at her and she nearly dropped the box as she proceeded to take it out of its case. "Oh Fiyero," she breathed, hardly knowing what to say. "Fiyero it's beautiful." She looked up at her boyfriend out of tear-filled eyes. "I love it. No one has ever given me something quite this special before." She looked at him lovingly. "I love you." The words were out of her mouth before she oculd stop them but she didn't try to cover it up. She really did love Fiyero. "I just wanted you to know that. I'm just not ready for marriage."

Fiyero scooted closer to her, taking the ring from her. "I know. That's why I got you this promise ring. I do want to marry you someday Galinda. But we can wait as long as you want." He slid the ring on her finger and then looked at her, smiling softly. "Will you wait with me?"

Galinda's smile grew even larger and she threw her arms around him. "Forever and always," she whispered into his ear. She let out a giggle of happiness as she pulled back, examining the ring. "Oh Fiyero it's so beautiful."

"What's beautiful?" came a voice from the doorway and Galinda turned to see Elphaba walking toward her. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Galinda pulled free from Fiyero's embrace and came over to her friend. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. Nessa is still sleeping." She eyed Galinda suspiciously. "What are you two doing?"

Galinda didn't have the heart to be offended by Elphaba's skeptism. "Fiyero was giving me my Christmas gift." She held out her hand, smiling proudly. "See?"

Elphaba stared at the ring in awe. "Wow. That's beautiful, Glin." She glanced around, her eyes finally finding the clock that hung on the mantel. "Ugh no wonder I'm so hungry. It's nearly ten o'clock."

"I'll go see how breakfast is coming," Fiyero said and disappeared from the room.

Galinda watched him go and then turned to look at her friend. "Elphie, why can't you trust Fiyero? He's your friend."

Elphaba sighed and sat down on the couch. "I do trust him. I just….with everything going on I don't know who to trust and who not to." She looked at her friend guilty. "I'm sorry, Glin. I really am."

Galinda came over to sit beside her friend, wrapping her arms around Elphaba's thin body. "I know. I'm not mad. Just concerned. You're safe here, Elphie. You and Nessa are safe here."

Elphaba sighed, realizing for the first time that Galinda was right. She was safe here. She just hoped things would stay that way. "Ugh I'm starving," she said, pulling free from Galinda's hold on her. She stood up. "I need to go check on Nessa."

"Speaking of your sister," Fiyero said as he came back into the room, "my parents just informed me that they have a gift for her."

Elphaba stared at him, eyes wide. "Wow. Thank you. I need to go check on her. Could you bring her downstairs?"

"Sure."

Elphaba led Fiyero down the hall to where her sister was still sleeping. She walked quietly into the room and found Nessa sitting up in bed. "Ah. Sleeping beauty finally awakes."

Nessa stretched and looked toward her sister. "Good morning to you too," she said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten. Time to eat." Elphaba stood back, watching as Fiyero lifted her sister off the bed and carried her toward the door. She followed behind them, nearly running down the stairs.

"The couch will be fine," Nessa said to Fiyero. She glanced around the large living room and could see Galinda sitting on the massive couch. "Morning Galinda," she called brightly.

Galinda glanced up. "Morning. Come see my ring." She stood up and came over to her boyfriend. "Fiyero put the poor girl down."

"I will. Hold on. Nessa, we know you're tried of being carried everywhere so how about we sit you in your chair."

"What?" Nessa asked shocked. She watched as a chair identical to her own was wheeled into the room. "Fiyero….." the sentence faded as she stared up at him. "I can't believe it. How did you get my chair here?"

"Well it's not your chair exactly but it's very similar." Fiyero carefully placed Nessa into the wheelchair. "Hey you look like a princess."

Nessa smiled up at him through blurred vision as tears formed in her eyes. "Elphaba, look!"

Elphaba ran to her sister's side. She had never seen Nessa so happy as she was at this moment. "Thank you," she mouthed to Fiyero then turned to her sister. "You look beautiful Nessa."

Nessa beamed, laughing. "If you say so." She glanced around the room, awestruck. "Wow. I love it here."

Elphaba gave her sister a quick hug. "Me too, Nessie. Me too." She looked to Fiyerio's parents. "So when's breakfast?"

Mrs. Tigglar laughed and motioned for Elphaba and the others to follow her. "Right in here.

Taking the handles of her sister's chair, Elphaba pushed Nessa into the dining room. "Fiyero, can you get that chair for me?"

"Sure." Fiyero moved the chair from the table and put it against the wall. "Your spot awaits, Queen Nessarose."

Nessa laughed. "I am hardly Queen material but thank you." She watched as the rest of the group was seated and couldn't help but notice how happy everyone was. Especially her sister. It was a rarity to see Elphaba so happy. Today, however, she was practically glowing.

"Dig in everyone," Fiyero announced.

"Wait." Galinda held up a hand to stop him. She looked to Elphaba, tears suddenly forming in her eyes. "I want to say something first." She took a breath and then let her gaze meet Elphaba's. "I just want you to know that you are amazing and I wouldn't be the person I am today if I hadn't of talked to you that day when we were four. You helped me build my confidence in school and I wouldn't be majoring in sociology and attending the finest school…or well when it re-opens anyway…if it weren't for you. You have always been so smart and I pity anyone who can't look past your skin." Tears were evident in Galinda's voice and on her cheeks and it was a moment before she could speak. But before she could continue, she felt Elphaba embrace her in a hug.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Elphaba said, "You are smart and caring and whether you know it or not you helped me realize that even though my father hated me and everyone else thought me a freak I knew that no matter what people thought, you would always be there for me. You saved me Galinda and I don't mean just from my father." Elphaba was about to say something more when a loud chime sound echoed throughout the house. "What is that?"

"Doorbell," Fiyero said as he got to his feet. "Who could be calling at ten in the morning on Christmas?"

"Sit down dear. It's probably for your father," Mrs. Tiggular said. She watched as her husband stood up and walked toward the door. She then turned back to her guests. "Sorry about that. He always seems to receive visitors at the most inconvenient times."

"Happens to us too," Mr. Upland said with a smile of understanding. But before he could say anything more, the sound of footsteps could be heard, followed by the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Where are they?" Frex barked, his voice reverberating off the castle walls.

At the sound of her father's voice, Elphaba felt her insides tense. "No," she whispered, "No." she gripped her sister's hand and for the first time ever she saw a look of fear in Nessa's eyes. "How did he find us?" She watched, unable to move or do anything, as her father came barreling into the room. His face was red with anger and he yanked her up so fast Elphaba nearly fell to the ground. "NO." She looked at her father pleadingly. "Please," she whispered pleadingly. She felt someone yank her from behind and she felt familiar arms encircling her.

"Frex, can't we discuss this?" Mr. Upland asked, trying his best to remain calm. He could see Elphaba trembling and Nessa's face turning as white as a sheet. The girls were terrified of their father.

Frex grabbed Elphaba from Mr. Upland's grip. "People who commit kidnapping aren't allowed that privilege," he growled. He gestured to the four police officers standing behind him. "Arrest them." He gestured to Galinda's parents. "Just those two. The girl and the boy can stay."

"NO," Galinda screamed, jumping to her feet. She ran to her parents. "LEAVE THEM ALONE." She tugged on her mother's arm. "I won't let you hurt them. Any of them. Elphaba and Nessa are my best friends."

An evil-sounding cackle erupted from Frex's throat. "Friends? You want to be friends with these girls?" he spit the last two words out like cannons. "They have betrayed me and for that they must be punished. He yanked Nessa's chair so hard it nearly fell over. "Let's go. Bring my freak of a daughter."

Elphaba struggled in the officer's hold on her. "NO," she screamed, her eyes blazing with red hot anger. She glowered in her father's direction. "Leave Galinda's parents alone. They didn't do this. It's my fault. I'm the one who escaped."

"Elphaba, no," Mr. Upland told her. "I'm not going to let you take the blame for this."

Elphaba shot a look in Mr. Upland's direction. "It doesn't matter now," she whispered. "He's going to kill me anyway."

Frex slapped Elphaba so hard across the face she nearly fell. "SHUT UP. All of you. I am sick of everyone undermining my authority." He gestured toward the officers. "Let's go."

"NO," Galinda screamed, running after them. "Momsie," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Galinda darling, it'll be all right," Mrs. Upland told her daughter, trying to sound more reassuring than she actually felt. "We'll get this straightened out."

Galinda watched helplessly as her parents were dragged out of the house, along with her two best friends. "Fiyero we have to do something," she cried, truning to her boyfriend. Her hands trembled violently and she allowed a sob to escape her throat. "We have to go after them," she screamed tearfully. She took him by the shoulders, looking at him with all the supplication she could muster. "Don't you understand? Frex could do anything to them."

"Galinda I know," Fiyero said, obviously irritated. He sighed and took her into his arms, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. "We'll think of something. Mom and Dad are on it right now."

Fiyero's words should've comforted Galinda but they only made her cry harder. She could hear Fiyero and his parents speaking in hushed tones but she didn't care what they were talking about. Her parents and best friends were possibly going to be killed, something Galinda didn't want to think about much less try to comprehend. He wouldn't kill them would he? Galinda tried to convince herself of this as she numbly made her way upstairs to dress. The bedroom was freezing, as the fire had gone out hours ago, but Galinda hardly noticed as she changed into a pink long sleeved dress. She then grabbed a coat off the bed and realized in an instant that it was Elphaba's. More tears pooled in Galinda's eyes and she raced downstairs, nearly falling in the process. She ran into the kitchen where Fiyero and his parents were still talking, holding the jacket in mid-air. "Elphaba doesn't have her coat. She's going to freeze." Galinda's breaths came out in short gasps as her mind swirled with thoughts and questions. Where had he taken them? Back to the Emerald city? Galinda was shaking so hard she could hardly stand and was relieved when she felt Fiyero's arms around her. "We have to find them." Her words were barely audible between the gasping and the tears and she buried her head in Fiyero's chest again, trying to control her breathing. She could feel sweat forming on her forehead and knew that if she didn't calm down soon she was going to hyperventilate. "We have to find them," she repeated, more to herself than anyone.

"We will," Fiyero whispered into her hair. "We're going to find them and we're going to bring them home."

Galinda didn't answer but simply allowed Fiyero's words to sink in. They were going to be fine. Galinda had to believe that. Because if she didn't she wouldn't survive the upcoming weeks.

***

Elphaba didn't remember the carriage ride to the train station nor did she remember boarding the train. But as her mind tried to comprehend what had happened, she realized they were indeed on a train. And not just any train but a train meant for luggage and other things. This was not a train for people. The darkness pressed in on her, the only source of light coming in through a hole in the ceiling. She could feel the train bumping along the tracks and could hear Nessa's quick breathing beside her, though she could not make out her sister's expression. She felt numb, like she'd just been thrown into a tornado and knew that Nessa was probably feeling the same thing as were Galinda's parents.

Galinda.

Elphaba felt more tears pool in her eyes as she let her thoughts return to her best friend. How freaked out and scared and upset she must've been feeling now. Elphaba had been so focused trying to stay calm for Nessa's sake, she hadn't even given a thought as to what Galidna was going through. "She must be scared to death," Elphaba whispered and felt a hand on her arm. She knew right away it was Nessa's. She could hear her sister's whimpering. But whether it was out of fear or pain she didn't know. "It's okay Nessa. It's going to be okay." Her voice shook and she wondered if her sister was going to believe her words. She certainly didn't. she knew from experience that whenever her father was involved, that usually meant things weren't going to work out in the end.

"No it's not," Nessa said through clenched teeth. She turned her head to look at her sister. "You don't believe that. You don't have to put on a brave face for me, Elphaba. I am not a child. I know we're in danger. I know you're scared to death. You don't have to hide it. I'm scared to. And in a lot of pain." A sob escaped Nessa's throat and she scooted closer to her sister, allowing Elphaba to wrap her arms around her. "He just threw me in here like I was a slab of beef," she wailed. "My right hip hurts."

"I know," Elphaba said, her own voice giving away to her fear, "I know." She pulled free from the grip her sister had on her and removed her robe. "Help me spread this out," she called to Mrs. Upland, who was sitting a few feet from her. Galinda's parents had been talking in hushed tones ever since the train had begun moving and Elphaba figured they were probably trying to figure out what to do. "My sister needs to lie down."

"Of course dear." Mrs. Upland got up and helped Elphaba spread out her robe. "Here dear."

Ever so gently Elphaba helped her sister lie down, wincing at the look of pain on Nessa's face. "Better?" she rubbed Nessa's forehead.

"Not really," Nessa said softly. She gripped her sister's hand. "Why would he do this, Elphaba?" she asked tearfully.

Elphaba laid down beside her sister, keeping her hand tightly in Nessa's. "I don't know. But we're not going to let him continue to do this. We're going to fight him."

"Until the day we die?"

"Yes. Nessa. Until the day we die."

The train continued it's trek toward the Emerald City and when Elphaba awoke, the train was stopped and a sudden bright light was filling the car. Elphaba tried to shield her eyes from the light but before she could scramble to her feet, she felt someone grab her by the arm, nearly dragging her from the car. She stumbled out of the car, watching in horror as another officer pulled Nessa out. "Be careful," she called.

"SHUT UP," the officer barked. He looked to Frex, who had approached the group. "Where do you want them, sir?"

"Take them to the settlement," Frex said icedly. He looked at Elphaba, his expression as hard as stone. "And make sure they can't escape."

Elphaba sneered in her father's direction but didn't say anything. She simply allowed the officer to drag her down the street. The walk wasn't far and soon Elphaba found herself being led through a fence, where several hundred or even a thouand people were milling about in front of what had once been her home. She felt her stomach flip at the sight.

"Over here girl," a woman dressed in the same police uniform barked.

Elphaba slowly made her way over to the table. But before she could comprehend what was happening, she felt something sharp pressed into her flesh. Biting back a scream, she kept her gaze fixed on the people before her. Some were carrying firewood, others were simply milling about. But all of them, it seemed, looked just as scared as she was. And as the officer pushed her along, she realized that in just a few short minues she would become one of the many people that her father hated and no amount of running away or screaming would change that. Elphaba glanced back, watching as Nessa was poked with a needle and she resisted the urge to go and strangle the officer who was causing her sister pain.

"Elphaba?" Nessa called. "Where are we going? What is this place?"

"The place father had built for all the prisoners who were in the Munchkin Land prison I'd imagine," Elphaba said. "You should know. You were with him when he had this place built."

"Silence," the officer carrying Nessa barked. He pushed Nessa off onto Elphaba, nearly making her fall. "Take her." And with that, he walked away.

Elphaba felt herself toppling backward from Nessa's weight and she carefully put her sister down on the ground. "I can't carry you," she said.

"I got her," Mr. Upland said. He scooped Nessa into his arms. "Where to?"

"Girls third floor boys and men second," the guard barked.

Elphaba felt her insides tense at the officer's sharp tone and she didn't say another word as she followed the Uplands to what would be their new home. How had a day so prefect and so right turned so incredibly wrong? Elphaba trudged up the walk and up the stairs, ignoring the stares people gave her. She kept her gaze fixed straight ahead and hardly noticed as they climbed two set of creaky stairs. They were then led down a long hallway and into what Elphaba remembered as Christina's loft. But it looked different somehow. Gone was the couch and coffee table. Even the kitchen had been ripped out. All that was left was the floor, piled with hundreds of single mattresses and mats. And the smell. Elphaba nearly fainted at the awful smell that pinched her nose and she resisted the urge to throw up. She watched as Mr. Upland put Nessa down on an empty mattress and then said, "Where will you be?" Elphaba didn't bother keeping the fear and anxiety out of her voice this time.

"Just one floor above." He kissed his wife's cheek. "Take care of each other. I will see you soon." And with that, he hurried from the room.

Elphaba looked at Mrs. Upland and could see the fear in her eyes though Elphaba could tell she was trying to put on a brave face. But before she could think of something comforting to say, she heard her name.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba turned and found Galinda's friend Delia coming toward her. "Delia?" she watched as the girl drew closer and then she embraced her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was brought here by mistake. So was Christina and Brad and William and Jake. They're all working. I got too cold so I came in here to warm up. Not that it's helping much." She looked to the girl sititng on one of the mattresses. "Is this Nessa?"

Elphaba nodded and sat down beside her sister. "Yes. Nessa, this is Delia. Galinda met her when she came here to the Emerald City."

Nessa smiled up at the girl. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Delia sank to her knees, landing on the mattress. "Nice to meet you too." She looked at the two girls, shock presenting itself on her face. "I can't believe you're here. What happened?"

"Our father is a nut job, that's what happened," Elphaba muttered. She gestured toward Mrs. Upland. "You remember Galinda's mother, don't you?"

"Of course." Delia's smile faded when she realized Galinda was not with her. "Where's Galinda?"

"Oh my father didn't feel the need to lock her up like some animal," Elphaba muttered dryly. She looked to her sister. "How's the hip?"

"Better now that I'm lying on something soft," Nessa replied. Pushing up on her hands, she got to a sitting position. "So where are we? Where's Father?"

"Oh father is probably back at the palace having a drink with the Wizard and congratulating himself on putting away his two nosey freakish daughters," Elphaba replied sarcastically. She sat down on the mattress, pulling her knees up to her chest. "So what do we do here besides sit around here all day?"

"Well we have work assignments," Delia explained. "The work day is nearly over so you'll probably get your assignments tomorrow. I'm on kitchen duty. It's not bad. A little hot at times but I do okay." She shrugged, looking sheepishly at her friends. "I sort of like it actually. If we ever get out of here I'll actually have some skills to get a real job and maybe a real place to live."

Elphaba smiled at the red-headed girl. "That's great, Delia. And don't you worry. We are going to get out of here. Galinda and her parents are going to make sure of that."

"But how?" Nessa asked, cutting into the conversation. "You know, Father Elphaba. He isn't going to back down."

"No but if we get as many people to go against him, not just in Munchkin Land but everywhere, we can get him out of office," Elphaba explained.

"And put him where he belongs?" Delia asked. She shot a sheepish look at the two sisters. "Sorry. I know he's your father."

"He's no father. A father doesn't lock their daughter in a celler and then stick both of their daughters in some fenced in place like a bunch of criminals." Elphaba's tone was full of acrimony and she stood up. "So what do we do for food around here?"

"Dinner is at seven," Delia explained, standing up. She smoothed down her shirt and then said, "I need to get back to the kitchen. See you in a couple hours. Elphaba there is a free mattress next to your sister. Christina and I are by the window."

Elphaba nodded and glanced down at her sister. "Nessa will you be all right here while I go explore the grounds?"

"I'll stay with her, Elphaba," Mrs. Upland said and shot Elphaba a reassuring look. "Go on. We'll be fine."

"Okay." She didn't like the thought of leaving her sister alone in a place like this but since most of these people were friends she wasn't too worried. These people hadn't done anything wrong. Wanting to be free was not a crime. Trying to keep her emotions in check, Elphaba walked out of the loft and down the steps. Police officers were standing on the stairs and their cold stares sent shivers down her spine. She tried to ignore them as she ran past them and finally made her way outside. Her arm still throbbed from where they'd taken her blood and she was glad to be out in the sunshine, even if was twenty degrees out. Elphaba walked slowly down what had once been just a city street but was now part of the prison. Another burst of anger shot through Elphaba and she clenched her teeth, pulling her hands together in tight fists, leaving them at her side. All around her children laughed and ran around and to Elphaba's surprise, people seemed to be in high spirits, despite the rotten deal they had been handed. She continued to walk along the sidewalk and was almost to the end of the fenced end area when she heard her name.

"Elphaba? Elphaba is that you?"

Elphaba spun around and found herself staring at a very familiar face. "Boq?" she walked toward him, disbelief now present on her features. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Probably the same reason everyone else is here. My family and I thought we'd try to get out of Munchkin Land. And well as you can see, we got caught. My family and I are on the third floor. In a vacant room. The officers haven't even noticed."

Elphaba shook her head. "My father needs to be stopped." Her gaze fell to Boq. He didn't look any different then he had the last time she'd seen him. Except his eyes. They were missing something. That sparkle he'd always had had been replaced by a look of longing and hurt. "I know someone who would love to see you." Elphaba pulled him by the arm and began dragging him in the direction of the loft. She could hear him protesting behind her, saying something about needing to get back to work. "Work can wait. This is more important." She dragged him up the stairs, past the stern-looking officers and down the hall to the loft. Quietly opening the door, she led him inside and over to where Nessa was lying, talking softly to Galinda's mother. "Nessa? I brought someone to see you."

Nessa turned her head and nearly cried out in surprise. "Boq!" she struggled ot sit up and when she was finally situated, she embraced him in the tightest hug she could manage. "I thought I'd never see you again." Nessa's voice shone with tears and she leaned into him, afraid that if she let go he'd disappear again.

Boq kissed her softly, putting his hands against her cheeks. "I missed you so much. I can't believe you're here." He held her close, feeling her breath against his cheek. They stayed like that for a few moments and then Boq pulled back, concern working its way onto his face. "Why are you here?"

"Take one guess," Elphaba muttered. "And the first letter starts with an F."

"Elphaba!" Nessa scolded, glowering in her sister's direction. She turned back to look at her boyfriend. "Our father. He's gone insane. He thinks I've betrayed him and that Elphaba is influencing my thoughts about what he's doing. He accused Galinda's parents of kidnapping and dragged them here as well but Galinda is back at Fiyero's castle."

Boq took a deep breath in as he tried to comprehend all that Nessa had just told him. "I'm sorry." He held Nessa's face close to his, stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should've tried to get back to Shiz after fall break but couldn't get my pass renewed."

"I know," Nessa whispered, taking his hand and kissing it. "But we'll get through this. We'll survive." Nessa looked to Elphaba. "Like we always have."

Elphaba gave her sister's shoulder a squeeze, a reassuring smile on her face. "And like we always will. Remember, no day but today."

Nessa beamed. "Yes. No day but today…."

**

Ten hours. That's how long it had been since Galinda had watched in horrified shock as Elphaba and Nessa had been literally dragged from the castle, along with her parents. The clock on the mental chimed three times, signaling the hour. Galinda stared at the clock blankly, not really comprehending the sound as it echoed throughout the large room. Fiyero and his parents had retired to bed an hour ago but Galinda couldn't sleep. Not when her parents and Elphaba and Nessa were who knew where. Galinda wrapped her arms around her and sat down on the couch, staring into the fire, her mind still a million miles away. She could still hear Frex's booming voice as she ordered the officers to drag her parents out of the castle, could still hear her father's voice as he tried to reason with the Munchkin Land Governor. But most importantly she could still see the look of horror and hurt in Elphaba's eyes. She had been terrified and for the second time in only a few weeks, Galinda had been unable to save her friend.

Wiping at the few stray tears that had managed to trickle down her right cheek, Galinda got to her feet and headed for the stairs, not even glancing down the hall to where Nessa and Elphaba should've been sleeping. She couldn't bear to even glance in that direction much less go into the room. She climbed the stairs slowly, wincing as each step creaked beneath her. The hallway was dark, lit only by the fire that crackled in the fireplace down below. Walking ever so slowly, Galinda made it to her room and quietly shut the door behind her. The room was warm, heated by the fire that the maid had lit sometime ago and Galinda changed quickly, climbing under the covers. She closed her eyes, allowing the memories from today enter her mind and fell into a nightmare-filled sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to the person who pointed out the confusion. it has been fixed now. Chase did NOT go with Elphaba to the settement. Sorry for the confusion. Hope this will clear this up.**

Chapter Eighteen

Elphaba didn't remember falling asleep the night before and when she awoke the next morning confusion lit her heart. But as her eyes adjusted to the bright light that streamed in through the loft, she was suddenly reminded of the events from yesterday. Turning over on her side, Elphaba shifted her gaze to her sleeping sister. Nessa had not moved all night, because every time she tried, a low moan would escape her lips. Elphaba felt her body tense as she sat up, her muscles screaming in protest. She quietly got to her feet, not wanting to wake her sister or anyone else in the room and quietly made her way to the door. She grabbed her coat and slipped it on then made her way to the door. After slipping on her boots, she opened it, wincing as a squeaking sound met her ears and slipped out of the loft, closing the door behind her. The hallway was silent and Elphaba literally tiptoed down the steps and out the front door. The morning was sunny but cold and the wind had picked up, making the cold seep through Elphaba's thin nightgown. She wrapped her coat tighter around her and ventured further out into the cold sunny morning. The sounds of the city seemed particularly loud this morning and Elphaba wanted nothing more than to walk the streets of the Emerald City with Chase, enjoying the wondrous green scenery with the man she loved.

A small smile lit her eyes as she let her mind wonder to Chase and his ever faithful devotion to her. There were times, like now, when she found it hard to believe he was really real. Never in her life had she encountered a love like this. Not even Galinda could fill the unknown void Elphaba hadn't known existed until Chase had said those three magic words. Since then it was as if everything had fallen into place.

Until now that is. Now Elphaba didn't know if she'd ever see Galinda or Fiyero or Chase again. The thought caused tears to form in Elphaba's eyes and she wondered over to the fence, intertwining her fingers with the cold metal. The wind blew furiously around her head and she wanted nothing more than to cry into Chase's shoulder or hear Galinda's comforting words in her ear. Elphaba stayed in that same position for the longest time, letting her tears slide down her cheeks, until the sound of footsteps behind her jolted her from her reverie. She quickly wiped at her eyes and turned toward the sound. Boq stood before her, his expression tense, his eyes full of the same pain she was currently experiencing.

"Is Nessa okay?" the question was mixed with worry and Elphaba felt her heart swell with that familiar anger. They weren't supposed to be here. They were supposed to be at Shiz, studying and being typical college students. There was nothing typical about the place they were standing now. "She was in pain yesterday."

Elphaba sighed, sadness reflecting in her eyes. "Still in pain. I don't think she slept well last night." She looked at the Mumchkin, trying to read his expression. "I feel so angry and so helpless. My father has lost his mind. I can't even begin to tell you how angry I am. Someone has to do something." The anger was evident in Elphaba's tone now and she sucked in a breath, gripping the metal with as much strength as she could muster. "Someone has to stop him. This can't continue."

"No. It can't." the response did not come from Boq but from a voice Elphaba didn't recognize. "I've been waiting weeks to say that out loud."

Elphaba turned her head and found herself staring into the face of one of the officers. He didn't look cold and distant like the rest of the officers here. He had a different look about him, like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I don't understand." She tried to hide the shock she was feeling. She hadn't expected to see an officer standing there so calm and sad. She had been expecting the opposite, the norm that had transpired over the last few hours.

The officer took a step closer but stopped when he saw Elphaba and Boq stiffen. "I'm not going to hurt you. I never want to hurt anyone." He exhaled deeply and looked out over the fence, watching the sky. "I took this job not knowing the responsibilities. I only took it to get more money for my family. I had no idea what I was getting myself into." He looked to Elphaba, his eyes full of guilt and remorse. "What your father is doing is inhuman and he needs to be stopped. I wouldn't be lying to you when I tell you that a lot of the officers here feel that way. They're just too scared to say anything."

Elphaba didn't know what to say. Never in her life had she witnessed anything so..... she couldn't even find the right word to describe the feelings that were working their way through her veins and heart. "Thank you," was the only words she managed to choke out and she looked at the officer with gratitude. "I know that wasn't easy. Admitting that like that."

The corners of the officer's mouth lifted into a smile. "No. It's the opposite. It was the easiest thing I've done in the last week." He looked to the girl with the green skin. "You're Elphaba, right?"

Elphaba nodded, still trying to process all that was taking place. Here she was, talking to an officer who had appeared to be on her father's side but come to find out he was on hers. "Yes." she looked up at him, her expression softening into that of relief and appreciation. "Thank you." She felt her voice growing stronger and she took a small but hesitant step toward the man. "Will you help us? Will you help us stop my father?"

The man nodded. "Yes." he held out his hand. "My name is Dan. Dan Bridges."

"Elphaba and this is my friend Boq." Elphaba glanced toward the office again and could see the relief in his eyes. She swallowed and allowed her gaze to shift toward his, not quite sure if she could trust him. He was working for her father after all. "My sister. Her name is Nessa. She's here too. She's in a lot of pain. One of your officers did something to her hip when they lifted her out of the train yesterday. She's bee in agony all night." Elphaba held her breath, hoping she hadn't just put herself and Nessa in even more danger.

"Do you need a doctor?" Dan asked, concern rising in his voice, "I can't take her to a hospital but I do know of a few doctors who are here."

Elphaba hesitated. She had to see if he was trustworthy, didn't she? "Sure. That'd be great. I'll take you to her." She shot Boq a nervous glance and motioned for both men to follow her. She walked briskly, barely noticing the way her shoes crunched beneath her and out of the corner of her eye she could see the curious glances people were throwing in her direction. She ignored them though and kept walking, not even acknowledging the officers on the stairs.

"Problem Dan?" Elphaba heard one of them ask and she noticed the sharp, gruff tone did not accompany the question.

"Just doing an inspection," Dan said, his tone turning businesslike. He shot the men a smile and hurried up the stairs after Elphaba. "Miss wait up," he called, trying to sound gruff. When Elphaba turned to look at him, he gave her a look that seemed to say 'go on, you can trust me'

Elphaba cast a grateful smile in Dan's direction and then hurried down the hall to her loft. She opened the door and walked inside, Boq and Dan following. Nessa was sitting up, leaning against Mrs. Upland. Elphaba ran to her sister, bending down to her level. "Nessa," she whispered, "this is Dan. He's on our side. He's going to take you to a doctor he knows to look at your hip."

Nessa looked at her sister skeptically. "Elphaba are you sure?" she whispered back. "It could be a trap."

"I can assure you," Dan said, having heard what Nessa had said. He glanced around the room, making sure they were alone and then said, "I am against your father. You can trust me."

Nessa nodded but she couldn't help but feel skeptical as the officer lifted her off the ground and into his arms. She kept her gaze fixed on the back of her sister's head as she was carried out of the apartment and down a flight of stairs. She could hear Dan speaking in a harsh tone and she tensed. Maybe this was a trap. And if it was, Nessa was holding her sister personally responsible. But she kept her mouth shut as Dan carried her down the stairs and out the door. The sun was bright and Nessa shivered as the cold suddenly hit her skin. She glanced over to where Elphaba and Boq were walking beside her and she could see her sister trembling. Nessa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the light. The motion, however, made her stomach churn and she kept her eyes open as Dan carried her down the sidewalk and finally into another building. The inside was dark and Nessa could barely see two feet in front of her. She could hear a door slam shut, followed by her sister's voice. Elphaba sounded almost as worried as Nessa felt.

"Where are we?" Elphaba's voice was hesitant though she was trying desperately to hide her fears. She didn't want to appear ungrateful.

"Officers quarters and where the infirmary is," Dan explained as he carried Nessa down a long hallway. He stopped in front of a closed door and gestured to it. "Open that would you?"

Elphaba nodded and opened the door. The room was dark but Elphaba could make out a counter, and what looked like a bed from a hospital. The room smelled of soap and disinfectant and Elphaba nearly started choking as the smell intensified. She watched anxiously as Dan placed Nessa on the table and then flipped a switch on the wall, bathing the room in a bright light.

"I'll be right back," Dan said and disappeared out of the room, not even bothering ot shut the door.

Elphaba watched him go and then ran to her sister's side. "I hope I just didn't do something stupid," she whispered. "I was so worried about you. I didn't even stop and think that this could be a trap."

Nessa gave her sister's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know. But I don't think it's a trap. He wouldn't have brought us here and left the door standing wide open if it was. I think he's really on our side."

Elphaba shook her head. She didn't understand how her sister could be so optimistic after everything that had happened. "I wish I could be more like you."

"And I wish I could be more like you. If I had been maybe I would've believed what father was doing a long time ago. I'm so sorry, Elphaba. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." She moved slightly, which resulted in a wince. "Ow."

Elphaba rubbed her sister's forehead. "I know it hurts. Just try to stay still, okay?" she looked to Boq. "Go see what's taking so long," she ordered, irritation ringing in her tone.

"And leave you two here alone?" Boq shot back, "No way."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and leaned against the bed. She was about to say something else when the sound of footsteps in the hall grabbed her attention. Standing up, she watched as Dan came back into the room, followed by another officer. Elphaba gripped her sister's hand, feeling the newcomer's eyes on her. But he wasn't looking at her critically, he was looking at her in shock. "Yes I'm green," she hissed, "get over it."

The second officer held up a hand, his face flushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just I knew your father a long time ago. Before you were born, Elphaba. I was there when you were born actually."

Elphaba raised a brow, relaxing slightly. "Really? Wow." She arched a brow. "So why are you here? What he's doing is wrong." She eyed the older man critically. "If this is a trap I swear I'll…." She was silenced again by the officer's hand in her face.

"It's not a trap. My name is Bright Conway. I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I signed up for this job. Same as Dan. You have to believe me, Elphaba. I am against your father one hundred percent. I just….I can't exactly leave right now. It would be too dangerous."

Elphaba didn't answer right away. She was too busy studying him. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes Elphaba had ever seen and blonde hair that looked as though it had been bleached. His eyes were kind and gentle and suddenly Elphaba knew exactly who he was. "Your mother was my nanny," she blurted out, not bothering to hide the relief she was feeling. "You were…what….eight when I was born?"

"Something like that. And yes. My mother's name was Anne Conway. We left a few months after you were born though. Mother got another job." He looked at Elphaba, his eyes kind, his expression sincere. "I promise you. You can trust us. We'll help you in any way we can."

"Then help my sister," Elphaba said, her tone somewhat harsh. Softening her expression and tone, she said, "I'm sorry. I just don't…trust easy now." She looked at Bright. She'd seen pictures of him throughout the years but didn't really remember him. "How is your mother?" she had to keep him talking if not for the mere pleasure of listening to him speak. He had the most beautiful accent she had ever heard and though she had been only a baby, she remembered that same accent being spoken to her many times. How fate had thrown them together again was nothing short of a miracle. Elphaba was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize Bright had been speaking until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up, startled. "Sorry. I was a million miles away."

Bright smiled in understanding. "That's okay. And to answer your question, mother is good. Awfully worried about me in this job though. She knows of your father's evil plans and she's not happy about it either. But don't let word get out. I'm terrified as to what he'll do if he finds out I'm conspiring against him."

"Oh don't worry. You're not his daughter. I don't think he'd have the guts to throw you in a cellar and throw away the key," Elphaba muttered sarcastically. "Or well he might. My father is power-hungry and insane so who knows." Elphaba cast a look at both Dan and Bright. "So how are you planning on helping us? Can you get us out of here?"

Bright looked at the oldest Thropp sister guilty. "No. I'm afraid not. It would be too suspicious. I can, however, make sure you get everything you need. Discreetly of course." He looked over to the youngest Thropp sister. "Nessa, let's take a look at that hip."

Nessa opened her eyes, staring warily up at Bright. "Are you really going to help us? Did you really know my sister when she was born?"

"I did. I actually have a picture of me with your mother and your sister when she was born." Reaching into his pocket, Bright pulled out a faded photo and held it up to Nessa. "See? Your mother and me and Elphaba." He pointed to the baby in the woman's arms. "My mother took the picture."

Elphaba peered over his shoulder, her eyebrows coming together in concentration. "Oh wow. I remember this picture. I found it one day in my father's dresser. Father wouldn't tell me who you were though. He said it was in the past and that I shouldn't worry with it."

Bright didn't answer right away but put the photo back in his wallet. "Your father didn't particularly like the fact that your mother gave me so much attention and you so much attention."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Figures. My father hated me. Still does. Why do you think we're in here?" she propped her elbow against the bed, making it squeak. "So can you help us? Can you help us stop our father?"

Bright looked to Dan and then shifted his gaze back to Elphaba. "It's going to be tricky. There's not much we can from here but Dan and I have a break coming up where we can leave for a few days. We'll see what we can do then. And remember," he put a finger to his lips, "Not a word of this to anyone. Not even your friends. We don't want to put anyone in danger."

Elphaba nodded stiffly. "I promise. Not a word. But what are we supposed to do until then? My sister can't work, obviously and I don't want to be separated from her."

It didn't take long for Bright to come up with a solution and he snapped his fingers, the sound echoing throughout the small brightly lit room. He went over and shut the door, then came back over to stand near the bed. "I will put you on filing detail here in the clinic. I'll tell them I thought you'd be good at that. That way you can stick close to Nessa."

"What about Mrs. Upland?" Elphaba asked. "She's my best friend's mother. Father brought both of Galinda's parent's here. I can't let anything happen to them." Elphaba could feel her voice wavering as she fought to gain control over her emotions. She couldn't fall apart now. She didn't want Bright to think she was that whiny infant he'd left so long ago. She clenched her hands into fists, leaving them at her side, resisting the urge to pull Bright into a hug. "Please," she pleaded, keeping her tone soft.

Bright's eyes twinkled and he placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "Elphaba, calm down. I will see to it that your friend's parents are treated decently. Now, I must tend to your sister."

"Finally," Nessa muttered and scowled in her sister's direction. "I've been lying here forever."

A wave of guilt splashed over Elphaba and she went to her sister's side. "I'm sorry, Nessa. I promise I will save my trips down memory lane for another time." She looked up at Boq, who was standing there slightly shocked and bewildered. "Boq, come be with your girlfriend." She gave her sister's hand a squeeze and took a step back, allowing Bright to examine her. She could see the uncertainty and fear in Nessa's face and body language. "Don't worry, Nessa. You can trust him."

"I'm not a doctor but we do have a registered nurse on staff. Let me see if she's available." And with a flourish, Bright was gone, returning a moment later with a short blonde girl in toe. "Elphaba, Nessa, this is Wanda."

The blonde smiled but the smile didn't even light her bright blue eyes. "Hi." She walked over to Nessa. "Where's the pain, sweetie?"

"My hip," Nessa answered and with Bright's help, managed to get to a sitting position. A loud hiss escaped her lips as Wanda pressed on the hip bone.

"You probably just bruised it," Wanda explained. "Nothing doesn't seem to be broken though."

A collective sigh of relief filled the room and Elphaba came back over to her sister. "That's good." She looked to Bright expectantly. "So what now?"

Bright exhaled deeply. "Now I go and make up some excuse why your sister needs to stay here."

"Well I've been sick," Elphaba told him. "And I'm not feeling very well right now actually." She grinned impishly, leaning against the bed with her elbows propped up.

Bright and Dan both chuckled and then Bright said, "You were always the impish one."

"Still am," Elphaba said and grinned again. Her expression then turned serious as her eyes darkened and she stood up straight. "We have to stop my father. If we don't, hundreds, maybe even thousands could die in here. He has to be stopped."

"And he will, Elphaba," Dan said, stepping up beside Bright. "Bright is my best friend. He won't go back on his word."

Elphaba glanced over at him. "Considering that I don't know you I'm going to have to take his word for it." she shot Bright a withering stare. "You better not be lying to me, Bright," she said through clenched teeth. "Or I will make your life a living nightmare." She re-clenched her hands into fists, trying to control her pounding heart. "Understand?"

"Yes." Bright placed both hands on Elphaba's shoulders and felt her tense beneath him. Looking at her straight in the eye, he said, "I made a promise that I would look out for you and I never broke that promise. Even when my mother and I left I never broke that promise. And I'm not going to now. I'm going to protect you, and your sister and we're going to stop your father. Just don't expect it to happen overnight."

"Patience has never been one of Elphaba's strong suits," Nessa spoke up and nudged her sister in the back. "Admit it, Elphaba."

Elphaba's expression softened only slightly and a small hint of a smile tickled the corners of her mouth. "Okay. I am the most impatient person you will ever meet. Even as a baby. I probably let your mother know when I was hungry." She grinned at him, relaxing her fingers.

Bright chuckled. "That you did. She said it would take her at least two hours to get you to sleep every night."

Elphaba laughed but then her expression grew serious again, though this time she didn't glare at Bright. "You said you could leave here for a few days, right?"

Bright nodded. He noticed the look in Elphaba's eyes. Wild and feisty. "What do you need?"

"Get a letter or something to the Vinkus. I need to let Galinda know that we're okay and what's happening. She's probably frantic and my…" Elphaba trailed off as a blush rose to her cheeks and she cut her gaze to the floor. "My boyfriend is there too."

Bright allowed a soft laugh to tickle his throat. "Ah. So Miss Elphaba finally has a boyfriend."

Elphaba felt her cheeks grow even warmer. "Stop." She looked up at him, the smile leaving her face. "Will you do it?"

Bright nodded. "Of course we will. We'll send out a message as soon as possible."

Elphaba released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and she let her gaze shift to the small window in the room. Somewhere, somehow, someone was looking out for them. And whoever it was, they had sent Elphaba a miracle in the form of two solders. Now all that was left to do was prepare for battle and fight with everything she had to bring down her father and give the people of Munchkin Land what they had been so wrongly stripped of.

Their freedom.

***

Chase could hear Galinda fumbling around in her room as he walked down the hall and when he reached the room, a book nearly hit him in the head. He caught it in mid-air and walked into the room.

"Sorry," Galinda said, turning around. She snatched the book back and threw it into the bag that lay open on the bed. "Trying to find some stuff to pack for Elphie." She kept her gaze fixed on the bag's interior, not wanting Chase to see her tears. "What time is the train leaving?"

Chase stole a glance at his watch. "In two hours. Fiyero and his parents are hitching up the horses." He took a step closer, placing a hand on Galinda's shoulder. "She's okay. They're both okay. I can feel it."

Galinda looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "How do you know that?" A sob choked her words and she turned away abruptly, letting the sob rip through her body. Her cries echoed throughout the room and she leaned in to Chase's embrace. "Frex is capable of a lot. He could kill them, Chase."

Chase felt his whole body tense as he let Galinda's words sink in. Frex could kill them. Or had already killed them. "We're not going to think like that." His tone sounded braver than he actually felt and he pulled back from the grip he'd had on the petite blonde, looking her directly in the eye. "Elphaba and Nessa are strong. So are your parents. They're going to survive."

Galinda wiped at her eyes and sat down on the bed. "I really hope you're right." A comfortable silence fell over the room as Galinda tried to push all the negative and ugly thoughts out of her mind and just as she was about to say something, Fiyero's father came into the room. Galinda looked up at him, noticing the envelope he held. "Yes?" she tried to keep her voice even. No need to jump to conclusions.

"A messenger dropped this off," Mr. Tiggular said, handing the envelope to Galinda. "It's marked the Emerald City."

Galinda's heart beat rapidly against her chest and her hands shook as she took the letter from Fiyero's father. She stared at the return address. She didn't recognize the handwriting. It definitely was not Elphaba's or Nessa's handwriting. Galinda tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter. It wasn't long, about a paragraph and tears blurred her vision as she struggled to read:

_Dear Galinda, _

_You do not know me but my name is Bright Conway. I am one of the offices here at the settlement in the Emerald City but I am also an old friend of Elphaba Thropp's. I am writing you to let you know that both Elphaba and Nessa are fine, as well as your parents. I am doing my best to keep them safe. Wiring this to you will be dangerous so please do not respond. When you arrive in the Emerald City, as Elphaba suspects that you will, meet me at the far end of the Settlement near the south side. I will be there at two o'clock on Thursday, two days from now. Elphaba will be with me… _

Galinda stopped reading as tears of relief filled her eyes. Elphaba was okay. She was safe. "They're okay," she whispered tearfully and handed Chase the letter. "They're being taken care of. My parents too."

Chase skimmed the letter and then looked back at Galinda. "Who's this Bright guy?"

"I'm not sure. He says he's an old friend of Elphie's," Galinda said, hopping off the bed. "Will you come with me to meet this officer? If Elphie's there she's going to want to see you."

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm coming." Chase handed her the letter and let his gaze shift to the suitcase still lying open on the bed. "Is this ready to go?"

Galinda rushed over to the suitcase and peered into it. "Yes. I got some clothes for me and me for Elphie and Nessa and some extra winter stuff." She zipped up the suitcase and handed it to Chase. She ran a hand across her cheek, feeling the sticky mess left from the tears. But they were no longer tears of sadness and worry but teas of relief. Elphaba was safe and in just a matter of days Galinda would see her again and would help her fight this war against her father.

Galinda followed Chase downstairs and upon arriving in the foyer, they were greeted by Fiiyero and Fiyero's parents. "Elphie's safe," she blurted out. She held up the letter. "She and Nessa ran into an old friend who's an officer in the place their father took them and he's going to help them."

A collective sigh filled the room and then Mr. Tiggular asked , "So they're all right then? What about your parents, Galinda?"

"Yes and my parents are fine too. Bright, that's the officer's name, is making sure they're okay." Galinda felt more tears pool in her eyes and she allowed Fiyero to embrace her. She buried her head in his chest, sobbing quietly. She felt Fiyero run his fingers through her hair and she breathed in his familiar scent. She'd almost lost her best friend. How would she have been able to bear it if she had lost the love of her life as well? As soon as the thought entered her mind, however, Galinda quickly dismissed it. She pulled free from Fiyero's grip, pushing a lose strand of hair out of her face. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we can load into the carriage. Our train leaves at five and we should arrive in the Emerald City by tomorrow evening," Mr. Tiggular said. He cast a reassuring look at Galinda. "We'll find them. Don't you worry."

Galinda returned the smile and followed her boyfriend, his parents and Chase out of the house. She gripped the suitcase close to her body, stuffing the letter deep into her coat pocket. Tiny snowflakes fell from the sky but for the first time in her life Galinda hardly noticed. What was the fun of snow without a best friend to share it with?

Galinda watched the snow from the carriage window as the horses began their trck down the road and away from the castle. Her heart thundered loudly in her ears and she hardly said a word the entire ride to the train station. It wasn't until they were all on board and the train was speeding down the tracks did Galinda allow herself to relax.

"It's going to be fine," Fiyero whispered from beside her.

Galinda looked over at him, the worry lines slowly easing. "I hope so," she said softly, "I really hope so."

***

The sun had set hours ago and night had taken its hold over the city but through the haze of exhaustion and hunger, Elphaba couldn't sleep. Her mind wouldn't shut off as memories from earlier today flooded her mind. She could still see Dan's encouraging smile, Bright's devotion to keeping his promise. But that wasn't all that was on her mind and as Elphaba allowed her gaze to fix itself on the bright lights of the city, she couldn't help but picture her best friend, scared and alone. A lump formed in Elpahba's throat as she let her mind drift back to her short time at Shiz. She had been so full of excitement, seeing her best friend again and studying her favorite subject. She had thought that she could finally make plans, finally imagine herself as a history professor, with Galinda right down the hall as a sociology professor or a social worker. Now, those dreams were nothing but. Her father had robbed her even of that luxury. There would be no more days of sitting in her favorite spot by the lake dreaming of the future. Not until the war was over and from the looks of it, it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

Elphaba pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her hands. The silence swirled around her, except for the occasional cough erupting from somewhere in the room. Elphaba vision blurred and she finally had no choice but to lay back down next to her sister. Her stomach ached with hunger and she buried her head in the thin pillow, fighting back tears of frustration and anger. She could hear Nessa's deep breathing in her ear and hoped she hadn't woken her. Sighing deeply, Elphaba finally allowed her eyes to close, only to be jerked awake a second later by a hand on her shoulder. She sat up, twisting her body around and found herself staring into Nessa's face. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"No." A look of concern flashed into Nessa's eyes. "You okay?" she rubbed her sister's back comfortingly. "Can't sleep?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I'm hungry." She allowed Nessa to embrace her and she leaned into her sister's embrace, for once relieved she wasn't the one playing the mother role. "Why can't they give us more food? We're all going to die." The words were mixed with a strangled sob.

"I don't know. I'm hungry too. But Bright did promise he'd get us more food tomorrow. We're not going to starve." Nessa pulled the blanket over her sister. "It's my fault we're here."

"No Nessa," Elphaba answered firmly, keeping her voice low as to not wake the others, "It's not your fault. It's father's and father's alone."

Nessa sighed. "I guess you're right. I still feel responsible though." She pulled the blanket up over both of them. "Try to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I won't. But thanks for saying that." She snuggled close to her sister and with her head on Nessa's shoulder, Elphaba finally allowed sleep to claim her for the night.

Nessa tried to fall back to sleep but Elphaba's words rang in her ears. She couldn't believe she'd let Elphaba go to bed hungry. She should've been more vigilant, more aware. But no. She'd been so concerned with her own hunger and the pain in her hip she hadn't even given her sister a thought. Easing herself out from under Elphaba's hold on her, Nessa sat up, wishing for a moment she could stand on her own. She could her sister's deep breathing and relief flooded through her. At least Elphaba had finally managed to go to sleep and wasn't lying awake hungry. Feeling helpless and frustrated, Nessa laid back down and covered up. Resting her head against Elphaba's back, she finally let sleep consume her, only to be woken up moments later by the sound of gunshots, followed by voices around her. She felt Elphaba stir and sit up abruptly. Nessa followed her sister's lead, ignoring the pain in her hip. "Elphaba, what's happening?"

Elphaba looked around frantically as the rest of the women in the room rushed to the window. "I'll be back." Pulling on her boots, she ran to the window, trying to peer out. "What's happening?"

"I don't know. Someone just started shooting." Christina pointed. "I can't tell what's going on though."

Elphaba made her way to the window and peeked out. She could see the officers running toward the fence and hear people shouting and screaming. "I can't tell."

Just then the door burst open and Jake came running into the room, followed by Mr. Upland and several other men. "The wizard has been shot," Jake said breathlessly.

Elphaba felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room. The Wizard shot? How was that possible? As if in slow motion, Elphaba moved toward the door, the footsteps and the frantic voices of the other women behind her. "Nessa, I'll be right back," she called over the noise and ran out the door. She felt Jake grab her arm and she dragged him down the steps. "What happened?" Her voice was frantic but not for the Wizard, for the two men who had promised to look out for her and Nessa. "Where's Dan and Bright?" the fear made it's way into her voice and Elphaba searched the crowd, looking for the two uniformed officers, who just hours ago had been doing their best to help her and Nessa. Now, they were in the middle of what sounded like a gun war. "What's happening?" Elphaba clung to Jake as to not fall over, trying to peer over the heads of the crowd that had gathered at the fence.

"I don't know." The response was not from Jake but from Mr. Upland, who had his wife by the hand, gripping her fingers as tight as he dared.

Elphaba winced as more gunshots met her ears and she turned to Jake. "My sister. She's in the loft."

Elphaba let her eyes scan the crowd. The gunshots had stopped but Elphaba could stsill hear people screaming and some were even crying. "Who fired all those shots?" Elphaba looked back to Jake, letting her fear show through. The wind had picked up, making the moment even more eerie and intense and she was about to say something else when a loud voice echoed throughout the night.

"Back to your lofts," the man screamed over the noise of the crowd. The man's voice was as cold as ice and Elphaba felt a shiver of fear prickle her arms. "There's nothing to see here."

Suddenly another shot was fired but this time it did not come from miles away, but right here in the settlement. Elphaba barely had time to process what had happened before she was nearly pushed to the ground as people began running and screaming in fear. Elphaba could see blurs of people shooting past her as she began to run toward the building, pulling Chase behind her. The sound of people running and screaming behind her rang in her ears as she entered the building, nearly tripping on the stairs. The sound of footsteps was louder now as people began hurrying up the stairs, packing into the building like sardines. Elphaba struggled to her feet and cried out in pain when she felt someone step on her hand. She yanked it back, trying to ignore the pain as she tried to keep up with the flow of the traffic on the stairs. She could hear Chase calling her name from somewhere behind her but she didn't dare turn around for fear she'd be trampled on again.

The traffic on the stairs seemed to last a lifetime but finally Elphaba found herself at the top and the crowd thinning out. She stood at the top of the stairs, searching for Chase and finally spotted him.. "Chase meet me in my loft," she called and hurried down the hall as people shot past her. The sound of footsteps sounded like thunder as people continued to run to safety and the slamming of the doors echoed throughout the building, causing Elphaba to tense even more and she was breathing heavily by the time she reached the loft, sweat pouring down her back, soaking her thin nightgown. She took several deep breaths as she collapsed to the ground and was relieved when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Elphaba, dear what happened?"

the voice belonged to Karen and Elphaba looked up into her friend's face, seeing the fear present there. "Wizard. Shot. Gun fired," she choked out breathlessly. She took several deep breaths and when she was finally calm enough to speak, she said, "Nessa. Is Nessa okay?"

"I'm fine, Elphaba," Nessa called from somewhere in the darkened room.

With Karen's help Elphaba struggled to her feet and unsteadily made her way over to the mattress she shared with Nessa. She collapsed onto it and was relieved when she felt her sister's arms around her. Elphaba buried her head in her sister's chest, trying to block out the images of the people screaming and running. She could still hear the screams and cries of the people down below and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a soundproof hole and never come out. "They shot at us," she finally managed to choke out, though her words were mixed with tears.

Nessa held her sister close. "I know. I heard. Elphaba why did you go out there?" Nessa tried to keep the anger she was feeling from her voice but when Elphaba pulled back abruptly, she knew she hadn't succeeded. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry. Just worried. You could've been killed, Elphaba."

"I know," Elphaba shot back. She could feel herself trembling, probably from shock or fear, or both. She was still trembling as she laid down again. She could hear people talking in hushed tones around her and could only make out some of the conversation. People were talking about the assassination attempt on the Wizard and as Elphaba laid there staring at the ceiling, she couldn't help but hope that whoever had tried to kill the Wizard had succeeded. Maybe it was someone who had heard that the Wizard was aiding her father and had finally tried to do something about it. But before Elphaba could properly digest the idea, she heard her name again, this time from the doorway of the loft.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba sat up so fast the room began to spin. Closing her eyes briefly, she waited a moment and then opened them again, seeing Bright standing in the doorway.

"Are you all right?" the concern was evident in Bright's voice and Elphaba guessed his expression was marked with concern, though she couldn't make it out in the darkened hallway.

"Aside from being scared to death I'm fine," Elphaba said. she peered into Bright's face, trying to read his expression in the dim lights that poured in through the windows. "What happened?"

Bright glanced around nervously, as if he was afraid someone was going to jump out at him at any moment. "Not here. Let's discuss this somewhere private."

"Can it wait? Until tomorrow?" Elphaba asked. She gestured toward the loft. "I don't want to leave my sister."

Bright nodded in understanding. "Of course. Sleep well Elphaba. I will come and get you and Nessa after breakfast. You will start work tomorrow at the clinic."

Elphaba felt a flood of relief pass through her. "Thank you," she whispered. "Goodnight. I'm glad you're both safe." Giving Bright one last grateful smile, she disappeared into the loft. Closing the door, she leaned against it, closing her eyes, as more tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba opened her eyes, expecting the voice to belong to her sister. But when her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, she found Delia standing in front of her. "I'm okay. Just exhausted."

Delia put a hand on Elphaba's shoulder, her eyes full of fear and anxiety. "Can you believe it?" she whispered. "The Wizard shot. Who would do something so horrible?"

Elphaba looked at the red-haired teen. "He deserved it," she muttered bitterly and walked past the teen and over to her mattress.

"Elphaba!" Delia shrieked, coming over to where Elphaba lay, hands on her hips. She glared down at the green girl. "How can you say such a thing?"

Elphaba shot up like a rocket, feeling the blood rush to her head as she did so. She jumped to her feet, glaring into the darkness. "The Wizard is working for my father, Delia. He's the reason we're in this awful place. He's the reason we're all here." Her voice echoed throughout the large room and she heard some people stir and sit up. She could hear protests thrown into the dark, telling her to be quiet, but she ignored them. "The Wizard has been helping my father since this whole thing started." Elphaba glanced around her and noticed with a start that everyone in the room was staring at her and through the bright lights coming in from the window, she could make out some of their shocked expressions. "Please tell me you knew this," she muttered. "This is why you're all here. Because you tried to escape to a life of freedom and got caught."

"We know about all that Elphaba," Karen spoke up, "but we didn't know about the Wizard's involvement. So he's really in on it? Every wicked thing your father has been doing?"

A palpable silence fell over the room as the women tried to process what Elphaba had just said and the events of the Wizard's attempted assassination. Elphaba blew out a big breath and shot Delia a look of apology. She then walked back over to her mattress and sank down onto it. "I had to say something," she whispered into her sister's ear. "They deserve to know the truth."

Nessa didn't answer but simply curled up closer to her sister, closing her eyes. "I love you, Elphaba."

A small smile touched the corners of Elphaba's mouth. "I love you too, Nessie and we're going to figure this out and stop father." Elphaba didn't wait for a response before she closed her eyes, allowing her mind and body to fall into a nightmare-filled sleep.

***

Frex couldn't remember the last time he had seen so many people in one room before. Voices shouted at him from all sides, followed by random flashes of light as several dozen cameras took picture after picture. Frex fixed his tie and took one last breath, preparing to make a statement on the Wizard's condition. He still could not believe it. The Wizard had been shot and the police had yet to find the man who had committed the crime. Several attempts had been made as police had begun firing at the person but the alleged murderer had run off before anyone could catch him. Luckily the Wizard had not been hurt badly and was now resting in his chambers, refusing the accept visitors. Frex had promised him he'd take over things and this press conference was top priority at the moment. By tomorrow morning the story of what had happened would be the major headline and Frex wanted to be sure that the right information was put out there. He did not want any more rumors floating about. There had already been several questions revolving around the Wizard's involvement in the imprisment of the Munchkinlanders and Frex had been quick to cover it up, telling the press that no the Wizard was not involved and that the rumor was false. He wondered, however, how long before the truth came out and he could feel his pulse quickening as he stared at the sea of faces before him. The people of this great nation looked to the Wizard for leadership and guidance. The country would fall apart for sure if they knew their leader was helping Frex with his plans in Mumckinland. "The wizard is expected to make a full recovery but until that happens he is not to be disturbed for any reason," Frex said, his voice booming out over the crowd.

"Do the police have any leads as to who shot him?" a reporter called out, followed by several tiny clicks as cameras began snapping photos again. The noise level rose as different reporters fired question after question, until finally Frex held up a hand to silence them.

"I can not divulge that information just yet," Frex said loudly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some very important business to attend to." And with that, Frex was escorted from the room. He let a sigh of relief escape his lungs as the quiet of the lobby surrounded him and he headed upstairs, hoping that his plans would not be ruined by one man in a mask.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/NL Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I hope I haven't confused you too badly. Chapter eighteen HAS BEEN FIXED. Please go back and re-read that chapter before reading this. It will answer some questions that has been asked. Thanks and enjoy!!**

Chapter Nineteen

The next morning dawned clear and bright and as Galinda opened her eyes to the bright sunshine streaming in through the tiny window of the sleeping compartment, she couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement run through her as she remembered why she was on this train in the first place. They'd been moving since five this evening and by the looks of the sun, Galinda guessed it was probably no later than seven in the morning. She sat up slowly, careful not to bump her head against the top bunk and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She could hear Fiyero snoring above her and wondered if his parents were awake yet. Dawning her robe, Galinda slipped it on and then slipped into her slippers. She tiptoed toward the doorway just in time to see Mr. Tiggular come out of the cabin across the hall.

"Good morning Galinda," Mr. Tigguarl said.

"Morning King…Mr. Tiggular," Galinda said with a bright smile. She gestured toward the closed door. "Fiyero is still sleeping."

Mr. Tiggular chuckled. "that boy would sleep all day if he could."

Galinda laughed in response and was about to ask how much longer they had until they arrived in Munchkinland when the conductor came over the loud speaker. "Ladies and gentleman we regret to inform you that all routs into the Emerald City have been blocked as we have just received word that the Wizard was shot last night, attempted assassination. We will be rerouting to Gilkin. So sorry for the inconvience."

Galinda felt as if her stomach was going to rip out of her body as she sank to the floor. She could feel her head spinning as her legs gave way beneath her. She took a huge gulp of air in, trying to get her lungs to cooperate and she shut her eyes, breathing heavily. She could hear voices floating above her but could not make out what they were saying. They had been so close, so close to find Elphie and now they were back at square one. And what about her parents? They were in the same situation Elphaba was in. Galinda allowed a strangled sob to escape her throat and was relieved when she felt Fiyero's strong arms around her, helping her stand. "Fiyero, my parents. Elphie," she choked out through a hiccup.

Fiyero held her in a tight embrace, stroking her hair. "We're going to get to them. Dad is working on a plan right now. He's going to see if we can get back to the Vinkus tonight and get the flying machine."

Fiyero's words should've comforted Galinda but they only made her cry harder and she was relieved when Fiyero took her into their room and shut the door. Wiping at her eyes, she looked up at him, her expression like that of a scared little girl. The train vibrated beneath her feet but she hardly felt it as the reality of what was happening began to sink in. The Wizard had been shot, possibly even killed, and if that was the case then it meant Elphaba's father no logger had his right hand man, which meant there was no telling how long this stupid war and imprisonment would last.

Galinda closed her eyes and leaned against Fiyero's chest once more, trying to calm herself down. If there was anything she had learned over the past few days it was that panicking wasn't going to help. She would just have to take things as they came and hope with all her might that she wasn't too late to save her best friend and her parents.

***

Chase couldn't believe this was happening. The last three days had been a blur, from leaving the Vinkus and traveling to the Emerald City. Now they were back to square one and Chase was growing more restless by the moment. He hadn't slept in days, too worried and frightened for Elphaba. Watching her being dragged out of the castle by her father had stayed with him. So much so that every time he closed his eyes he could see it happening all over again. He could see the fear and anger in Elphaba's eyes, could hear Galinda screaming for Frex to stop.

Chase stared at the ceiling of the bunk he currently laid on, feeling the vibration beneath him as the train sped down the tracks. He could hear Fiyero and Galinda talking out in the hall but he didn't have the energy to join them. The thought that it would be that much longer before he would see Elphaba was eating him up inside and he couldn't believe it had only been three days since Elphaba had told him he loved her. He hadn't wanted to believe it at first, fearing it was nothing more than a dream. But now he was certain. She really did love him and the thought that she was in pain and suffering nearly brought tears to his eyes. How dare someone hurt the woman he loved. It wasn't fair. She had only been trying to do good, to tell the truth and was being punished because of it. Chase only hoped they wouldn't be too late.

***

Elphaba was the first to wake the next morning and after dressing, she made her way downstairs and outside. The streets were quiet and Elphaba walked along the path slowly, drinking in the sounds of the city. She continued down the street, lost in thought and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whirling around on her heel, she found Bright standing behind her, his expression serious.

"We need to talk."

Elphaba felt her heart race. What was wrong? Why was Bright acting so strange? "Okay. Let me get my sister." She started to walk away when Bright grabbed her arm.

"You can fill your sister in later. I need to tell you this now." Pulling her by the arm, he led her into the officer's quarters and to a small room at the end of the first hallway. "We just received word that the Wizard passed away last night. Some sort of blood clot."

Elphaba didn't know what to say. She'd hated the Wizard for what he'd done to help her father but he had been a human being. "So what does that have to do with me?" she looked up at him expectantly. "You said last night you knew how shot him. Who was it?" she sat down in the seat in front of the desk Bright currently occupied, too nervous to stand any longer.

Bright's expression never lost its seriousness as he spoke. "Elphaba I haven't been completely honest with you. Neither had Dan." Upon seeing the look of alarm on Elphaba's face, he quickly added, "It's not a bad thing. Under the circumstances it's a very good thing." He glanced toward the door and then looked back at Elphaba, lowering his voice. "I am not really a Munchkinlander. I'm not in their army anyway. I've been working with the Gilikin side."

Elphaba stared at him, not bothering to hide her shock. "So you're pretending to be a Munchkinlander? Why?" She shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling anxious. what did all this mean? "So you're really helping the Gilikin side?"

Bright nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Yes." He stole a nervous glance toward the door. "Me and Dan and another guy aren't really with this army. We signed up with this army hoping we could gain information on your father about his plans and help the Gilikin army stop him without having to go into battle. We've learned a few things. A lot of things actually. Things you probably already know. Like about the economy and how the Wizard has been taking money from the national account?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. My sister is the one who found that out." She sat up in her chair, anxious to hear more. "My father claims that the reason for the economic turmoil is because of the Munchkins. He sent them all here claiming that they'd be able to work and live better lives." Elphaba sat back in her chair, holding up a hand as Bright was about to speak. "You don't have to explain it to me. I've known for months what's really going on. My sister and I have been trying to think of ways to stop him but we can't exactly do that from in here."

"Not necessarily," Bright said. He sat up again, a small smile making its way across his face. "We're planning on telling the people here what's going on. Making this public. If we start telling everyone what's going on the other officers, the ones who are really on your father's side, will hopefully surrender and we can stage a revolt against your father. And with the Wizard gone it should be fairly easy. No one wanted to cross paths with the Wonderful Wizard of Oz." He spoke the last three words with acrimony. "Will you help me? Will you help tell the people what's going on?"

Elphaba nodded, feeling a wave of excitement wash over her. "Yes. Of course I will. What about Nessa?"

"Nessa too. I'm going to hold a camp-wide meeting this afternoon. It'll be during the funeral of the Wizard, which will mean everyone in Oz will hear it."

Elphaba was so excited she could barely sit still. "Did I ever tell you that you're my hero?" she smiled up at him, unable to contain her excitement. "I have to go tell Nessa."

Bright stood up. "before you go, I have something for you." He reached under the desk and puled out a folded up napkin. "Bread for you and your sister and for anyone else who wants it. Eat it, Elphaba. I can hear your stomach growling from here."

Elphaba took the bread gratefully, holding it close to her stomach. The aroma was making her dizzy with hunger and she took a large piece from the napkin, stuffing it into her mouth. Swallowing, she said, "Thank you." And with that, she ran from the room and out of the building. No one tried to stop her as she ran down the sidewalk, anxious to get back to her sister and the others. Elphaba could feel the wind ripping through her hair as she ran and she was out of breath by the time she ran up the three flights of stairs. Pausing at the top of the stairs, Elphaba tried to catch her breath. She felt lightheaded and looked down at the bread Bright had given her. Her body screamed for her to devour it all and she wearily made her way to the door, the excitement she'd felt only moments before fading. When she opened the door and saw her sister, her excitement returned and she ran over to her sister. "You won't believe what just happened."

Nessa sat up, looking at her sister groggily. "What?"

Elphaba settled down on the mattress beside Nessa and handed her a large chunk of the bread. She then filled Nessa in on everything that Bright had told her, including the part about the Wizard's death. "His funeral is today."

Nessa chewed on the bread as she thought over what her sister had told her. "And you think that telling people that our father is a whacko is a good idea during a funeral?"

"Not everyone just the people here," Elphaba explained. She shrugged. "Who knows. It might help. Bright wants to have an reassembly this afternoon during the service. The Wizard was the only way that father wasn't caught and that everyone believed what he was doing was a good thing and that crap about the economy. No one wanted to go against the Wizard. But now that the Wizard is gone father doesn't have anyone protecting him from people knowing and going against him."

"So what will the meeting do?" Christina asked, having overheard Elphaba's explanation. "We all know your father is a two-timing jerk who hates his own people."

"You do but not everyone knows the full extent of his actions," Elpahba said. She stood up, brushing herself off. "Is everyone awake?"

"Yeah," Karen said, coming up behind Elphaba. "What is it that you were telling your sister? The Wizard's dead?"

"Yes," Elphaba answered. She glanced around the room and noticed that now all eyes were on her. "I might as well tell you. It's what everyone else will be hearing this afternoon at the camp-wide meeting. Bright and Dan, two of the officers here, are holding a camp-wide meeting to basically tell everyone the truth about what has been going on. I know a lot of you already know this but my father, a man who you all trusted to be your Governor, has deceived you. He has made everyone in Oz believe you are not worth being in society and has convinced the people of this great nation that the people of Munchkinland are responsible for the supposed economic crises here in Oz. Well let me set the record straight. There is no economic crisis. Not a real one anyway. The Wizard has been stealing money…." Elphaba continued to explain to the women sitting around her about what Bright had told her. "So basically with the Wizard gone my father doesn't stand a chance at anyone believing him now."

"So we can get him out of office and where he belongs?" Delia spoke up. "And we can get out of this dump?"

"Yes," a male voice said from the doorway and all eyes turned to find Bright standing in the doorway. "Elphaba, I just received word from your friend Galinda."

"You heard from my daughter?" Mrs. Upland spoke up, getting to her feet. "Is she all right?"

Bright held up a reassuring hand. "She's fine. They're flying into the city. All the trains were halted. They were hoping to be here before the funeral but they won't make it."

Elphaba felt her hopes decline. So she wouldn't get to see her best friend today after all, not that she'd expected to. "Are we still going ahead with the camp-wide meeting?"

"No. change of plans. I just received word that the funeral will be broadcast all over the city, as in everyone will be able to hear what's going on. Dan and I were able to get permission to attend so we will be attending the service."

"You're going to attend the funeral of a man who is responsible for us being in here?" Delia asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"To put our plan into action. A camp-wide meeting was only going to tell the people within these walls. Speaking at the funeral is going to let the entire city know what's going on," Bright explained and shot a knowing glance at Elphaba.

Elphaba couldn't believe it. In just a few hours her father and his wicked ways were going to be put to a stop and she made a mental note to thank Bright once this was all over. "Thank you," she mouthed and looked over at her sister, a shocked look on her face. Elphaba ran to her, bending down to meet Nessa's gaze. "Did you heart that, Nessie?" she asked, unable to hide the excitement.

Nessa felt tears pool in her eyes and she looked up at Bright. "I can't believe you would do this. For me. For us. For all of us."

Bright bent down to the younger Thropp sister. "You or anyone else don't deserve to be treated this way and this is the only way I can think of to get people to listen. Your father won't be able to deny anything at the funeral."

Nessa smiled and with trembling hands, pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. She held it out toward Bright. "Here. Take this. It's the numbers from the Wizard's account. It's how I found out what was really going on."

Bright smiled and folded the paper in his pocket. "Thank you, Nessa." He stood up and looked to Elphaba. "Do you need anything?"

"More bread," Elphaba answered, "And not just for me, for everyone." She followed Bright toward the door and when she looked at him next, there were tears in her eyes. "I don't know how I will ever be able to thank you."

"Watching you put Munchkin Land back as it once was before your father took over is all the thanks I need," Bright said and exited the loft, running down the steps.

Elphaba watched as Bright disappeared out of sight and then she lifted her head to the sky, thinking that maybe miracles really did exist and exist in the form of a single man wanting to make things right.

***

Frex couldn't believe this was happening. Just yesterday he had been talking with the Wizard and now he was preparing for his funeral. The last ten hours had been a blur and Frex hadn't had any time to process what the Wizard's absence would mean. The Wizard has been his right hand man and the reason no one had found out the truth. Now, Frex didn't know how he would keep everything a secret. The people of Munchkin land were bound to be suspecting something by now and the rest of the citizens had no one to trust in now. They had had their faith in the Wizard and had believed every word he'd said, even if it had been a lie.

Frex's thoughts swirled with nothing but questions as he stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie. The service had been pulled together very quickly and all that was left was making sure everyone showed up on time. After all, this was not just another funeral, this was the funeral of Oz's leader. But Frex hadn't only lost his right hand man he'd lost his best friend. They had been friends long before this stuff with the Mumchkins had started and Frex couldn't help but feel a tightening in his chest as he let his mind process the reality of the situation. Who was he going to turn to now? No one else knew the real truth.

A knock at the door startled him from his reverie and he cut his gaze over to the closed door. "Come in," he called.

The door opened and Frex's younger brother Raymond came into the room. "Hey Bro. How are you holding up?"

Frex turned toward his brother, his expression somber. "Doing okay I guess. I have no idea what I'm going to do now. People are bound to find out the truth. They have no one to trust now."

Raymond was silent for a moment, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "I hate to be the one to break it to you but you're probably right. Someone is going to find out eventually, if they already haven't."

Frex sighed. He knew his brother was right. After the funeral it wouldn't be long before the truth would get out. People were bound to start snooping. He had to get out. Disappear. And he had to do it now. But he couldn't very well leave without someone keeping watch. Just because he left didn't mean everything would just end. He'd worked too long and too hard for it to be all over now. "Raymond, you believe what I'm doing is the right thing, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"Because I need a right hand man. Someone to keep an eye on things until I can reappear again, until things settle down. I'm not asking you to take over as Govoner but I need you to keep me up to date with everything going on. Just don't let anyone know you're doing it. Everyone is already going to be all over me. I don't need people all over you too."

Raymond gave his brother a slap on the back. "No problem, Bro. I got you covered. Now, we should probably get going."

Frex adjusted his tie one last time, grabbed his coat and followed his brother out the door. He could see people down in the foyer as he came down the stairs and was relieved when one of the servants announced that the carriage would be arriving soon. Frex could feel his heart rate speeding up and he turned to his brother. "I'll be right back." And without waiting for a response, Frex ran back upstairs. Grabbing a bag, he stuffed as many clothes into it as he could and after grabbing the essentials and some extra shoes, he raced back downstairs. He would get more things once he got to wherever it is he was going.

The carriage ride to the town square took no time at all and soon Frex found himself sitting in the front row, near the casket. He could hear the crowd started to file into their seats but he didn't bother turning around to greet any of the guests. His mind was too busy forming a plan of how he was going to get out of here unnoticed. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the service had started until he heard the piano start playing, right in his ear. He tried to act as though the music hadn't startled him and let his gaze shift to the podium, where a young man wearing an officer's uniform was approaching. Frex stared at him intently, wondering where he'd seen him before. He didn't look a day over twenty five and Frex certainly had seen him before. He just couldn't remember where and when the boy said his name Frex knew exactly why he was familiar.

"My name is Bright Conway. I worked for the Wizard for a time and I was asked to speak first." Bright paused and looked out over the crowd, his expression serious. "I was asked to say a few words about him, about what a kind man he was and how he helped people." He looked out over the crowd and then said, "but I can't do that. You see, the Wizard was very good at putting on an act. He made everyone believe that what Governor Thropp was doing with the people of Munchkin Land was a good thing and because he was the Wizard and had so much power we all believed him. Well I am here to set the record straight. He has lied to us all. Every single day since he arrived and began working with governor Thropp. The people of Munchkin Land are not being helped, they are being harmed." The crowd was starting to get restless but Bright did not stop speaking. These people deserved to know the truth about the man they were currently mourning. The crowd was in an uproar now and Bright was afraid he was going to get pushed off the stage. It wasn't until someone screamed very loudly did things start to settle down.

"Is this true, son?" a man asked, standing up.

Frex was on his feet in an instant. "No it's not. He's lying." Frex shot a glare in Bright's direction. "How dare you. How dare you come here and spread lies about him. Who gave you permission to speak?"

"it's a free country, sir. Or well it was. Now it's more like a prison. Especially for the Munchkins." Bright pulled out the paper Nessa had given him hours earlier and held it up. "These are the numbers from the Wizard's personal account and Oz's national account. As you can see here, the Wizard has more money than the national account does." He scanned the crowd, watching as the people's faces turned from disbelief to shock. "I can assure you. It's all true." He watched as several people came forward and he jumped off the stage, showing them the piece of paper and what was on it.

"He's telling the truth," one man called out and another man soon followed. Soon a crowd had gathered around Bright, wanting to see the paper. "Where did you get this, son?"

Bright looked directly at Frex as he spoke. "From Governor Thropp's daughter. She, along with half of Munchkin Land are currently being held behind that wall that was mysteriously put up a few days ago."

The uproar started again and Frex glanced around frantically, trying to find a way out. But before he could get very far, he felt two people grab him by the shoulders. He spun around, fuming. "How dare you," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Are you going to believe some twenty five year old over me? He's lying."

The officer's expression was tense as he answered. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Frex. We're going to have take you in. Just until we get this all cleared up."

"You won't find anything," Frex called as he allowed the officers to lead him away. He couldn't believe this. Afar all this planning, after making sure every little detail was planned out, it was all going to go up in smoke. And he had a feeling that no amount of lying or covering up would do him any good now. They had evidence against him. There was no convincing the people now. He was doomed. Frex scowled out into the crowd. He was going to make sure his daughters never saw the light of day again. But they hadn't done this on their own, he reasoned as he was escorted to an awaiting carriage, they'd had help. And Frex knew exactly who had helped them. The thought nearly made him want to puke. He had tried so hard to keep Elphaba away from that friend of hers but somehow Galinda had weaseled her way back into Elphaba's life, bringing her parents with her. And it was because of them that Frex was being driven to the local prison now. Frex scowled out the window, watching as the familiar scenery whizzed past. He was going to make them pay. Every single one of them. Even if it was the last thing he did as a free man.

***

Elphaba couldn't believe it. After all the waiting and all the suffering it was finally over. She could hear the uproar as Bright's voice boomed over the loud speaker, telling the citizens of Oz what they didn't want to hear: that their leader was a liar and a fraud. Elphaba stood as close to the fence as she could get, trying to figure out what was happening now. The talking had stopped but the crowd was still shouting things, things that Elphaba couldn't make out.

"What's going on now?" Nessa asked from behind her sister. She was sitting in a chair, wrapped up in a blanket. Her tangled hair hung down in her face, hiding her eyes.

Elphaba turned to her sister, her smile as big as Oz itself. "I don't know but I have a feeling it's a good thing." She listened intently and after several moments, realized that people were shouting angry things at her father. "I think they believed Bright," she said excitedly. She continued to listen but couldn't make out anything more as the crowd started to taper off and the screaming stopped. "Bright should be along soon."

"What's happening?" Delia asked, coming up to stand beside Elphaba. Jake was behind her as were Christina, Brad and Mike. "Did everyone believe Bright?"

"I think so. People are shouting angry things at my father." Elphaba couldn't keep the excitement from her voice as she tried to peer over the people standing in front of her. "I'm going to go see what's happening. Stay with Mrs. Upland, Nessa." And without waiting for a response, Elphaba pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the angry protests thrown at her. She hurried up to the fence, watching as carriages rode by. Several people screamed things as they rode past and at first Elphaba thought they were screaming rude comments, only to realize they had been offering apologies. One women even came right up to the fence.

"We're behind you one hundred percent," the woman said and walked on down the road.

Elphaba stared after her, shocked and confused. "Wow. Now this I was not expecting," she muttered, not realizing she'd said it loud enough for anyone to hear.

"What? You don't trust me?"

Elphaba glanced up at the voice and found herself staring into Bright's excited, relived expression. "I can't believe you," she said. "How did you do it? How did you convince them so quickly?"

Bright grinned and held up the folded piece of paper Nessa had given him. "Your sister is a genius. I showed them the paper with the economic stuff on it and it was all the proof anyone needed."

Without processing what she was doing, Elphaba threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she said loudly and could feel tears pooling in her eyes. She released from the hug, wiping at her eyes. "I can't believe its over." She turned around to find Christina behind her and the two embraced. She then pulled free from Christina's grip and looked to Bright. "So what now?"

"Now we take you and your sister and your friends to the palace," Bright said. He glanced around and then turned back to Elphaba. "I'm not really sure what's happening right now. It will probably be touch and go for a while."

Elphaba nodded, too choked up to speak. She couldn't believe this was happening. Instead she put her hands through the fence and gave Bright's hand a squeeze. "Thank you," she managed to choke out though her words were mixed with tears. Swallowing back a fresh set of tears, she asked, "So we can't get out of here yet?"

"Yeah," Christina called from behind Elphaba. "Why can't you let us out?"

"Frex's army has to officially surrender," Bright explained. He gestured to his left. "Speaking of which I need to get back. I'll try to come and see you all later." Waving one last time, he jogged down the street to join the group of Munchkinland Officers that were gathered in a huddle.

Elphaba watched as Bright disappeared into the sea of faces and then she turned to her companions. "Let's get inside." Elphaba went over and bent down to her sister's level. "It's almost over Nessa. We just have to wait for father's army to surrender."

"And how long is that going to take?" Nessa asked through chattering teeth. "Are we going in now? I'm so cold."

"Yes, Nessie." Elphaba gestured for Jake to come forward and then indicated to her sister. "Carry her inside please."

"Sure." Being ever so careful, Jake lifted Nessa into his arms and followed Elphaba through the crowd and toward the loft. "So how long do we have to wait?"

"Bright wasn't sure. Hopefully not long," Elphaba said as she held open the door for Jake. She followed him inside and up the stairs. No officers stood at their usual post, guarding the front door and Elphaba hoped that meant that they were going to surrender soon. But Elphaba kept this comment to herself as she followed Jake and the rest of her loft mates up the steps and down the hall. The afternoon was still upon them and the sun shone in through the large window, making the room look brighter then it had since they'd arrived nearly three days ago. Elphaba watched as Jake put Nessa on her mattress and then joined her sister.

"Thanks Jake," Nessa called. She waved and then looked over at her sister. "So is father really giving up? I hate not knowing. Did they arrest him or what?"

"I heard they took him in for questioning," Karen said from her spot beside Nessa's. "But I don't know if it'll amount to anything. I wouldn't get excited just yet."

Elphaba felt her excitement fade. She should've known this would happen. This wasn't going to happen overnight. The changes and whatnot were going to take time. the only question was, how much time did they really have?

***

Bright could see Frex pacing back and forth in the small windowless room he'd been placed in. His expression was tense and for a moment Bright thought he saw a tear in the man's eye. He looked over at Dan, who stood beside him, hardly moving. The Governor had been in there for hours and had been questioned by several people. Now it was Bright's turn. He had known the man before all this had begun and while he had only been eight at the time, Bright figured he was the best shot at getting Frex to come clean. The evidence was stacked against him. Searching the palace and the Wizard's study had proved that. Now all they needed was a true confession.

"This is ridiculous," Frex yelled, slamming his fists on the hard wooden table. He looked up as Bright entered, his expression as hard as stone. "So they sent a rookie to come and ask me a bunch of pointless questions. How nice." His voice oozed with sarcasm and Bright tried not to flinch as he stared at Frex's withering stare. Frex stared at the boy for a long moment and finally a sign of recognition filled his eyes. "I know you. You were the one who spoke at the funeral today. The reason I am in here." His eyes bore into Bright's. "Who put you up to this, huh? My daughters?" Frex took a step closer to Bright. "They wouldn't know the truth if it hit them in the head."

Bright tried to keep his expression neutral as he answered. "You and I both know that isn't true. Your daughters do not lie." He slammed a stack of folders down on the table. "It's all right here Frex. Every single element to your wicked plan." He got into Frex's face, resisting the urge to use his fists instead of his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry with anyone before. "You don't stand a chance. You might as well just come clean now."

Frex took a step back, nearly collapsing to the floor as he did. He leaned against the hard cement wall, feeling a film of sweat forming on his forehead. He took several deep breaths, trying to still his pounding heart. "What is the evidence?" he asked through clenched teeth. He eyed the folder that was still sitting on the table, mocking him. He didn't have to ask to know what was in that folder. He already knew. Five years worth of planning and plotting, diagrams of the settlement that had recently been built, budget cuts to Munchkin Land. Frex felt his heart twist as he looked up at Bright. The expression on the young man's face was less than forgiving.

"Fine," Bright said, edging his way toward the door, "have it your way. I'll be back." And with that, he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The sound echoed off the walls. "He's not talking."

"He doesn't need to, does he? The evidence is all there," Dan said, indicating into the room. He watched as Frex began waving his arms wildly. "Either he's finally lost it or that's your cue."

Bright sighed and walked slowly toward the door. He opened it and stepped hesitantly into the room. "That was fast."

Frex scowled at him and sat down at the table, eyeing the folder. "You don't need a confession. You already have all the evidence you need."

Bright looked at Frex, his expression softening. "This'll go a lot easier if you just cooperate."

Frex sighed heavily and sat back in his chair, throwing up his hands. "Fine. I surrender." He felt as if the weight of the world had been dropped on his shoulders and his stomach churned. All that hard work, all that planning, gone. He was going to be in jail for the next twenty years, probably until he died. Who was going to run things? Could he really count on his brother to keep an eye on things? Was Raymond smart enough to keep things running as they were or had the army already surrendered? "Just tell me this," he said, "Have my men surrendered?" Frex held up a hand. "Never mind. It's over. Tell them they're released from their duties."

If Bright hadn't been sitting in front of the most hated man in all of Oz right now he would've felt sorry for him. But as it was, Bright couldn't ever feel sorry for him and he didn't bother hiding his anger as he stood up, slamming the chair up under the table with such force that the table nearly fell over. "You're lucky someone didn't try to assassinate you," he muttered and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

Frex watched as the young man exited the room and then he put his head in his hands. It was over. It was all over. Once and for all. Frex lifted his head, his eyes darting about the room as a thought suddenly occurred to him. Maybe it wasn't the end. Maybe he could still convince his brother to keep watch on things. Frex felt his body relax as he let that thought sink in. Maybe he wasn't doomed after all. He would just have to be patient, which had never been one of his strong suits. But patience was worth it if it meant he was one day going to resume his title as Governor. It was a long shot he knew but maybe if he could convince the people that it had been all the Wizard's idea he would be able to win back their trust. It was a long shot but right now that was all Frex had to hope for. Munchkin Land was about to be put in the control of someone else. The power he had worked so hard to achieve had been stripped. Just like that. But maybe one day he could get it back. Little did he know, however, as he paced around that tiny room that his title would be handed over to his worst enemy: the father of his daughter's best friend.

***

The loft was quiet. Too quiet. Everyone had gone to bed hours ago. But Elphaba couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned on her mattress, hoping she wasn't waking up her sister. The light from the city poured into the room. She squinted into the light, letting her mind wonder back to the events from today. Her father was in custody and soon his men would surrender. Elphaba just hoped it would be soon. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. And what about after the settlement was liberated? What would happen to all the people? Elphaba felt her stomach lurch as she thought about Delia and Christina and Brad and Jake. What would become of them? Would they go back to singing in the town square and sleeping in a warehouse? But Elphaba's thoughts quickly turned to Chase. How long would it be before she would see them again? Did he still love her? Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut, not allowing the tears to escape down her cheeks and she buried her head in her pillow. How could Chase still love her? How would Galinda ever want to speak to her again? She had been the reason her parents had been taken. It had been her fault Galinda was going through this turmoil now. It was her fault Nessa was shivering and in pain.

Elphaba could feel the lump in her throat and she allowed a sob to escape her throat. How had it come to this? How had to come to her lying on a dinky old mattress sobbing when just a month ago she had been a regular college student attending the finest university in all of Oz. None of it made any sense and as Elphaba tried to control her tears, she thought she heard voices outside in the hall. Sitting up, Elphaba listened intently. The voices were growing louder and Elphaba scrambled to her feet.

"Elphaba?" Nessa asked sleepily. "What's going on?"

"We're not sure," Karen answered and looked toward the door. "What is it?"

Elphaba put a finger to her lips and quietly pressed her ear to the door. She could hear the shuffling of feet, followed by loud voices and slamming of doors. Elphaba then heard a loud knock against the door and she jumped back, startled, nearly tripping over her own two feet.

"It's all right, Elphaba," Elphaba heard Bright say, "Help has arrived."

Upon hearing those words, Elphaba threw open the door and found herself staring into Bright's excited eyes. "My father's army surrendered?" She could hear people scrambling to their feet but she ignored the commotion as she waited for Bright's answer.

A large smile spread over Bright's face. "Yes. Your father is currently in custody and has admitted to everything." His expression turned serious. "I'll fill you in on the details later. Get your clothes on. We're taking you all to the hospital for the night and then shelters have been set up for those of you who are well enough to be released." He moved past Elphaba and walked into the loft.

Elphaba watched as Bright lifted her sister off the mattress and into his arms. She then ran over and grabbed the blanket, placing it over Nessa's thin, fragile body. The next few minutes passed by in a blur as Elphaba and her friends were led out of the loft and out to awaiting carriages. The night was clear but breezy and as Elphaba waited with her sister and Bright for an available carriage, she couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement pass through her. After all this time, after all this waiting they were finally being rescued and no sooner had the thought entered Elphaba's mind that an empty carriage pulled up just outside the fence. Gathering her skirts in her hands, Elphaba walked briskly behind Bright, watching impatiently as he placed Nessa into the backseat. She then climbed in after her sister, nearly jumping out of her skin as Bright slammed the door closed.

"Elphaba what's happening?" Nessa whispered, her voice quivering due to the cold.

Elphaba grabbed her sister's hand. "We're being taken to the hospital. Just for now and then tomorrow Bright will probably take us to the palace."

Nessa squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head vigorously. "No. I can't go back there. I just can't." An involuntary shiver passed through her and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I know but we don't have a choice." Elphaba spoke softly and gave her sister's hand another squeeze. "Bright isn't going to let anything happen to us and soon Galinda will be here. And Chase," she added silently.

A look of panic made its way into Nessa's eyes. "Boq. Do you think Boq is okay? Do you think he got out?" Nessa sat up straighter, her eyes suddenly searching the darkened streets. "Elphaba he had to have gotten out." Her tone was fearful and mixed with tears. "Do you think he did?"

Elphaba swallowed, trying to keep her own fear and apprehension at bay. She had lost track of Delia and the rest of them when the carriages had arrived and hoped they would all be reunited at the hospital. "I'm sure he's fine Nessa. We'll most likely find him at the hospital." She pulled her sister into an embrace. "Now try to sleep. We'll be there soon." Elphaba let her gaze shift to the window and she stared out the window at the quiet streets as the carriage continued its trek toward the hospital and toward their freedom.

The ride to the hospital seemed to drag on forever but finally, the carriage pulled up in font of a large gray building, stopping at its entrance. Elphaba heaved a quiet sigh of relief and waited patiently as Nessa was helped from the carriage. Bright lifted her into his arms and Elphaba followed behind them, glad to finally be out of the cold. She could feel the shivering returning as a gust of warm air hit her and she immediately began searching the crowd for her friends. The hospital was bright and smelled of disinfectant and blood. Elphaba breathed in deep, keeping her mouth closed and kept her eyes peeled as she followed Bright down a long hallway, finally stopping at a set of double doors located at the end of the hall. The sound of people's shoes squeaking on the shiny floor was the last sound Elphaba heard as she passed through the double doors. The doors closed behind her with a loud bang, nearly making her jump. She shut her eyes for a brief moment, trying to steady herself and when she opened them again, she found she was standing in a large room filled with cots. There must have been a hundred or more and most of them were already taken. Elphaba quickly scanned the room and felt her hopes sag when she realized that Delia and the rest of the people from her loft were not among the throng of people. But her hopes were immediately brightened when she heard her name. the voice sounded out in the room, echoing off the walls.

"Elphaba! Over here!"

Elphaba scanned the room, trying to locate the voice and finally spotted Delia waving her arms frantically. Elphaba ran to her, embracing the red-head in a tight hug. "Is everyone else here?" she asked as Delia pulled her down onto the cot.

"Yeah. Brad is in the guy's room and Christina is in her exam," Delia said. She put her legs up against her chest, hugging her knees. "We were the first ones here."

Elphaba flipped backwards onto the cot. She let her gaze shift to where Bright had sat Nessa down on the next available cot. "How long will we have to be here?"

"I'm going to get you in and out of here soon," Bright promised. "And take you back to the palace. You, Nessa, Delia, Brad, Jake and Christina."

Delia jumped up, excitement lighting her face. "Are you serious?" she grinned. "I knew I liked you." She pointed across the room. "Here comes Christina! Christina over here!"

Christina locked eyes with Delia and then ran over to her. "Elphaba! Thank goodness you're okay! We totally lost track of you!"

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as Delia cut in. "You will not believe where we're going." Receiving a glare from Elphaba, Delia whispered into Christina's ear, grinning madly.

"Elphaba are you serious?" Christina turned to Elphaba, her eyes wide.

"Yes. She is," Bright cut in, grinning. "I'm taking all of you back to the palace." He motioned for Elphaba to follow him. "Your turn."

Elphaba groaned and stood up. "I hate doctors," she muttered. She looked over to her sister. "I'll be right back, Nessie."

"I'll be here Elphaba," Nessa said and grinned.

Elphaba sighed and followed Bright across the room and into a smaller room. It was equipped with a examining table, sink and two chairs. Elphaba squinted into the dim light and climbed up on the table, the paper crinkling beneath her. She sighed and looked at Bright. "I don't need this. I'm fine," she insisted, leaning back on her hands.

"I know but it's required. I'll be outside." And with that, Bright disappeared out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Elphaba sighed and laid down on the table. She didn't have to wait long, however, for the doctor to come in. The exam itself took no more than ten minutes and after the doctor announced that Elphaba was fine physically she was out the door and in search of her sister and friends. She watched as Bright carefully lifted Nessa off the cot. "Be careful," she warned.

Bright turned to her. "Elphaba she'll be fine."

Elphaba sighed and sank back down on the cot. The minutes ticked by and Elphaba tried to keep her mind occupied by talking to Delia and Christina and she hardly realized that ten minutes had gone by until she saw her sister being carried over to the cot. She stood up and went to her. "Is everything okay?"

"She's just a little dehydrated and her hip is bruised," Bright said as he carefully put Nessa back on the cot. "I'll go get the carriages and we'll head to the palace."

Elphaba barely comprehended what Bright had said as she ran to her sister, sitting down beside her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Nessa nodded, smiling. "Tired and dehydrated but other than that I feel fine. I just want to sleep." Her smile faded as thoughts of her time at the palace resurfaced. "I just don't want to sleep in that same room."

Elphaba put an arm around her sister's thin frame. "I know. I don't want to go there period but how about if we stay in the same room? Just for tonight," Elphaba suggested, pulling her hand free from around Nessa's shoulders.

Nessa nodded, relief filling her face. "Yes. That'd be good." She leaned her head against her sister's shoulder.

Elphaba looked over to Delia, not sure what to say or what to do. She was suddenly exhausted both mentally and physically and wanted nothing more than to forget these last few days had happened. It felt like forever since she'd seen Galinda and though only a few days had actually passed it felt as if it had been a long longer. She sat there staring into space and was relieved when she heard Bright's voice in her ear, telling the group that the carriages were ready. Elphaba barely registered the fact that they were walking out of the hospital until she was actually in the carriage and once inside, she felt her chest tighten with dread. Why had she agreed to go back here? To the place where she'd almost died? The thought made Elphaba want to puke and she leaned her head out the open carriage window, breathing in the cool air. She could hear Christina and Delia whispering in hushed tones beside her but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Not that it mattered. She was too tired to care and could feel Nessa's breathing on her neck as she slept, leaning against her shoulder.

"Elphaba?" Delia asked softly, keeping her voice low as to not wake Nessa, "you okay?"

Elphaba wanted to lie and say she was fine, that she was just tired. But she knew that these girls would never believe her. After all, she had lived with them in tight quarters for three days now. They would definitely be able to tell if she was lying. "No. I'm not." She looked to the girls, hardly able to read their expression in the dark of the carriage. "I'm terrified of going into that palace. This is where my father put me in the cellar." Elphaba literally shivered at the memory. "If it hadn't been for Galinda's father I would've died down there." She turned away, not wanting the girls to see the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. But before she could say another word, she felt the carriage jerk to a stop and Nessa sit up abruptly, tensing.

"We're here?" Nessa asked softly, fear in her tone. She looked to Elphaba, her eyes wide. "I don't know if I can do this." Her voice shook and she gripped her sister's hand, feeling her heart rate accelerate.

"Yes you can Nessa." Elphaba's voice sounded braver then she actually felt and she watched as Bright opened the carriage door. Her heart jumped in her throat as Bright lifted Nessa out of the carriage and she scrambled after him, nearly running to keep up. They headed up the path toward the door and by the time they were inside, Elphaba was nearly breathless. "Maybe I am weaker then I thought." She leaned against the wall located by the door, taking several deep breaths. She could hear footsteps behind her as Delia, Christina, Brad and Jake entered the palace. Turning, she stared at them out of weary eyes. "Welcome to the palace of the once wonderful Wizard of Oz." She spoke the last words through clenched teeth.

Delia let her gaze shift upward, examining the foyer from head to toe. "Wow. This is amazing. Not at all what I expected." She looked to Elphaba. "Hey where's Boq? Did he come with us?"

"He's here now," Bright said, indicating outside where a carriage had just pulled up. He carried Nessa toward the stairs and Elphaba followed him. "Which room do you girls want?"

Elphaba felt a shiver pass through her as she glanced up and down the hall. She could still hear her father shouting at her, could still feel the pain as he twisted her arm around while leading her to the dungeon. But before she could respond, she heard footsteps followed by Boq's voice.

"Boq!" Nessa cried. Relief filled her tone and face as she embraced her boyfriend. "Thank goodness."

Boq kissed her softly on the lips, running his hands through her hair. "It's okay now. Everything is going to be okay."

Elphaba cleared her throat, feeling as though she was going to pass out at any moment. "Hey guys I hate to break up this little reunion but I am exhausted and could sleep right here on the floor."

Nessa laughed and kissed Boq one last time. "See you in the morning." She watched as Boq headed down the stairs and then allowed Bright to carry her to a spare room. "Elphaba?" she called into the darkness.

"Here." Elphaba watched as Bright put her sister on the bed and then proceeded to pull of Nessa's shoes, throwing them to the floor. She then looked over at Bright. "Thank you," she whispered, "for everything. For saving us."

Bright smiled, his expression barely readable in the dark of the room. "I made a promise to your mother. Now, you two get some sleep. I'll make sure the others are taken care of."

Elphaba nodded and crawled into bed beside her sister, too exhausted to care if they were sleeping in their clothes or not. "Nessie?"

"Hmm?" Nessa muttered sleepily.

"I love you."

Nessa smiled into the darkness and felt for her sister's hand. "I love you too, big sis. Thanks for always taking care of me. I know sometimes I don't deserve it."

"Hey. That's in the past now. You've changed. I see that now and I love you all the more for it. Just sleep, Nessa." And with her arms locked in a protective embrace around her sister, Elphaba finally let sleep consume her for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Galinda had never been so happy to see the Emerald City in all her life and as the plane flew over the grand city, Galinda couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement travel up her arms. She was one step closer to being reunited with her parents and best friend. The last few days had been agony and Galinda couldn't wait until she was in her mother's arms, knowing that the ones she loved were safe. She peered down at the city, wishing they were already on the ground. They'd be heading directly to the castle and then come tomorrow morning Galinda would meet Elphaba and Bright at the spot he'd designated in the letter. The thought that she would have to talk to her friend through a fence nearly brought her to tears and she was relieved when Mr. Upland announced they would be landing soon. After nearly six hours in the air Galinda was anxious to get on solid ground again.

They landed a few miles from the Palace and then took a carriage through the city. Galinda couldn't exactly see much as she glanced out the window but she did notice there were a lot of carriages on the road. Especially for nearly two in the morning.

"All of the people from Munchkin Land who were in that settlement," the driver said and pointed to a fenced in area, which was now deserted, "have been taken the hospital."

Hospital? Galinda felt her heart rate accelerate. "Elphie?" she whispered. She stared out the window, watching as the fence continued for the better part of a block. Had people really been in there? Was this where her parents and Elphie had been taken? Galinda felt a shiver prickle her arms and she turned away from the window, not wanting to see any more. She didn't say much as the carriage continued driving through the city and when it arrived at the castle, Galinda felt her heart leap into her throat. Would they have to face Elphaba's father? And if they did, would Galinda be able to hold back her anger toward him? Galinda felt numb as she followed Fiyero out of the carriage and up the walk. She felt him take her hand and she squeezed it tightly, glad he was there beside her.

"Galinda you're trembling," Fiyero whispered.

Galinda looked over at him, barely able to read his expression of concern in the dim light of the street lamp. "I don't want to see Elphaba's father," Galinda finally admitted, her voice shaking. "I can't, Fiyero. I can't face him. Not after what he did." Galinda was shaking so hard now she could hardly stand and she could feel tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. But before she could say anything more, she heard Fiyero's voice.

"Galinda, honey, Frex was taken into custody hours ago. He's not here." Fiyero wrapped his arms around Galinda's small frame, holding her close.

Galinda breathed out slowly, feeling her body crumbling in relief. She leaned against Fiyero, suddenly feeling like someone had dropped a piano on her head. She was both mentally and physically exhausted and was glad when they finally made it inside. The foyer was dark, with only a dim light lighting the stairway. Galinda wearily made her way up the stairs behind Fiyero and hardly remembered being directed to a room down the hall. She noticed several doors were shut but was too tired to think anything of it. She grabbed her suitcase from her father and disappeared into the nearest room. Flipping on the light, she changed quickly into her nightgown and crawled into bed. She was asleep instantly, not knowing that just next door her best friend slept soundly.

***

The next morning both Elphaba and Nessa awoke at the same time, staring sleepily into each other's faces.

"I'm starving," were the first words out of Nessa's mouth. She glanced around the room, squinting as the sun poured in from the window located by the bed. "What time is it?"

Elphaba yawned and stretched. "I don't know." She moved around in the bed, trying to wake up and let out a yelp when she felt her feet touch her sister's. "Nessa your feet are like ice."

Nessa giggled. "My feet? What about your feet? They feel like two ice cubes."

For the first time in a long time, Elphaba actually allowed a laugh to escape her throat. It felt good to laugh, especially after being tense for so long. But the laughter suddenly died in her throat as thoughts of Galinda filled her mind. "Do you think Galinda is here yet?"

Nessa's own smile faded and she looked over at her sister. "I don't know. I would think so." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Nessa called, her voice still croaky with sleep.

The door opened and Delia poked her head in. "Are you two awake?"

"Yes." Elphaba sat up, watching as both Delia and Christina entered the room. "Come join us. We were just discussing how hungry we are."

Delia and Christina climbed up on the bed, which resulted in a loud yelp from Nessa.

"Hey that's my foot," Nessa whined loudly.

Delia quickly moved backward on the bed. "Sorry Nessa." A large smile spread across her face. "Hey who wants to raid the kitchen?"

"So there," Christina muttered. She glanced around the room, her gaze suddenly settling on a wheelchair sitting in the corner of the room. "Hey Nessa is that your chair?"

Nessa followed Christina's gaze. "Yes." Her smile faded. "Ugh this is the room I stayed in when I was here last. I told Bright I didn't want to stay here."

Elphaba squeezed her sister's hand comfortingly. "It'll be fine, Nessa. At least we don't have to go down to the dungeons." She felt a shiver pass through her and she blinked back unexpected tears. "Let's go downstairs. Delia, Christina can you help me get Nessa into her chair?"

"I can do it myself, Elphaba," Nessa stated tartly, rolling her eyes at her sister. "Just bring the chair right over to the bed."

"I'll get it." Delia jumped off the bed and ran to the chair, pushing it toward the bed. "Wow this thing is neat."

Nessa didn't answer as she sat up and with her upper body, managed to pull herself into the chair. "See? No help required."

Elphaba smiled at her sister and pulled back the covers, jumping to the ground. "Okay let's go downstairs. There's a ramp on the back staircase isn't there, Nessie?"

"Yes." Nessa wheeled herself toward the door and opened it. "Wow it feels so good to be in this chair again and not having to be carried everywhere."

Elphaba put her hands on the handles of Nessa's chair. "Here. I'll push. We'll get downstairs before I turn thirty."

Nessa turned around, glaring at her sister. "Hey! I'm not that slow," she whined.

"I know. I know. I'm just starving." Elphaba pushed her sister's chair out into the hall and headed for the back staircase, where the ramp was located. She carefully pushed Nessa's chair down the ramp, but nearly ran her into a wall in the process.

"Elphaba!" Nessa scolded but there was laughter in her tone. "You are the worst driver in the history of Oz!"

Elphaba snickered. "This is really pathetic. I've been pushing your chair since I was four and now I nearly run you into a wall."

Both Christina and Delia burst out laughing. "I have to agree with you on that one," Delia said once her laughter had died down. "That is pretty pathetic."

Elphaba was about to respond with some smart remark when a door opened somewhere down the hall. Elphaba searched the hallway frantically, feeling her heart rate speed up. "I think we woke someone up," she whispered. She stayed perfectly still, listening as the footsteps came closer.

"Elphaba, move!" Nessa hissed. "It's probably just Galinda's parents or Boq or someone."

Elphaba knew her sister was probably right but she couldn't help but hope it was someone else and as she watched the person come toward her, she knew without a doubt it wasn't Galinda's parents but Galinda herself. "Galinda?" the word was spoken so soft that Elphaba wondered if her friend had heard her.

"Elphie?" Galinda did a double take, making sure she wasn't dreaming and when she opened her eyes again, Elphaba was still standing before her. Tears pooling in her eyes, Galinda ran to her, throwing herself into Elphaba's embrace. Tears ransacked her body, making her shake furiously and she felt Elphaba trembling beneath her. "Thank goodness," she whispered tearfully. She pulled free, looking up into Elphaba's face. Her friend's face was wet with tears and when Galinda tried to speak again all that came out was a choked sob. "Elphie."

Elphaba swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and hugged her friend again, not wanting to let go. "I can't believe it's really you. I never thought I'd see you again." She kept an arm locked around Galinda's waist as she led her friend past Nessa's chair and down the ramp. "Your parents will want to see you. They're fine. We're all fine." Elphaba heard the sound of Nessa's chair behind her and she quickly moved both her and Galinda out of the way. "When did you get here?"

"This morning. Around four," Galinda said. "I think I was in the room right next door to you. I kept hearing voices through the wall this morning but I wasn't sure who it was and then I heard them again out in the hall just now. I kept hoping…." She let her voice fade, not wanting to break down again.

"I know." Elphaba led her friend into the empty dining room. "Want to help us raid the kitchen?"

Galinda grinned. "You bet."

Elphaba smiled and looked back at her friends, her face glowing with happiness and relief. She had her best friend back. After all the waiting and crying and wishing, Galinda was finally back and as Elphaba followed her blonde friend into the kitchen she made a vow that from this moment on she would never abandon her ever again. And it was a promise, she knew, that she would never break.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba froze, hardly believing the voice that had just spoken to her. Could it be? Turning slowly around, she felt her heart leap into her throat when she saw who had spoken her name and without a word, ran into his arms. Her body trembled as she tried to keep back a sob and she leaned into his embrace, allowing him to wrap his arms tightly around her.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Chase whispered into her ear, not releasing his hold on her. "I was so worried."

Elphaba struggled to look up at him, tears misting in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "It's all my fault. I should've tried to stop him." She clung to him, afraid that if she let go she'd be taken from him again.

Chase took a step back but didn't let go of her hands. "This was not your fault. You had nothing to do with this. It was your father's fault." He rubbed a hand against her cheek, caressing it softly. "How are Galinda's parents and your friends and Nessa?"

Galinda ran up to her friend. "Where are my parents?"

"Probably still sleeping," Elphaba answered, taking a step back from Chase. But no sooner had she spoken the words that both Galinda's parents appeared on the stairs. Elphaba watched, a smile on her face, as Galinda ran to her parents, embracing both of them at the same time. No one spoke for several minutes, until Mr. Upland looked right at Elphaba.

"None of this was your fault," he said sternly. "We don't blame you for what happened." He looked to his daughter. "Are you all right?"

Galinda nodded, tears evident on her cheeks. "I'm fine, Popsicle. Worried about you and Momsie and Elphie." A tiny sob escaped her throat and she shook her head, disbelief filling her eyes. "I can't believe one man could do something so awful." Galinda looked at her parents urgently. "You sure you're okay though?"

Mrs. Upland embraced her daughter again. "We're fine. Just a little hungry."

"Try a lot hungry," Delia spoke up loudly. She gestured toward the kitchen, a scowl on her face. "And we have no food." She walked up to Elphaba. "Guess your father wasn't a big fan of eating."

"Well we'll have to fix that," Mr. Upland spoke up, descending the rest of the way down the steps. But his expression suddenly turned serious. "But after we eat we need to discuss some things."

No one said a word, as everyone knew what Mr. Upland was referring to. What was going to happen now? Now that Governor Thropp was in jail? Galinda looked to her friend and couldn't help but notice a look of anxiety on Elphaba's face. Galinda released from her mother's grip and went to her friend, embracing her in a sideways hug.

"I can't do this," Elphaba said softly as the reality of what her father had done began to sink in again. Now that he was gone there was no one left to rule Munchkinland. "I can't rule."

"And you won't have to," Mr. Upland said reassuringly. He looked to each of the group in turn. "Listen there's a lot to discuss here. Why don't we go find somewhere to eat and sort this all out? Where's Fiyero and his parents?"

Galinda was about to respond when the front door suddenly opened. All eyes turned toward the door, watching as Fiyero entered the palace. "Speaking of the devil," Galinda said. She went to her boyfriend. "Where were you?" she put an arm around Fiyero's waist, smiling up at him. "Look who's here."

Fiyero glanced around and then looked down at Galinda, shock present on his face. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story," Elphaba cut in, walking up to the Winkie Prince, "but basically my father got busted and all of us were sent here."

"And we have no idea what we're gonna do," Nessa cut in loudly. "I am not exactly fit to be Governor."

"Let's worry about that when the time comes," Mr. Upland cut in. "But for now though we were about to go and get some breakfast. Would you and your parents care to join us, Fiyero?"

Fiyero look to Galinda and didn't take his eyes off her as he answered. "Actually my parents are waiting for us at a little café. I just came to ask Galinda something. Something I can't hold off on."

Galinda felt her heart rate speed up and she looked at her boyfriend, puzzled. "What is it?"

"I promised my parents I'd wait," Fiyero said. He looked down at Galinda's nightgown. "You might want to go change."

Galinda looked down at herself, blushing. "Right." She looked to Elphaba and then grabbed her hand, dragging her toward the stairs. She could hear Christina and Delia following but she didn't slow down. It wasn't until she reached the room she'd been sleeping in and had the door closed that she let out the squeal she'd been suppressing.

"Galinda what is your deal?" Elphaba asked. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her friend this excited. Not since that night at the church. Oh that that seemed ages ago and the thought made Elphaba's stomach churn. She had totally lost track of the days. It felt like a year since she'd seen her best friend.

Galinda couldn't help but let out another squeal, clapping her hands together excitedly. "I think Fiyero is going to ask me to marry him."

"WHAT?" Christina screeched. She grabbed Galinda by the shoulders. "Are you sure? How can you tell?"

Galinda took a step back, allowing a tiny giggle to escape her throat. "Hello. It's so obvious. He said he had to ask me something when we get to the café and he left early this morning." She looked to Elphaba, beaming. "Can you believe it? I'm getting engaged!"

Delia and Christina both let out another squeal but Elphaba just stood there, grinning at her best friend. She then walked toward the door. "Hey Glin I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." Galinda watched her friend leave and then turned to Christina and Delia. "She looks thin. Have any of you eaten?"

Delia shook her head. "They barely fed us in that place, Galinda. It was awful. Simply awful." Delia sucked in a breath, a pained look appearing on her face. "I don't really want to talk about it." She headed for the door. "Come on Chris let's let Galinda change in peace. "

Galinda watched as her friends left and felt her heart sink when she heard the door close. Tears pooling in her eyes, Galinda dressed quickly, not caring how she looked. Her friends were in trouble. This was no time to worry about making a fashion statement. Grabbing her shoes and purse, Galinda ran from the room and walked down the hall to Elphaba's. She knocked softly and then walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Elphaba was sitting on her bed, staring off into space, still wearing her nightgown. "Elphie?"

Elphaba turned, her eyes red from crying, her face tearstained. "I'm fine," she said softly, running a hand across her cheek. "It's stupid."

Galinda came over to her friend, climbing up on the bed beside her. "It's not stupid if you're sitting here crying. What's wrong?" She put an arm around her friend, waiting for her to continue. "You can tell me, Elphie. Is it about the settlement place? Did your father do something?"

Elphaba shook her head as a lump began to form in her throat. "No." the word was barely audible and Elphaba's lip trembled as she prepared to speak again. "I'm scared." The word came out in a hoarse whisper and she looked over at Galinda, tears pooling in her eyes again. "I'm scared of losing you. I almost lost you once. I can't go through that again. I never thought I'd see you again Galinda. There were nights I thought we were all going to die." She took a deep breath as a sob threatened to overpower her words. "If you get married you aren't going to have time for me anymore. Our friendship will be no more."

Galinda felt her heart twist into a million pieces. She'd had no idea Elphaba felt like this. But it was understandable considering all that she'd been through. "Elphie, look at me!" she turned Elphaba toward her, her expression stern. "You don't have to worry about that. Not at all. You and I will always be friends. Forever and always. Fiyero will be my husband, yes but he won't replace my best friend." She pushed a strand of Elphaba's hair behind her ear. "Feel better now?" she embraced her friend in a hug, allowing Elphaba to cry on her shoulder. The two stayed like that for a bit, until Elphaba finally pulled away, wiping at her eyes. Galinda could see the look of embarrassment on her friend's face. "It's okay to cry, Elphie. You've been through a lot. Keeping your emotions pent up is not a good thing."

Elphaba sniffed and when she finally found her voice, she said, "I know. I just hate getting emotional. Even around you. I just…feel like someone has beaten me down one too many times. I feel numb yet I feel like screaming and throwing something at the same time."

"I know. I do too," Galinda admitted, scooting further up on the bed. She shook her head in disbelief, a look of anger passing over her face. "I just can't believe one man can do so much evil."

Elphaba could only nod and she stood up. "I know. But I don't want to think about it anymore. My father is gone and he's no longer around to ruin my life." The words tasted foreign on her tongue but it didn't take long for Elphaba to realize they were true. Her father would never again be able to control her life. For the first time since she could remember she had complete and total control. she had been abused and knocked down. But no more. She was taking back her life and never letting it go ever again. "Now, we've got to get you to that café so you can get engaged!"

A smile lit Galinda's eyes and she jumped off the bed. "Well hurry up. Everyone is waiting. I'll be downstairs." Galinda headed for the door and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She met her mother in the hallway, along with Nessa and Delia.

"Where's Elphaba?" Nessa asked before Galinda could get a word in.

Galinda gestured behind her to the closed door. "Getting ready." She looked at her mother. "She won't talk about what happened. Was it really bad, Momise? Please I have to know."

Mrs. Upland shook her head, her expression pained. "It wasn't as bad as you're probably imagining but yes it was bad, honey." Mrs. Upland gave Galinda's shoulder a squeeze, managing a smile. "We'll talk about it later. Everyone is waiting."

Galinda nodded, smiling stiffly and followed her mother downstairs. She met Delia and Christina and the guys in the foyer. "Elphaba's coming." She looked to Chase as she said this, giving him a look that seemed to say 'she's in pain' and then put on a smile, linking her arm through Fiyero's. "What can I say? Elphaba has hung around me too long."

The sound of laughter rippled through the room, easing the tension only slightly. Galinda looked around at her friends and family and couldn't help but notice the pain and anger in their eyes. Whatever had happened at that settlement place wasn't going to be forgotten about overnight. But she knew that she mustn't push her parents or Elphaba to talk about it. They would open up when they wanted to. For now though, Galinda was just going to be grateful they were here and safe.

The minutes ticked by and finally Elphaba came down the stairs, keeping her gaze planted on the ground. She then lifted her gaze and attempted a smile. "Sorry. I had a hard time finding something that looked like it hadn't been drug through the mud." She tried to keep her tone light but Elphaba could hear the tension in her voice and she knew Galinda's parents and the rest of them were feeling the pain of what had happened as well. This was one area of her life Galinda wouldn't be able to help her with. Never in a million years would she or Chase understand the painful events that had taken place there. But Elphaba's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Chase's arm around her shoulders. She looked over at him, forcing a smile. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Mrs. Upland spoke up, heading for the door, "We've kept Fiyero's parents waiting long enough."

The group filed out of the palace and to two waiting carriages. Galinda climbed in beside Fiyero, Elphaba and Chase and noticed how tightly Chase clung to Elphaba's hand. It was as if he was afraid of letting her go. Galinda knew this fear all too well for she was experiencing it too. The thought of Elphaba leaving again terrified her to no end but she pushed the thoughts aside, not wanting those awful feelings to damper her mood. The excitement she had felt earlier was returning and she couldn't help but feel a shiver of anticipation rush through her as the carriage pulled up at the café fifteen minutes later. With Fiyiero's help, Galinda climbed down from the carriage and noticed Chase was helping Elphaba. And as she watched Elphaba get out of the carriage, she couldn't help but notice how tired her friend seemed. It was as if she were struggling to stay standing. But Galinda kept the thought to herself as she followed her family and friends into the café.

"I am starving," Delia said from behind Galinda. She scooted past the blonde and walked over to a long table that had been set up. "Hey not bad!"

"Yeah," Elphaba agreed, glancing around. She let go of Chase's hand and sat down at the table beside Galinda. Chase sat beside her but Elphaba didn't allow him to take her hand and made a mental note to talk to him later. Elphaba glanced around the café, admiring the artwork that hung on the walls. The floors and walls both were made of a shiny wood and wooden tables occupied most of the large room. A counter sat across from the doorway and the sign above it read Claude's Café. Elphaba was slowly pulled from her reverie as the voices of her friends floated around her, giving their orders to the petite waitress. Elphaba picked up her menu and quickly scanned the items, finally settling on a turkey sandwich and an iced tea. She then looked around the table, feeling the tension returning. The silence was deafening and Elphaba was relieved when Fiyero started speaking.

"Before we start eating I have an announcement to make," Fiyero said and when he had everyone's attention, he stood up and came around the table, pulling Galinda's chair away from the table. He then took Galinda's hand and pulled her to her feet, turning her toward him. He looked into her eyes and then got down on one knee, keeping a hold of her hand.

Galinda felt her pulse quicken and she could feel tears welling in her eyes as she stared at her boyfriend. It was really happening. He was really going to propose, right here in front of her friends and family. Galinda swallowed hard as she waited for Fiyero to start speaking.

"Galinda, I know we haven't been going out that long and I know you want to wait until you finish school to get married but I love you. I will always love you. You are the one that I want to spend every waking moment with." Fiyero lifted the lid of the tiny gray box. "Galinda, will you marry me?"

It was a moment before Galinda could speak. She had been expecting this, yes, but to actually be in the moment was something totally different, something she wasn't prepared for. Swallowing, Galinda choked out a strangled, "Yes," and threw her arms around Fiyero, allowing him to pick her up and twirl her around. She kept a hold of his shoulders as her put her down and as she regained her balance, she kissed him on the lips, resulting in a cheer from the table behind her.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up the guts and ask the girl," Mr. Tiugglar spoke up, causing everyone else to laugh.

Fiyero could feel his face turning bright red as he sat down at the table again, smiling in his fiancé's direction. "Hey timing is everything."

"So true," Mr. Upland cut in. He looked to Fiyero, his expression stern. "You take good care of my daughter now, you hear?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yes, sir. You don't have to worry about that."

Galinda felt her face grow warm and she looked over at her best friend, beaming. "I'm so happy right now," she whispered in Elphaba's ear.

Elphaba pulled Galinda into a sideways embrace. "You deserve it," she said softly so no one but Galinda could hear. Her stomach grumbled, physically hurting and Elphaba put a hand to her stomach. The look of pain on her face did not go unnoticed by Galinda or Chase.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Galinda put a hand to her friend's shoulder. "What is it?"

"I'm so hungry that my stomach actually hurts," Elphaba admitted. She looked over at her friend, forcing a smile. "I'll be fine. As soon as I eat I'll be fine." She wasn't about to ruin Galinda's special day by complaining. Luckily she didn't have to wait long for the food to arrive and she devoured it, choking in the process. She ran from the table as her stomach began to churn and barely made it to the bathroom before she threw up. Sweat broke out over her body and she could feel her heart pounding wildly against her chest.

"Elphie?" Galinda's voice was soft but echoed loudly in the bathroom. She walked over to where Elphaba was hunched over the toilet, the stall door hanging wide open. "Elphie, what is it?"

Elphaba stood up, finally feeling as though she was not going to vomit her food up again and wiped her mouth, then turned to her friend. "I think I ate too fast. I haven't had a proper meal since we were dragged from Fiyero's."

Galinda felt tears pool in her eyes as she let that thought sink in. "You need to eat, Elphie. I know you're hungry but you need to eat slow, give your body time to get used to eating again." she put an arm around her friend. "Are you okay now?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes." She smiled in Galinda's direction. "Thanks. And congratulations. I knew he was going to ask you one day."

Galinda let out a giggle as she led her friend back over to the table. She could see the concern on Chase's face as Elphaba sat back down. "She's fine, lover boy," she said. "Crisis averted."

Elphaba shot Galinda a glare. "Thank you," she hissed through clenched teeth. She sighed and stared at her food. She could hear everyone talking in excited tones around the table but she couldn't make herself join in. How was it possible that she was sitting here when just yesterday she'd been in the line of crossfire? Elphaba felt her chest tighten and without even thinking about it, she grabbed Chase's hand and felt her cheeks blush when he smiled at her.

Breakfast didn't last long and when they arrived at the castle, Mr. Upland took Nessa and Elphaba, and Galinda into the Wizard's study to discuss what to do next.

"I don't really care just as long as we don't have to stay here," was the first thing Nessa said. She glanced around the room. "I hate being in here. It gives me the creeps."

"Yeah but that isn't the point," Elphaba said, trying to leave how freaked out she was out of the conversation. "The point is what are we going to do about Munchkinland? Nessa and I aren't old enough or experienced enough to take over." Elphaba was thoughtful for a moment and she looked over at Galinda's father. He looked so sure of himself, like a good leader was supposed to. "Mr. Upland?" Elphaba began. She paused, trying to put together how she was going to ask this. It was a huge favor after all. "Would you consider running things until Nessa and are I old enough?" Elphaba saw the shocked look on both Galinda and her father's face and she quickly said, "if you want to that is."

It was a moment before Mr. Upland could speak but finally he said, "Well I guess I could help out. Just until you are out of school."

"Assuming we get to go to school," Galinda muttered. She looked at Elphaba, scowling. "Thanks to Mr. Wonderful Shiz has shut down." Galinda looked over at her father. "Will you do it? Will you help put Munchkinland back how it was?"

A grin spread over Mr. Upland's face. "Why not? I wouldn't mind having a change of address for a few months."

Galinda let out a tiny squeal and threw her arms around her father. "Thank you. I promise. We'll all help you."

"Yes," Nessa agreed, grinning, "And thank you. You have no idea how much this means to us." She put her hands on the wheels of her wheelchair and began wheeling toward the door. "I say we go tell everyone."

Elphaba stood but then looked over at their new leader. "Is there anything we need to discuss?"

"The details can wait."

Smiling, Elphaba headed out of the room after her sister and headed into the living room, where everyone was waiting. "Good news, guys," she announced. "Nothing's official yet but Galinda's father has agreed to help run things until Nessa and I are old enough to take over."

No one said a word and Elphaba saw Mrs. Upland exchange looks with her husband. "Is this for real?" Boq finally spoke up. "You're really going to help us get back on track? No more stupid laws?"

"No more stupid laws," Mr. Upland said. He looked to his wife as he spoke. "It will be a change for all of us but what's life if it's not exciting?

A chorus of agreement floated about the room and Elphaba was suddenly reminded of the events of the last several months. Or really the last several years, from losing contact with Galinda to meeting her at Shiz, to being dragged out of Shiz. All of it played a significant role as to why they were all here now, sharing in this moment as family and friends. Some of the events that had taken place these last few years had not been pleasant but as Elphaba stood looking at the people that sat before her, she couldn't help but think that maybe as horrible as her father had been and as awful as these last few weeks had been, that maybe all of it had to happen to get to this moment. Maybe that was what life was about, enjoying the good things and helping each other through the bad. And if Elphaba had learned anything from the past three days or even the past four years it was that life wasn't guaranteed. Things happened, people died. There was only one thing left to do and that was to live each moment as if it were the last. After all, there was no day but today.

A/N: Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews and favorite story alerts and all of that. I know there has been some confusing moments along the way but I thank you for sticking with me through this. I know this story may seem like it's not done but I can assure you it is. I can also assure you that a sequel is in the works and will be up soon. It will be called Taking Back My Life. I got the title from the song Get Out and Stay Out from the musical 9-5, the song is sung by the AMAZING Stephanie J. Block. Go and listen to her. She's incredible. Okay well that's it for me. Until next time!!


End file.
